Prophecy of Rao - Old Verses
by Lordheaven
Summary: This is the original story before I started the rewrite. AU/SML – Cor, son of Van-El, presumed dead resurfaces on Earth searching for his father's legacy – the Disk of Dawn, a legendary Kryptonian artifact of great power linked to the fabled prophecy of Rao – two shall be the beacons to protect the Earth.
1. S1 Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**_

* * *

 **Season 1**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hope**

Planet Earth, the home of the humans, situated in the far outer spiral of the Milky Way Galaxy was subject to a drastic change. Its artificial satellites were reshaping its crust with powerful beams. This day was called Dark Thursday. Suddenly the satellites stopped and the changes prevented. The people of the Earth relaxed and though it would take years to come back from the damages incurred life resumed almost as normal.

Comments of the strange event that took down the entire satellite grid and their subsequent odd behavior took place all around the globe but with no answers. The people of France took it as a serious malfunction and didn't dwell much on its probable cause. Life had to gone on.

Jean Deville, local businessman, CDO of Deville Industries was one of the few trying to find out the real cause. He discovered that the only working satellite at the time of the crisis belonged to Queen Industries. However, he seriously doubted Queen would put the world through such hell. There had to be another explanation.

That day, another billionaire had exhibited strange behavior – Lex Luthor. According to his sources, he had broken into the Pentagon and stolen some equipment. The guards' bullets bounced off his body like mosquitoes, which reminded him of another possibility that was far too scary.

"Jean, you must be wrong!" – Mira, his wife, exclaimed when she heard his theory.

"Look, I'm not saying Luthor is…you know but we both know it could be done. Whoever did it came with the second meteor shower. It is the only logical and viable explanation. Only they have that capability."

"But why?"

"Their world is gone and probably they tried to rebuild it here."

"On the expense of the humans – no Jean, they are not like that."

"Mira, I believe you I have seen some of them too but all people have their good and their bad. It is not that of a stretch. They lost everything and they were trying at all cost to rebuild what they had. A race near extinction will do whatever it takes to survive."

"No, they won't go that far. I know them."

Jean smiled. "This is why I love you. Your unending belief in the good of everyone, you are just like Sarah, both never giving up always striving for more. But sometimes it is simply not enough. I know the humans too and if they were in their position, with their abilities, they will be doing the same thing. Survival is more important than moral and ethics. It is the natural instinct that overrides everything else."

"I agree but try to see my point. You do not start your survival on another planet with the wiping of its aboriginal population. They have been there for what – one year and suddenly they declare war out of the shadows. No, I don't think so."

"Mira, I hope you haven't forgotten that they have godlike powers on Earth and their behavior most of the time is arrogant superiority over the feeble humans. They feel like Gods here – nothing can stop them here and with this kind of an advantage they can easily conquer Earth. And when their survival is at stake don't you think they'll use it?"

"I just hope you are wrong." – Mira said. "Some of them have been here for a while and have not tried to take over the Earth."

"Will you stop with Jor-El's heir? He doesn't know anything about his people. Heck, he can't even fly. He's been…he had lived on Earth since childhood and the humans are all that he knows. He's been raised by them."

"And this is a bad thing been raised by humans like you…" – Mira raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that." – Jean sighed.

"Kal-El is surely learning of his past and if he was going to conquer the Earth he would have done so by now."

"Maybe, but he is still a boy."

"He is Ra, the Sun God."

"Very funny,"

"He has the godlike abilities."

"Alright, I give up." – Jean ceded. "But the answer is still no."

"Why?"

"You can't go there, Mira. He probably knows nothing of his cousins. Knowing Jor-El, I seriously doubt he'd have dwelled on past things."

"Yes, but I know Van-El. He never gave up. He held the belief that his son is still alive."

"Mira, nothing was found only a burnt piece of his tunic. Cor-El did not survive the explosion. You have to come to terms with this."

"I can't. I made her a promise."

"I know. And I wish you could hold up to your word but he is gone." – Jean sighed again. "Their relationship was difficult at best. Jor-El has never trusted neither Zor nor Van."

"Zor-El tried to kill him. This is more than enough to not trust your own brother but Van-El was not like that."

"I guess it is easier when you have a rogue cousin. He is not a perfect example either."

"Yes, dear, Van-El is his cousin and yes he was a bit of a loose cannon but he has never betrayed them. He was the only one with common sense and I'm sorry Jor-El couldn't see that."

"Mira, I'm not defending Jor-El but he did what he thought right. Both Zor-El and Van-El were extremists in their own way. Jor-El was more prudent, more cautious of the consequences of an action and…"

"At the time, he had no family and could not possibly understand. That's the part you are not getting. That's why he grew apart from his best friend, his own blood from his family, no, Jean, Jor-El was not right. And now the only survivor of that mess is Kal-El and I can't even go there. It is not fair."

"I understand." – Jean sighed. "But it is possible; Kal-El doesn't know anything about Zor-El or his father's cousin Van-El. And you going there is not a good idea. Maybe in time, we could go. We have to give Jor-El time to educate Kal-El and then eventually go. I know you miss them and I miss them too. Kryptonians are indeed a remarkable race but the boy must learn to fly on his own besides he has an Earth family."

"You mean he had – his father died last year."

"He still has his mother."

"I know I just wanted to…"

"I know. I know." – Jean went to her and put his arms around her. "Maybe someday we will."

* * *

Far away, in a place very different, separated from time and reality, a place created for punishment and called the Prison Dimension, on the dunes of sand beyond the Ridge of Pain – there was a small building made of shining crystals. It was a sanctuary for a young man hiding from his thoughts and memories which were too painful to face. His home world was a goner – it was not going to survive – despite the feeble efforts to the contrary. He probably had only one place to go to but for some reason he did not want.

A long time had passed since he remembered who he was. And still the decision to leave this damned place was not coming. When he arrived also a long time ago, he was just but a boy who did not remember nothing of his past as it was erased. With time and patience, he remembered it all. His stay in the Prison Dimension taught him many things though he'd wished he never learnt them.

A few solar days ago, the portal was activated and prisoners escaped. He had heard the rumors that the son of Jor-El was there and it was he who released the prisoners though he did not have the choice. So his father's cousin Jor-El's son survived. For him, it meant he had family now – a cousin but a cousin is still family despite the old feud.

Cor-El had matured in this inhospitable area and he had to create his own family – a hologram of his mother – Sarah of Aerie using a hair follicle, the last he had of her. It was not easy but he managed. Now, he had to decide what to do. Does he stay or does he go to Earth to meet his cousin who probably knows nothing of his existence?

But the decision was not coming easily. Though the Prison Dimension is a horrible and dangerous place it was also home. It was one of the few places where he felt more or less safe. Going to Earth after all these years might not be the right call. Everyone thought of him being dead. He can't exactly go to his aunt.

"What shall I do mother?" – Cor turned to his holographic mother. "Shall I stay here or seek my cousin Kal-El on Earth?"

"Sooner or later, my son, you have to leave. Your destiny never lied in the Prison Dimension."

"I have no destiny. If it was not for damned explosion I would still be on Krypton."

"My son, you have a destiny." – Sarah said. "You were never meant to stay on Krypton. Van-El was going to send you to the humans…"

"The humans – what for?"

"The humans are our distant cousins. They have great potential but they lack the guiding light. Within the House of El, Jor-El and Van-El understood that it was up to either of them to bring this forth. At the time Jor-El had no heir so it was up to Van-El."

"And since I'm gone…"

"It came back to Jor-El. You know he sent Kal-El there for that exact same reason. The humans need someone to guide them."

"Why can't they reach it on their own?"

"They are a younger race. They are still cruel one to another and…"

"Like any other race, Mother. We were no different than them otherwise Krypton will still exist. It doesn't matter who you are or where you live all that matters is what you do and what choices you make. No, the humans are not so different than us. We are the same. The only difference now is the level of technology. The humans can take care of themselves."

"No, my son, they can't. They need the guiding light to carry them through the darkness of their hearts and for that my son they will need both of you – Kal and Cor, light and heart. You will be there to help them, to inspire them, to be for them. They need you like you need them. The Prison Dimension has been your shelter but it is not a place, the place where you can have a family. The humans will be your family. Jor and Van always knew that a day will come when everything on Krypton will fall apart. Despite their best efforts they were but two lonely voices of reason in a world gone mad.

That's why they made the agreement of sending their sons to Earth. At the time, you were that light. But now, when Jor had a son he has sent him there to be that light. They both knew that Krypton will never rise out of the ashes before the fire burns itself out. Sooner or later, it was going to happen. You underwent the training. You did not complete it because of the explosion but now it is time for you to go."

"I can't go alone."

"You won't. Van-El always anticipated everything."

"Just like Jor-El…"

"Yes, you have to find the disk of Dawn. Van-El left it on Earth for you."

"I gather without the knowledge of the High Council?"

"Yes, in that respect he was no different than Jor-El. They were both defiant of the Council's wishes."

"How can I find it? It could be anywhere not to the mention the humans could have found it before me."

"No, Van-El was prudent. He knew the danger in difference to Jor-El. He did not want to place his trust in humanity's honesty. The humans are curious and at times power hungry. The disk of Dawn could give a human unprecedented power so he made sure that only a Kryptonian can retrieve it."

"Did he not consider the possibility I might turn on the humans? Don't I run the risk of doing the opposite and become…"

"Do you really think your father did not take this into account? He knows the danger."

"Alright, how do I locate it?"

"You already know the answer."

"I do?"

"Yes, my son, you do."

'I don't understand."

"You will when the time is right."

"What of Kara – did she survive?"

"I don't know."

Cor sighed. It was still a difficult decision but his mother was right. This place was not a place where to be with someone. It was a place of punishment, a place to hide but not a place to live. It was finally time to go but he had to be careful. His cousin let some of the prisoners escape. He couldn't make the same mistake.

* * *

He readied everything. Only one thing remained – what to do with his sanctuary – he decided to leave it – one never knows when it was going to come in handy.

He ventured out and headed to the mountains of the East. He, himself, placed an exit there a long time ago. He reached it by nightfall. No one had followed him as far as he could tell but he decided not to take any chances. He remained silent, still until morning.

He needed about a minute to make it work but the problem was that once activated it would stay active for a few minutes, and this is time more than enough for someone else to cross.

He took his knife and made a cut. He placed his bleeding hand on the console. It activated at once. An opening the shape of his crest appeared. But Cor waited for he wanted to be sure he will not be taking others with him.

Sadly sometimes the devil does his work well. Near the end of the cycle two prisoners appeared. Seeing the portal they went for it but Cor stood on their way. They abruptly stopped.

"Get out of the way, boy." – One of them said. "It is time we leave this hell hole."

"You were imprisoned for a reason, Kafal." – Cor shook his head.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

A dark smile appeared on Cor's face. "I'm the one who opened the portal."

Kafal stepped backwards. He did not expect this answer. He had sheltered this boy in the past. And now, it turns out he was a member of the House of El.

"I saved your life boy."

"And I have saved yours more times than I care to remember but this change nothing. You are still a prisoner. What you did on Setey can't go unpunished. You are staying here."

"I told you of this."

"No, my father did after he shoved in here."

Kafal's features changed drastically for he knew all too well who placed him here – Van-El. So this boy was his son Cor-El.

"Then Cor, son of Van of the House of El, this will be your last resting place." – Kafal announced and moved to attack.

Cor took defensive stance. Kafal attacked fiercely. Cor blocked his attack and threw him aside. Kafal got to his feet and charged again. He was not going for the portal but for the kill. He was a dangerous opponent. Maybe, more than Cor could handle, but Cor had no intention of letting him pass. This place had taught him to be tough.

The fight lasted just two minutes but they were very exhausting. Cor emerged victorious though Kafal managed to inflict a lethal wound but Cor stood his ground. He looked at the other one who took Kafal and ran away. Cor did not kill Kafal. He only knocked him down because despite everything he was not a killer.

Cor spitted blood. He was dying. With one last effort, he crossed through the threshold of the portal that closed right behind him.

* * *

Back on Earth, Jean and Mira were getting home. They had an exhausting day at the corporate headquarters. They reached the mansion and sat on the balcony to enjoy the last moments of light. The sunset was going to be as usual beautiful.

"Do relax, dear, today we did good." – Jean said sipping from his glass of Bordeaux.

"I hope you know what you are doing though," – Mira remarked. "Luthor Corp is not something to be trifled with."

"Don't worry, I can handle Luthor." – Jean smiled. It was not the first dance with the Luthors he's been on. "I can…what is that?" He pointed to the Eastern sky.

A bright, blue light suddenly flashed. A bulb of bluish energy crossed through the sky like a falling meteorite. It crushed behind the far ridges of the horizon.

Mira was on her feet looking very pale. She has recognized the pattern. But it made no sense. A few weeks ago, she did notice a similar effect. She knew only the members of the house of El could escape from that place. Last time, as she learnt, Kal-El was there but who was it this time. Jor and Van have perished with Krypton alongside Zor. She knew nothing of Zor's daughter but she seriously doubted Zor would have left her at the Prison Dimension. But then who could it be?

"Jean," – She called with hope in her voice. "Only a member of the El house can escape the Prison Dimension."

"He's dead, Mira." – Jean shook head.

"But what if he went there?"

"No, Jor, Van and even Zor, they would have known if the boy had the Dimension bracelet. I know it is hard but he is gone."

"Then who was that?" – Mira cried. "I know what I saw. And I know it is coming from there."

"There could many explanations."

"And all of them you have in mind would indicate that all prisoners would be using it."

"Not necessarily, the people in there live alone. They don't trust each other. Why would they now? Maybe, only of them escaped – lucky for him and bad for us."

"Maybe," – Mira said but she has not given up hope. That's why she mumbled under breath. "He's returned. Be safe, Cor son of Sarah and Van-El."

Near the forest border of the Czech Republic, the bluish meteorite had crashed. The ground was burnt and branded with a diamond shaped crest with an S in it. In the middle of that crest lied Cor's body.

* * *

Two oddly dressed figures emerged from the forest. They looked in awe the crash site and the body in its middle. One of them made a gesture and the other nodded. They bent down and picked up the body and carried it inside the forest vanishing out of sight.

Later, one of them returned to cover the branded symbol. Turning to the sky, the figure mumbled: "Two shall be the beacons to guide you – Light and Heart."

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	2. S1 Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**_

* * *

 **Season 1**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The One**

Cor woke up abruptly coughing hard. His chest hurt like hell. He tried to sit up but the pain was too much to bear. He remained horizontal closing his eyes to refocus his mind on something happy. His father, Van-El, used to say that at times of trial and pain happy thoughts can dull them for a while.

Happy thoughts – there were so few of them. However, Cor forced his mind in that direction. Unfortunately the more he was trying the less he was succeeding. Apparently, he had missed something of his father's wisdom. Then another thought of wisdom crossed his memories. It was Jor-El's – 'avoiding pain brings more pain – be like water. Water teaches us acceptance. Let your emotions flow like water'. This method however referred more to feelings than actual pain.

His mother once told of the human methodology – 'if your arm hurts then slam your head into the wall at least you'll shift the pain to another place and the arm will not hurt anymore' but that was not useful either.

Cor was left with Major Zod's approach – 'get back to your feet, you lazy minx. Push through the pain and you'll get better'. Cor made another attempt to sit up but again the pain was unbearable. Clenching teeth however Cor sat up then titled to one side and fell off the bed.

Cor gathered his strength and returned to the bed with his back against the wall. Now, he had more time to examine the room he was in. It was rather simple – nothing fancy – straight wooden walls, probably something the humans called oak, one chair where most of his clothes were, the bed he was on and a wash basin. The ceiling was of branches or wide planks placed and glued closely together. By all definitions, he seemed to be in a hut but the air was too clear so it was probably above ground. There was no door though. Instead, it was some kind of cloth or pelt it was difficult to tell. The pain increased and Cor had no choice but lay down again. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Several hours or maybe days later, Cor woke up. He managed to sit up though the pain was still present. His strength however was replenished with good sleep. He pushed harder and stood up though it did last only a few seconds before he fell on the ground. Cor however was not of the giving up type. He placed his hands firmly before him and then pushed hard. With the stability of the floor, he managed to sit again. Then he grabbed onto the bed frame and rose up. He spread his legs so to maintain his balance. He reached step by step the wall next to the bed. When he was next to the wall he used as support and stood with his back at it then proceeded slowly to the door's threshold.

He pushed aside the pelt and still holding to the wall ventured outside. His nostrils absorbed the healing power of the clean, pure air. He focused all his efforts on maintaining his balance. And slowly, one step at the time, he walked passed the wall.

He was right. His hut was on wooden platform with other huts that formed something like a village. It was perhaps sixty, seventy feet above ground. The platform was made of wide branches and solid planks organized like tiles. Railings provided security for the many bridges crossing from tree to tree.

Cor grabbed onto the railings and continued to walk. The odd thing was that he could hear busy voices and footsteps but wasn't seeing anyone. It was like he was in a village filled with invisible inhabitants. He crossed from his tree to another but there was the same invisible dilemma.

As Cor discovered while he was walking his initial assessment was lacking. The pain was not only in his chest but in his right leg. Apparently he had missed the moment when Kafal had stabbed him there. But the funny thing too was that on his chest there was no scaring. He stopped and looked more carefully at himself. He quickly discovered the scar. It was on his left side.

But this was also very odd because he was on Earth. His wounds should have healed immediately. When he had spoken about his eventual abilities on Earth, Van-El had told him that he had nothing to fear. He would have all those abilities like any other Kryptonian on Earth. And when he came to Earth all these years ago he really did enjoy some of them. But now for some reason, he had none.

* * *

"Good morning," – A bright, gentle voice broke Cor's thoughts. He looked around and almost fell on the ground. He was looking at a young girl in simple green clothing who smiled at him with unearthly charm. Her long, blond silver hair fell graciously on her shoulders. "You're up, already." It was not a question but mere observation and a compliment streamed from it.

Cor was still at a loss of words. This girl had sprung like from thin air. But something in her captivated him. Was it the contagious smile or the internal strength he was sensing, he did not know.

"Let me help you." – She said moving towards him. "Lean on me." She placed her had around his waist. "It is a wonderful, gracious day, is it not?" She said as they continued to walk around the village. Her look just like his was absorbing the beauty around and the fresh aroma in the air.

They went around the village and then headed back to Cor's hut. She helped him get back in bed and tucked him in like carrying mother. This one afternoon made Cor feel the warmth of care and home.

"Rest, you need it." – She said and left. Cor fell to sleep again.

"How is he?" – Another dressed in green asked as soon as she crossed through the bridge.

"He's strong and getting better. He'll soon recover." – She replied.

"Has he said anything?"

"No, he has not spoken but he doesn't have to."

"Oh, no, Alicia,"

"What?"

"You're falling for him."

"That's not true, grandmother. I simply admire his will."

"Yes, sure, his will…" – The grandmother noted perkily.

"I…never mind." – Alicia said and disappeared quickly inside a hut.

The grandmother shook her head with a smile. 'Young people – so easy to predict…' She followed in. The days to come were going to be interesting that much was certain.

* * *

Around the globe in Metropolis, at the Clock tower, a young man was standing on the roof. His gaze was turned to the sky. He stood there like a statue. His gaze then turned to the city below. Somewhere there those thieves were getting to sleep.

He moved inside the spacious apartment. Reached to the glass looking like a clock, touched a button and pressed it. A crevice appeared and revealed a secret room behind it. There on the walls were arrows, cross and compound bows, a small cabinet with cuts from newspapers in the drawers. The young man looked at them firmly and a tiny, almost negligible smile appeared on his face.

He reached for the wardrobe and pulled out a black green leathered suit. He put in on, took the black sunglasses, put them on too, took a compound bow and closed the doors of the secret compartment. He ventured out onto the roof, took out the bow, aimed and shot the special arrow. The arrow hit the target with lethal precision.

He jumped and slid to the other roof. Landing he took back his arrow and continued, running on the roof to the next target. He reached it shortly after. With his specialized glasses he scanned the building. The security was tight but not so much. He found the weak spot, aimed and was soon on that building's balcony. He made his way in. The target object he was after was in a room with other interesting objects. It was protected by a laser grid.

He took an arrow he made specifically for laser grids. He aimed and the moment the arrow hit all the lasers were redistributed. He ventured in undisturbed, reached the desired object and took it out.

Just when he had finished he turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. There was someone in front of him in the shadows. He was in red jacket and dark blue shirt.

"Who are you?" – The guy in red asked.

"Haven't you read? I'm the Green Arrow!" – The young man replied.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your cult status while it lasted."

"I think you're taking the whole neighborhood watching too seriously." – Green Arrow replied and moved out.

The guy in the red jacket however placed his hand before him stopping him and slightly pushed him backwards. Green Arrow lifted his head, looked at the boy in red and swung his fist at him but it was blocked. Then the boy pushed him and he flew across the room smashing into the wall and activating the alarm of the diverted lasers.

Green Arrow redressed himself up. "That was fun. It looks like I'm not the only one with a secret. Hate to break to it you tough guy but you're on the wrong side."

"I'm not sure the police will agree."

"Look around you beef; the days of the good guys running the show are over." – Green Arrow said and took out his cross-bow, aimed at the 'tough guy' and fired. Imagine his surprise when the boy caught the arrow in mid flight.

In this moment a security guard entered. Green Arrow aimed at once and fired another arrow. The arrow passed by the boy and hit the guard in the shoulder. It was designed to temporarily incapacitate its target. The boy had leant down to assist the guard and Green Arrow used the moment to vanish. Green Arrow had no idea how his opponent moved that fast.

He reached the roof and headed back to his Tower. He arrived shortly after, put back the suit, placed the necklace in a drawer and went to take a shower. There was much to think of, for the last few days were quite interesting. He had met an intriguing girl – Lois Lane. She was perky, bossy with command complex but utterly charming. And then there was tonight's debacle – this boy in red and blue who was Clark Kent. He would have never thought him capable of such strength. He did throw him like a raggedy doll.

After shower, he went straight to bed. This encounter however triggered a very odd dream. He was in the middle of a forest glade surrounded by figures in green hoods. Each held a big wooden bow. Oblong arrows in leather quivers protruded from their backs.

Illuminated by moonlight, the shadow of the hooded ones was almost creepy. Their ranks separated and a figure in silver green robes stepped forward. His long silver hair was glinting on the moonlight. His grey eyes deep like wells seemed to penetrate in his soul thus leaving the feeling of being stripped naked. Oliver tried to look away but the power of the figure's look was firm and unbending. When the figure pushed aside his hair, Oliver starred in disbelief. Everything in him was struggling with the unveiled truth, and then abruptly he woke up sweating in his bed. He went back to sleep remembering nothing in the morning of the dream though at times of trial and pain this dream came back to haunt him at every turn.

* * *

Cor woke up. The sun was barely on the horizon only its light. It was early morning. Cor stood up almost effortlessly. The pain had significantly subdued. He found his clothes and put them on though he was for sure to find something else to wear. His Kryptonian attire stood out among the simple green of the locals.

He ventured out. Everything around was quiet which was to say that his hosts were still asleep. He walked without the support of the railings. Seems he had managed to recover enough though he was far from top condition but it was a start.

He often wondered how these people got down to the ground and soon found out. As it seemed they were using two ways: a rope ladder and basket. It was ingenious. The basket is attached to a rope and lowered inside a hollow tree. Once down, they exit through a small aperture leaving the illusion they sprang out of the ground.

Cor used the ladder. Once down, he hid it behind some bushes so not to be so visible and found by mistake. Walking again on the ground was rejuvenating. Feeling the earth crack under your feet after you've spend some time suspended in the air was a feeling like no other. Cor's feet took him near a small pond some will dare to call a lake.

He put away his clothes and plunged into cold waters. The healing power of cold water woke his senses more effectively than the walk on the ground and the fresh air. He swam for an hour or two before getting out. Then he remained on the fresh grass naked letting the sunlight dry him up.

An hour later, he stood up put some clothes on while remaining bare chest. It was time to get better and what better way than the conditioning of Rao. It was a training that involved a series of breathing exercises, physical pressure and workout. The full program of it required more than two hours and as Cor remembered always under the narrow stare of Major Zod. This time the major was not present but he could manage though it brought some pleasant and amusing memories back.

Major Zod, the hero of many battles with the forces of Black Zero, was his personal mentor. He was tough and was leaving no room for mistakes or bad behavior. He was merciless but forged iron will and discipline though he was not as lucky with Cor. Cor was a rather unfortunate pain in the neck. At the time, he was very far from disciplined and concentrated.

There was this one time Cor had arrived very, very late. He was previously occupied with Xen'Dar's daughter in you-know-what affair. Major Zod and all those that usually took part of the training session had been waiting for more than an hour.

"Cor-El!" – Zod called with rather stern voice.

"Major!" – Cor replied rather joyfully.

Zod's features drastically shifted a change Cor had noticed almost at once.

"Bow!"

Cor swallowed. 'This time I'm in the big dodo.' He obeyed though he was not military but had to follow the chain of command as all Kandorians did.

"Arise," – Zod walked behind him. "Hands forth."

Cor obeyed.

"One leg…"

Cor thus remained on one leg for the next half an hour. He did not complain.

"And get down."

"On one leg?"

"Yes,"

"I'm not sure…"

"NOW!"

Cor did try but on the first attempt he tilted sideways and fell on the Major taking him down with him. Cor was on the floor laughing his ass off. It was truly a comic situation though Zod hardly saw it that way. Cor then spent two hours more than the others training as punishment. The exercises were harder than anything before and when Zod was done with him Cor could barely move. Then he had an unpleasant meeting with his father and you could say he was grounded Kryptonian style.

Oh, memories, they are always there. Some are pleasant others not so much. Cor focused as the conditioning takes time and effort. After that incident, Cor had become more focused and mature about its seriousness and application. The conditioning trained his mind and body, and after a time it was all that stood between him and total failure. That time he owed his life to this training and to the firmness of his master – Zod.

So now, Cor focused and pushed aside all uncomfortable feelings and pain. And for the next few hours, he imagined he was back on Kandor training hard with the others – his friends. Seeing again their faces, he pushed himself harder and harder. And thus he did not notice the young woman watching him from across the lake.

The exhaustion of the conditioning brought relief and rejuvenation. He was feeling now more clearly his body sensing the movement of every muscle and his thoughts were clearer than ever. His senses kicked in suggesting someone was watching him but he did not give himself up. He maintained his position and concentration.

* * *

Alicia who was watching Cor for the past few hours was amazed by how quickly he has recovered from his wounds. Such wounds would have killed any normal human but Cor was far from being normal or human.

She moved as silently as the wind on the grass. She reached behind him and reached for his shoulder. At one palm distance, Cor suddenly turned around, grabbed her arm and flipped her over. She fell on her bum then Cor put his knees on her chest thus immobilizing her.

Seeing her under, Cor immediately let go though he found out that this act of mercy did not have the desired effect. The moment she felt free she retaliated and now Cor was under her. He smiled and responded very quickly. She was once again under his weight but this time he did not give up. Alicia stopped moving. Cor let go of her, pressed his ear to her chest – she was still breathing. He got up and dragged her under the shadow of the nearby tree.

He got a palm of water and applied it on her forehead. She regained her vitality colors quickly. Satisfied Cor continued with the conditioning. When he finished he jumped into the cool waters of the lake. Getting out, he noticed she had come around.

Alicia opened her eyes just when Cor was getting out of the lake. It seemed he wasn't shy as he was once again naked. She averted her eyes to give him some privacy and also as she was quite shy for her kind. Cor only smiled but proceeded dressing rather slowly. It was amusing no matter on which planet one is.

Fully dressed he stood in anticipation. Alicia peeked again to check the situation and noticed he was all dressed up and waiting. The smile on his face was enticing and the look in his eyes was hard to resist. She averted eyes but stood up.

She reached him and offered a hand. He took it standing up. They walked hand in hand back to the village. Words were really not necessary. Their eyes were saying everything.

Alicia's grandmother, Ayla, had spotted them from afar. She shook her head but smiled. They were getting along which was wonderful but the boy had not spoken yet. Maybe he did not know their language. It was very much possible. Well boy was a hard word though she was not very wrong. Cor, by Earth standards, was barely twenty one years old. Space and time worked differently in the Prison Dimension.

They climbed up the ladder. Alicia took Cor to the elders. They were presiding on the largest tree. There the branches were intersecting forming an enormous circular space around the stem. Near the stem, there were eight elevated stools on which sitting were the village's elders.

Cor's strange clothes caught the attention of the elders but the most staggering part was the crest. It was of diamond shape S in the middle and in its background a dragon with outspread wings.

"We welcome you in our village, Seyt," – The head elder greeted.

Cor's eyes slightly narrowed. They just called him Seyt – whatever that meant though it did sound familiar.

"We will help you as much as we can." – The head elder continued. "For as long as you want…"

"Seyt doesn't speak our language," – Ayla said.

A tiny, barely visible smile appeared on Cor's face. In truth, he did understand it pretty well but there was advantage in not showing it.

"This is something we will work on." – The head elder said. "Ayla, you have been selected to be responsible for Seyt."

"Of course," – Ayla said bowing to the council. "My granddaughter is made some progress with him."

The elder's council smiled. The hint was subtle but obvious. They have all noticed their progress. It was difficult to hide.

"Come," – Alicia said though she was blushing. She was shy but only just a bit. She took him by the hand and they left.

"Are you sure he is the one?" – The head elder turned to Ayla and another elder.

"There is no doubt," – Valia, the other elder, replied. "He came through the crack in the sky and branded the ground with his symbol just as it was prophesized.

' _In the day after the Day of Dark, a crack shall pierce the sky, and the second beacon presumed lost for ages, shall fall. His crest shall mark the sacred ground of Gallean, near the forest of Sylvan, and in its middle you shall find him – Seyt, the herald of Rao.'_

It is him without a doubt."

"We shall see if he is truly the one."

The council was dismissed. Ayla followed Valia to her hut.

"There is more to the prophecy, isn't it?" – Ayla asked.

"Yes, much more, but now is not the time." – Valia replied. "You must take care of Seyt. He has much to learn before we let him go with the humans."

"I shall do my best."

"We can only hope to do as much."

In the next few weeks, Cor made significant progress. He was now openly communicating with his rescuers. The elder council was astonished. They have never met anyone learning this quick. He had absorbed a great deal of their culture.

"Alicia, where is Seyt?" – Ayla called.

"I don't know. He left early. He has not returned." – Alicia replied.

"Go find him. He must not wander alone."

Alicia left the village. She believed she knows where young Seyt had gone. For the past one week, his mood had changed drastically. He was no longer joyful but rather thoughtful. He was spending every waking moment atop the cliff near the Jolly Waterfall.

* * *

One day she caught him preparing to jump off the cliff. She was terrified. He stopped but she clearly sensed he has not given up. For some reason, he wanted to jump. She shared this dread with Valia but she only shrugged. Apparently she knew something Alicia didn't.

From this day on, Alicia kept Cor close.

"Seyt, don't." – She called as she reached the cliff.

Cor looked down with frustration. There was no escape from her. And every time, he would leave for the cliff, every time she'll come at that exact moment. There were times he wondered how she managed to beat him to the cliffs.

"Don't worry, Alicia, I won't." – He called back but mumbled. "Though, one day you won't be around."

"Why do you persist?" – She asked as she came up. "Why – explain to me?"

Cor clenched teeth. He has not told anyone what he is really capable of on the Earth. The real problem lied with the fact that he still had no powers and it was frustrating. He kept thinking that he had forgotten something important and hasn't recovered it yet.

He kept thinking though that if he forces the issue his powers will come back. That's why he kept coming to the cliff. He had no fear of heights and every time he stood on the edge, clearing his mind and focusing, he was trying to…but nothing was happening. He did not feel any different.

"If you thought you have lost something and that the only way to get it back is to do something drastic, wouldn't you try?" – He replied.

"It depends on what you have lost." – Alicia said and stood before him looking him straight into the enticing ice blue eyes. "You can talk to me about anything. What is really bothering you? Why would you want to recover this, whatever it is so badly that you're ready to sacrifice everything?"

Cor smiled. She was so protective. And for some reason she thought he wanted to commit suicide for in her eyes what he was trying to achieve looked just like this. If she could only understand but she can't, she couldn't.

He has made such a progress though there was much to learn yet. He knew almost nothing of human customs, and blending in wasn't an option just yet. He had no problem with Alicia's people. He understood better their devotion to simple life avoiding technology as best as possible. Of course, he did sense that they were hiding something about themselves.

"An equation has two sides, Alicia. So if one side remains in the shadows why would the other have to do the opposite?" – Cor replied.

Alicia stood perplexed. She wasn't sure what he meant as he had given to his usual way of cryptic replies.

"I…I…."

Cor thought as much. She did not understand his insinuation but Ayla most certainly will alongside Valia. He often thought she knows but keeps quite. Perhaps she doesn't want to spoil the surprise.

"We mustn't be late for lunch." – Cor said taking his affects. He offered a hand.

"We are not done, Seyt." – Alicia said but gave her hand.

"Life is an endless chain." – He said smiling.

* * *

Lunch in the customs of the local tree dwellers was an important part. They believe that the spirits of the forest gather to celebrate life as provided by the forest lord. Lunch thus consists of what the forest provides as food – wild bore roasted on fire with honey, water from the spring still saturated with forest aroma, wild strawberries and blueberries, all gifts of the forest.

Cor suspected the deeper meaning – all is energy – and the dwellers lived in perfect harmony with the surrounding environment taking what they needed and returning it when it was their time. This was also the philosophy of Rau.

He often wondered why they don't use technology but given what kind of life they were leading he wouldn't be using it either. It would only stay in the way. However for Cor who had grown with it, it was not as evident all the time. Some things could easily be done faster with the proper tools. But there was logic behind their motives and Cor learnt it the hard way. There was something liberating working hard to make something beautiful and useful with your own hands.

Lunch was served to the children as they are the future, then the middle and at last the Elders. Everyone stands between their trees on the bridges holding his or her share on an oblong wide leaf. At first it doesn't seem possible to eat when you're straight up and with a leaf but with time one finds out it's not that bad and actually it is far healthier this way.

Cor stood between Alicia and her grandmother Ayla. They were his guardians and every time he was fed as though they feared he's going to die of starvation or malnutrition. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was very slim like a crayon. But who could complain of that though Cor was quite moderate – he ate only as much as necessary.

Lunch completed the leaves are to be washed and dispersed into the eight corners of the forest spreading the energy consumed and exchanged. And everyone could go by their chores.

Cor today had other plans. He managed to sneak out of the village. He headed towards an area off the premises of the forest.

He reached it under an hour of running. It was upland with caves. In them he had discovered pictograms. What he found intriguing weren't the pictograms themselves but the symbols around them – they were of Ancient Yllyan. It seems his people were all around the known universe.

The pictographs of course were also interesting. He has managed to decipher parts of them. They spoke of dark forces of Ancient Cult to conquer the Earth. It was said they possessed the powers of the Gods. They are like a plague and only the combined strength of the clans of Light and Heart could be able to stop them. The pictograms described this mixture as the One.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	3. S1 Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**_

* * *

 **Season 1**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Yellow**

It was near midnight in the city of Prague. A sudden explosion in the west caught the attention. It was an abandoned textile factory. Two figures torpedoed through the flames and smashed with a thud into the ground. Another one followed them from above but this one looked more terrifying. It seemed as though it was made of flames. It looked at the other two and then bolted away.

Out of the two on the ground only one was still standing. It belonged to a young woman in simple green clothing. She stood over the one lying on the ground.

"Seyt, oh my lord Gallean, he can't be dead, he can't be." – She was crying but Seyt was neither moving nor breathing.

* * *

 _Fourteen Hours Earlier_

Alicia came to wake Cor but surprisingly he was not in his room. Instead on his bed she found a note – "Alicia, flower of the forest, my sleep disturbed, I went for the Eastern wind at the Valley of water." Alicia folded the note smiling and blushing. Cor was unable to say anything straight that early in the morning.

She left the village and headed to the 'Valley of Water'. It was the eastern waterfall. It was a place used by many to think and reflect the might and beauty of nature. Cor had gotten used to their customs and followed them to the letter. He would have made a perfect forest dweller one day though it was never meant to be. He was Seyt sent to fulfill not only a prophecy but a destiny.

The waterfall was not something great, magnificent or majestic. It was a simple but beautiful little waterfall surrounded with plain, lush green and soft grass. Cor was on a stone in the middle of the top of the waterfall. He was bare chest, standing straight up one leg, the other one stretched behind him, his arms like outspread wings – a dragon in flight.

Alicia came just in time when Cor bent down slightly maintaining still his position. The physical load and level of concentration required was too much for any mortal although it did look easy. Alicia had tried performing his conditioning and found it close to impossible.

Cor did take notice of her presence but continued. It was not serving any purpose to lose his concentration now. With the passing weeks he has learnt to be one of them but sadly the truth was he wasn't. He did respect them a lot but staying in this forest no matter how blissful it was, was starting to take its toll on him. He wanted to go somewhere, just somewhere outside of it and see, absorb other environments. He was feeling as though reading the same books day after day and now he needed a new one.

Cor completed his training and jumped from the waterfall. He emerged on the surface of the cool water then got out and let the sun dry him. The sun, the source of power and rejuvenation and one day he was going to get the answers and his powers back.

"Seyt?" – Alicia called tossing his shirt.

"Alicia, flower of the forest…" – Cor greeted with open arms.

"You're not going to stop running, are you?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I would like to…to…"

"To what?" – Alicia asked her smile darkening.

"I would like to run…no, to ask you something." – He said biting his lip and looking as innocent as possible.

"What?"

"Ah, I would like you to come with me…"

"Seyt!"

"To come with me to the city…"

"The city?"

"Please," – He begged. "I'm grateful for everything you've done for me but I need freedom. I need space. I need to see other things. I can't stay forever in the forest. I'm like…like…ah…"

"A fidgety spirit longing for more trouble…"

"No, I'm more like a trapped spirit longing for the vastness. Please, Alicia, we'll be back by sunrise. I promise."

Alicia looked sternly at him but ceded. "Alright, I'll come but we'll back by nightfall. Take it or leave it."

"Deal." – He smiled broadly. "I need just to change. I don't think I'm appropriately dressed."

"You're fine the way you are." – Alicia countered.

"Thou as a compliment I shall take thee."

"Stop!"

"Oh, you're enjoying every moment of it." – He said patting her on the head and joyfully ran before her. She controlled her blushing and shyness and followed.

* * *

On the outskirts of Prague in a rather raggedy garden before a half dilapidated house, two men stood smoking something that resembled pipes. They seemed to be waiting for someone and from the looks of it he was awfully late.

"Hey old cracks," – A young man popped out of nowhere.

"You're late, boy." – One of the men said grumpily.

"I had to evade the usual hooks."

"This is your problem not ours."

"Well, as I seem to recall you called me so what do you want?"

"Easy there boy,' – The old man said. "We have a job for you. We won't you to retrieve an item from the National Gallery and deliver it to the old textile factory."

"What kind of item – a painting?" – The young man mocked.

"No, a stone – it's more of a crystal – a yellow crystal." – The old man replied. "It looks like this." And he showed him.

"A crystal?" – The young man looked strangely at the old one and wondered if the latter is off his rockers. "If this is your idea of a joke, it is certainly a bad one. Do I look like your…"

"We called you to take the crystal. It is a simple enough job but if you are not up to it, boy, I'll be glad to ask Terry to do it." – The old man replied.

The young man made a repulsive grimace. "I'll take it."

"I'll expect you by nightfall. Don't be late again."

"Wait a minute! What about my fee?"

The old one smiled. "Your fee will be determined upon how fast and accurately you fulfill your task."

"I don't think so."

"Sean," – The other old man lifted head. "It'll be your usual plus a something more should you be successful and on time."

"Agreed." – Sean said and walked away.

"Make sure you leave no traces, Vellis. Sebastian has grown to be more of nuisance than of any value."

"Don't worry the world is not going to miss him much." – Vellis replied and also left.

* * *

Alicia and Cor arrived in Prague by noon.

"I told you we don't exactly fit in the fashion trend." – Cor remarked.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of." – Alicia said.

"That's not what I meant."

"But it is what you implied."

"Whatever…oh…this seems as a nice place." – Cor exclaimed and headed straight for it. Willy-nilly, Alicia followed.

It was the city's library. It was big and exactly what Cor craved for. He dived in and in under an hour managed to read half a section. Alicia also took the liberty of reading books and magazines though not with the same speed.

* * *

Alicia was just putting down a magazine when she spotted a young man in the peculiar clothes that contrasted drastically with the other visitors. He was her height, stalwart with pale cheeks, ginger hair, and light grey eyes that made him look more like a ghost. But his clothing was shockingly scarlet with slight nuances of orange.

He had just walked in and was heading to the archives' section. That man was Sean Sebastian, the same one who was just a few hours on the outskirts taking his new task. He passed by Alicia. At first he did not notice her but she was difficult to miss. He was enticed by her subtle beauty hidden in the simple green clothing of what he recognized as the forest dwellers.

He interrupted his search and moved towards her.

"Gallean light your day." – He greeted.

Alicia was to say the least surprised how well this stranger knew of their ways.

"Light passes through the leaves so never misses seeds." – Sean continued. "Seeds grow into flowers of such that it takes from the true colors of the forest lord and his bride to bring up the spirit of beauty unrivaled."

"You're well versed in our ways, stranger of the rim." – Alicia replied.

"One can hardly pass by and not be touched."

"One should be prudent enough not to get swallowed."

"For the chance of beauty, one can risk it all."

Alicia was indeed impressed. He knew their way as though he was born among them.

"Has the one a name?"

"A name is only but a word but the word carries power." – The prudent answer was.

"Are you afraid to lose control?"

"In your petals, I'll gladly rest." – Sean said. "I'm Sean Sebastian of the Valleys of Helios."

"Oh," – Alicia exclaimed. "A Hellene."

"Close but no…" – Sean shook head. "I'm a Phi Praetorian."

"There are so few of you left."

"True." – Sean nodded also impressed. "And do you carry one?"

"I'm Alicia Sylvan."

Sean stepped backwards. It was an involuntary move. There were many stories about the forest dwellers but there were few worth of attention. Among his people, there was the story of the **Forest Guard** , the most elite archers in the world. Among them, the most famous ones were the Sylvans.

"It is a pretty name." – Sean said as casually and as prudently as possible. He did not want to give himself away with the knowledge of the legend of the Forest Guard.

"Thank you!" – Alicia said. She did not take his behavior as indication he had recognized her kind. "So what do you seek in the library of knowledge Phi Sebastian?"

"The archives of the National Gallery, did you not?" – Cor said as he approached them.

Sean was taken aback. He had barely squinted through the shelves looking for the right archive and yet this man whoever he was has managed to decipher his intention. Did Vellis send him here to watch over him?

"And you are?" – Sean asked eyeing him.

"Corin Deville," – Cor replied withstanding the gaze. "Enchante."

"He is with me, Sean." – Alicia said.

"I see." – Sean replied. "Sean Sebastian."

Cor took his hand and shook it but continued to observe him closely. This intensive scanning seemed not to be very pleasant for Sean.

"Well?" – Cor insisted.

"Indeed," – Sean answered.

"Maybe, I can render some assistance." – Cor proposed.

"Thank you, I can handle it." – Sean declined politely.

"It's your prerogative."

Alicia clearly sensed the sparkles between these two. It was elevating to be the object of desire for two handsome men but something was telling her that allowing this encounter to continue might make things escalate in undesirable direction.

"Corin, we have to go." – Alicia said.

"Of course, milady," – Cor replied. "Until we meet again, Monsieur Sebastian."

"I can't wait." – Sean said.

Alicia and Cor left and Sean looked after them until they were out of sight then got to work.

"What was that about?" – Alicia asked as soon as they were out of sight. She did not want to make a scene in front of Sean.

"He was not truthful." – Cor replied.

"Who is on first glance?"

"He is not some architect, you know! If I had to guess I'll say he plans to make a late visit to the National Gallery and not with very noble aspirations."

"You can't know that from a minute long conversation?"

"Oh, yes, I can. It is obvious to those that use their eyes." – Cor said and moved to a city map. He fairly quickly located the National Gallery. "And I'll be waiting."

"Oh, no, you are not. You promised by nightfall to be home."

"I'm sorry, Alicia, besides I promised for sunrise not nightfall." – Cor replied and strode away.

"Seyt, wait!" – Alicia called after him but he did not slow down so she had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

Sean got what he wanted but he also got to research a bit this yellow stone. Something about this job did not sit well with him. For someone with his abilities to be used for some cracked little yellow stone it simply made no sense. The gallery's defenses were standard and this made things even more interesting. What was about this little gem that made this valuable that it also provided for a bonus? The old crackpots were definitely up to something and he didn't like it even one bit. And the mention of Terry – that was a clue – now it became clear to him – they wanted to get rid of him for good.

"We'll see about that." – Sean said to himself. "Let's see how much this little is really worth to you boys."

The yellow crystal as he read had a unique structure. Its molecules were denser than those of a diamond. In the report, there was also a mention of how the crystal illuminates when exposed to sunlight. There was one other thing – the scientist who examined speculated that any magnetic object placed near that crystal increased its magnetism ten fold – but the scientist never could prove his theory.

Now this part was highly intriguing. An abnormal with magnetic powers will rejoice such an object and he knew of few that had such ability. This turns this little gem into something very valuable.

His work at the library was done. It was getting dark so he proceeded to the gallery. It closed for visitors around nine. There were eight security guards plus twelve cameras on separate feeds but sadly for its designers controlled by a single computer, something easy to circumvent.

He got into the control area and disposed of the guard. He wrote a subroutine that would deactivate the feed for two hours posting it as malfunction of the main server directory. This was more than enough time for him to take care of everything.

He located the little yellow crystal fairly easy. Its defenses were melted down.

"Hey you!"

Sean turned around and saw a security guard.

"Step away from the showcase!"

"Oh, IDTS." – Sean said and took out the crystal. The guard got his gun and fired but he missed. "You shouldn't have done that, mate." Sean moved from behind a statue. His eyes turned red. His body took flames.

"Oh, My God, what the hell are you?" – The guard exclaimed terrified.

"I'm the Lord of Fire." – Sean replied. "And you really shouldn't have done that for now I'll barbecue your ass." The guard fired again but the bullet did not pass by the flames. Sean focused and fiery burst reached the guard frying him on sight. It was an ugly picture but there it was. "I hated when people force me to do it." So he burnt his body leaving nothing but ashes.

Sean just finished cleaning when he heard a noise. Someone just broke in and all the alarms went up. He cursed under breath and exited as quickly as possible. He then headed to the old textile factory.

* * *

"What a surprise? You are actually on time, boy." – Vellis said.

"I'm always on time."

"Could have fooled me this morning!"

"This morning, I was not on a job."

"Always having an excuse, did you get it?"

"I did."

"Let me have it."

"IDTS, old man."

"We had a deal."

"We still do but payment first. This is how I do business. You are not happy with it I'll find someone who is." – Sean said.

"Fair enough," – Vellis shrugged. "Fifty thousand is your usual and twenty five is your bonus..."

"Oh, please, you can do better than that," – Sean cut him off.

"We agreed on a bonus…"

"No, we agreed on how fast I'll be and I'll say I was pretty damn fast and punctual. I'll also say that this little thing is worth at least a thousand times more than you're offering."

"What?" – Vellis did not expect resistance.

"You know I've done some research. It seems this little thing can amplify magnetism. I mean anyone with such abilities will pay in gold for it. You didn't really think that I won't find it even one bit peculiar why would you use someone with my abilities to get something even you old crackpots can get on your own. So I figure it must be worth more than you're offering and man, I was right."

Vellis was indeed unpleasantly surprised. The problem was that without the crystal in his possession he couldn't get rid of Sean.

"I also figured that you guys…if you are asking about it then you must be up to something…and this something includes my obituary and…huh…I don't fall that easily, old man." – Sean's eyes turned red and the flames soon conquered his body. "He sent you to kill me. Well, I hope you came prepared."

Vellis cursed under breath. He did not count on Sean to figure it all out but he underestimated the little bastard.

"This is far from over, Sebastian." – Vellis said his voice totally changed. "We'll meet again and that time I'll put you in your grave." Vellis suddenly ran to the exit and before Sean could reach him there was smoke and Vellis had vanished.

* * *

Sean cooled down. It seems he got it right though it did not seem that easy with that crackpot old man. He did have more life and hatred than one could expect.

"Sean Sebastian."

Sean recognized the voice at once. He did hear it just a few hours ago in the city's library – that damned French accent. It was Corin Deville. He had an epiphany. It was Deville who activated the alarms though he was a bit late.

"Corin Deville," – Sean turned to face him. "Thank you by the way…"

"For the alarms – you're welcome. You should know the police are on their way here. Leave the crystal and you'll have a peaceful life."

"Ha," – Sean sighed then laughed. "You really have no idea who you are messing with boy."

"Another block from the outer blocs, you are not that tough, Sean." – Cor replied moving towards him.

"Really?" – Sean mocked then shook head. "You really have no clue then I guess we'll have to do it the hard way."

"Sean, Corin, please, be reasonable." – Alicia came from around the corner.

"Oh," – Sean exclaimed. "Man, that's low. That's under the belt."

"I didn't ask her in if that was what you're implying." – Cor said.

"Excuse me!" – Alicia flared up. "She is right here you know. And I'm no one's prize."

"No, you won't be." – Sean said his eyes turning red.

"Sean?"

"Good-bye, Corin, this time for good." – Sean flared up. He rose up in the air and the fires he unleashed lit up everything in sight then touched to the ground and moved towards Alicia.

The moment everything caught fire Cor was trapped in a ring of fire. Alicia couldn't get to him.

"You can come with me, Alicia." – Sean said taking her by the arm and pressing her to him.

"I'll not leave him." – Alicia pulled away.

"That's fine with me. I've never seen a Forest Guard perishing in a fire but I guess now I will. Enjoy!" – Sean said creepily and left laughing. On his way out he ignited the old stocks of textile piles.

"Some friend, you've got, Alicia." – Cor said through the rising fumes.

"Thanks, I'll be more careful in the future." – She replied. "Now, don't move I'll get you out of here."

She went for the fire extinguisher in the corner but before she got to it a binder fell on her and she lost consciousness.

"ALICIA!" – Cor shouted. "ALICIA! Damn!"

The fire was getting closer and the smoke was sucking the breathable air. He focused and jumped through the fires of the fire ring. His jacket caught fire and he got rid of it. He reached Alicia. He pressed an ear on her chest.

"Oh, thank Rau, she's breathing." – Cor exclaimed relieved.

But it was becoming even more difficult to breath. He took Alicia in his arms and walked to the door but Sean suddenly appeared in his way.

"Enjoying your day, Mr. Deville?"

Cor stopped and let Alicia down. He stared in those red eyes before him but saw no hatred only pain.

"I don't…" – Cor coughed. "I don't know why but I don't…think you're a killer. Don't get me wrong I'm sure you'll kill to protect yourself but you won't kill her. I saw the respect and admiration in your eyes for her in the library. I also see pain in your eyes that has nothing to do with the fact that we don't like each much. And I'm not going to hide it. It is mutual. "

"WOW! Psycho analysis – one on one..." – Sean exclaimed sarcastically. "But you see I don't care. You'll burn and…"

"Alright, I will but she lives. You get her out and I'll stay." – Cor said.

"What?" – Sean was taken aback by this sudden proposition. But he was seeing adamant determination in Cor's eyes.

"A life for a life, Sebastian,"

"And why would I?"

"I saved your life and you'll save hers."

"I am not following…"

"You entered the control room and wrote a subroutine to deactivate the system but I'm sure you did not notice the system's redundancy. It kicked in the moment that subroutine was released in the system so if I haven't intervened the entire gallery would have been flooded with a coolant – Freon gas that is something more than enough to freeze anything. As it seems your stupid subroutine fooled the system that to think that there is fire. Of course I had no idea of your pyro secret but it wouldn't have mattered at all. You would have been dead anyway."

"How the hell…"

"I'm well versed in tech matters. I may not look it but I am."

Sean was not sure what to make of Cor. He sounded so casual and yet so superior. And he seemed like having a conversation over tea instead of the suffocating reality.

Cor in truth was on the edge of his strength. The smoke was taking its toll. He lost balance and fell on his knees before the demon of fire. He tried to stand up but no longer could he see straight. His vision became blurry.

* * *

Sean bent down and brought Alicia back to consciousness then flew away. Alicia opened her eyes and saw Cor. Instantly she was on her feet. At this moment, the ground shook as fire had reached a gas barrel. The force of the explosion torpedoed her and Cor through the door and they smashed with a thud into the ground.

She stood over Cor.

"Seyt, oh my lord Gallean, he can't be dead, he can't be." – She was crying but Cor was neither moving nor breathing. She dragged him away from the factory as she heard the sirens of the fire brigades.

She made an effort throwing Cor over her shoulders. She walked for about two hours before she fell exhausted on the ground. Something yellow protruded from her pocket. It was the yellow crystal. When she cuddled next to Cor, the yellow gem fell on Cor's right hand. Alicia fell asleep almost immediately.

At dawn sunlight fell over Cor's face and all bruises faded away, his cheeks regained their color. His eyes opened at once and he inhaled the surrounding aromas. Then his hand sensed something. It was the yellow crystal. He picked it up and looked at it. There was something oddly familiar about it. He put it in his pocket and stood up.

"Seyt, oh, thank Gallean, you're alive." – Alicia said opening her eyes sensing him move.

"I'm fine." – Cor replied.

"You scarred me a lot." – Alicia said and hugged him. "Don't do this again."

"I'll try my best, milady Sylvan." – Cor replied.

Alicia rummaged through her pocket but did not find the crystal. It was she who took it from Sean.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah," – Alicia said. "I lost my bracelet."

"Oh," – Cor exclaimed trying to figure out why she wasn't honest with him. There was something to this crystal worth lying for. "I'll look around for it."

Alicia nodded. She thought she might have dropped the crystal when she was carrying him but she did not find it again.

"I don't see it." – Cor announced.

"Me neither."

"It is getting late. We should go home." – Cor said.

"Yeah,"

"Alicia!" – Cor called.

"Yeah?" – Alicia replied with hope.

"You saved my life." – Cor said seriously. "Thank you!"

"Anytime, Seyt, anytime,"

Cor made a few steps and stopped. He had spotted the bracelet. He walked to it and picked it up. "What do you know?"

"Sorry?"

"I found your bracelet." – Cor said and turned around. "Here, let me put it on – there – beautiful again. Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go home." And they left.

Somewhere to the East, Sean had noticed the crystal was missing and was pissed beyond belief – it was missing – the yellow crystal.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	4. S1 Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**_

* * *

 **Season 1**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Dew of Gallean**

The village as Cor noticed was bigger than that of Alicia's. It was spread on a larger area with enormous trees. There were also houses on the ground, obviously, with strange fires burning in front. He has seen many strange things but pure purple, black and blue fires were a bit too much to handle.

"This time around, it seems many have come." – Ayla remarked as they were getting to the Goth like house prepared for them. It was large enough to hold their delegation.

"The times are darker, Ayla." – Elder Valia said.

"Here, you are." – Their guide, Prestos said. "I hope it is satisfactory."

"Yes, that will do, thank you, Prestos." – Valia nodded.

"If there is anything you want, just send for me." – Prestos said, bowed and left.

"Ayla, you will set on the second floor with Alicia." – Valia said. "Mordin, Elleshar, Varos and Seyt, you will be on the next wing."

"Sure," – Mordin said and passed through.

"The others will settle where it's left." – Valia continued.

Cor followed the others to their side. Mordin, Elleshar and Varos were the best to represent the village. Every five years, the Forest Villages gathered together for a series of challenges and celebrations of the Forest Lord Gallean.

The end result of these challenges however was not known to Cor but that's why he was here to find out. Of course, there was another reason he came along. The elders wanted to present him to the others – like a prize on display. But this did not bother him that much as long as Alicia was around.

Cor found his bunk and put down his affects. He then left to explore. It is always good to know your environment. He took a path going around the village. The trees in this region were different from Alicia's birthplace. They were taller with solid trunks and almost dark brown bark. The aroma of the forest was also different. There was sense of ripe old age and hidden power.

Cor quickly located a waterfall with a small lake nearby. He had a weakness for them. The sunlight refracted on the surface producing a delight of rainbow colors. Cor put way his clothes and dived in. The water was pellucid and cool. The touch of it filled him with strength and energy.

* * *

Back at the village, many continued to arrive. Ayla had noticed justly – this convention was going to be the most attended. One of the new delegates to arrive was a beautiful young woman, maybe a year older than Alicia. She was standing out in the crowd as she dressed all in silver with lime mantle.

"We welcome you to our village of Greywood!" – A villager turned to her.

"Thank you! I bring the greetings of Elder Brianna of Celeste." – The young woman replied.

"Celeste?" – A village Elder approached. "We haven't heard anything of them for over a century."

"It is true." – The young woman confirmed. "It has been many years. Many things have changed since last a voice has been sent."

"We are honored of Celeste voice's presence." – The Elder bowed and the woman bowed in return. "How shall we refer to you?"

"I'm Hekate Loki, voice of Celeste."

"Aterio!" – The Elder called and a young man appeared. "Take the Voice of Celeste to the Tree of Asteria." And then turned to Loki. "We humbly hope you accept setting down in the Ancestral Home!"

"I accept in the spirit it is presented." – Loki said bowing to the Elder.

Aterio led the way and Loki followed. The Tree of Asteria is usually reserved to the guests of highest honor. Loki smiled to herself. It was a good idea after all to get Brianna's blessing. This way no one will bother her or question her as she had really no desire telling them who she really is.

Another thought crept in her mind though. She did wonder why Brianna accepted to give her passage to the convention. It was often said that Brianna is clairvoyant but she never really believed it. But what if she was? Did Brianna see her plans? And if she did, why would she let her go through with it? But Loki had no answer – no, she shook head, no one had any clue. The rumors around Brianna were nonexistent. She was safe or was she.

"Here we are." – Aterio announced.

"Thank you, Aterio."

Aterio left her. Loki looked around and nodded satisfied. Her room was simply in the perfect place. It was completely isolated from the others and it provided the perfect means to do what she was up to.

* * *

She ventured out as staying too much in her room will arise suspicion. The Voice of Celeste is known to be always out and around the people and so she was stopping people, talking to them, exchanging news and blessing them. It was routine but it had to be done to maintain her cover.

Walking around, she came upon a young man coming from the forest. He was bare chest and tiny drops shinned on his muscular body. Loki stood mesmerized. She has seen many but this one was different. She sensed in him strength and power like no other. He also noticed her but did not dwell much on it.

Her eyes followed him until he vanished inside a Goth house. She had a strange desire to go there but she had other things to do. She continued on her way around.

She reached the Shrine of the Village. She ventured in and performed the expect ritual but was surprised to find that what she was looking for wasn't there yet. She cursed under breath.

Every village had a sacred totem. Greywood's was a gem in the form of a green leaf. It is said that it came from the forest of the Forest Lord and it possessed supernatural powers, which made it the object of desire to many. Of course, this rumor was only a rumor. It was not certain how much truth there was in it. Loki, however, was inclined to believe in it. Brianna of Celeste may be crazy in many areas but she was an expert in power crystals and gems and she spoke with great respect of that particular gem.

Loki had the desire to possess it. She did not want it for profit but for answers and recognition. She was the only one that did not fit back home. She was told that an object of power will give her the answers she sought. She came to believe that this gem will be the one but first she had to get her hands on it.

"Hekate Loki," – The Elder that greeted her called. "The ceremony begins."

"Of course," – She said and followed.

The opening ceremony was upon them. She took her place. The ceremony itself was not something special but everyone had to attend. It mostly consisted of the official greeting welcoming all to Greywood, and then announcing all guests. When her name came upon, she stood up, walked to the elder, offered a hand as a sign of friendship and trust, said the ceremonial greetings and returned to her seat.

* * *

Cor returned to the village. He did cross path with Loki but did not pay much attention as she was just one person among many but that changed during the announcement. His eyes locked on her. At first she did not seem to be of any interest but then he noticed the looks she was throwing around, and this intrigued him.

He was set to observe her. After the ceremony his eyes followed her everywhere without arousing anyone's suspicion. There was something definitely interesting about her. But Cor had to know more so he turned to Ayla.

"Who is this young lady, Ayla?"

"Did you not hear her name during the ceremony?"- Ayla asked surprised.

"I might have missed it."

"She is the Voice of Celeste. Her name is Hekate Loki." – Ayla replied.

"I don't want to appear insensitive but what is the Voice of Celeste?"

"The Voice is a person chosen to represent the Elders of the forest of Celeste. Their village was destroyed long ago and their elders barely escaped. But as far as I know they have never formed another village."

"So they select others that are not of theirs?"

"Yes," – Ayla replied. "We haven't heard anything of them for over a century. And it is a relief to know that they are still around."

"Why are they so important?"

"They are the guardians of the Sacred Scrolls."

"But I thought that Valia is one of them too?"

"Of course, not all guardians live in the same place. It will be foolish but the ones of Celeste are the most respected, which is why they were attacked in the first place."

Cor had hard time believing Ayla the reasons of why they were attacked. It did not seem like a valid reason. There was something else behind it.

"I see." – He said. "Ah, during the ceremony, Elder Toscana mentioned something – ah, the Sign or something of the Forest…"

"No, it is not the sign," – Ayla chuckled amused. "It is called the Dew of Gallean. It is their sacred gem – a green leaf of the forest of the Forest Lord."

"Oh!" – Cor exclaimed. "And it is kept within the Shrine if I understood correctly?"

"No," – Ayla shook head. "The scared gem is to be in the shrine when the winners are declared."

"Why?"

"The gem will approve of the winners when their skills are tested until then the gem will remain outside sacred grounds."

"How can a gem approve of someone? It is not alive?"

"There are many things about our culture that you do not understand Seyt, which is why I'm going to overlook this question." – Ayla suddenly said seriously.

"I did not mean to offend." – Cor apologized quickly.

"Apology accepted." – Ayla said. "Every village however has different places where they keep their most precious."

"Look, I'm just curious how would the gem approve?"

"The gem will shine just like sunlight goes through a leaf." – Ayla explained.

"Oh, I see. Thank you, Ayla. I really meant no offense."

"I know, Seyt. You are new to all this." – Ayla said warmly.

"How does one know to recognize the Voices of Celeste? I mean you must have a way."

"There is yes. The voice of Celeste is chosen and…"

"And?"

"And it is then sent to a challenge where the chosen must prove itself."

"And the challenge is?"

"That only Celeste would know."

"Yes, but how would you know if the voice is really the one if it hadn't passed its challenge yet?"

"Every Elder of Celeste has its own way. They place two symbols on the chosen ones – one before and one after. The first is common used by all Elders – a star. Every elder however molds it in a different way. Loki for instance is wearing hers as an earring."

"Really I did not see it?"

"You weren't looking. It is under the others." – Ayla said. ""We should go to prepare now."

"Of course," – Cor nodded. "I just need to go get my things. In the hurry, I forgot them in the forest."

"Hurry then."

Cor understood one thing for sure – truth was not a premium in the forest villages especially to strangers. There was more to them that met the eye. It was like they existed outside the perimeter of the world.

He did not really need anything in the forest but had a good feeling Ms. Loki was after the sacred gem of Greywood. It was logical to assume it was out there somewhere. Having observed the Greywood's customs Cor was more or less certain where the gem was.

The gem had to be hidden in plain sight and it was. He found it pretty quickly. It was indeed beautiful. He was to return when he saw Loki. He hid behind the bushes and waited.

* * *

Loki chose her way carefully. She passed by Cor's hiding pace and continued further into the forest. It seemed she hadn't figured it out but Cor was interested to know what her interest in the gem was. Having observed her, he was certain she wanted the gem but stealing it was not part of her plan. But then, he asked himself what could possibly be her motivation.

Hekate reached the point she was certain the gem would be but remained disappointed when she did not find it. She got down to her knees cursing time and space. Where was it? She was so close and yet so far away.

"It is not there, Voice of Serpent."

A voice had spoken taking her off her thoughts. She was up on her feet but she wasn't fast enough. She found herself bound to a tree. Iron hotness passed by her cheek leaving a blood mark.

"This is what happens to thieves and false pretenders in our village. Did you really think that we are blind?"

The speaker was the very same elder that had greeted her. The gentleness in his eyes was now gone.

"We do not like your kind. You will be punished properly for deceiving us. You are not certainly the last thief trying to get its hands on the sacred gem and you won't be the last."

The Elder was no longer hiding who he is. Cor knew something was wrong but never expected this. A fireball formed in his hands and he directed it at Loki and he would have succeeded if Cor did not stand in its way. The fireball passed through him though it was not the only thing that did. Loki may have been surprised the first time but she was not about to let the Elder barbeque her either. She responded in kind but that man was not supposed to get in between.

Cor was certainly not prepared for the agonizing effect that crossed through his body. It appeared he was susceptible to magic after all. And magic it was. It was a very different experience from the fireballs of Sean.

The Elder and Loki however were baffled when Cor managed to stand his ground. The sheer power of two spells would have put down anyone especially those without any of the talent.

"Stand aside boy. She'll get what she deserves." – The elder spoke.

"And…who…" – Cor fell down on a knee. "Who will give you what you deserve?"

"Uh?"

"All things…" – Cor said barely holding it together. The pain was overwhelming. He was not going to last much more. "…have one side turned to the sun and one to the ground. Which one are you exploring – the one that you can see or the one facing the ground? And which…which one are you – the one to the light or the one to the shadow? Sometimes…rare times…we can see both sides on a glimpse…and…we decide…which of both we like…though often…we see only…one…" Cor fell. He couldn't resist it any longer. His eyes closed.

Hekate had seen many standing where they don't belong but neither of them was quite as strong or as well spoken as the one before her. She knew she had met someone special the moment she laid her eyes on him.

The Elder did not understand the meaning of Cor's words. He has also never seen anyone outside the forest villages withstand power spells before. The thief Loki however did indeed deserve the punishment. He doubted her name was even real. Thieves never used their own.

"Crumble you will thief." – The Elder raised a hand and unleashed another spell but to his surprise Loki blocked it. She may be tied but she was certainly not powerless to respond.

"Surprised old man?" – Loki's eyes flickered. The ropes fell and she stood her ground.

The Elder was indeed caught off guard.

"Impossible, you are one of us! And yet you've come to steal? Cursed be your name for deceiving the Elders of Celeste but the Dew of Gallean shall not be yours."

"Neither is it yours Elder Xenix."

Hekate was about to attack the elder but a silver arrow fell before his feet. Soon, the archer came into view. It was Alicia and Ayla was right behind her.

"He who attacks Seyt defies the will of Rao."

"He stood in the way of justice."

"Justice?" – Ayla raised an eyebrow. "You have no concept of what that is Xenix. You never had."

"How dare you?"

"The Sylvans are protectors of the prophecy of Rao. Any attack on Seyt is considered an attack on the Sylvans." – Ayla replied. Her hand held a single, tiny branch that momentarily transformed into a staff wrapped with scarlet leaves.

Hekate watched stunned. She had heard of Seyt, the Herald of Rao the Red Sun God. She had no idea however it was the man who saved her life and the one she almost killed with her block spell when Xenix fired at her.

"Greywood will answer with the sheer power of Gallean, the Forest Lord himself." – Xenix replied.

"You do not speak on his behalf, Xenix." – Another voice interrupted.

* * *

All turned around. Before them came into view a silhouette that soon took shape. It belonged to a man all in pale lime green and a long silver mantle. His eyes were vivid green and his hair pitch black.

Hekate knelt at once. She recognized the profile although she served another.

"My lord,"

"Rise, Hekate, daughter of Blackshire." – The man whispered as he got to her.

Xenix expected resistance but this had gone beyond. He also recognized the man before him. He was the leader of the Knights of Gallean. He tended to appear and disappear without any warning. He was also the Porte parole of Gallean himself. Xenix had no choice but to show respect and bow down but he couldn't. The Gallean Knight was not letting him.

The Gallean Knight knelt down and placed his hand on Cor's forehead. A gust of wind sped through the forest. Cor regained color at once. The knight smiled then stood up.

"It is not up to you to decide fate, Xenix. The will of the Forest Lord is beyond contestation."

"I do not understand, my lord." – Xenix replied.

"I know. You have always had problems with that which is why you have never proven yourself worthy of the Dew." – The knight said and vanished.

Cor opened his eyes. He was feeling free of all pain even his own. It was a strange feeling of liberation. He witnessed the last moments of the knight's presence before he completely disappeared before everyone's eyes. Cor closed his eyes and opened them again. It was difficult to wrap his mind around all that has transpired.

For some reason, his mind wandered to the shrine of Greywood. He remembered a phrase written with tiny shrift though he did not understand it, yet.

"Why have you come to Greywood, Loki?" – Ayla asked.

"It is obvious is it not?" – Xenix barked. "She has come to steal our sacred gem seeking its power like so may before her. They are all seduced by its power and the promise of greatness."

"I came for answers, Sylvan." – Hekate replied ignoring Xenix's remarks.

"Rubbish." – Xenix spat.

"The rubbish is yours to carry, Xenix." – Cor replied standing up. He finally understood the looks Hekate was throwing on the ceremony and the pain in them whilst talking to the people around the village. One of Cor's greatest strengths was the gift of observation. He was taught to see truth in the smallest, tiniest gesture. He couldn't always see it but in times of clarity he could see further than anyone. "It is you who seeks the power of the Dew but you could never have it. You need someone to steal it for you, to win it but no one has. No one has won it for the past three generations."

"How could you possibly know that?" – Ayla asked stunned.

"Loki, daughter of Xander, Sentry of Mortis – Goddess of Death, came to seek the wisdom and the tear of the Forest. Answers hidden and whispered by the leaves of past. It who wins shall share it and the answers will flow by the shroud of truth."

Hecate listened baffled to this stranger called Seyt. She could not possibly see how he has seen through her and found out her name and roots. He has obviously observed her but to learn as much about her anyone would need a lifetime and yet he did in no time at all. Who was this stranger? Where did he come from? – 'The herald of Rau will fall for you and thus give you the answers you seek.' – Those were the words of Brianna. She told her that when Hekate asked to be the one, the chosen one. Maybe the clairvoyant one has seen more than Hekate expected and seen truthfully.

* * *

And then a miracle happened. The leaves of the Forest ignited with the sheer power of the sun. They became lime green just when sunrays cross through a green leaf. The forest around had changed. The colors were fuller, more intense than ever and yet realer than usually seen.

Leaves started to fall and on one of them shinned the Dew. The Dew of Gallean was never a gem in the form of leaf. It was always literarily dew. And all saw it fall on the hand of Cor then everything darkened. Cor and Hekate vanished out of view.

The Forest Lord himself appeared before the two – Cor and Hecate. They stood mesmerized before this silhouette made of pure light.

"The Dew shall present itself only to the one who seeks it not for power, not for knowledge, not for gain but to help a stranger in need." – Gallean spoke. "Cor of the House of El, your heart and compassion have led you far in lands of sorrow and in lands of joy. Two by two they always will follow you. And though escape from the former you never will you will lead them from the shroud.

Loki, witch of Blackshire, path filled with darkness, anger and sorrow, your light comes from within. Never forget it. You have always known where to go and only mistrust and fear were in your way. Follow the signs and you will reach your destination step by step. Never seek the whole in one step otherwise you will not understand, the reasons behind it.

Two beacons were sent to the Earth – one the voice of Rau and the other its heart. The voice will be visible to all – giving them hope while finding his own way. The heart will be hidden haunted by its own past, troubled by its results and tempted to overwrite all. He will need you, all of you, even the voice. When his attempt succeeds he will need to see that there is more to everything despite the ugliness, despite the crudeness of truth.

Once more appear I shall before you until then carry with you the Dew, daughter of Xander, loyal follower of Mortis. When it shines, you have to turn around and pursue no longer however tempting it will be. Truth seeking is a journey worth pursuing only when it fills your heart. Do not leave desire guiding your steps.

Cor, your journey will not be easy. You will fall more times even than the voice. You'll stand in its way when the balance is broken and the voice has lost its way. You will face decisions like none before you. You have already been where the voice hasn't but you need to open your eyes and see beyond the walls, beyond the boundaries. Good luck son of Rau."

Lord Gallean vanished and all could see them again. Cor was holding in his hand the Dew.

Bewilderment was visible in their eyes. For three generations the Dew has never presented itself and now a stranger from another world was holding it in its palm. Cor walked to Loki and placed it on her forehead, then walked away.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	5. S1 Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**_

* * *

 **Season 1**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Alone**

It has been two months since the village of Greywood. This experience was profound and disturbing on many levels. Loki now knew who Cor is, well more or less but she said nothing and Cor was glad. He had a lot to think about though much of it he did not understand. Apparently unknown forces were at play and some hand was guiding his every action – was it his father or was it Rau – the Red Sun God – he did not know. It was much expectation to live for.

Cor did not feel he could live up to all this – who could. But the problem was not only what happened in Greywood it was also in the village he lived in. There was also much mystery in it too and it was awfully tempting but there was a whole new world out there and sooner or later he has to explore it and learn to live in it. Cor was once again faced with a decision he did not want to make and yet had to.

He was back on his favorite cliff thinking. Alicia was coming from time to time to cheer him up and he was pretending he was but truth be said he was not. His decision time was taking him away from the village and its lovely customs. It was time to leave though he did not know how to say goodbye or whether they would let him.

He prepared carefully. He did not leave that quickly. He spent time learning of the humans occupying the majority of the planet. He had nonetheless to do it covertly. He did not want to arouse his hosts' suspicion but there was no need. They taught him everything they knew without a second thought.

Cor learnt the humans were a kind of a paradox. They did resemble his people in many areas – arrogant, petty, jealous – compassionate, friendly, loving. There was much hatred in the world and every day they cried for a savior.

There were also the advanced humans – something the villagers called while the humans called them meteor freaks. Cor learnt they were changed by near exposure to these meteors that have fallen some decade ago. Cor frowned at that new information. It reminded him of something.

Cor was ready now to leave. He used a village festival to sneak out. He was far when he turned around for one last time.

"Namarie, Sylvans!"

He placed his left fist on the right of his chest and bowed. It was time for a change – a whole new world to explore. He turned his back and walked away in the gathering darkness.

* * *

Months passed, Cor has found himself a place to live in a remote location in the grand city of Montreal, Canada. It was as far away as possible from the Sylvans' village. He also had numerous jobs so he could get used to the humans and their ways. It was not easy but Cor managed. Getting legal papers however that proved a bit more difficult until he remembered he was once before on Earth and he had such.

His mother's sister lived on Earth though in France. She had adopted him and given his human name – Corin Deville. He did manage to sneak in his aunt's house without a problem and found what he was looking for fairly easy, and the problem of the papers was solved.

Cor returned to Montreal where he had began a new job in a Luthor Corp Shelter. He found helping people is quite rewarding. It wasn't paying much but it was sufficient for his needs. It was also the perfect place to study human customs and behavior, right at the bottom of the food chain.

This week was important as the boss was to come. Her name was Lana Lang. She was also Alexander Luthor's bride to be. Everyone was eager to meet her and logically to please her so to move up the ladder. Cor however did not bother to do so. He had no intention of attracting attention to himself but as they say plan A never works.

Ms. Lang was a beautiful young woman and had a charismatic smile as Cor noticed. She was in simple white which however made her more like a princess. Cor was impressed how she handled herself as there were a few problems. In overall the day passed quietly and Cor went unnoticed. The evening however did not go that well.

Cor left right before Ms. Lang. He was going home but stopped to buy dinner. And it was then when he heard a commotion in the adjacent street. A woman cried and Cor couldn't resist taking a peek. The situation was not good. Ms. Lang's car was stopped in the middle of the street and some thugs were trying to knock her down. The driver was nowhere to be seen.

Cor sighed deeply. This was not his idea of calm night but then again he couldn't leave his boss in distress. He moved into the shadows so the thugs won't see him at first. Ms. Lang was putting quite the resistance but they managed to overpower her and still she was struggling. Cor was impressed but there was no need now. He got close enough. He moved out of the shadows and made himself known. Anyone would have attacked without warning but this was not how he was taught.

The four thugs were surprised by his sudden appearance but did not dwell much on it, one attacked at once. Unfortunately, the attacker had underestimated his opponent. Cor's martial art skills were by far superior. He disposed of him with two blows – one into the stomach taking his air out and one at the solar plexus. Another came but fell so quickly onto the ground that the other two did not understand even what happened. The third attacked with a knife at hand aiming for Cor's stomach. Cor blocked him with one hand, and with the other stroke the throat. The next hit disposed of him permanently.

"Don't get any closer or I'll cut her throat." – The forth shouted holding a knife at Lana's throat.

"You don't want to do it." – Cor replied perfectly calm.

"Get closer and I'll."

"Ok, I won't but we can't stay here all night."

"My buddies will be up soon and you'll be done."

"Oh!" – Cor exclaimed contemptuously. "Your buddies will not be up for at least an hour but I can wait."

"This is not a stalemate."

"Of course not," – Cor said as his eyes spotted a little rock just a feet away. "What do you want with that bitch any way? I mean she's pretty but other than that I can't see what you could possibly gain."

"She's rich."

"Are really that daft or blind?" – Cor said and made the one step necessary. "Just because she's riding a rich boy's car doesn't mean she's rich. She was probably on the way to make his day a bit brighter."

"No!" – The thug shouted. "She's Lana Lang."

"You are kidding right?"

"Not at all."

"Look, I don't want to spoil your night but I happen to work for Luthor Corp and I have seen Lang and that thing in your arms isn't it." – Cor said looking straight at Lana giving her a sign to be ready.

The thug did not look very certain now. It was as Cor thought he did not know the target well. He was getting uncertain. His eyes diverted just for a second from Cor and this was his fatal mistake. Cor used that one moment to lift the rock with his foot. The rock rose up and in the next moment Cor kicked it with the other foot and it flew straight at the thug's temple knocking him down. Cor moved in the next second to stop his hand from accidentally hurting Lana's throat.

"Are you alright, Ms. Lang?" – Cor asked as he caught the knife.

"Yes, I 'm fine, thank you."

"It is good to hear. Where is your driver?"

"He's lying on the ground right now." – Lana replied pointing at one of the thugs. Cor frowned at once.

"Then by all means, we have to go."

"What about the car?" – Lana asked as Cor pulled her away by the hand.

"It is too dangerous. If your driver is involved then it is far better organized than I originally thought. Come on. We have to put some distance before they get reinforcements and then we'd be in bigger trouble." – Cor replied and pulled her faster.

"I don't understand why not use the car?"

"It is because your car can be tracked. You can't. Now move!"

"Where are we going? At your place?"

"No."

Cor assessed their options and they did not look good. Whoever was behind the attack was certainly not going to give up easily. There were cameras on the streets and although it was dark it was possible they might have snapped his face so his place was out of the question.

However, Cor was not of the type to simply run away. He needed to know whom he was dealing with so he took Lana to the roof of the adjacent building.

"Stay absolutely silent." – Cor whispered while he observed the street bellow. He was right. They have moved out of sight just in time. Twelve more goons appeared and got to revive their comrades.

"Where did they go?" – One asked quite loudly. He was quite big.

"I saw of glimpse of them around the corner." – One of the hit said standing up. "That way." – He said pointing to the left.

"After them and find out who is that asshole that interfered."

The goons gathered and moved quickly. Cor moved to the other side to assess their strategy. They turned left and spread quickly covering the whole street. Cor returned to his previous position. The big goon, obviously the boss of the group, was still at the car and obviously looking for something.

"Do you have your cellular?" – Cor asked Lana.

"Yes," – She whispered.

"Give it to me."

Lana handed it to him and Cor got it to muffle the sound and just in time as it ranged. The biggie was smart but not that smart. Cor was still one step ahead of him. He looked down and located the dumpster. He moved closer to the edge and observing the goons down carefully threw the cellular at the dumpster that was least likely to produce a distinguishable noise.

"I needed t…" – Lana was saying outraged but Cor put his hand on her mouth.

"Shush!" – He whispered then turned his attention to the biggie who obviously was well prepared as he got to search the dumpster and soon located the cellular. "Your cell can be tracked too." Cor explained to the stunned Lana.

Lana was uncertain of her rescuer. She remembered him from earlier in the shelter. He was sitting quiet making no attempt to get noticed but when everyone is trying to the ones that don't certainly do get noticed. She was now observing a rather surprising behavior as her initial assessment was not that good of him. This man was acting like he's been in such situations all his life. He was staying one step ahead of her pursuers with such cool she's not seen in anyone but Clark.

And speaking of Clark she noticed something on Cor's left wrist. It was metallic and had a distinctive symbol like the ones in the caves in Smallville. This intrigued her much. What was the chance she would run into someone carrying this particular symbol outside of Smallville? It was probably nonexistent.

Cor was getting concerned. These goons were far from goons. They were acting in a military fashion which probably meant they were mercenaries. Despite his skill set he would not be a match for them. Now, if he had his powers this would be an entirely different situation but he didn't. So far he has not figured out why he had no powers on Earth.

They remained on that roof top for an hour more. Cor wanted as much information on the pursuers as possible. They were now acting much smarter and searching in a standard grid pattern. It was now official for Cor they were professionals but the question remained – what were they after.

Cor felt it necessary for them to move away before the gaps close.

"It is time we move. Follow me!"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, we can get some answers but of course your safety is paramount. These goons down there are professionals. Now follow me closely, actually as I come to think of it – move in front of me."

* * *

With Cor's diligence, they managed to avoid all the goons and slip through the search grid. Cor however did not take them far away. He still wanted to keep an eye on his opponents. So he found a place near Luthor Corp headquarters in Montreal. Something was telling that the pursuers had inside information. He thought of contacting Luthor junior but he wasn't sure how compromised the security was.

"How long are we going to stay here?" – Lana was getting restless after the long hours of waiting. "I have to contact Lex."

"No, not yet."

"He'll come for me."

"I'm sure of that Ms. Lang but unfortunately it would seem this is an inside job and I have no idea how comprised his security is after what you told me."

"But we can't sit here forever?"

"No, that we can't." – Cor agreed. "But not before I'm satisfied you'll be safe."

"I can call a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes, Clark Kent."

"And what is he going to do – fly from Metropolis – that will take him what – six seven hours – and you think that whoever is after you is not going to notice, hum? Believe me they will."

"They are not I'm certain of it." – Lana said a bit hastily. "I don't think they will be observing this closely."

Cor looked at her. It was obvious she did not want to make it sound the way it did. This Kent must be someone important. Cor observed her closely – and noticed she averted eyes – an ex-boyfriend most probably though it did not justify the absolute confidence unless the guy was some kind of superman.

"We can contact Oliver Queen." – Lana suggested after half an hour of silence.

"The enemy camp – hum, interesting proposal – but no." – Cor replied.

"You can't hold me up here."

"Don't worry I have no intention of doing so." – Cor said and without turning around added. "It is good to see you again, Loki. You took quite the time to come."

"Seyt,"

Lana turned around and faced Hekate. She was a young woman probably her age with long black hair but clothes that did not blend in especially in a city. She was in silver attire with a lime mantle.

"Hekate Loki – Ms. Lana Lang." – Cor introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." – Hekate said.

"You too." – Lana replied.

"What do you want?" – Hekate turned to Cor.

Cor told her as much as he felt necessary. Hekate listened carefully.

"I will do my best." – She said and turned around to leave. "I'll be back in several hours."

"Thank you!" – Cor said. "Did you get the…?"

"Yes, I did."

* * *

Cor moved into the kitchen to prepare a meal while Lana remained in the room. He returned half an hour later.

Lana was getting hungry and when Cor reappeared it was as though he had read her mind. There were many aspects of him she did not understand but she owed him her life so far. It was obvious they were not out of the woods yet.

"Bon appetit."

"Thank you!"

The meal was surprisingly tasty though at first glance it did not look it.

"Who are you exactly?" – Lana asked after satisfying her hunger.

"I'm just an employee of Luthor Corp, well the shelter but nonetheless…"

"Just an employee, right! You are an employee who managed to avoid the experience of about twelve mercenaries, an employee who has obviously impressive fighting abilities and obvious tactical skills…yes, and right…just an employee."

Cor had to admit Lana's observations were quite right. He did not fit the profile of an ordinary employee.

"Touché, Ms. Lang, you caught me red-handed." – Cor said and smiled. That smile captured Lana. He had almost the same charisma as Clark and it was intoxicating. "My father is, sorry my father was an inventor so he did not have much time for me."

"I'm sorry." – Lana said sympathetically.

"It is ok. He did however send me to paramilitary training school trying to make a man of me. Needless to say he failed. I was not what you could call the dutiful son. I was a bit of a renegade. I skipped classes and made out with the…well you get the picture. But in the end you could say I did learn something that happened to be useful in this situation."

"You – the rebel? I'd have hardly thought of you that way when we first met in the shelter."

"I like my peace, Ms. Lang."

"Lana."

"Lana."

"Where are you from?"

"France."

"Which part of France?"

"Just beneath Paris – why?"

"My ancestors were also from France."

"Oh, ancestors – and they were?"

"Well, it is not something I enjoy talking about."

"Oh, and why is that? Were they criminals?"

"No, they were witches."

"Wizards, you mean?"

"What?"

"Wizards, witch goes for the females."

"Hugh?"

"Ah, wizard – masculine, witch – feminine. I do hope I don't have to draw you a diagram." – Cor replied.

"Oh, sorry,"

"It is alright – so wizard ancestry. Someone famous?"

"Countess Isabel…"

"Isabel Ther…"

"Yes,"

"Oh, well, this is certainly famous. Legend goes that she was after some mythical stones of power."

"Yeah, she was." – Lana replied and memories flooded in.

"And she was caught and burnt to the stakes." – Cor continued though he did notice she drifted, which was highly intriguing. "Like all witches – at the time. It is said she never found what she was after."

"I guess she did not have the chance." – Lana replied.

"No, apparently," – Cor said casually though his curiosity was certainly aroused now. "So you grew up where?"

"I was born in Smallville where I grew up. I thought everyone knew that."

"Well, you can't expect every employee to have read the boss's biography."

"No, I did not mean it this way."

"It is alright. And you graduated at?"

"Metropolis University."

"Oh, nice."

"Nice?" – Lana looked at him.

"Yes, it is nice."

"Have you ever been to Metropolis?"

"No, never."

"Then perhaps if we get out alive, you could come to work for the shelter there?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Metropolis has what to offer."

"I'm sure it does but I'm happy where I am."

"Ever so humble…"

"Always," – Cor said and got up. The air was getting too close. He did have from time to time the sudden impulse to make a move. Being in the presence of Lana was as intoxicating as being near a drug. And Cor wasn't ready to go there for it would make matters complicated.

* * *

A sudden noise made Cor alert. He put his finger on the mouth and looked at Lana. He switched off the lights then moved to the door. His hearing was at full alert. He pressed his ear to the door and listened for the noise. And it did repeat itself this time closer.

Cor concentrated and focused on it. It was made of cautious footsteps. Cor stooped and moved away from the doorframe. The handle of the door moved silently and then a distinct noise of someone picking the lock. The picking stopped and the door opened silently. Cor stood up silently still behind the door.

A shadow moved in but it was doing so very cautiously. Cor was ready to strike but waited. The shadow moved into the room and switched on the light. Thankfully, Lana was sharp as a needle. She was not in the room. She had slipped out of sight. Cor looked up and saw a niche. He climbed like a spider and hid.

The shadow which was now distinctly that of one of the goons that were after them examined the apartment thoroughly and obviously satisfied proceeded out not however before he informed his boss. Then he left closing the door behind him. Cor got down as silently as a cat and observed the moving away man.

"It is all clear, boss. There is no sign of them in the building." – The man said on his radio after meeting with the others sent to check this building.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we checked every empty apartment thoroughly."

"Good job, continue on the next. They can't be far away. "

"We'll catch them. They can't hide forever."

"Time is short. Proceed quickly."

"Yes, sir." – The man said and got on his way unaware of a shadow around the corner that happened to be Cor. He wanted to know how close they were. A smile appeared on his face. He was about to leave when the conversation got even more interesting.

"All units pull away,"

"You found them sir?"

"No, but Luthor is in town."

"Lex Luthor?"

"Yes, Mrs. Waller wants you out before his forces even see you."

"Yes, sir, right away. Alright boys, you heard the boss – move out."

Cor saw them all running quite quickly away. So their attacker's name was Waller, Mrs. Waller. Cor returned to the apartment and saw Lana's hideout. These goons may be mercenaries or military but in inspecting the place they certainly acted like goons.

* * *

"They are gone." – Cor said giving her a hand.

"So we can leave?"

"No." – Cor replied. "Not yet. We'll wait for Loki to give us the all clear first."

"But?"

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"Alright," – Lana gave up. He was right and she was feeling quite safe with him. But there was something she wanted to explore. "It is an unusual bracelet." She said pointing at his left hand.

Cor did not display his surprise though she did catch him off guard.

"Oh, yes it is. It was given to me."

"By whom?" – Lana asked trying to sound as casual as possible but did not succeeded as Cor clear caught the interest. Actually it seemed more than just interest which was intriguing.

"My teacher in tactics gave it to me when I finally managed to pass his test." – Cor replied. This happened to be truth from his point of view.

"Does it mean something?"

"Yes, it does." – Cor took it off and showed it to her. "He told me it was derived of a metal found in a meteorite in the outskirts of my hometown and the writings say: 'He who braves in obscurity, always finds the pulsating light within oneself.'"

"It is beautiful." – Lana said.

"And this one," – Cor showed her the last symbol which she recognized at once. It was Zod's crest. "This one means control over oneself. He told me it is to remind me that we must always maintain control for if we lose it even more one moment we doom all those who follow us."

Lana looked a bit confused at her rescuer. She was almost positive now that he is Kryptonian like Zod. And yet, the things he was saying were so beautiful and meaningful. She was certain he could not possibly suspect she knew of Kryptonians. And if indeed he was one of them, then he was very different. But she was probably imaging it as he did not have any powers or perhaps he has chosen not to reveal them. Yes, the latter was more likely. But the burning question was why he was so open with her. Or there was the possibility he was indeed human and had nothing to do with Zod.

She made a mental note when she gets closer to the mystery of the Kryptonians to check out his explanation. For now, there was no reason not to believe him.

"This is so beautiful." She said.

"Yeah, it is. I wished at times I had paid more attention to my instructors. I do miss them."

"What happened to them?"

"They died – all of them." – Cor drifted in memories.

"I'm sorry." – The uncertainty of this man's origins resurfaced though Lana saw only regret and deep pain in his eyes.

"Yeah," – He sighed deeply. "Maybe one day I can make them proud."

Lana was now on her toes.

"They tried to teach me lessons of life. Most of the time, I ignored them. I thought of them as old fashioned. And then…"

"Then what?"

"I didn't have the time…I didn't have the time to do right by them. It is ironic. You never know when it is your time and when it flies away and you realize it is never coming back then you know you've missed your window."

Cor got up and stood next to the window his stare was lost somewhere in the horizon. This conversation was bringing up memories though he wasn't saying anything that anyone could relate to his home world as no one knew he was from another planet. Cor of course had no idea Lana did know something.

"And the only thing we can hope is that the universe will give us a chance to prove ourselves." – Cor continued then without turning asked. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"What – no. I'm the only child. My parents died when I was four. It was the day of the meteor shower." – Lana replied.

"I'm sorry. How much do you remember of them?"

"Not much," – Lana replied with sadness in her voice. "What about you?"

"My parents died when I was fifteen. There are times I can hear them in my dreams and they sound so real. My mother was this sweet, loving person – always carrying. She was there for every need I had. She was restless much like my father though he did not have time for me. He was too preoccupied with his projects. But when he did have the time and that was rare he used to…" – Cor chuckled. "He used to read me these stories of…the Red Sun God Rau. I had no idea what the devil Rau is but I enjoyed them. It was the time I had a father. When I began to go to school the story times grew shorter and I no longer paid attention. I was getting angry with him. He was spending more time away and at times I really needed my father…" Cor shook head. "And then he was gone and I never got the chance to make it…never." Cor pushed away from the window and sat on a chair. "Now, I'm all alone."

Lana got to him and hugged him in spite of the warning signs. Everyone feels pain and sorrow. And he certainly felt that way now. If he was Kryptonian then she clearly has misjudged him.

* * *

And that's how Loki found them when she entered into the room – in each other's arms.

"The coast is clear." – Loki said. "Ms. Lang's fiancé will be waiting for her at the office."

"Thank you, Loki," – Cor said and pulled himself up. "It is time we deliver you to your fiancé."

Loki and Cor led her to the Luthor Corp building and left her at the door. Luthor junior was already there. He ran to her and embraced her. Lana eyed the place where Loki used to be and noticed she was already gone. As for Cor, he was already walking away.

'We will meet again Kryptonian,' – Lana thought.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	6. S1 Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**_

* * *

 **Season 1**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Cymo**

The boat was already half full of water and it was getting heavier – sinking was inevitable. Cor lifted his head and looked around. He is in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but ocean in every direction and soon his lifeline was going to be a part of the boat. How did it get to it?

 _A day earlier_

Every day seemed to blend into the other. The habit of routine was born – getting up, freshening up, quick breakfast, catching the bus, arriving at work, singing papers, having lunch, listen to problems of all kinds, filling in papers, listening some more, visiting people, then some more papers, signing off, catching the bus home, quick supper and going to bed exhausted.

This day was supposed be like the others but it turned out otherwise. Cor woke up at five, quickly freshened up, made his breakfast, and moved to the bus station. The bus punctual as an Englishman arrived at quarter to six and delivered him at work half an hour later. Cor got to his post, put down his jacket, and sat behind his desk. There was already a pile of papers the size of Mount Everest. This month the size of the pile seemed to grow up exponentially. He wondered what the pile at this rate would look like next month maybe it would be the Mount Olympus on Mars.

Sighing as quietly as possible, he took the top file and opened it. It was the usual memo coming from the Metropolis office beginning with 'dear colleagues…and blab… blab…and so on and so forth…we have to stick together and see you next month'. Cor put it aside and moved on the second file. This one was from their office giving the guidelines and the expectancy for this month alongside with all potential changes, if any. Cor discarded this one too.

The third in the pile was also a routine one – a reminder for all of the work hours, ethics, work expenses and shifts. Human life was quite routine one and there were times Cor wished he could do something else with it but then again all jobs have that problem. Of course, his job was providing help to those who needed it so in overall it was something worth few personal sacrifices.

Nearing lunch, Cor had gone through half the pile. Today seemed almost routine and casual with a few exceptions though nothing extraordinary. After lunch he got to the second half. It was also rather boring until he reached one file that changed everything.

The file concerned a man found on the shores. He had no ID, no nothing that could indicate who he was or how he got there. The coastal guards who found him presumed he was a beggar and thus left him at the shelter. The curious part was that the man according to the constable's report did not look anything like a beggar but he remembered nothing or at least was pretending not to. However, it was not considered worth further investigation.

Cor stood up, took his jacket and the file and moved to the front desk. There was something intriguing in this case. He knew well the constable and this seemed rather unusual way he used to describe even a beggar.

"Jenny, I want the address to the shelter where this John Doe has been transferred to." He passed the file.

"Oh, the sea beggar." – Jenny exclaimed.

"Sea beggar?" – Cor looked up.

"Yeah, it seems every month we get one of those. They are all found within the same place, dressed in expensive clothing and remembering nothing. I think the police tried some form of investigation but it yielded no results."

"This is rather unusual. You have continuous repentance of events and no one seems bothered with it."

"Well, we have tons of those. The world has grown indifferent. Here, you are. Have fun."

"I shall try." – Cor took the file, the address, the expenses money and left.

Jenny's assessment of the world grown cold and indifferent wasn't far from the truth. Cor wondered why the humans would not be even remotely interested in such an intriguing case but there was only one way to find out and that was meeting the poor beggar. Cor had his way of finding information.

He reached the place two hours later. He entered into the shelter and presented his credentials. The clerk at the front showed him to the beggar's room. The man was sitting up but his stare seemed almost empty.

"This is him but I doubt you will get anything from him." – The clerk said and left.

Cor looked around. Every place has its uniqueness. The room was simple – one bed, a bathroom, one small table, two chairs and a window. The view was not facing the sea. There was a closet with some clothes some of which were undoubtedly the ones the man was found with on the shores. They were as Jenny said expensive.

Cor took a look at the sitting man. Despite the poor clothes on his back they were matched perfectly and fashionably. The man's beard was trimmed also perfectly that revealed educated manners.

On the night table, there was a book about mountains and forests with a lot of pictures as Cor saw. He frowned. Something here was starting not to make much sense. He left his affects in the room and went looking for the clerk. He wanted to see what information he had on the other 'sea beggars'.

"Hello again," – Cor said.

"Is there something you want?"

"Yes, I would like all the files you've got on the sea beggars."

"Wait a minute." – The clerk rummaged through a holy mess of files and soon located two.

"Thank you," – Cor said but turned around again. "Were they admitted here as well?"

"Yes,"

"Show me!"

"Follow me," – The clerk shrugged, moved from behind the desk and led the way.

* * *

He showed him to the other two rooms and left. Cor entered in every one of them. They arranged in exactly the same manner with exactly the same book on the night table and in the exact same position. The men were sitting up in the exact same position with the same expression on their face. Cor's initial assessment of vacant look was incorrect. They were not vacant they were indifferent and this was highly intriguing.

'What are the chances that all sea beggars would arrange their room in exactly the same manner if they knew nothing of each other?' – Cor asked himself. This was an interesting dilemma. 'Alright, the first has been here for three months, the second for two and the last one just one. Now, the other two could easily know about the first. But what possible motivation could they have to make it identical?'

Cor opened their files and that's where he got his answer. The three have not moved ever since they got in. They haven't interacted with each other at all. Every night around seven, they go to the bathroom, take a shower, trim their beards or shave them and resume their vigilance until the next day seven o'clock. This is what one can call a routine. Every attempt of communication with them was met with indifference. And around nine, they would eat the food in the tray.

Cor moved into the room of the first beggar and sat down. He took the book and went through the pages and pictures. The information in it was trivial, standard explanations for the pictures and the mountains and forests it covered.

Cor left the book on its original place but opened it on a forest of deep green, and left for the room of the second beggar. There he did exactly the same thing but left the page on a mountain with ice peaks, and moved back to the third room.

Hs affects were not touched. The man was still sitting in the same position. Cor took his book and sat in front of him. He opened the book at random without even looking but observing the sitting man's eyes. He flipped through the pages several times.

The beggar's pupils dilated several times. The first time, the reaction showed surprise, the few that followed depicted terror, and the last one peace.

Cor moved to one of the chairs. He looked at the pages he had flipped on. The colors varied from plain to saturate to deep. The reactions however were not associated directly with the colors but more to the fact that he had managed to reach the problem. Finding the course these people chose however would prove far more difficult but Cor was confident he could use the abstract to determine it.

He visited the second beggar. The book was at the same place but not at the same page. Cor looked at the page. It was plain green grass on a mountain slope. He then visited the first beggar. Again, the same situation, the book was at its place but the page was different. This one was on Nantucket Island. He had his heading.

He left the shelter and headed to the bus station on Berry UQAM. He bought a ticket to Bridgeport, Massachusetts. He arrived the next day afternoon at his destination.

He located quickly the port and looked for a fast boat. He found a man providing such services and took the fastest and most expensive boat. He bought enough food for at least two weeks worth and set sail.

He reached the shores of Nantucket Island in less than six hours. He looked for the closest valley of reefs and soon located it, and followed its path to deeper waters. It was only a hunch but it was derived from what the beggars had shown him.

He sailed for two hours until the shores were only a smudge on the horizon, no incident so far. Of course, it was stretch in itself that he would find anything, if any. Earth was after all almost three quarters oceans. The chances that his logic will bear fruit were slim at best but Cor was persistent.

The ocean however was perfectly calm and was not indicating any change. Maybe there was something he was not doing right but he was not going to give up either. He maintained his course.

A hundred miles away from Cor's position and six hundred feet under on a rocky ridge, there was an amazing sight. It looked almost surreal but there it was.

* * *

The rock bed was full of light provided by corals with glowing crystals. Sitting in circle while maintaining position due to the ocean current, twelve creatures stood. Some had no clothing as none was really required others had rags on green yellow stripes. At the head of this gathering was one impressive individual. He was holding a silver trident with shining gems' tops. It looked like he was addressing the others about something important.

The others were nodding in answer. The topic was the recent discovery of Orin, child of Atlantis. Orin had spent his life among the earth dwellers though he was quite gifted cleaving through the waters. Many old rivalries have attempted to claim his life which was why the one talking had dispatched his trusted guards to protect him until the problem is resolved. He had no intention to plunge the oceans in on out war.

Another individual in red ragged stripes moved to speak. He announced his daughter Mera had developed an interest in young Orin and was going to pursue further the matter or in simpler words she has chosen her mate as the others interpreted it and nodded approvingly.

A third spoke of the recent dwellers invasion of their sanctum and the retaliation response that was not approved by the here sitting council. The trident moved uncomfortably.

"Your protégé is not representing the will of the council, Ocean Lord." – Councilor Verity said.

"She has acted only in the best interests of us all." – The Ocean Lord defended himself.

"Antagonizing the Earth dwellers may alert them to our presence." – Verity countered.

"And we all know how this ended a few centuries ago." – Councilor Sharpen reminded.

"It is true." The others nodded.

"The Earth dwellers do not suspect a thing." – The Ocean Lord shook head.

A swiftly cleaving shark appeared and stopped before Sharpen. He smiled darkly.

"Really?" – He said mockingly. "Then why is there an Earth dweller rafting moving into sanctum waters as we speak."

"It could be just someone enjoying a trip." – The Ocean Lord replied.

"My sentries have followed him ever since he began his journey from dwellers' town of Bridgeport. He has followed the route to the Island and keeps coming."

"It could be a coincidence."

"We all know there is no such thing."

"Not everyone sailing into the ocean is a threat, councilor."

"That's what we thought when the Earth dwellers started all this time ago."

A flock of small fishes moved to Verity. She grew concerned at once.

"It seems it doesn't matter. Your protégé has made her move once more."

Councilor Verity was right. Cor noticed the sudden change of the ocean. The waves became exponentially bigger and he had trouble maintaining any course. It was like the ocean shifted at once from calm to stormily ugly. There were absolutely no warning signs. It seemed unnatural and it was.

* * *

In just a few moments, Cor's boat was flying on top waves that would make even a Tsunami jealous. The boat descended that nightmare plunging deep and drenched Cor in a matter of a second. This continued for several terrible moments before Cor hurtled his head into the railing and lost consciousness.

Almost as suddenly the waves subdued and resumed their calamity. Cor came around some time after. The boat was getting heavier – sinking was inevitable. Cor lifted his head and looked around. He is in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but ocean in every direction and soon his lifeline was going to be a part of the boat.

His day begun unusual and ended dreadfully. But whatever the reason for this abrupt change he was not giving up.

"You hear me!" – Cor shouted into the wilderness. "I'm not yielding."

It seemed kind of stupid to address the calm ocean but his senses were at high alert.

"This Earth dweller is certainly persistent." – Councilor Sharpen remarked.

"It is more than that." – Councilor Reamer said. "Listen!"

The boat was indeed going down but not before Cor managed to make a small raft with suitable oars. He had noticed the increased presence of sharks in the area. It was a good thing he had brought his favorite friends with him – the shield crystal and the blade of Rau.

The sharks were moving closer and getting more aggressive. Cor stood up on the raft taking firm position poised to retaliate.

"I am Cor of the House of El, the Ardent Fury of Rao. Come any closer at your own peril!"

One shark rattle his raft but Cor did not move only followed it with his eyes until it submerged deeper.

* * *

Suddenly several hundred feet before him a maelstrom formed and something seemed to be emerging. The sharks formed around it like a horrifying picturesque of pets. And it was at this moment that Cor saw for the first time, the daughter of the Ocean.

She was the most beautiful and terrifying thing any mortal could possibly see in his entire lifetime or ever have seen. She was all in pearly gems Cor had never seen. They had their own light and shone brightly onto the sunlight. Her eyes were the deep and cold of the ocean's most saturated blue.

The sharks separated and moved to attack. She only watched with a dark smile but she had clearly misjudged the dweller on the raft.

A shark jumped high out of the water with open mouth ready to crunch up. Cor used the reverse side of the blade to send away the incoming beast. Another four had jumped and Cor did not have the time to use the blade but swirling around he used the shield crystal. Its light shot the beasts far away.

A shark attacked his back. Cor dived low and it missed him by inches but this time he plunged his blade into the shark. There was no forgiveness for those who attack in the back.

The ocean councilors monitored the encounter. They were amazed by the dweller's firm stance and his weaponry, which he used only to defend himself. The only times he used their lethal force was when the attack came from his rear. And even then he only used it to wound the attackers and never to strike a lethal blow.

"This one is different and his skills by far misjudged." – Sharpen remarked.

"It is too early to tell." – Verity said.

Cor knew he could not possibly continue this for long. The sharks are ocean creatures and they can keep this up for a very long time while he wouldn't last that long. The dark ocean lady seemed even more dangerous than the sharks. He needed a plan, a new plan.

The sharks were about to resume the attacks when their pray did the unthinkable. He jumped underwater. They fiercely moved to attack.

Cor used the power of the crystal to propel him in direction of the dark ocean lady. She was also armed as he had observed though she would have hardly considered the possibility of an attack on her little isle.

Cor was propelled from the water and fell on a knee right before her which startled her quite a bit. She reacted instinctively and attacked. Cor blocked her blow and retaliated. The surreal battle continued for an antagonizing minute before a golden light separated them.

The Ocean Lord had emerged and interrupted the entanglement. He was visibly impressed. His daughter has never been challenged in such a manner before. But what truly caught his eye was the dweller's blade. It shone with fiery flame on the sunlight but while it was underwater it was like silver needle.

The Ocean Lord had remembered words long forgotten. ' **He shall hold the fiery fury of the Red Sun in his left hand and the stone cold ice ancilis in his right. Know him as Seyt, the Herald of Rau. The dragon crest shall be on his chest and in the heart of the dragon the symbol of hope.** '

The Ocean Lord took a good look at the dweller and his eyes were the only ones to show his surprise. ' **He shall find you on the sacred shores of the sanctum. He shall fight like your own with skill against skill.** ' The prophecies were frighteningly accurate. They were also saying that Seyt's powers are that of a God. But the boy had not displayed any which impressed him even more.

Cor however did not wait for the Ocean Lord to make up his mind. He was on the verge of his strength and collapsed. His eyes closed and maybe this was the end of his journey. He did tell his mother he had no destiny and now he was certain he was right.

"Cymo, take him below." – The Ocean Lord commanded.

"Take him – where?" – Cymo exclaimed shocked.

"You heard me."

"He is a dweller, no, he is a trespasser."

"He is the Herald of Rao."

"WHAT?"

"I know. It is always frightening when they are so accurate."

Cymo obeyed her father though she was not that sure of that statement. The dweller did manage to surprise her but he was still a trespasser. She will not take her eyes away from him.

* * *

Cor's eyelids flickered. Through them he perceived light. His opened at once and he gaped. He was no longer on the dark lady's isle but in a rather cozy room. The view however was most stunning.

He was inside a city of bright lights surrounded by deep underwater ocean of deep blue, very deep. He saw fish and other nautical creatures swim by. Cor shook head and closed his eyes. He was definitely dreaming for this was simply not possible. It defied all logic. He opened his eyes but the view had not changed.

Cor stood up and fairly quickly sensed he was in new clothes. They were made of some very soft material he was not able to identify. It had tiny pearls on the sleeves and a belt of rare lucid gems. He was not wearing any shoes though that seemed a bit more logical and he happened to be right. They would have been more of a nuisance than comfort.

His room had everything but with such ornate details he had not expected to ever see anywhere. The room had something like an aperture though it was more of cracked outlines in the wall.

Cor looked around the room for his previous clothes and his two most favorite items but did not locate them. It seemed by any means that he was virtually a prisoner, not that he had any idea where he was or how deep.

Cor reached the cracked wall. He applied some pressure on the wall and his hand went right through it though he was meeting resistance. His hand on the other side was unfortunately floating. Yup, there was water on the other side. The wall was shield and since he was not an ocean dweller proceeding outside would not seem the smart thing to do but he was not going to stay in either.

Cor took a deep breath and ventured through. He was almost right. He was in an underwater passage that like a sleeve connected to another building. There were no guards at his room so he proceeded. His hosts probably did not think that he would dare venture out or perhaps they thought he wouldn't last long and he subsequently return on his own. Yup, this seemed the most likely possibility. Cor however did not plan to do so. He had already seen places where he could replenish his oxygen needs.

His training kicked in and he swam like a fish. He reached the first place, emerged slightly above the surface, took another deep breath and dived back continuing on his way down the passage.

He stopped several times on his way but at one point the freebies ended. Cor looked for another way and soon located one. It was not the ideal avenue he would choose but his options were limited. He stayed at his last much longer than on the others. He was applying the Yllyan breathing technique. He calmed his breath to the bare minimum decreasing the usual effort of breathing. His pulse slowed down drastically. His senses were blinded for a few moments but the moment the training kicked in full thrust they were back at full alert.

The Yllyans unlike the Kryptonians were water dwellers. They were all excellent swimmers and their water resistance was by far superior to that of the ordinary humans. A fully trained Yllyan can stay underwater for more than half an hour before the need for oxygen becomes irresistible. Cor was also trained though he hadn't fully completed the course he could easily survive for at least eighteen minutes.

Cor charted his course and then dived in. He swam this time around incredibly faster. He reached his target long before the oxygen deadline. He passed again through the seamless wall and could breathe normally but he did not stay at that new room for long. He continued in another passage that was leading directly into the outskirts of the city for his room was at its furthest end.

Cor so far had not encountered any of the inhabitants but he was on his toes every time he made a turn. His sight was limited as the water was not crystal clear. But he arrived at his destination without any problems.

He entered through the wall and restored his normal breathing. There were once more passages but they were way shorter and easily covered. He travelled through forty before reaching the inner city. In there the infrastructure of the city was very different. There were stairs made of limestone.

* * *

Cor soon located a map and followed it to the royal chambers. He expected guards along the way and before the chambers but found none. Maybe the ocean dwellers were feeling awfully secure but a scream coming from the chambers changed his mind.

He took a quick peek and the sight wasn't pretty. The royal fish guards were splattered all over the floor and dark lady of the isle was fighting for dear life with some unpleasant looking mermaids.

Cymo had been attacked and she did not like it at all. The rival clans had managed to surprise her on her turf and the assassins were more than she could handle. She was already bleeding and her strength was failing her.

Cymo had miscalculated the swing of the assassins' sharp claws and was for certain going to be her last mistake and then at the most horrifying second out of nowhere emerged her rescuer.

He grabbed the hand and twisted it. The next moment the mermaid was lying on the floor. The other two attacked ferociously the intruder but he ducked and dodged until he got wind of a staff and swirled it above his head like a sudden mighty vortex, and then attacked. The assassins were forced to retreat. Their opponent's skills were most impressive and they made the rookie mistake of underestimating him. It was only for a moment but that is all it takes.

Cymo had held her breath but she had one more problem at hand. She lost her balance in fight and was about to fall on her butt. In the next moment two things happened very quickly. One her opponent vanished out of sight and in the next her rescuer's arms caught her just in time.

"Need some help?" – Her rescuer said and she looked up at him and gaped in total disbelief. The initial shock had taken away her speech as before her stood the trespasser her father had ordered to be brought into the city and one she left on farthest reaches of the city. How had he managed to reach the inner city was beyond her.

"I'm doing just fine." – Cymo replied in spite.

"As you wish, milady," – Cor retorted and let her drop on the floor, then moved away and sat down on the floor.

Cymo's reaction was filled with powerless anger. She had never been treated this way by anyone. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Help me up!" – She commanded with authority but Cor only shook head. "Now!"

"Help yourself your dark uselessness."

"WHAT?" – Her nostrils flared up and her eyes threatened to jump off their orbit.

"Find someone else to help you out – oh – but wait they can't they are quite splattered on the ground, floor, whatever." – Cor replied. He wasn't feeling charitable towards her. She seemed like a spoiled brat and he was not going to indulge her petty request.

Cymo was a pitiful image and though she was fully capable of getting up on her own Cor swallowed his pride, got to his feet and bend down and helped her up. He retreated as he wasn't sure what the little brat will do.

Cymo certainly had the desire to inflict pain onto him but was mature enough to recognize when she was wrong. She had expected some undefined arrogance from the prophesized herald of Rau but was dearly mistaken. It didn't look like he knew anything of it and even he did he wasn't showing it. His reaction was directly proportional to hers and that earned him some points.

"How did you get here?" – She asked after a while.

"I swam."

"WHAT?" – She exclaimed thunder stricken. "That's not possible. Your kind can't survive such a long trip."

"You'd be surprised what my kind can." – Cor replied.

She looked at him at a complete loss of words. He was indeed different, much more different than she ever thought possible.

"Care to return me back to my cell?" – He asked casually.

"Can't you swim back?" – She couldn't resist retorting.

"I'm too damn tired." – Cor said then a thought came to mind. "But I guess if I try hard to beat the hell out of you I'll get my transport back."

Cymo was about to answer back when someone clapped enthusiastically. Cymo turned around and saw her father. He was both relieved and extremely amused by their banter.

"How long have been standing there?" – She asked.

"Long enough to see the young man's bravery and well…" – The Ocean Lord replied with a barely contained laugh.

Cymo blushed embarrassed but this was her father's way of annoying the crap out of anyone. She crossed her arms and darted off the chambers without looking either at her father or Cor.

"This was a very brave deed, young man." – The Ocean Lord said to Cor.

Cor looked at him assessing what to reply. But his charity bubble burst with Cymo's leaving the room.

"I was looking for the little boys' room and instead fell on the ocean fricassee, old crackpot. I care very little about your fricassee squabbles."

The Ocean Lord did not expect such an answer though he could hardly blame Cor for it. He took him away from his usual surroundings and now he was pissed and quite caustic. This behavior reminded him much of his late wife and his daughter that had inherited much of her traits.

"My apologies for the inconvenience I created for you." – The Ocean Lord replied. "We will return you to the surface but first allow me to make it up to you."

Cor eyed him then his anger subdued. He had acted like a child, no more like Cymo just a few moments ago. He was raised to be better than that though he did have the right to be a bit angry but in the end he came here on his own volition.

"No apologies are necessary, your majesty." – Cor said. "I'm the one at fault. I sought you and trespassed on your territories and hospitality. I'm but your servant."

The Ocean Lord was once again surprised. The young man was well educated and the level of maturity was going well beyond the ordinary. He streamed with wisdom above his age. And the skills and manners displayed elevated him in his eyes.

"Come!" – The Ocean Lord said.

Cor followed. They exited the chambers. There was a chariot pulled by two quite large and long sharks.

"Sit beside me." – The Ocean Lord asked and Cor accepted though a bit reluctantly as it was a great honor he wasn't sure he deserved.

* * *

A concern crawled into Cor's mind when they approached a barrier that was most certainly going to take them straight into the ocean. He couldn't last much so he focused his body and mind and prepared.

The Ocean Lord realized his mistake just a moment after they passed through the barrier and put spurs onto the sharks. He dreaded the worst but this young man was full of surprises. He lasted much longer than he anticipated.

Cor of course fainted at about three quarters of their destination. The water pressure became too much for him to bear but he was fortunate enough that the sharks swum really fast so the dangerous exposition did not last longer either.

Cor regained consciousness once more in a room though not the one he had woken up the first time. This one was much more luxurious and spacey. His pulse had regained its normalcy. He stood up slightly gingerly so he sat back down. The feeling of dizziness passed and he was back on his feet.

He walked to the room's aperture and froze. It exited in an oval and very big amphitheatre. It was full of locals. The royal table so to speak was on top as one would come to expect but right in the middle. And all servants were swimming to serve the meals.

Cor shook head. This place was so surreal it was hard to believe he was even there. Two lackeys stopped before him. They were holding a strange looking suit and put it on him but Cor realized its potential instantaneously. It provided him with atmosphere and breathable air. Although how was he going to eat was another matter entirely but apparently his hosts had thought of everything.

Cor was seated opposite Cymo. Later Cor suspected this was the Ocean Lord's idea of fun. The banter between him and her was indeed intoxicating. They couldn't agree on anything without trying eating each other with caustic and explosive remarks.

The Ocean Lord kept his word. Cor was returned to the surface close to the Canadian coast alongside his clothes and weapons. They parted amicably the same could not be said for Cymo though.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	7. S1 Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**_

* * *

 **Season 1**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Jordana**

" _EXHIBIT OF FINE ART STOLEN"_

 _Toronto's National History Museum hosted an exhibit of fine arts. Yesterday, all paintings disappeared without a trace. The police are baffled as an inside source confirms that no evidence as to who stole them has been found. The museum was stripped clean with any prints left behind._

 _Police spokesman Alan Host announced today: "This case has been assigned to an international detective taskforce."_

 _It became clear that this kind of theft is not the first. There have been sixteen other exhibitions in Europe that have been hit in the same manner hence the international taskforce. For reasons unspecified, the Toronto police believe that the perpetrator(s) is still in the country._

 _Alan Host also added: "We will pursue those thieves until we catch them. All exit zones in Canada will perform an even more severe search of all leaving the borders of Canada. Packages of all sizes will be thoroughly searched until the stolen items are recovered."_

 _No response has come from the Federal Government whether these restrictions will become permanent measures or just for this case._

 _The stolen paintings are property of the wealthiest people in Canada and some of the government. But will they use their political power to pursue the thieves? I guess no one really wants an answer to this question._

 _The police will try their best to recover the stolen items without invoking governmental intervention. There are so many unresolved issues in the economy than to spend money on chasing paintings though some of those paintings are part of our historical heritage._

Cor put down the paper. 'What is wrong with this world?' He thought though the case certainly seemed interestingly intriguing. Stealing paintings without leaving a trace speaks of very good organization and ample time of preparation. Anyway, Cor had no interest in pursuing this matter as it did not concern him in any way.

He did take a look on the net at the paintings exhibited and one almost instantaneously caught his interest. It was nothing really impressive but there was one detail that made it very interesting. The detail was not easy to spot either but Cor did.

It was part of the whole painting, actually it was the painting itself. It depicted an Yllyan symbol. It meant 'tail'. Cor had a sudden thought of the Disk of Dawn – the one his father has hidden on Earth. 'Nah, it can't be related.' But then again it well could. Van-El preferred using Yllyan than Kryptonian. Most of his research was written in Yllyan. Could he have hidden the clues in Yllyan – it was a distinct possibility if he wanted to keep it away from the humans and fellow Kryptonians. But it was still too much of a stretch.

And yet, Cor was intrigued who painted it and where the painter found the inspiration. He looked it up. The painter was rather unknown to the community but was accepted for display for some reason. The one problem was that the painter has deceased almost ten years ago. Cor searched for any relatives and soon found some living in downtown Toronto. He packed his bags and caught the first bus for Toronto. It was time he finds some answer as the net could provide so much answers.

* * *

He arrived in Toronto by noon the next day, located fairly quickly a place to stay in. He left his bags and went straight to the National History Museum. First he had to learn as much as possible about the painting itself and what better place than the place it was exhibited.

"Hello, can I speak to the museum's curator?"

"Of course, wait here."

The curator was around fifty, and well attired.

"How can I help you, Mr…?" – The Curator asked.

"Corin Deville and you are?"

"My name is Terry Cosby."

"Mr. Cosby, I am interested in one of the painting that was previously exhibited and though it was stolen I wanted to ask you a few questions about its painter. The internet can tell only as much." – Cor said.

"Of course, which painting are you referring to?"

"This one," – Cor showed him a photocopy.

"Ah, this one is one of the most interesting finds." – Cosby said. "Please, come with me."

Cor followed him to his office.

"What is your interest in the painter, Mr. Deville?"

"His inspiration." – Cor replied. "It is a rather unusual painting though from afar it doesn't look it."

"You have a good eye, Mr. Deville." – Cosby said approvingly. "Yes, this particular piece came to our attention upon an exhibition in the Czech Republic. At first we though the artist is Czech but it turned out he was actually Canadian. His heritage however was part Italian part Czech. His grandparents came to Canada from the Czech region almost a century ago.

They were in the business of forestry and heritage preservation, not national but rather worldly. There was a rumor going around that they found some alien artifacts but it was all a fluke. Some unsavory characters had made a rather embarrassing joke with the family.

Anyway, their grandson grew in Montreal and Toronto. He made his major in history and arts. He started his career painting surrealism and…I'm sorry it must rather bore that part."

"No, it is ok." – Cor replied not really convincingly.

"Yes, he didn't make a name for himself so to speak until he made a series of painting much like this one. His inspiration came when he was visiting relatives in the Czech Republic. Now where exactly he got the idea he has never shared but I imagine his relatives could now. Actually, there is some right here in Toronto. They do like to tell the story about him."

"Could you give me their address or is it a secret?" – Cor asked casually.

"No, of course not, I'm sure they will be delighted of the opportunity to speak about it. Just give a minute to find it." – Cosby rummaged through his desk drawers. "Ah, there it is." And he wrote it down. "I'm surprised you did not find it on the internet."

"Well, it is not as logical sometimes."

"Indeed. Well, there you are."

"Thank you, Mr. Cosby; you have been of great help."

"You're welcome, Mr. Deville."

They shook hands and Cor left. The address was different from the one he found which couldn't be very surprising but still. He felt like Cosby wasn't telling him everything he knew so he trusted his instincts and went to the address he had found.

Cor was due for a bad surprise. The address he had was a fluke. It directed him to an open space where there was nothing. There were times his instincts got things wrong. Sighing, he went to check the address Cosby gave him but hit a wall again. He was right not to trust that man.

There was only one thing left to do – the yellow pages. He searched but found many people with that surname. He had no choice but to visit them all. By the end of the week, he had found nothing worthy. It was getting hopeless but Cor was not of the giving up type either. If something was difficult to find, he becomes even more persistent in seeking it.

Cor was sitting in the room he rented thinking things through. 'Ay, you minx,' Cor thought. There were other avenues to pursue. Cosby had mentioned that painting was not the only one painted in that way.

Hope was restored. Cor sought the closest art gallery and asked for the possible location of the other paintings. He learnt there are four of these painting all across galleries in Canada. The closest one was on display in Sherbrook. He packed his bags, bought a ticket and straight to Sherbrook.

The problem came when the gallery in question was robbed the night before and the same ammo as the one in Toronto was present. Now, this could have been a coincidence in which Cor did not believe but it seemed that these thieves or thief was keeping him away from finding more about the paintings. Of course, his presence might not have anything to do with him. Either way he was now on the trail of the paintings.

He had to check if the others were still where he knew they should be. He made calls to Regina, Edmonton and Vancouver. The paintings were still there. Satisfied Cor packed up and hit the road again.

* * *

He arrived at Edmonton only to find out he was beaten to the painting by half a day. This news started to get on Cor's nerves big time. He travelled to Regina and it seemed the thief had the same idea as the painting was gone by the time Cor came into the gallery.

'Oh, come on this is pushing it.' Cor was definitely driving in the zone of frustration.

The gallery in Vancouver had lost the painting just a few hours before Cor's arrival. This time Cor did not choose to go at once. He was going to solve this mystery keeping him away from his goals. It was like every time he went somewhere the paintings by some kind of weirdness vanished just before he gets there. It was like the thief was taking them away from him on purpose and Cor had enough of it.

The only way for him to find out what is really going on was unfortunately to step over the border of the law. He found a costume shop, plus all the little things he needed to impersonate a local law enforcement agent.

He arrived on the crime scene and got instant access. He was taken to the security room where all records of the day were kept. The police detectives before him had not found anything worth pursuing.

"These are records, special agent Thomasen." – The gallery's owner said. "The police had already gone through them."

"I'm sure they did their job thoroughly, Mr. Kassel." – Cor replied. "But I'm here to make sure the stolen items are found not assess the crime scene."

"I'm sorry I feel the need to ask you if…"

"All I can tell you is that it is classified. I'm not allowed to discuss it with you."

"I understand of course. Anything you want will be made available to you." – Kassel said.

"Thank you."

Kassel left Cor work in peace. It'd have probably taken the police several days to review these tapes if they had truly done thoroughly their job but Cor doubted they had put that much of an effort.

Cor however did not need that much time. He reviewed all tapes in less than four hours. Kassel was right there were no suspicious activities but there was definitely something that did not match. Cor suddenly noticed the time stamps.

'Of course,' those were the wrong tapes. The thief must have switched their places and the cops have missed that little but very significant detail. Cor went to the archives and found the right ones.

This time he looked more carefully. The thief it turned out was a genius as the theft was done in plain day. This kind of theft was almost unthinkable. There were no alarms raised though.

The thief did not act alone though he was not using any accomplices either. It was most ingenious. Cor noticed several children making photographs of the halls exactly where the cameras looked then the next day they were carrying the photographs at hand. Ironically it was difficult to reproduce the same crowd every day but the plan worked perfectly nonetheless.

The children then placed all at once the photos in front of the camera sights which alerted the guards and while everyone was distracted the thief made its move. The irony came with this was that the thief did not take the painting but switched the tags. And to anyone watching it would have appeared like a person bent over to look closely at the tag which was why the cops would not consider this behavior odd.

And then when the paintings were returned back to the vault where the thief undoubtedly worked he simply misplaces one of the paintings. The painting is then reported stolen and all borrowed paintings are then returned to their owners while others are placed in a secure vault. The painting Cor was after logically was going to be shipped and so either en route or before that the painting vanishes.

Cor moved outside.

"Mr. Kassel, I need to see the records of your vaults and all underground corridors."

"Of course, right away."

Cor spent four hours going through all the tapes until he finally caught sight of the thief. Surprisingly, the thief was a 'her'. He followed all her visible moves.

"Mr. Kassel, take me down to the vaults."

"Sure. This way…"

Cor searched the place upside down and soon found the misplaced painting.

"Mr. Kassel, I just found you one of your paintings."

"What?" – Kassel came quickly and stared in disbelief at the painting in Cor's hand. "But this is not the painting that was stolen."

"Indeed, but this was painting that was used as bait and you took it. All other paintings were then sent back to their owners and en route the real target was taken. You basically handed the painting to the thief."

"But this…but this can't be." – Kassel stuttered.

"Yes, but unfortunately it is." – Cor said. "How many employees do you have at any given time?"

"Six plus the guards,"

"Well, yesterday you had five and the thief."

"You are saying that…that…the thief infiltrated us?"

"Yes, the thief did."

"Oh, my…"

"I need the manifesto for all shipped items."

"Right away,"

Cor looked at the addresses. None popped out as suspicious as all would be delivered by the gallery directly. Of course, all will have to pass customs wherever needed all but two.

Cor returned to the tapes of the delivery trucks leaving the gallery and looked specifically at the loading bay. If the thief's ammo was switching the tags what prevented her from doing it again?

'There,' Cor exclaimed. 'I got you now.' He looked closely at one of the crates leaving for she was with it. 'Let's say you foresaw someone figuring you out then this would be the wrong trail or not.' Cor found that crate's specific number. It was going for an overseas' address – Italy. 'Close enough but would it pin out?'

Cor thanked Kassel for his cooperation and left. He had to visit all galleries to be sure. He went straight for Edmonton and played the same game. There was one crate heading for Italy too and for an address close by. There was yet another going in that direction in Regina and one from Toronto as well. Cor booked the first flight to Napoli where all crates were going.

* * *

The first thing he did was to take a map and place the addresses. They formed a complex grid but it wasn't difficult to imagine where the real thief would hide them all. It looked like a warehouse. Cor checked the name given for the address and gaped. 'Ha, this is definitely interesting.' The thief now made more sense to Cor.

Now all he had to do is get there on time as the thief had almost twelve hours advance. Of course, the thief had to collect all paintings before heading for her hideout and that takes time.

It was sad. Cor did not have the time to really see Napoli as he was on a mission. He reached the warehouse just on time. A car had just pulled out. Its trunk was open and inside protruded four wrapped packages the size of the paintings. The thief was nowhere in sight. Cor moved closer to the car and more to the point to the engine where he removed one part to make sure she can't leg it with the car.

Cor then proceeded to the warehouse. It had one entrance on the west side whose door was slightly open and where she must have entered so he had to find another one. He moved to the opposite side of the building. Sadly the door was locked. Cor looked up and saw an open window. He looked around and found some crates. He placed them close to the wall and climbed as silently as possible.

He squeezed through the narrow opening and landed onto the floor. Standing up he took a good look around. The warehouse was full to the brim of different artifacts and other paintings both big and small. It was like being in the vault of the forty thieves or as it is commonly known as the cave of Ali Baba just without the shinny gems and gold pieces.

Cor smiled and proceeded to the west entrance. There just a few feet from the door the four crates containing the paintings he desired stood. He took a quick peek and the paintings were there but his task was far from over. He found a chair and sat on it waiting for the thief. He placed himself in the shadow so he will not be seen at once.

And then after half an hour the thief entered. She was carrying four other paintings. They were the ones Cor saw in the trunk of the car. The thief – she was probably twenty six with beautiful eyes. They were a shade of saturated green. Her long black hair fell freely on her shoulders. She was all in white with leathered boots and such a buckle belt. She had two rings one on each hand. They were with beautiful, sparkling at the light gems of blue and red. One silver bracelet covered her left wrist. The symbol on the bracelet was one of those Cor was after which was highly intriguing. He did not see fully but recognized its shape.

She placed the packages on the ground.

"Hail Jordana Veshinova, daughter of Yaroslavl Veshin, the lightening thief!" – Cor said.

Jordana turned around startled. She looked for the source of the voice. Cor moved his chair out of the shadow. She fixed her eyes on him with fear and surprise. Her shock subdued quickly as she legged it. Cor remained still as he knew she'll back shortly. He was right. Just a minute later she returned. He stood up, opening his hand where what she needed to escape with the car was.

"Did you forget something?" – He asked with a smile.

"Who are you?" – She finally said. She had a beautiful voice.

"I came to this gallery in Edmonton seeking a painting only to find out that it was stolen then I went to Regina and it seemed I missed it again, and then at last I said to myself – the one in Vancouver will be there. But no, it has gone like just moments ago so I had it enough.

You know how annoying is to arrive just a few hours in the city only to find out that some thief has beaten you to it. You started in Toronto and then like clockwork every time I reach the gallery in one of those cities someone tell me that it is gone just a few hours ago. It is extremely annoying. So I took the liberty of tracking this thief!

I have to admit I'm impressed by the stupidity of this country's cops. The plan is so elegant in its simplicity.

Now, if you don't mind showing me the pictures I came to see?"

"Ha, uh, wait a minute; you tracked me all over Canada and in the heart of Napoli just to take a peek of the paintings?" – Jordana asked stunned.

"Pretty much, yes."

"Why these paintings?"

"I can't answer that one until I see them." – Cor replied.

Jordana was intrigued.

"Who are you, really?"

"The paintings if you please."

"You don't give a straight answer, do you?"

"I believe, the paintings, covers it all."

"It doesn't cover your name and the fact that you know mine. It appears we are at stalemate."

"Not really,"

"Oh and how is that?"

"Well, you have nowhere to go and I doubt you can leg it with all the paintings in hand and I don't know suddenly develop wings and fly away." – Cor replied.

"Who says I wanted to leg it?" – Jordana replied back and before Cor could do anything she fired a gun. Cor did not feel pain as it was not a bullet but rather a small dart. His vision blurred and he fell onto the floor losing consciousness.

* * *

Cor stirred and opened his eyes. He was no longer in the warehouse but in a well furnished room. He tried to move but found out that was not as easy as he was thinking it. He was tied up to a chair. His body ached. It seemed he had spent some time tied up.

His bag lied close by. It was turned upside down which suggested Jordana did take the liberty of rummaging through. It was logical to assume she has taken his wallet and knew who he was.

Cor tried to recall what had transpired. Jordana had run outside to leg it with the car but now it occurred to him that she might have simply gone to take something else or perhaps she expected him to follow her. No, the latter did not seem logical as all her stolen items would have fallen in his hands. Cor sighed. He had clearly underestimated his host and now was tied up to a chair. He had probably spent the night like that but it was not a position he was going to stay in.

His legs were crossed and then tied so even he tries to stand up he would undoubtedly fall onto the floor and then standing up would be even more difficult. So the only solution was to untie his hands. There were two restraints at elbow and wrist level. His mobility was very limited.

There was a noise of someone climbing stairs and so Cor quickly closed eyes. It was unfair to pretend but sometimes it can be very rewarding. The door opened and Jordana came in. She was carrying a food tray. She placed it on a table and then looked at Cor. His breathing seemed normal but he was still out. She smiled – 'men' then she left closing the door behind her.

Cor remained still for than an hour just to be sure she wasn't nearby. He then took peek through his eyelashes without lifting his head. Everything seemed normal. There were no immediate indications of surveillance. His head rose and he opened fully his eyes. He searched for anything that could help him but stayed disappointed. Jordana had done well her job.

His eyes then fell on his left wrist where his bracelet used to be. Of course, she would take it as her price. The bracelet had left its mark on his skin. It always does when he wears it for too long.

The door opened and Jordana entered.

"You're finally awake. I waited for your little charade to end." – She said. She took a chair and sat opposite him. "I took the liberty of checking your story. And it seems I'm not the only one that has bent the law. Impersonating a special agent is punishable offence for at least five years in a federal prison."

"Bent the law?" – Cor looked up. "You broke the law there is a difference."

"Semantics."

"Hardly."

"Anyway," – Jordana reached for the food tray and took an apple. "Would you care to tell me then who hired you? After all I don't buy that lame explanation that you sought only to take a peek at the paintings."

"Well, then, just when I thought that you've really done your homework…" – Cor chuckled. "It seems you haven't."

"Don't play games with me."

"Very well, Ms Veshinova – my name is Corin Deville, and I work for the Luthor Corp shelter in Montreal." – Cor replied.

"Yeah right," – Jordana laughed. "Try again."

"You try again. You have credentials. Check them." – Cor answered back.

"You want me to believe that some shelter employee that works with poor people has somehow managed to track me all the way to Italy."

"You can't conceive of the idea that someone ordinary can track you? If I managed to track you believe me the insurance agency that has insured those paintings will track you too and in deference to me they will not be as nice. Insurance companies really hate writing checks. That much even an ordinary man knows and besides you weren't that difficult to track. I mean you left such a trail behind you that even a blind man can find you."

"Ah, there it is the heat. Go on. You are quite amusing. Do you really know who you are going after?" – Jordana snapped.

"Yes, a thief."

"These paintings belong to my family and no one else." – Jordana flared up.

"Then how did they end up in the galleries?" – Cor asked using her time of anger.

"They were taken away."

"Stolen?"

"No, well, yes,"

"Which one is it?"

"They were taken by the state. They had no right over them."

"Ah, during the regime, but was it gone by this time?"

"Not completely,"

"Oh, "– Cor exclaimed sympathetically. "So you took the matter in your hands? And I am supposed to be scarred of you because…"

"I am not the one tied up."

"Aha, and if I wasn't tied up then what?" – Cor asked.

"You weren't in the warehouse."

"True, I underestimated you but that won't happen again." – Cor replied.

"Aren't we certain of ourselves?" – Jordana mocked.

Cor smiled and sighed. "Alright, let's cut the crap. All I want is to see the paintings. I don't give a damn about their price or value. I don't want the paintings I just want to see them."

"Why?"

Cor bit his lips. He has gone too far. He couldn't really tell her why. Then his eyes fell on her wrist where her bracelet was. Last time he did not see it well. The symbol was definitely Yllyan and it meant 'adamant strength'.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" – Cor asked taking Jordana off guard.

She looked at it and then at him. "It was given to me at birth."

"WHAT?" – Cor exclaimed involuntarily. "It can't be." He looked at her features more carefully. He then searched around for a portrait of her mother. "Do you have a picture of your mother?"

"Ah, I do." – Jordana replied confused. She took her wallet out of her pocket and showed him the photograph. Cor's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Cor looked at her in disbelief. "Your mother's name is Vellisha Tassir."

Jordana jumped off her chair and stared in him. She has not heard that name for over twenty years spoken aloud. How was it that this man knew her? He was younger than her.

"Jordana, I will be forward with you." – Cor said. He knew she can be trusted. She was Yllyan – well half but still she was family. "I'm Cor of the house of El, planet Krypton."

Jordana's eyes did widen in surprise too. It was the name of her mother's nephew. He was half Kryptonian and mostly Yllyan.

"No, it can't be." – Jordana exclaimed. She knew however that Cor-El died on Krypton just a year before it was destroyed. "Cor-El is dead. He died on Krypton…"

"In an explosion, a year before Krypton fell." – Cor finished her sentence.

"How can you know this?"

"I'm Cor-El."

"Prove it. Kryptonians are like Gods on this planet."

"Usually, yes, look I don't know why I don't have my powers on Earth. But the bracelet you took from me is made of two Kryptonian symbols – the first one means 'He, who braves in obscurity, always finds the pulsating light within oneself' and the second one – 'control over oneself'. It is laced with collarium and azure."

"How can it be you?" – Jordana asked sitting down. "You died!"

"Well, everyone thought so." – Cor replied.

"How did you survive?"

"I had an escape, a backup in case everything got out of hand." – Cor answered. Jordana raised an eyebrow. "It sent me to the Phantom Zone."

"WHAT?" – She exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"Well, it is better than being blown up to pieces."

"Hum, true." – She nodded.

"When I got there I…it…I had no idea who I was. The explosion had taken away my memory which was a good thing."

"How can it be good?"

"The Phantom Zone is a prison where the most dangerous criminals are placed both captured and sentenced by Yllyans and Kryptonians. Do you really think it will be a good idea for me to advertise that I am a member of the house of El?"

"No, probably not."

"You mean definitely not. Jor-El built this place to hold them. He also built a precautionary mechanism in case someone tries to imprison a member of the house of El. Only its members can leave the zone. Only we can activate the escape portals. If anyone knew who I was they would have used it to escape and that would have been a disaster."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I stayed for a long time. With time, I managed to recover my memories but I couldn't tell anyone. I learnt that Krypton had fallen. There was no need to return now. There was nothing left there for me. Everyone I knew had gone. I also learnt that…" – Cor paused. "Would you mind untying me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, cos." – Jordana said and untied him. Cor felt his arms and legs. He had stayed long tied and it had its consequences.

"I learnt also that Jor-El's son Kal-El has been sent to Earth."

"So it happened like Van and Jor planned after all?"

"Oh, yeah,"

"Then why didn't you come sooner to Earth?"

"Jordana, Kal-El doesn't know anything about me. By all means, Jor-El probably has never mentioned me. He never had the tendency to…"

"…dwell in the past. I know Mom always said that Jor-El is like that."

"Yes, so you understand there was no point in going so I stayed until a year ago."

"Why? What happened?'

"Kal-El, that's what happened. He came to the Zone and released some of the prisoners."

"WHAT? You have to do something about it."

"One – this is his problem and two – even if I wanted to I can't. For some reason I have no powers on Earth."

"Last time you're here you had them."

"How would you know?"

"I was there."

"Hm, what?" – Cor looked at her baffled.

"Mom and auntie Mira got together. And Mom took me with her. I remember seeing you. You were showing off lifting the tables."

"That was you?" – Cor suddenly remembered. "Ha, ha, ha," – He laughed. "The little brat, crawling under the sofa?"

"Hey, watch it."

"By Rau, universe can be…a very small place sometimes."

"Indeed," – Jordana agreed. "So after the prisoners escaped, what did you do?"

"Well, I decided it is time to leave and besides it turned out…my mother told me my father had sent the Disk of Dawn to Earth. She told me he hid somewhere and wants me to find it."

"Yeah, Mom mentioned once something like that. But she said uncle Van-El made a map too."

"I know I've trying to find it."

"In my paintings?"

"I don't know that's why I have to see them. Your father painted an Yllyan symbol on each of them and knowing my father I wouldn't be surprised if he hid the clues in them or at least in the place from which your father got the inspiration. The painting I saw looked like he was looking at something when painting it."

"Well, I wish I could help but father never told anyone where he went. When he returned, he came back with the paintings."

"Damn – they do look alike."

"Yeah, I know. It is annoying."

"Yeah, much like your stealing timing."

"I'm sorry about that. But how could I have known I'll run into you?"

"You couldn't have. Can I have my bracelet back?"

"Yeah, oh, and eat something. You've been out for two straight days."

"I have to thank your sedative for that."

"Sorry, eat Cor."

"Yes, m'am." – Cor teased.

"Don't m'am me."

Jordana left the room and Cor sat at the table to eat. He was indeed quite hungry. Running into a member of his family was not part of the day's plan but hey there it is. It is sometimes fortunate that his Yllyan family was bigger than his Kryptonian. His mother had three sisters and four brothers.

Jordana returned with his bracelet which he placed back on his wrist and the paintings he had spent chasing. Each depicted four different Yllyan symbols. The reason Jordana did not recognized them was because they were of ancient Yllyan.

"I never understood them." – Jordana said.

"They are of ancient Yllyan." – Cor replied. "This one is 'tail'. It is the one I saw and the one that intrigued me."

"So that's why you went to see the others?"

"Yes, but you took them before I could."

"How did you find me?"

"You did check my story."

"Yeah, I found one that you impersonated the…well you know what but the how I didn't."

"Oh, well, you did use the children to create enough distraction to switch the tags. To anyone else it would have looked like you're bending down to see more clearly what is written."

"Oh, you are good."

"But then the curator said that a painting was missing so I imagined you had to create the situation. So why not make one of the paintings vanish and you did which is why they raised the alarm and prepared the other items to be returned to their respectful owners. And what would be the most insolent way of taking them – well it was rather simple. You mail them to yourself. Of course, if anyone gets suspicious that they are going to the same address you simply shifted the address to different locations and then picked them up one by one."

"That's one big guess."

"Yes, it is but given that you have switched the tapes and then the tags. It was pretty logical to assume that is your ammo and it pinned out. Besides, the cops did not do their job thoroughly. It wasn't really up to them. And ironically, after the paintings arrive, you take them to be verified just to be on the safe side and en route you switch them once more with fakes that carry the authentication so the owners will be the one repulsing the insurance agents."

"Ha, ok, it is official you're good."

"Survival in the Phantom zone helps a lot."

"Good one, scary but good."

"Did you have to erase all information leading to you?"

"Oh, the internet, well, I wanted people to just leave me alone."

"Oh, yeah, that's a nice trick – thank you very much. Where does Cosby comes into this?"

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me. He sent to chase me ghosts."

"He worked for Dad."

"That explains it."

"Well, then now, Cor, do you really work in a shelter?"

"I do. Why?"

"With your capabilities you can do much better."

"I don't want to attract attention to myself."

"So from the zone you ended up in Canada?"

"Ah, no."

"Then?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It is not my secret to keep. Sorry, I made a promise."

"I can respect that." – Jordana said. "Ok, you are here and you are coming with me."

"Where?"

"Well, there is a lot of history here and then we go to see Mom."

"Oh, no,"

"Why not? She'll be happy."

"No, I can't. Promise me you will not tell anyone."

"But Cor-El?"

"Promise me Jordana!"

"Just tell me why not. I mean aunt Mira should know too."

"No. Ever since Kal-El let the prisoners escape – if they get a wind that I'm alive it will be the devil to pay."

"But they will go after Kal?"

"I know but he can handle himself. He was powers I have none." – Cor looked into her eyes. "Promise me."

"Oh," – Jordana sighed deeply. "Cor, I…"

"You haven't told anyone I hope?"

"No," – She sighed again. "Alright, I promise."

"The Yllyan way…"

"Cor please…"

"Promise!"

Jordana stood up and placed her bracelet opposite Cor's.

"I shall keep your word in reverence of light and fire until the ice of Collaris stands between them."

"I witness your word until the time my shadow unleashes the ice to stand between the fire and the light."

Cor's and Jordana's bracelet shone together.

"Thank you!" – Cor said as they separated.

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"I hope so too."

"Alright, what do the other symbols mean?"

Cor took a look at them.

"This one is 'South'." – Cor pointed at the far left painting. "Ok, this one is 'Location or Land'."

"Which one is it?"

"It could be both. This symbol was used for both. It only depends on the context. Ok, the last is…ha…it is one of the oldest representations."

"Of what?"

"Collaris."

"What?"

"Yeah, it is Collaris."

"So this gives us what?"

"It gives us tail, south, location or land and Collaris."

"Hum, go figure. It could be anywhere."

"I agree." – A sudden thought crossed Cor's mind. "You know there are caves with ancient Yllyan writings in the south west of the Czech Republic."

"Where?"

"Near the border with Germany. Can you book us a flight?"

"Now, you're talking. I'm on it." – Jordana said. "Let's go find some more clues."

"Yeah, let's do that." – Cor smiled.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	8. S1 Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**_

* * *

 **Season 1**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Collaris**

Cor and Jordana arrived in a small village next to the border. They bought a map of the region.

"Where is it?"

"We'll go in the morning." – Cor replied. "We'll need a vehicle."

"Cor, look at my lips, where is it?"

Cor chuckled. "It is fifteen clicks north of here."

"I'll arrange everything." – Jordana said and left.

Cor relaxed on the bed and closed his eyes. His thoughts dwelled to the Disk of Dawn. It was a powerful artifact. It wasn't like the one Jor-El would have undoubtedly given to Kal-El, the one containing all the knowledge of the Kryptonians but it was just as important. Van-El would have never entrusted it to anyone but his own flesh and blood.

His father – he most certainly would have made it impossible to find the disk by accident by anyone. It was far too important and far too dangerous. This was not going to easy. The disk will be surrounded by such defenses that will take one all his courage and strengths to get anywhere near it. He knew his father well despite their distance.

Jordana returned an hour later having made all the necessary arrangements. She wanted to get Cor downstairs to the wet bar but Cor refused. He wasn't feeling like it. He had the tendency of attracting trouble. Jordana left him alone.

Cor thought of his previous hosts – the Sylvan. A smile came to his face. They were good people a bit overprotective but otherwise alright. But he couldn't stay with them. Their ways were a mystery to him. The last drop was the encounter in the forest village where he met that strange being with powers he could only dream of. But then again he did get the chance of meeting Loki. She's been useful from time to time. Cor's smile widened. That woman was definitely trouble.

And then there was Cymo, the daughter of the ocean. This was probably the most important and strange encounter he's ever had. And yet again, he got in the middle of their conflicts. He seemed to be a magnet for trouble. If this was destiny then the universe has a peculiar sense of humor, mostly at his expense. As he came to think of the people he's met it seemed exactly this way. He closed his eyes and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jordana and Cor left early. They drove for fifteen clicks then they had to abandon the vehicle and continue on foot. They marched for nearly an hour before reaching the zone that interested them.

"Is this it?" – Jordana asked.

"I think so." – Cor said.

"You think?"

"Well, it is not like there are road signs saying: 'Here are the Yllyan caves you're looking for'." – Cor remarked.

"I'm still not convinced they are Yllyan. Just because there are writings in Yllyan don't necessarily mean they are."

"The Kryptonians have a cave of their own." – Cor said.

"Hum! Where?"

"Smallville, Kansas," – Cor replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Every Kryptonian knows that or at least every member of the El house."

"Oh! Why?"

"I don't know." – Cor shrugged.

"I mean why do you have a cave?"

"I got you the first time and I'm answering: 'I don't know', we just do."

"Alright, the Yllyan caves are…"

"Close by."

"You said you've been there."

"Yes, I have but I have never come from this side."

Cor knew he has to get a higher ground. He soon found a path and climbed with Jordana at his heels. They reached the top of the cliff. Looking around, Cor finally found his bearings. They descended to half the height of the cliff and then took a different path.

"Do you know where you are going?" – Jordana asked when Cor stopped again before the rocky wall.

He did not bother to answer just pressed his back harder to the rocky well. He did find the caves but it was by accident. And the entrance was hidden well. The chances of anyone finding the entrance if he is looking for it was equal to zero. Anyone could stare at the entrance for hours, days; even years and still not find it.

Jordana turned around and when she looked back Cor had vanished.

"Corin?" – She looked up and down the path but found nothing. She had turned her back on him for just a second or two. Without his powers he couldn't have vanished so quickly. "Where the hell are you?"

She stood before the rocky wall she saw him last and tried the solidity of the wall. Yeah, it was definitely solid. He couldn't have crossed through. She turned around again and then suddenly someone grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her. She crossed right through the very same wall.

"What the…"

"Welcome to the Yllyan caves!" – Cor laughed.

"How the…I just checked the wall it is solid." – Jordana said confused.

"And it is at least most of it." – Cor replied mysteriously.

"Most of it?"

"Yes, a part of the wall isn't. You have to apply pressure on it. The rubbing of your back creates a vibration, a specific tone of vibration which in turn destabilizes the molecular makeup of the wall and allows you through." – Cor explained.

"Would you care to say that in English?"

"I think I was clear enough. Part of the wall responds to vibrations. Don't get me wrong one can press against with all his might and yet not pass through. The wall is made of…how should I put it…of…the wall is held by a magnetic field that can turn into a…kind of hologram when there is vibration, a specific vibration, a resonance if you wish."

"Aha!"

"You'll get it."

"I got it. I may not be a geek but I get it."

"Alright," – Cor smiled. "Let's go. This way!"

The cave's narrow passing led them steep down for about ten minutes then the passage widened significantly.

"This is so beautiful." – Jordana said and moved closer to examine the pictograms.

Cor moved to the area he was most interested. He found some of the symbols in the paintings of Jordana's father.

"What do we have?"

"Well, let's see…" – Cor said.

The ancient Yllyan symbols were many but he had to find the right order to read them and that turned out not to be so obvious. He spent several hours but he was definitely missing something as something simply did not add up.

"Any progress?"

"No," – Cor shook up. "This is the problem with Ancient Yllyan. If one doesn't find the correct order one will never understand their meaning."

"And the possibilities are many?"

"Yes, but it is not only that. You can totally misread and then we'll be in even bigger trouble."

"So we need a key?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Maybe we should try that tomorrow. Cooler heads prevail." – Jordana suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." – Cor sighed.

They made their way out and back to the hostel they were staying in. Cor stayed again in his room. He knew he was missing something. He tried to remember what his mother told him – 'you already know everything you need to, my son,' so he knew but what the question remained.

He yawned. It was late and he was not making any progress at all. Of course, he could not expect to find everything in no time at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jordana enjoyed her evening down at the wet bar. The locals were very accommodating. They enjoyed her company too. They talked with her for hours. She was leaving as one of the customers followed her. He caught up with her at the stairs.

"Excuse me?" – He called.

Jordana turned around and faced him. He was her height with bright green eyes and a charming smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you," – He said. "I knew your father. He was a good man."

"Thank you!"

"Where are my manners? My name is Jay Vellis."

"I'm afraid I've never heard of you." – Jordana said.

"Your father…he had many work colleagues. Sometimes people do not share everything even with their closed ones." – Vellis said.

Jordana looked intrigued at him. "You are speaking like my father was a secret service agent or something."

"Oh, nothing of the kind," – Vellis smiled. "But his research was confidential."

"True," – Jordana admitted.

"There you see." – Vellis said. "I'm sorry for your loss. He was a remarkable man, a visionary."

"I don't want to be rude or anything but what is it that you want really?" – Jordana asked.

Vellis chuckled. "You are your father's daughter." Vellis sat on a nearby chair and looked her in the eyes. "Your father has, sorry, had all the research materials however some of them are missing. I was hoping you would know something about it."

"Well," – Jordana lowered her gaze. "As you said the research is confidential, he never really talked about it. Occasionally, he would throw a bone here and there but nothing that actually says what it was. All of his research material was sent back to the company. His other belongings, well most of them were donated to charity, the rest is at home. But there is nothing in there that is related to this project."

"How would you know if it is?" – Vellis asked. "If he never talked about it?"

"My mother and I know only the name of the project. And anyway, my father always places tags on everything. So if by any chance it would be connected to the project it would have had a tag. There is nothing like it in the rest of his belongings."

Vellis was a bit disappointed but Jordana knew her father well as he did. She was telling the truth. The problem was that something was indeed missing – a map, and Vellis needed that map.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Veshinova." – Vellis said and bid her goodbye.

"Sure."

She looked after him for a while before going back to the room. Of course, she did not believe Vellis, not that the possibility her father could have kept something away was farfetched. Her father was at times very mysterious and reclusive when it came to his research. But even if her father did she would not where. Vellis' appearance however was very intriguing. There was now some wisdom in finding out what her father has been really doing other than painting.

Jordana decided not to tell Cor. This was a private matter besides he had other things on his mind – the Disk of Dawn, and she knew finding it would be even more complicated than her task.

* * *

The next morning, they went back to the caves in the hopes they would find something but really didn't have such luck. Cor returned to the hostel very frustrated. Jordana tried to calm him but he isolated himself much like her mother did in times like that. They were both Yllyan and that's how they coped with difficult situations.

Jordana went back to the bar where she saw Vellis with another man. They seemed to be in a deep converse and did not pay any attention to her. But then while going to the bathroom she passed close by them and overheard them. What surprised her was that they conversed in Yllyan.

Exiting the bathroom, the other man turned to her in her native language.

"Man se tur, Jordana Tassir."

"Who are you?" – Jordana asked without replying to the greeting.

Vellis stood up and gestured her to sit down with them. Jordana eyed them both but obliged.

"I'm sorry for the rude awakening, Ms. Veshinova." – The man said. "My name is Vec List. You have already met Vellis."

"What do you want? I mean really?"

"She is her father's daughter, always straight to the point." – Vec smiled. "Your father is in…sorry, was in possession of…"

"All the research material, your friend already said it last night." – Jordana interrupted.

"Yes, I did." – Vellis nodded.

"I however was going to say a map, an Yllyan map." – Vec said.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation outside." – Vellis suggested.

"I agree." – Jordana said. "We don't want to attract too much attention."

"And sharp." – Vellis observed.

They ventured outdoors.

"You were saying something about a map?" – Jordana said.

"Yes," – Vec nodded. "Your father kept it. He was supposed to…"

"Supposed to…what?"

"She doesn't know of his research." – Vellis added.

"I know." – Vec said then turned to her again. "He was supposed to give it to us. Unfortunately, as we all know what happened, he was unable to do so. The map however was not among the research materials and I seriously doubt it would have been among his other belongings. You mentioned to Vellis that he would throw a bone from time to time?"

"Yes, I did."

"Would you share?"

"You think that random words would…"

"Your father, when he wants to, can be very cryptic as all Yllyans are." – Vec said. "But these random words as you call them may not be as random."

"You are clinging to straws, Mr. List." – Jordana laughed. "Do you really think this to be some conspiracy?"

"Without it we can't continue the research." – Vec replied.

"Well, I don't have it and neither does my mum, so I guess you will have to look elsewhere."

"I told you!" – Vellis remarked.

Vec sighed. He was holding to straws. Yaroslav was pigheaded but leaving no traces was not his style.

"Humor me, Ms. Veshinova."

"What is so important about it?" – Jordana asked.

"We need the map." – Vellis said.

Jordana was to satisfy their curiosity when a shadow fell between her and the two.

"You are not getting your hands onto the map, Lexis!" – The shadow said.

Vellis and Vec were taken off guard when this man appeared between them. Jordana recognized Cor at once but she also heard the name Lexis and suddenly everything became clear. Lexis Vec was Aerie's chief counselor. He disappeared from Aerie almost fifty years ago. He was one of the most respected Yllyans. His contributions to Yllyan science were many.

"Who are you?" – Vec asked while Vellis was getting ready to strike.

Cor did not bother replying. He raised his hands and Vellis flew backwards. Vec did not have the time to counter as he flew too.

"C…" – Cor put a finger to her lips.

"Do not mention my name." – He told her barely audibly.

Vellis and Vec got back to their feet. They haven't yet seen Cor's face as he was still in the shadows.

"The map doesn't belong to either of you." – Cor said loudly. "It was meant for Jordana and no one else. Get anywhere, near her again and you will not be as lucky."

"Who are you?" – Vec asked frustrated.

"I'm of the Collaris!" – Cor replied. He wasn't lying though he wasn't fully truthful either.

Vec and Vellis looked at each other and stepped back. The Collaris were the personal bodyguards of the Yllyan royal family. They were highly trained kinetics.

"The map was…"

"Mind your words, Counselor! You are talking to an Aerie Princess." – Cor's voice took a threatening note.

"My apologies," – Vec swallowed.

"We wanted to make sure the map is safe. It can't fall into the hands of the humans." – Vellis explained.

"The humans are savages, ventu Collaris." – Vec added.

"The humans are many things much like any other people. Keep to your own, Counselor!" – Cor replied narrowing his gaze. "The map is safe."

"Where is it?"

"How dare you?" – Cor's voice thundered and Vec retreated. "Do not forget yourself completely, Counselor. We may not be on Aerie but the same rules still apply. I'm not going to tell you where it is and the only person that can make me is Lord Tassir himself. I do not take orders from anyone in the Council. Try to remember it! And keep your distance from Princess Jordana. Milady!"

Cor and Jordana ventured back in.

* * *

"Curses!" – Vellis shot. "Who would have taught that she'll have a Ventu Collaris with her?"

"This was unexpected." – Vec admitted bitterly. "This is more serious than I thought but they do not have the map."

"How can you be certain?"

"The Collaris bluffed. He used his position. He knows full well we would not dare to attack him directly besides we'll attract the humans." – Vec replied. "We have to change tactics."

"We can take him."

"A fully trained Collaris? Have you lost your mind? We are no match for him. He will wipe the ground with us."

"Shall I get Allain then?"

"Yes, we would need his services. Find him!"

"He is not…."

"I know. It doesn't matter how but find him. Only with his help can we hope to overpower the Collaris." – Vec said.

Vec and Vellis vacated the area. They had no desire to test the patience of the Collaris.

Cor and Jordana got to their room. They watched until Vec and Vellis left.

"Will they be back?" – Jordana asked.

"No." – Cor said. "They will not dare attack a Collaris. They are no match for one and they know it."

"It was a clever thought though." – Jordana smiled. "You are not Collaris, are you?"

"Not exactly…"

"Meaning?"

"I have never completed the training."

"You lied."

"Yes, but it was necessary. The Collaris are feared. They are the best warriors in the Empire."

"How did you know when to come?"

"Well, I was in my room but decided to stretch my legs. I saw you talking to those two when I was passing by. I was going to continue on my way when I saw Vec's face. I recognized him at once. Vellis, I have already seen but didn't make the connection at that time. It was a different situation. But with Vec I made the connection pretty fast. And then when I heard you talking about a map I had an illumination."

"What sort of illumination did you get?"

"Everything, well not everything but some started to make sense. You know that we are missing something. So what if there was a clue and your dad found it?"

"And put it in the map."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. What we need is not what or where the map describes it is something on the map. I don't think it is a location but a sign."

"So the map leads to somewhere?"

"No, no," – Cor shook head. "A marker on the map is what we need not where it leads. I would think that is the diversion."

"That's nice, Cor but as I said there is nothing in Dad's belongings that is a map."

"What is it in them?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, humor me."

"Well, a few photographs of Mum and me, there are also a few quartzes, a puzzle box – he did enjoy it and a few…you won't believe it but a few wheat grains." – Jordana told him.

Cor seemed a bit pensive.

"Let's go say hi to your Mum."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"You are the one who did not let me tell Mom you're alive and now we are going there?"

"Well, you didn't recognize me…"

"And you think Mum won't?" – She eyed him.

Cor sighed. "Well, she will – no doubt. But we are going nonetheless."

"You think Dad left the map in those things?"

"Yeah, I do. Look Jordana, I know my father and yours seems to do things the way mine did. Trust me!"

"Alright," – Jordana ceded. "But there is a chance Aunt Mira might be there."

"I know. Let's go!"

"Now?"

"Yes, now!"

"You're the boss, ventu Collaris."

"Very funny,"

* * *

They took a flight to Rome. They arrived at noon, took a cab and an hour later were at the gates of Jordana's mother's mansion. It was a beautiful renaissance house with more than twenty rooms, large living rooms and spectacular balconies.

"Senorita Jordana," – The butler greeted.

"Alesssandro," – Jordana smiled. "It is so good to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual, milady."

"Where is my mother?"

"She's in the garden with Senora Deville."

"I told you!" – Jordana said turning to Cor.

Cor was pensive along the way. He anticipated such an option but he has made his mind.

"Alessandro," – Cor said. "Do you have a tailor nearby?"

"We do, senior."

"Excellent, call him at once."

"Do as he says, Alessandro." – Jordana said. "What are you up to?"

"I'll be back in the morning." – Cor said. "Alessandro, let's go."

"What should I tell Mom?" – Jordana asked.

"You will tell her of your encounter with Vellis and Lexis…"

"And you…"

"A promise…"

"Of course, see you tomorrow."

Alessandro and Cor left for the city. The former was examining Cor carefully. He was intrigued though the conversation with Jordana did not give him any clues. But he understood it was important to her.

They arrived in the city and reached the tailor. Cor gave him precise instructions what he wanted.

"Of course, senior, it will be ready in a week." – The tailor said.

"Oh, I don't think so. You have until morning."

"But senior this is not possible."

"Well, make it possible, I'll make it worth your while or I'll find some that can."

Cor gave the tailor a diamond big as a golf ball. The tailor's eyes widened.

"By morning, it will be ready."

"Excellent news, senior Tivoli, "– Cor smiled satisfied.

Alessandro then took Cor to a hostel. Cor did not want a hotel. He was not comfortable in those places and the exposure was bigger. His uncle was an industrialist and had many hotels and he wanted not to tempt fate before its time.

* * *

Back in the mansion, Cor had just left as Jordana reached the garden. Her mother and aunt were sitting on the benches near the orchids. Amelia, the house maid, was holding an umbrella over their heads. The life of aristocrats was simply not Jordana's style. Her mother had tried to convert her but it didn't work.

"Mother!" – Jordana called.

Her mother turned and displayed pleasant surprise. "Jordana, dear," She stood up. Jordana reached her and fell in her embrace.

"Jordana," – Aunt Mira greeted, and gave her a hug too.

"Auntie."

"Dear, you did not call." – Her mother, Vellisha said. "Is everything alright?"

"It depends on the point of view." – Jordana replied cautiously.

Vellisha frowned at once. Her daughter had the inherent stubbornness of Yaroslav and his knack for getting into trouble.

"We should talk alone."

"Dear, you can say anything before the people present here." – Vellisha said.

Jordana bit her lip and raised her wrist. "Vetu Yllya (it is an Yllyan matter)." She said finally.

"You can speak freely." – Her mother replied firmly.

"Very well," – Jordana sighed.

"Jordana, what has happened?" – Mira asked concerned. Jordana was her favorite niece.

"Do the names Jay Vellis and Lexis Vec ring a bell to either of you?" – Jordana said.

The reaction was immediate and apparent. Her mother as she had sat down was up on her feet. The cup of tea she held fell onto the stone ground and broke in many pieces. Aunt Mira's cheeks went from normal to red in no time at all.

"Vassar Vellis!" – Aunt Mira exclaimed.

"Lexis!" – Vellisha flared up.

"I guess that means yes." – Jordana smiled. "I was in Germany looking at some local forests when they popped up."

"What did they want?" – Her mother asked.

"They had an uncanny interest in Dad's work." – Jordana replied.

"Vellisha, Lexis disappeared fifty cycles ago, what could he possibly want with Yaroslav's work?" – Mira asked.

"It could be a number of things." – Vellisha replied. "What exactly was their interest?"

"They spoke of Dad's research project." – Jordana answered.

"All the materials were sent back to the company."

"They seemed to think something was missing."

"Oh!"

"Mother? Is something missing?"

"No," – Vellisha quickly replied. "All was sent."

"Anyway," – Jordana eyed her mother. It seemed Cor was on the right trail. Something was indeed missing. "I told them as much and they left."

Here, at this answer, it was Vellisha's turn to eyeing Jordana. She was obviously not telling everything. Lexis was not the kind to let go of something. Vellisha knew him all too well.

"Amelia, prepare a room for my daughter," – Vellisha said. "You must be tired from your journey."

"I'm, Mother, thank you! Aunt Mira, I'll see you tomorrow." – Jordana left with Amelia. Jordana had no illusions though. Her mother gave in too easily. This conversation will continue tomorrow. And speaking of which, tomorrow, Cor will come back. She wondered though what he was up to. He was bound to be recognized by both unless he planned on disguising himself why otherwise ask for a tailor, and she was almost right.

* * *

The next morning, Cor got the attire he ordered. He did not put it on right away. It would have looked odd among the humans and he did not want to attract attention as of yet. Alessandro and he left for the mansion.

They arrived by late noon. Alessandro led him in the house by the back door and into a room no one would disturb him. He promised to let Cor know when the ladies would be on the porch.

Cor put on his attire. He had an almost pointless game to play but he had to play it. Something was telling him that Vellis might send someone to watch them and the show must be perfect.

"Jordana, dear," – Vellisha began after the noon's meal. Jordana braced herself. "Were the two interested in anything in particular from your Dad's research?"

Jordana held her breath. She was uncertain what to say. She then saw Alessandro and relaxed.

"They were after a map." – She replied. "They said it would help them in their research whatever that means."

"A map?" – Vellisha looked up. "Ha, what map?"

"I don't know but they believe it is among Dad's other belongings."

"Ridiculous," – Vellisha said.

"That's what I said but they insisted knowing what these belongings were. I was about to tell them, to humor them when…"

"When what, dear?" – Mira asked. This conversation was highly intriguing.

"When…hum…we're interrupted."

"Interrupted?" – Vellisha repeated.

"By who?" – Mira asked.

"Ventu Collaris!" – Jordana replied and waited for the effect. It came at once. Vellisha and Mira's glasses fell and broke onto the floor. Their faces were full of stagger and surprise.

"Ventu Coll…aris!" – Mira stuttered.

"This is not possible, dear." – Vellisha exclaimed. "The Collaris were all killed, well not killed but they all perished when Aerie fell."

"Well, apparently one survived." – Jordana smiled victoriously.

In this moment, a shadow opposite the porch across the road, moved out of the shadows. It took a phone and made a call.

"Lord Vec!"

"Speak."

"It is true. A Collaris has survived. He's here to protect them."

"Good work."

"Shall I continue the observation?"

"No, return at once."

"I have not been seen."

"We can't risk it if the Collaris is there."

"But he isn't and…" – The man saw the one he was talking about nearing the porch.

"And what?"

"He's there, milord."

"Leave at once. It is too dangerous. We know what we need to know for now."

"Yes, milord." – The man said. He made it to his vehicle and left the area under Cor's gaze that smiled satisfied. He had spotted him just before going out of his room. He had to make a good appearance and scare the potential listeners.

* * *

Cor made his way to the porch without revealing himself and waited for the opportune moment to appear. His mask should protect him from being recognized. He just had to maintain his focus and Vellisha and Mira would not recognize him. It was not time yet for him to reveal his presence but he needed the map.

"My Gods," – Mira exclaimed. "A Ventu Collaris, this is staggering."

"It is not staggering, it is not possible." – Vellisha shook head.

"Are we in denial mother?" – Jordana pressed. "Is there a reason you'd be uncomfortable with the presence of a Collaris?"

"Why would I be?" – Vellisha replied defensively.

"The map, perhaps,"

"There is no map!"

"It doesn't become of a Royal to be less than honest, Milady Tassir," – Cor said moving out of his hiding place.

The three were caught off guard by Cor's appearance. His attire, purple, responded well to the feared Ventu Collaris, the high guards of the crown, the Emperor's personal bodyguards. They were trained to uphold the best of Aerie, the crown and its secrets, and protect the heirs.

Vellisha looked at the masked individual. Only the emperor's bodyguards carried masks but she had no time for games.

"Show yourself, I command you!"

The Collaris stepped back in respect but did not take his mask off instead said. "Respectfully, milady, I do not recognize your authority. Only Emperor Tassir, Lord of Aerie can command me so."

"Lord Tassir is not among the living. You will obey me."

"Respectfully, Milady, this is not what Yllyan law commands. If by any chance, the Emperor is incapacitated, Ventu Collaris take orders from the next in line – the heir whoever that might be, and in this case, Princess Jordana."

Vellisha bit her lip. This was indeed a Ventu Collaris. They know Yllyan law and tradition well. It was not possible to be an imposter.

"Jordana, command him to…" – Vellisha did not have the chance to finish her sentence. She flew backwards. The Collaris had raised a hand, his stance threatening. "How dare you?"

The Collaris moved forward, his body tense. Vellisha prepared for combat but was not ready and no match for a fully trained Collaris. They were after all trained to protect against anything.

"Stop!" – Jordana said.

The Collaris retreated. "Yes, milady."

Jordana was startled. Cor was playing his role so perfectly that it was scary. She had forgotten that he had kinetic skills. Kryptonians do not possess them but Yllyans do. When he used them before Vellis and Lexis she had not commented her thoughts were elsewhere. But now was the perfect time to speak after they were done. She was amazed how well versed in Yllyan customs Cor was. He had been on Aerie only once and he was very young at the time.

"How dare you?" – Vellisha repeated angrily.

"You are forgetting yourself, Milady. You were disrespectful of the Princess." – Cor replied and a smile appeared on his face beneath the mask. It was something he always wanted to try but never had the opportunity until now.

Mira had not taken part of this conversation as something bothered her the moment the Collaris spoke. There was something in this voice that she recognized but couldn't put her finger on yet.

Vellisha had to swallow her pride though the Collaris was not wrong either.

"The map, milady, now!" – The Collaris said with commanding voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." – Vellisha said.

"Mother, bring Dad's belongings, now," – Jordana said firmly then added gently. "Please!"

* * *

Vellisha looked a bit apprehensively but ventured into the house. She returned shortly after. She still had her doubts about the Collaris. If he knew what the map looked like he would find it but she seriously doubted that. Unfortunately she had made her conclusion without taking Cor into account.

It was as Jordana said. Yaroslav's things were indeed a few photographs, a few quartzes, a puzzle box and a few wheat grains. But Cor knew his father well. His thoughts had dwelled into the past. One of his first memories of that time was his father in his lab and his dad's assistant which happened to be Jordana's father. They were putting something together and he had remembered the ingredients. To anyone these objects will make no sense at all but Cor smiled satisfied. Yaroslav and Van were so much alike.

Vellisha radiated with certainty but when Cor moved to the table and started arranging the objects she lost it. The Collaris had uncanny knowledge.

Jordana observed carefully Cor. She did not understand what he could possibly see but when he began to put the objects in a certain way she was intrigued. Was it possible Cor was right all along?

Cor placed the wheat grains around the quartzes then the quartzes were positioned in the four cardinal points with each of the grains onto the left. Cor then removed the pictures from the frames. The latter he put side by side so each touched the other and in the center the grains and the quartzes. He displaced the puzzle box's layers so each line formed with a single color – the top was blue, the next red, then yellow and the last green. Cor then put onto the intersection of the frames on the right. The last thing he did surprised Jordana a great deal – he bashed the pictures and pulled a hair of her head.

Cor placed the bashed pictures onto the puzzle box and put them on fire then dropped Jordana's hair into the fire. Unknowingly to all present he had pulled one of his too and switched with Jordana's hair. At first nothing happened and Vellisha was ready to relax and take the mask of this imposter off but then the fire grew and encompassed everything – the quartzes shone in lime and purple, the grains dissolved and were part now of the quartzes which then came together. The frames of the pictures also dissolved and took a new form around the puzzle box that was no more. It was now an Yllyan power crystal. The quartzes latched themselves to it.

A light appeared on top of the power crystal and displayed the map. Cor focused. What he needed was on the map. The Ancient symbol of Collaris was present everywhere on the map, well almost everywhere. The place there was no Collaris he spotted the symbol for Azure. Cor smiled and shook head. 'Oh, Dad, did you have to be that cryptic?' Now everything started to make sense.

Of course, finding the disk will still be a pain in the neck. Just because he had found the key didn't mean he had solved the mystery.

"Vellisha?" – Mira turned to her sister.

Vellisha had gone white when the map activated. She had no idea how a Collaris could possibly know how to activate the map unless Yaroslav had told him how. She was the only other person that knew it was there and how to make it work. She has never told anyone about it.

"You were saying something, mother?" – Jordana turned also to her mother.

"My apologies, Ventu Collaris," – Vellisha turned to Cor.

"Apology accepted, Lady Tassir." – Cor replied. He touched a symbol. The map flickered and disappeared. All the elements retook their previous form. Cor placed the pictures back into the frames. "Yllyan highest achievements are not publicly known, Lady Mira Tassir."

Mira had been watching stunned the map formation. The fact that the Collaris noticed her astonishment was enough for her to accept he was a true one. But the other nagging suspicion was still present. This voice was too familiar. It reminded her of Van-El but Van-El was gone and the only other logical possibility was Cor-El. Could he be him? However impersonating a Collaris was a task close to impossible.

"I shall take the Princess. She must reach the goal set out by Yassir Veshinov." – Cor said turning to Vellisha.

"Of course," – Vellisha said. "Good luck, dear."

"Thank you, mother." – Jordana embraced her, kissing her gently on the cheeks and the temple. "Aunt Mira!"

She and Cor left the house separately. Cor had to take off the attire. He could not possibly walk among the humans this way.

"Where are we going now?" – Jordana asked.

"Back to the caves." – Cor replied.

"I can't believe you pulled it off."

Cor smiled wide. "There is some benefit to being ignored especially when you're young."

"I gathered." – Jordana said. "How did you know about the map?"

"When I was six, your father and mine were in the lab and there they were dealing with the elements. It is one of the first memories I recovered. I remembered clearly the wheat grains. When you told me of them, I knew it was the map. It was methodology developed by my father. Yllyans always hide clues in plain sight. He has always liked that idea. Seemingly uninteresting elements put together to form the greater part."

"Cunning,"

"Yeah,"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Oh, yeah, I did."

"I didn't see anything."

"You didn't because you don't know what to look for I do."

"And it was what?"

"Azure."

"Hum?"

"It is the symbol for Azure."

"But this is Kryptonian?"

"Exactly," – Cor replied shaking head. "When I saw it I said to myself – Dad, did you have to be that cryptic?' and I was right. I think he knew that if I survived I would know exactly what to look for. He has made the map for me."

"Cor, what you are talking about is close to impossible. How would he anticipate that you will run into me?"

"Oh, I have no idea but as you can see we are on the right track."

* * *

They arrived in the caves two days later. This time, it was not so cryptic or impossible to decipher the symbols. Cor had now the key and the order. But the message was indeed cryptic.

It stated: 'Seek the land to the south of the tail then look for the Queen's head on the top of the highest peak. Sheltered shall be the chamber under the bedrock of the cool vein. Collaris guards the entrance but only the one with all the elements can venture. Spirit of courage and strength, loyalty and honor, is your only guard. Use it well, my son!"

"Yep, it tells us nothing."

"It tells us my father wrote it." – Cor said.

"But what does it mean?"

"I don't know, yet."

"Cor, are you sure?"

"Are you questioning me?" – Cor looked at her amused and offended. "Do you not trust me, suddenly?"

"Well, you did keep things from me."

"True," – Cor nodded. "But I truly don't know yet what it means. I will figure it out. I hope. But it will take time. There are many places it could be."

"Sure."

"Jordana!"

"I believe you."

"Aha," – Cor smiled.

"Hey, stop pulling my leg."

"Sorry," – Cor smiled wider. "I know one thing for sure. It won't be easy. My father is certain to have protected it well just in case someone tries. One never knows."

"Vec and Vellis!"

"Yes, they will not give up. We have to stay one step ahead of them."

"As you said they will not dare attack a Collaris."

"Alone – no but with help – oh hell yes."

"You can't know that."

"I do. I know how they think. They are last remnants of Aerie and I seriously doubt they want to live by the rules of the humans. I would think they want to rule them and this cannot be allowed. The humans have such potential."

"I hope you're wrong."

Cor sighed. "Not on this,"

They left the caves. The symbols inside flickered once and then vanished. The message had been delivered. A voice spoke into the thin air: "It is all in your hands now, my son."

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	9. S1 Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**_

* * *

 **Season 1**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Rally**

A year later after the caves, Cor was back in Montreal. His life had resumed its usual dullness. Nothing much interesting had taken place other than the dissolution of Luthor's marriage. Lana Lang was free of Luthor though she was pronounced at one point dead and Lex Luthor accused of it.

Cor however was not interested in that. There were some interesting happenings in his town – rumours mostly of a vigilante cleaning up the streets. It was driving the local police nuts. They never really appreciated the help these heroes gave them.

The work was routine in the shelter. There were few interesting cases but they went to other employees. Cor had decided to stay on the sidelines. His life was now peaceful though he had not forgotten the message in the caves. But he really had no time to spend on that research. He had bills to pay.

Jordana popped up at some point offering to make his life better but he had refused. His pride had kicked in. He needed not charities. Jordana had left a bit disappointed.

Cor planned a trip to Gotham. This city intrigued him much. There was what to see there and of course the fable tale of the batman. Cor of course was not planning on looking for it. He found the idea of a man dressing as a bat as disturbing. Such a man clearly had issues.

He left for the airport where he boarded the plane for Gotham city. He arrived the next day as he had booked an evening flight. He took a cab for the Miriam Hostel where he was going to stay. It was on the outskirts of the downtown area.

He stayed in for the day and ventured into the city the next day. He went straight on to visit the Gotham Museum. The building was old and had a rich history. The exposition of the time was simply perfect for him. This day he expected to be perfectly normal but things never happen according to original desires.

Cor stayed almost until the gallery closed. There was so much to see and yet so little time. He left with the night guard. He sat in the park before the gallery with his nose into the contents of the brochure and before he knew two maybe three hours passed.

The night was dark and cloudy. The feeble light of the lampposts cast numerous deep shadows. Cor had to move closer to the light to continue reading. Just as he was getting back to that his eyes skimmed through the roof of the museum. There he noticed a dark shadow moving running atop. This caught his interest.

He moved back into the shadow so not be seen. The dark shadow reached an opening on the roof and ventured in. Cor was thinking of alerting the guard but it did not seem the right time yet. His adventurous spirit overrode his common sense.

He had been all day in there and despite the fact that he was there only to see the art work and all the other exciting stuff his eyes had not missed even one detail. He had noticed the gaps in the security. He slipped by the night guard and ventured in.

The place was deserted. Cor noticed the lights of the other two patrolling night guards and evaded them in time to see the dark shadow moving on the fourth floor. He reached up. This floor was with the valuable artefacts and paintings. Security as he had seen earlier this day was tight but something told him the assailant was not going to be deterred from that fact.

Cor fairly quickly found the dark shadow that now has taken form but it was odd. It looked like it was a person in a dress or costume of sorts. Cor moved to a place where the light fell on it and stopped staggered. It was a bat. Actually more of a bat costume as it could not be a real size bat. Ironically they don't grow to such sizes.

'Could this be the fabled batman?' Cor asked himself. The bat person was now exposed fully to the light. Cor noticed the round parts around the chest. 'A woman, ha, go figure,' It was an interesting revelation.

The batwoman however suddenly moved back into the shadows. Cor had to move closer so not to lose her out of sight. He could not find her where he thought she would be. Soon he understood why. He sensed movement behind him and turned around. She had sprang like from the ground and granted him a fist. Cor flew into the wall cursing under breath for his imprudence.

The batwoman satisfied then moved away but she underestimated Cor. He was back on his feet. He looked around and saw a round object. It was a stone or something but it did not matter. He took it swiftly in hand and threw it in her direction. The batwoman stumbled on it and fell.

"Now, we are square." – Cor said aloud.

The batwoman was quick back on her feet. She reached for her belt and pulled a gun. Cor ducked out of sight.

'Oh, well, this is certainly not fair. I hate guns.'

Cor heard a shot but not anywhere near him. He peeked and saw her fly up. He sighed. At that place, a painting was missing and the alarms suddenly went off. The night guards bonded on that place and caught Cor just as he was getting up. He looked up and the batwoman saluted.

'Oh, this is not over but then again it is my own fault.' Cor thoughts passed as a lightning in his mind. 'Nicely played Batwoman.'

* * *

Cor was taken to the police station. He sat for a very long time alone before anything happened. He was first processed then brought into a room before a detective or something.

"Name?" – The officer asked.

Cor sighed deeply. This was definitely trouble. All he had to is maintain low profile not jump into the lion's mouth head straight. Adventures could so dangerous when one is so imprudent and reckless. The officer repeated the question but Cor was still thinking. Getting out of this mess will not be easy. He could really use Loki's help but he had no way of making contact but then again every detainee has the right of a call.

"Name!"

Cor looked at the officer and decided to gamble.

"Don't you already know it?" – He asked.

"I am the one asking the questions here."

"Then I guess you will be waiting a long time." – Cor replied.

"Who was your accomplice?"

"Hum, sorry, what?"

"Your accomplice – name him."

"I'm not following you."

"A valuable painting is missing and you are caught at the crime scene. You don't have the painting so I gather your accomplice double-crossed you and left you behind. You are in a lot of trouble, mister. But if you cooperate with us the judge may be inclined to be more lenient."

"Oh, is that so?" – Cor said. "Well, for one, you can't touch me. I make one phone call and you let me go."

"Really? One phone call?"

"Yeah," – Cor smiled.

"I don't think so."

"Well, if memory serves every detainee is entitled to one. I believe this is your own law so if you were to deny me that right that would make you breaking the law in which case should we ever get to there I can basically to sue your ass to the end of time. I suppose you want me to. Ironically, officer, I do know my rights. I do not think your boss would be appreciative of you screwing a case over a detail."

"It is detective."

"Whatever."

The detective bit his lips for Cor was right. It was detail but then he was an important part of the investigation. He had to speak with the captain.

"Wait here."

He reached the captain's office and presented his case. The captain listened carefully.

"You have to charge with something concrete otherwise he will get his lawyer and wake away. Actually, he will wake away without charge after forty eight hours. Alright, this is how much you've got. But you have to give the call."

"Yes, sir."

The detective returned to Cor.

"You can have your call here."

Cor chuckled. "Oh, I don't think so. I'm sure you have a place for that."

"Follow me!" Procedure had to be followed as much as he wanted to get his hands on him.

"Do you mind?" – Cor said after they reached their destination.

"Sure," – The detective stepped back.

Cor dialed at once Loki.

'Pick up, pick up.' He prayed for she was his only way out.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank Rao."

"Corin?"

"Yeah, I'm in a bit of shamble."

"A bit? Knowing you you're in the middle of it."

"Can we argue semantics later?"

"Where are you?"

"Ah, Gotham city's police station."

"Oh, that's a good one."

"You know I have a minute only?"

"Sorry, I'll be there as soon as possible. Oh, by the way which one?"

"The one closest to the Gotham gallery, museum, whatever."

"Alright, I'll be there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't have wings you know."

"You're a witch for crying out loud."

"And we have our limits."

"Alright, tomorrow."

"Behave in the meantime."

"I will, try."

* * *

Cor hang up and waited patiently for the detective who apparently had no desire to give up either and took him back to the interrogation room.

"Name?"

"Oh, here we go again." – Cor sighed. "Santa Clause."

"Santa Clause?"

"Do you have hearing deficiencies?"

"Do you think this is a joke?"

Cor looked at him. "Alright, look, you seem like a nice cop. I mean you are doing your job and this is commendable but ironically you're not doing it properly."

"Really?" – The detective raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you are not detecting."

"I am not?"

"No, you are just sitting and asking."

"That's what we do."

"Aha, so your work doesn't involve investigating the crime scene at all?"

"The crime scene has been…"

"Oh, really?" – It was Cor's turn to mock.

"You have been caught there and…"

"And you considered all the options? Really? You did not think that there might be another explanation for my presence there?"

"Like what?"

"Did you bother to look at the security cameras? No, of course, I mean what kind cop would and why? You have the suspect – that's all you need. Really? Are you that thick or you're just pretending?"

"We looked and found you sneaking in." – The detective smug grew. "And…"

"And while you're doing it – I mean the investigating of the crime scene you did not notice a little stone object off its place. Didn't it bother you to ask yourself what the hell was it doing there? I mean it is kind of peculiar, isn't it? Ironically, detective, people that miss details often make the wrong conclusions. I guess I could tell you what you want to know but then for one you'll have trouble understanding me and second I'm not really in the mood to indulge your deficiencies."

"Look smartass you can either help me or rot for it."

"One, you have nothing on me which by the law means that in forty hours you will have no choice but to let me go, and second you don't have the slightest clue what has transpired. You even haven't been on the crime scene."

"Yes, I have."

"Really? Describe it."

"I'm the one…"

"Yes, yes," – Cor interrupted. "You're the one asking the questions. But this tells that you're afraid. I mean if you have been there you shouldn't be afraid to answer. Next time you want to interrogate someone, anyone, be a little more prepared. Your tactics do not work on me and your scare tactics even less."

The detective was indeed botched. The suspect was maneuvering perfectly and he had nothing to counter him with. Interestingly, he was asking the right questions, and he seemed more pissed than guilty.

"Officer," – The detective called. "Take him to his cell."

"Yes, sir."

"We'll see each other again." – He said to Cor.

"I'm sure we would." – Cor answered back.

Cor was taken to a small cell with a bunk and some form of a blanket. He sat on it in the meditative stance and soon in full meditation ignoring all around him.

The detective observed him before an officer came with the document he had requested. The suspect's name was Corin Deville. Deville – that name struck a string. Deville was the name of a very powerful and influential industrialist. Could this one be related to him? Maybe not. The file then stated that the suspect worked in a shelter for the poor in Montreal, Canada. He was Canadian but this was not a problem as he obviously did not work for the government. He checked the name of the shelter and it belonged to Luthor Corp. Now that was a problem, Lex Luthor owned the number one businesses in the world.

The detective shook head. Luthor will not bother himself with the problems of a single unimportant employee unless he has something to gain though that one had quite the mouth and yet he wanted to be certain. He made a call to Luthor Corp and just made an inquiry. The response satisfied him. The suspect was all his. He had less than a day to get something out of him.

* * *

The next morning, he came into the cell and noticed Cor had not moved from his meditative stance. He did not seem asleep though as his eyes were wide open.

"This way!"

Cor however did not hear him. He was still meditating but the detective shook him he came around.

"It could be considered assault, detective." – Cor remarked.

The detective cursed under breath and retreated.

"I'm just kidding. Shall we?"

Cor stood up and walked pass him then stopped at the cell gate. "Shall we go, detective Sharing?"

Sharing stood up and looked at him disbelieving. "How the hell…"

"Well, I do have eyes and ears and I do use them." – Cor smiled.

"Right,"

Cor followed him back to the room where they sat down.

"Name?"

"Oh, by Rau, you're not starting with that again, are you?" – Cor sighed deeply. "You already know it."

"Yes but you have to say it."

"I don't think so."

"Alright, Mr. Deville, I have no time for your games."

"See that was not so difficult," – Cor said and seeing Sharing's expression added. "Yes, I know you're asking the question. We're passed that."

"You work for the shelter for poor at Montreal, right?"

"Yes."

"And the purpose for your visit in Gotham city is?"

"I'm on vacation."

"Aha,"

"What? You've never been on vacation before?"

"And your vacation involved visiting a museum after hours?"

"No, actually, I was there during the right hours. I was then outside enjoying a lovely brochure."

"Then what – you suddenly had the urge of going in?"

"Something like that."

"Why?"

"I saw a bat."

"A bat?" – Sharing starred at him though he tensed up at the mention of the bat.

"Yes, a bat." – Cor replied visibly amused. "It flew over and straight through roof glass. Something glinted on it and it intrigued me so I ventured in."

"By bypassing security?"

"Well, if they had been doing their job that would have been impossible but where I passed there wasn't any. I saw the bat on the fourth floor and got there. It probably considered me food and attacked so I ducked and threw a stone at it thus spooking it and then before I knew what is going on I found myself with cuffs, and straight to you." – Cor explained.

Sharing looked at Cor carefully. This man has obviously seen the assailant but was making a joke out of it. But then the question remained has he seen Batman or someone else? This goddamn vigilante could finally be taken off the streets of Gotham if his suspect puts him on the crime scene. But would he help him? Sharing was uncertain how to proceed. He did not get the time to ponder though. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," – Sharing said.

An officer entered alongside a figure dressed in the oddest way imaginable.

"Detective Sharing, this is Mr. Deville's lawyer, Ms. Loki."

Cor looked up too and almost fell of his chair in laughter but contained himself in the last moment. She not only had used her real name but her real clothing too which in the world of the humans was extremely odd and funny.

Sharing was having the same trouble as Cor though in a different way. This woman's clothing was peculiar at best but she did not look like a lawyer at all, actually, she looked like more out of place.

"Detective Sharing, leave me alone with my client." – Loki said in a sharp tone.

"Of course, but I do need to see your credentials." – Sharing said.

Loki smiled. "Of course," Cor hoped she was not going to do something rash and stupid but Loki apparently came prepared.

"I'll be outside."

Sharing left.

"What did you do this time?" – Loki asked.

"Can we talk safely?" – Cor looked at her. She nodded. And then he told her.

"Fascinating," – Loki exclaimed. "I have been hearing rumors about her but nothing concrete and you happen to run into her the very first time. Good job,"

"Thank you," – Cor said. "How do you plan to fix my mess?"

"I have to use a spell."

"You have to charm a lot of people."

"I know thank you very much."

"I was thinking something else."

"Like what?"

"SS."

"SS? Are you kidding?"

"It is the safest way."

"Yeah to get into more trouble. Don't get me wrong I can do it but if he inquires and this one seems would then what?"

"Well, make sure he doesn't."

"Does he know your name?"

"He has already made that inquiry."

"That's not good."

"I don't see why it is a problem."

"A cover story?"

"Yeah, deep SS."

"Hum, I guess it could work. The Federals are unlike to help him out."

"Still, subdue his initial curiosity and it will work like a charm."

"Very well, Seyt, but it is still cheating."

"Yeah, it is."

"You are the one always saying that is wrong."

"I know but else am there?"

"I have a different idea." – Loki said and left. She returned shortly after with detective Sharing.

"Mr. Deville," – He began. "You are free to go."

Cor frowned. "Just like that?"

"Yes, accept my apologies," – Sharing continued. "We've made further inquiry at the crime scene and your story pins out. You will have to pay a fine though and next time, please do alert the guards before taking the matters in your own hands, and leave this into the hands of the professionals. Ms. Loki, he is all yours."

Cor was now perplexed. 'What in the name of Rao did she tell him?' Cor paid the fine and then left.

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him you are a bit gaga." – Loki replied.

"Oh, thanks, what else?"

"And that if the bat person chooses to get rid of you as a potential threat he will be there to catch it."

"In other words, he is going to follow me around."

"Yes,"

"Convenient."

"Yes, but it does take you off the hook without breaking the law."

"Thank you,"

"Now what?"

"Now, we find her."

"Her?"

"Yeah, Batwoman."

"You are kidding, right?"

"Oh, no!"

"Where to first?"

"The public archives and the library, we need more information."

"You think she left a trail?"

"There is always a trail or an absence of one."

Cor and Loki moved on by passing straight by their pray that had listened to their conversation with great interest. She had to make sure she was not made out. Her identity was safe but this man was not giving up. He was actually hoping to find her while subverting the police. This is what intrigued her and the company he was keeping. This Loki person sounded familiar to her.

Cor and Loki reached the public archives and started sifting through them. Loki was not certain what Cor was looking for though. Finding a random person was a task close to impossible but Cor thought otherwise. It was as he told detective Sharing – little details. They are the ones that make the case everything single time. They are the trail that cannot be forged. They stayed there for more than four days and Loki was getting tired.

* * *

"Go home, Loki," – Cor said on the fifth day. "If I need you I call you. This is a tedious work and I'm sure it is bloody boring for you."

"Alright, good luck then," – Loki said and stood up. "I hope you won't end up in jail again."

"We can only hope." – Cor replied cheerfully.

"I'm going, good luck Seyt."

"Thank you," – Cor said and she left. "Alright, now, it is time to find you. You can't hide from me."

Cor looked at every newspaper's story covering the Batman and the ones supposedly belonging to the Batwoman. The Batman stories were far more intriguing. The police had no clues that he was. But for Cor that wasn't so difficult.

Batman had made the news with a lot of fancy gadgets. They were probably impossible to trace but Cor inquired nonetheless. Every weapon and gadget is made of one or more components and these can be traced. He located all the companies that could produce anything like them. The list was indeed very long with many possibilities. Most of those companies however were controlled by conglomerations and powerful corporations.

Now he had the list of the companies whose components used in ones or many parts could build up the specific parts or the wholes of most of the fancy gadgets. Now, anyone smart enough would order in the thousands as that way tracing them would be impossible.

He picked up the phone and called Loki. He told her to call each of these companies and make an inquiry on deliveries for specific almost unimportant parts. He wanted to know who has been buying them. She was better in impersonating others and could easily achieve the task.

When Loki was done she sent him the list though it was not telling much but for Cor this information was invaluable. He had sifted through all the buyers eliminating them one by one. Now, the 'anyone' smart would not be buying directly but rather through shell and offshore companies or through agencies. This narrowed down the number of the potential targets.

Cor spent many nights in his hostel room going through the data and there was a lot of it. Cor then started comparing the saves to all involved checking and rechecking their alibis. Most alibis were perfect but there is always room for suspicion. Cor to be honest expected an attack soon that would confirm he was on the right track. But if Batwoman was around she would have to lay low otherwise she would give him everything he would ever need to find her.

In truth, she was following his moves with growing concern. This one was smart and pursuing with unstoppable and perfect logic the answers. Hopefully, the police have never gotten that smart otherwise her identity would have been discovered already. She knew unfortunately that she could not make a move against him other than killing him, which would also attract unnecessary attention; otherwise he would know he is on the right track. This one was smart and dangerous and knew exactly what to do and how to protect himself against any retaliation. And willy-nilly she admired him for that.

* * *

Ironically, Cor was circling very close to Batman's identity and not hers. He was certain he was missing something for her. He called Loki again and asked her for some CCTV tapes from seemingly useless places but Cor had his reasons. He wanted the blind spots even if they were far from the crime scenes.

Loki brought them to him though she did not understand the reasons for such useless intelligence and neither did Batwoman. But what neither of them knew was that Cor was quite crafty and tech friendly.

He went through the tapes and finally found what he needed. The picture was not perfect but he did not need perfect. He only needed to follow the footsteps and identify the target's tactics. 'Know your enemy' – it does sound like a cliché but it is also very useful. Learning your opponent's habits is the key. And Cor soon knew enough.

Using his already improving understanding of human computer works he hacked into the CCTV network and started following his targets moves. If anyone could possibly imagine how many times a day cameras record the movement of a single individual they would frightened by the answer.

The problem however was not only discovering the identity of his target but understanding why. This was the crucial point. The list was very short now.

The breakthrough came few days later when Batman made his usual consecutive stunt on the news. This time he had used a rather impressively looking vehicle. Cor frowned at its sight and an epiphany followed. The vehicle was bound to be a prototype vehicle. This kind of transport would be expensive and unless he stole it he must have taken it from somewhere and since Batman did not strike him as a thief another idea formed in Cor's mind.

He looked through the data he had on components and found the trail.

"Oh, I've got you now, Batman!" Cor exclaimed. There was no doubt now, who the masked vigilante known as Batman was. There was only one logical answer to that one. There were many that could qualify of course but only among them made sense.

By any means, Batwoman was Batman's opponent not his ally. She also had an arsenal of fancy gadgets though she was more difficult to track but Cor already had a plan in mind. The only way was to set a trap. Batwoman was certain to expect one and if Cor was right she had been following his moves since day one. A smile came to his face – knowing there is a trap is the first step of evading it. But what happens when the real goal is distorted by the illusion of a trap.

And the perfect opportunity presented itself. There was a hosted party for raising funds for the victims of Catherina in the Wayne Tower the next night. It was a perfect time for the illusion of a trap to be sprung on Gotham's best.

Cor made all the necessary preparations assuming the dark shadow of the Batwoman was on his heels on every step. This certainly was going to be much fun.

* * *

The night in question, Cor all dressed up arrived at the party. He had made his contribution too. He was only hoping he would not run into Mira or Jean Deville. This would not be the time for such an encounter and could create unforeseen complications but unfortunately the risk existed. Jean would not recognize him face to face but Mira will. Of course, Jean would know him by name. But the risk was worth taking nonetheless.

There were many guests. Cor recognized a few of them among which Lex Luthor, alone. The other one was Oliver Queen. He was undoubtedly Luthor's rival. His eyes were giving him away. Bruce Wayne, the host, was nowhere in sight for the moment but the time for speeches has not come yet.

Of the famous women present were Ophelia Jones – fashion magazines' expert, Jordana Brew – satellite and telecommunications, Bridget Noble – botanical research and development, and Jasmine Jaxx – humanitarian, representative of many organizations such as the Red Cross and the World Health Organization, she also owned the largest relief supply company in the Middle East. Jean and Mira Deville were nowhere in sight either but Cor was certain at least one of them was there, if not both of them.

Cor threaded carefully through the crowd speaking only occasionally with the guests. His focus was on Batwoman. He was looking for the giveaways she had. But if she was there she was keeping out of his sight. She was probably moving behind him or slightly out of his peripheral sight. The good thing was that there were a lot of mirrors. Soon, Cor noticed a woman in dark purple gown. She seemed uninterested of him but was always close behind and just out of sight. He did not give himself away though. It was important he plays the possum.

He maintained his observation until he reached the conclusion it was way too easy. Batwoman was smart too. Hiding in plain sight always makes you invisible, a lesson he remembered from his mother but Cor continued the charade and used his peripheral sight to observe anyone that would find his target of observation funny. And finally, his pray made a mistake and he spotted her.

He moved in closer to her but maintained his previous observation of the woman in the purple gown. Satisfied of his victory from phase one, Cor continued making toasts and diving into conversations with anyone including his pray.

The problem came when he spotted Jean and Mira Deville waltzing in. He had very little room to manoeuvre. The only good thing he could do under the circumstances was to put sunglasses on his face.

His pray noticed that strange move and looked in the given direction as it was highly intriguing. It seemed he did not want to be recognized but it was interesting to know why. She of course recognized Jean and Mira Deville at once. The problem was that she did not want to converse with them either so she followed Cor's move, which did not go unnoticed.

Cor was intrigued too but hopefully it was time now for speeches as Bruce Wayne came in and Cor could relax for a moment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Wayne Tower," – Bruce greeted. "We are gathered here to help those who suffered at the terrible power of nature's fury – the Catherina. I hope..."

Cor did not pay much attention to the well rehearsed speech of Wayne. He was quite the actor and suited him well. A brink interfered with Cor's plan however when the lights when off as a green arrow flew into the lights' controls.

The emerald archer sprang from nowhere. He made his way quickly to the podium and took one of the displayed diamonds. Several things happened next.

* * *

First, Batwoman appeared and retook possession of the same collie of the diamonds right under the Archer's nose. She made a run for it with the emerald archer at her heels. Then the lights came on as Luthor had removed the arrow and chased after him. Wayne asked the guests to remain calm and vanished somewhere. But then a masked man appeared nearby, passed by Mira and took her necklace that fired up the flames in Cor's veins.

He lost the glasses and bonded at him. He quickly disposed of him then heard commotions upstairs and darted in that direction. Mira caught only a glimpse of her necklace's saviour and had to blink hard for what her eyes had seen could not be and yet the feeling of hope was strong in her that it could be no other than her lost nephew.

Cor arrived at the very odd scene upstairs. The emerald archer was wrestling with the Batwoman while Luthor was impeded by the Batman. Cor stopped for a moment for this scene was priceless.

He then decided it is time to make it even juicier. He took out a camera with a flash and made a picture, which attracted everyone's attention. Of course, the moment he did he made it for the floor above leaving no one the time to see his face.

The four combatants followed him but reaching the floor above they found no trace of him. It was as though he had vanished into thin air. He didn't have that much of an advance on them but it was more than enough. This moment of indecision on their part was a mistake. Cor took out his little fancy gadget and caught the collie.

"Damnation," – The Emerald Archer cursed as he lost possession of it.

Cor appeared on the other side and waved at them then proceeded to the roof. Batwoman followed him while Batman had to knock down Luthor as he was standing in his way. One was out of the game. The archer was faster than Batman's reactions and was already on his way up.

Reaching the roof, Batwoman saw Cor near the edge holding the collie and waiting.

* * *

"It took you some time, milady." – Cor observed.

"Who are you really?" – She asked in a low voice.

"Well, you should know you've been following me all day, actually all the time I've been here. Oh, thanks by the way for letting me stay with the cops that was so nice of you."

"You're welcome."

"Hand it over!" – The Emerald Archer said as he appeared through the roof stairs access.

"I don't think so, Green Arrow."

"He's right as it is mine." – Batwoman said.

"It is no one's." – Batman countered.

"Oh, hey, what a group we've got here!" – Cor remarked. "Everyone with their own plans for the diamonds. The Emerald Archer stole them to give them to charity. The Batwoman wants them for a..." Cor paused here. He did not want to divulge her identity yet he had his reasons besides it was unprofessional and unethical especially before her usual opponents. "They make nice collection. And the infamous Batman, self proclaimed protector of Gotham city, botched by an ordinary man that is about to deliver the final blow."

"What blow?" – Batman asked.

"It is a trap." – Batwoman replied. "He's delivering us to the cops. Maybe your presence Arrow was not part of the plan but it suits him anyway. Am I right?"

"Not even close." – Cor answered.

"What?"

"Where I am from we respect our opponents, even more our enemies, we do not attack from the shadows." – Cor replied. His voice was surprisingly adamant, his look different. "I gathered you here not to sell you out although I certainly could. I can tell the police who are hiding behind the Batman's mask, I already know. It was not so difficult to figure out. I can tell them who the Batwoman is. That wasn't hard either. And I can certainly tell who the Green Arrow is but that is neither fun nor honourable."

"Then what do you want?" – Green Arrow asked.

"You have such potential to be much more than what you are – thugs. This is how the world sees you now. But you are so much more. You could be Earth's greatest protectors. And seeing you fighting one another is a sad waste of your talents."

Green Arrow stepped backwards. There was another he has met that has told him the same and this one sounded exactly like him. He had made a promise to the friend that his previous life would not take hold of him before as he was pronounced hero and he has broken that promise.

"There is a code of honour for all species. Those who protect without reward will receive the greatest of all rewards. Giving hope, this is who you really are. The human race will look up to you with hope for a better tomorrow."

The Arrow remembered his friend and his words just as the ones of this one before him. The resemblance was striking. The power, the strength streaming from this one was the same and even a bit more pronounced.

Batwoman felt the same. She sensed strength and tenacity of will unlike any she's ever come across before.

"This is but a dream." – Batman said. "No one thinks that way."

"If it is a dream then why, dear Batman, do you do what you do? It can't be revenge – it isn't good enough as revenge leads only to one place and that place is very dark. Once you set on that path there is no turning back."

Batman had to admit the boy was making a good point and he was right it was not about revenge. It was about much more than that.

"You are the symbol of that hope but the only way you can show it to the world is to believe it yourselves." – Cor continued. "I've seen what you can do and I know you can do better."

"Who are you?" – Green Arrow asked and moved closer.

"I'm not someone special. I'm just but a part of the world around you."

"As am I." – Loki sprang out of the ground next to him.

"Good of you to join us." – Cor remarked.

"Anytime, Seyt."

"What took you so long?"

"I was busy."

"Sure."

"Can we go now?"

The others were startled at her sudden appearance not to mention her appearance as a whole.

"Be the best you can be and maybe one day we will meet again." – Cor said and tossed the collie at Batwoman. "It is yours by right. Farewell."

Loki embraced Cor and they vanished on the spot.

* * *

Batwoman put the collie in her pocket and jumped off the building. Batman got shoulder to shoulder with Green Arrow.

"Who was he?" – He asked.

"I wish I knew." – Green Arrow replied. "But he sounded like a friend of mine. Almost exactly like him, it is staggering."

"Yeah, he did make a point, a good one." – Batman sighed.

"Though I'd love to know who she was."

"Yeah, she's just as intriguing as the Batwoman."

"I gather you haven't figured her out either."

"No, not yet."

"Maybe some mysteries are better left unsolved." – Green Arrow suggested.

"Maybe you're right." – Batman said.

"Until next time, Batboy." – Green Arrow said, taking out his bow. He aimed for the building across and jumped too.

"Yeah, Green pants," – And he also disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	10. S1 Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 1**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Blind spot**

The city of Montreal has been recently hit by a sudden crime wave. The police have no leads as to the perpetuators and ask anyone with information about the recent robberies to come forth. The police have opened hot lines….

Cor put down the newspaper. 'Here, we go again. Just when everything seemed to have calmed down trouble comes knocking on the door.'

 _Four bank branches had been hit in the last week alone and the police are clueless. There had been no traces of forced entry hence the original thought was that it was an inside job but that theory fell to bits as ironically all cameras had been active and it didn't look like foul play was at hand. It is a complete mystery._

 _The weeks before another twelve branches had been hit with the same ammo. Panic has started crossing through the town as it seemed nowhere money is safe._

The article continued describing the robberies one by one as the most logical theories suggested. The reporter like the police was trying to make sense of it all but unsuccessfully. No one knew how someone can pass by the cameras undetected. Of course there was a theory the assailants were invisible but the chief of police found that theory absurd and ridiculous.

Cor to say the least was intrigued. It was definitely a mystery worth pursuing. It undoubtedly led to trouble but this is what makes it fun.

* * *

Over the past months, Cor had adopted the desire to help the humans. He was doing it covertly and was letting the police take all the credits for it. He was not looking for reward. He simply wanted to help. And this case seemed fascinating enough.

There were many aspects of this case that made no sense. First of all – the cameras – the police and the bank claim the cameras weren't tampered with – no one has hacked the system and yet the robbers bypassed them and the question was – how. Second, assuming the robbers bypassed the cameras then why didn't anyone see them take the money. And third but not least, how did they take the money out of the bank – someone is bound to notice a large sum leaving in some bag or else, and yet no such thing.

Assuming the robber was not invisible or possessing super speed or other cool powers then how he did it. There were many possibilities but no viable answers, no logical ones anyway.

The only way for Cor to find out what really is been happening was for him to visit one of the banks and assess the possibilities. Of course impersonating a cop was out of the question but a reporter of some backward newspaper wasn't.

Actually he thought of becoming one as it is perfectly legal and opened quite the doors. Fortunately he knew of a friend that could help out. He visited him and got the job. It is good to have contacts everywhere, even if they were on the lower levels of the chain.

Cor visited the first bank of this week's robbery. He entered there and introduced himself to the manager. He asked to look around without disturbing the normal operations and was granted access though that is not the usual policy of the bank. But everyone was anxious to learn how, why but most of all to have the money returned.

At first glance, there was nothing extraordinary. All cameras were perfectly positioned to observe all that is happening. All day activities were monitored, recorded and preserved for at least a week before starting clean. There was also no way to get behind the counters undetected or unseen. So then how in the name of Rau did they do it? Cor had no answer yet.

Cor asked the bank manager to show him the footage of the day and time of the robbery.

"These are the tapes." – The bank manager said. "But the police have already seen them and found nothing."

"Sometimes things are hiding in plain sight." – Cor replied. "Thank you!"

The bank manager left leaving Cor alone with the tapes. He was right though there was nothing suspicious. Every client in the bank comported her or his self perfectly normally then at some point the theft had been discovered and all hell broke loose. And yet no one left in a hurry or did anything suspicious. Cor could now understand the confusion the lack of this behaviour brought to the investigating officers and the bank officials. Still, the money is missing and the theft committed under everyone's noses.

The invisible theory drifted again in his mind but of course being invisible and disembodied were two very different things. Even if the robbers were invisible someone was bound to run into the thieves, or something to be pushed off the shelves. There was barely enough space to blow over for the thieves to escape untouched.

Then what and how the hell did it happen? It was indeed a total mystery. But even the most illogical situations were perfectly logical. The devil as the saying goes is in the details. So plausibly, something is missing, something that was there no one is seeing. Unfortunately, the tapes did not reveal what that is.

Cor put pause onto the tape he was watching. An idea crossed his mind. What if the cameras did not catch anything because there was nothing to catch? But how was he to know for sure? The cameras in question were of the new design three sixty degrees coverage.

The best way was to ask someone that understood this new type of camera. Cor needed to know how they worked otherwise it would be impossible to circumvent it. He left the bank thanking the manager for his generous cooperation and headed for the nearest shop offering security cameras. There was an answer and he was going to find it out.

The manager of the shop was quite accommodating. He showed Cor their newest cameras and the level of security they provided.

"But is it possible to circumvent them?" – Cor asked.

"No," – The manager shook head. "These provide perfect coverage. Each camera is positioned in such a way that they leave no blind spots at all."

Cor was disappointed. He had hoped that there would be a way but there wasn't. He thanked the manager and left. This case was getting even more impossible and yet the robberies were committed and the money was missing. Something definitely did not make sense.

He returned home. He needed some time to relax. He had tried for several consecutive days to figure it out but with little success.

* * *

The next day he woke up he went to work. Maybe if he cleared his mind long enough he would be able to find some answers. He immersed himself back into people's problems that did not involve banks and robberies but rather tragedies in life.

At noon, he was at the shop to buy lunch. He was going by his usual when the security cameras came back in his sight. They were just the ones the bank had. As the manager said they were positioned in such a way that left no way for anyone to do anything inappropriate.

Cor took a closer look at the positions. Something was bothering him ever since he walked into the shop. He moved through the shop assessing the positioning. But no matter how perfectly the cameras were positioned Cor did find blind spots. There were few places where one could snatch an item and not be seen.

Unfortunately, the only way to prove a theory was put it to a test. Cor was not very fond of breaking the law but it was the only way to help out. He snatched a few items off the shelves at the blind spots, took his lunch and headed for the cashiers. He paid his lunch and exited. No alarms went off and no one came after him for the next few days.

Maybe it was luck but then again there was only one way to be sure. He decided to test his theory every day of the week. At some point he was bound to be caught but ironically he wasn't. Every time he would take an item from a different blind spot he would walk out of the shop unchallenged. Cor of course returned everything on the next day.

Now he had to test his theory elsewhere as the same conditions should not exist in all places but wherever he went he applied the same observation techniques and was successful every time. You could say he robbed every shop on his path and was never found or stopped. After returning the taken goods, however Cor was facing a dilemma. Although he was successful at every turn this did not help him much with the bank problem.

There was definitely a blind spot but still something wasn't right. If the cameras were so perfectly positioned in an open space like a bank branch where hiding places did not exist and provided no blind spots then how did the robbers do it? There was something more to it. Cor was certain of it.

It occurred to him that the robbers were undoubtedly using the busiest time in the bank if they were using the blind spots. Few people are difficultly spotted in a crowded area but given there was no suspicious behaviour finding them is close to impossible.

Something else started bothering him too and that was the vault with the money. Only the operating amount of money was missing which suggested that someone has to get close in order to take it. Was it possible that they had infiltrated every branch and use an insider? Having this reasoning Cor got another idea. This one was the most logical assumption. Who was the person that had discovered the theft? Who was the person that noticed the money were missing?

He returned to the bank and asked the question to the manager. He wanted to know who first alerted him of the theft.

"The clerks work nonstop with the cash flow. They get here," – The bank manager showed. "And then entering their security card gain access."

"Then what happens?"

"They are allowed into the system. They enter the sum they are to take out by value and bills then the system releases the necessary amount."

"How much do you hold every given day?" – Cor asked. "On average?"

"Mr. Deville this is not the kind of information I can release."

"I understand that sir." – Cor said. "But the fact is money is missing. The police for now – what four weeks later have given you no clues at all. I have to get all the details in order to find out how. Sir, I'm an investigative reporter. I know how to do my job. I realize I'm not police but I can help but you have to help me first. If you don't give the right answers I'm afraid you are never going to see the money again and the thieves might decide to do it again. Then what?"

The bank manager was a bit reluctant but he did see the benefit in that. He took Cor to his office and put a piece of paper before him.

"What is this?" – Cor asked.

"This is an agreement that you will not reveal any..."

"I understand." – Cor said and smiled. He signed the paper after reading it first.

"Thank you. I hope you understand it is a sensitive matter and we usually do not proceed this way."

"I understand." – Cor nodded. "So?"

"The average amount is twelve thousand. There are days when we have more, days when we have less. It depends."

Cor frowned. This amount was not much. So why would the thieves go to all this trouble for some twelve thousand?

"Are all branches on the same policy? I mean the amount." – Cor said.

"Of our bank?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, all of them. We apply the same policy."

"What happens when this amount is depleted and you need more?" – Cor asked. "I mean you can't possibly anticipate how much you would need for a given day even with statistical estimate?"

"Should this ever occur we make contact with the main branch to deliver by courier."

Cor stood pensive. "And they oblige at every turn?"

"Should it be the case – yes. We can't leave our clients without cash otherwise we get complaints and may start losing clients."

"When the branch isn't working, off hours, I mean, is there any cash left in the bank?"

"No, never."

"Who takes responsibility for that?"

"Usually, it is the manager."

"And you send the money where?"

"I sent it to the branch's vault."

"Which is in the main branch?"

"Yes,"

"Hum," – Cor frowned again. "Forgive me but this doesn't seem very practical. If every branch does what you are saying than it is highly unorganized. You have to put the money in the morning, every morning, and in every branch. That's a lot of couriers."

"It is a bit tedious indeed but provides security. The money that arrives every morning is counted before it goes for usage in the clerk's vault."

"Alright, so the clerks working behind the counters get the money from the vault?"

"Yes,"

"I have seen numerous times when clients enter money into their cards being placed elsewhere. How is this working?"

"The money is counted and given in the back. Then this money is entered into the vault, the next morning."

"If I may be blunt but which one was taken – the money behind the counter or the one in the back room, the one to be used for the next day?"

"The latter,"

"Aha," – Cor said. Now something was starting to make a bit more sense. "I gather in the back room there are cameras too?"

"Of course,"

"Show me."

They reached the back room where a few employees were working.

"Sir?" – One of them looked up.

"Continue,"

"Yes, sir."

"As you can see..."

Cor looked up but here saw the first hole. There was only one. It was placed in the corner possibly covering everything.

"Show me the security room where you can see this one in real time."

They went there. Cor looked carefully. There were at least for blind spots.

"Tell your employee to open the door." – Cor said.

"Now?"

"Yes, now and from here, better yet call him."

"Sure." – The manager said. "Billy, open the door."

"Sir?"

"Just do it."

The door opened and Cor smiled. "Stay here."

He went back to the room in question. He turned to the camera and made him understand to start over. Billy opened the door as when someone is entering then closed it. Then Cor returned to view that scene. There was definitely an opening, a hole in the system.

Cor stayed the whole day observing the normal operations. He was already hatching a plan to put his theory into practice.

The next day he returned with new set of questions.

"Do you have surprise visits by the main like audit or test of your security?" – Cor asked.

"From time to time, yes, we do."

"How about the day of the robberies?"

"No."

"Or you weren't aware of it?"

"No way."

Cor reviewed the tapes again this time from behind the counter point of view. He followed every employee's moves including in the back room and the security. And then he saw something that attracted his attention.

"Who is that?" – He asked the bank manager pointing at a person on the screen.

"This is the courier. He brings newsletters, updates and reports, and sometimes when we needed the extra cash."

"Aha," – Cor said. "Thank you."

Cor followed his moves and discovered something very intriguing. He looked from every possible angle and his theory started to take form.

"Just one more question," – Cor turned to the manager. "At the time of the robbery was the courier present?"

"Yes,"

"And then an hour or whatever the theft was noticed, right?"

"Yes," – The bank manager replied. "Are you suggesting that the courier committed the crime?"

"No, the courier is clean." – Cor smiled. "Thank you, you have been very helpful."

Cor visited every single branch that was robbed and found the pattern – the courier. The courier of course was clean but he was part of it, poor person – totally unawares he was helping the thieves. Cor went home satisfied of the progress.

* * *

The next day, he was again in the shop and was passing by a glass where he noticed the security booth. He continued on his way until he almost reached the exit and stopped dead in his tracks. He returned back to the glass overlooking the booth. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had missed something perfectly logical.

He returned at all haste to the bank.

"I'm sorry to bother again but there is something I have to ask."

"Of course, anything to help,"

"How much, do the cameras, record? Do they record the whole day?"

"Yes,"

"Then what happens to the tapes?"

"They are stored."

"In here?"

"We keep a copy here and the rest is send to the main..."

"One more – you have the new security cameras – they have three sixty degrees coverage, right?"

"Yes,"

"But this kind of coverage cannot be displayed on a single monitor?"

"No, it circles every ten seconds."

"No, my point is, are all the angles recorded at all times despite the circling?"

"Yes,"

"When your employees arrive to work are the cameras working?"

"Yes, they work day and night."

"But you do not have the necessary capacity to record the entire day or week or something?"

"No, the cameras record a day and then the tapes have to be switched."

"How long does this take?"

"A minute at most."

"And how do you monitor during the switch since you can't record? Does every camera record separately?"

"Everything is recorded on the hard drive then it is uploaded to a record device. This is the switch then that day is deleted."

"Yes, I understand but do you have enough space to continue monitoring and recording while you perform this action?"

"Yes, we have space for at least days at any given time."

"Does the switch affect your systems; I mean your operating system?"

"No."

"Who is in charge of the switch and monitoring?"

"The security officer..."

"And you have only one?"

"No, we have two."

Cor bolted straight to the security room.

"Hi," – He said to the two. "When is the usual time you switch the tapes? Or make the recording of the previous day?"

"We do it in the morning as we arrive."

"And at any given time there is at least one of you here?"

"Yes,"

"So all day you sit and watch?"

"Yes,"

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"No,"

"Come on honestly," – Cor said. "You can't convince me that you stay all day watching without diverting your vigilance at least once in a while? Your boss is not going to fire you if you answer. You are not machines after all."

The two looked at the bank manager who nodded.

"Well, it does happen from time to time."

"Do not get me wrong," – Cor turned to the manager. "This is an involuntarily move. Our focus shifts from time to time. Guys, during or at the time of the robbery who was in here?"

"We were both here."

"Did someone come in? Let's say around two?"

"I was in here." – The manager said.

"So at that time they both turned to see who was coming in?"

"I don't know." – The manager said. "Yeah, maybe, but the cameras keep recording anyway. Where are you getting with this?"

"I'm close to giving you the answer to your mystery." – Cor replied satisfied. "Is there a way for me to get a look of the original tapes?"

"I can arrange it for tomorrow."

"Perfect, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Cor returned the next day and finally spotted what he was missing. The thieves had used the poor courier. Now all he had to do is test it himself. He learnt of the next courier's arrival in another branch and followed him.

The bank clerks accepted him as a sidekick of the courier and asked no questions. Cor took a small amount and placed inside the courier's backpack and exited with him.

He was getting home when a friend caught up with him. He was working security for the main Luthor Corp building.

"Corin, what's up with you?"

"Hey, Preston, it is good to see you." – Cor replied. "How are things at the pit?"

"Same as usual, snakes and wolves,"

Cor laughed. "Yeah, care for a drink?"

"Sure."

They sat together the entire night. At some point, Preston asked.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that look. You are up to something."

Cor smiled. "Yes, I am and I'll need your help. I'm sure you know at least one reporter that is always in the police's eyes, someone they trust."

"I do as a matter of fact. Why?"

"I have thieves to catch and I want someone to explain it to the police."

"You don't want to be in the spotlight?"

"No,"

"Alright, he works for the Gazette. I'll give you his number."

"Thanks,"

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"Don't you worry I always do."

The next Cor made contact and it happened to be someone he had met before. They saw each other and Cor explained what he had to do.

"You are kidding?" – John asked.

"No," – Cor said.

"This is impossible."

"The irony is it was never about the money in the branches but the main vault."

"Alright, I'll do it but how are you going to prove it?"

"I have already done it."

"What?"

"Ha," – Cor laughed. "Yes, I have. All you have to do is persuade the police."

"Explain to me one more time."

"Sure."

Armed with the knowledge, John went straight to the police station where he knew the investigative inspector was. He presented his claim and the inspector listened. In his office he was another three officers.

John finished explaining sitting down.

"This is not possible." – The inspector said finally.

John looked at the four officers and smiled then turned to the inspector. "Inspector Lacroix, are you missing something?"

"Like what?"

"I meant on you, sir."

Lacroix looked at him perplexed then searched himself and found that something was indeed missing. "My wal..."

John held the inspector's wallet in his hand. "This wallet, perhaps?"

"How the hell...?"

"Inspector Lacroix, you and three of your colleagues are sitting here in the office much like cameras and none of you saw me doing it. Would you like to know why?"

"Diversion," – One of the others replied.

"Yes and no," – John smiled. "True, your focus was on my face not my hands and you were listening carefully but you were also watching me move around. So why then did you not see me?"

"Uh..."

"The answer is the same as in the robberies. Your thieves were there in plain sight but they have done something that is close to impossible. They were moving in the corner of the eye which is why no one saw them."

"No, it can't be that simple and impossible."

"Look at any given time, our vision is one eighty degrees but our main focus is in front of us so everything else falls into the peripheral sight. Now, when there is nothing suspicious going around us we simply don't pay attention. The rest is in the corner of our eyes.

Imagine someone moving in the corner of your eyes. You will notice him but you won't pay attention to him as he is not posing any direct threat or doing anything that might arouse your suspicion. It is like your blind spot. That person is not invisible he is simply unnoticeable. There is a difference – a slight difference but a difference nonetheless."

"Then how did they do it?" – Lacroix asked.

"They used the courier."

"If the courier was on their side we will know."

"No, that's part you are missing. The courier, the poor guy, was the distraction. He was totally unawares. The thief moves alongside the courier and everyone accepts it as something normal and don't pay attention. Now, the courier becomes the blind spot in the cameras. So everything that happens behind his back goes unnoticed. The other thieves that are in the bank direct him when he gets outside the sight, outside the corner of the eye of everyone else that is why..."

"He remains undetected." – Lacroix finished John's thought. "But this speaks of..."

"Incredible coordination," – John said. "Your thieves are not amateurs they are professionals. It is very possible one of them had worked in the system before so he knows exactly what the situation would be. Logically, he was not there but he was seeing everything nonetheless."

"Why not?"

"Well, think this through. If he worked for the system sooner or later we'll catch him on tape and with simple software we will put him on the scene."

"Alright, he was watching from a distance..."

"Yes, he directed his men or women what to do at every turn. They used the courier to sneak the money out of the bank. The courier makes his usual deliveries and exits the bank from the back or the front it doesn't really matter. The one following him either goes with him or meshes back into the crowd. The courier then reaches the main branch and delivers the stolen money, which are then entered into the system as a surplus. When the main branch compares the earnings for the day with the branches it discovers a shortage equalling to twice the size of the stolen money."

"Why twice the size?"

"Think about it. Let's say they take five thousand. These are entered into the main server as a surplus. The bank branches operate with predefined amounts. So the main knows that this branch has twelve thousand. The courier delivers five thousand and in the system for that day it is written that they have seventeen thousand. Then the theft is discovered and according to the data ten thousand are missing."

"The branch has only seven thousand. Alright, let's assume it is this way, which suggests that nothing is missing technically speaking. What's the point in the theft then?"

"The point is quite sinister. The main is going to reduce the standard amount of operating cash flow thus keeping more in the main vault. When enough is accumulated the thieves are going to strike down the main vault."

"You have no proof of that."

"Ask the banks how much they had to reduce the operating cash flow of their branches during the times of the robberies that are still continuing."

"Hum, it is worth pursuing." – Lacroix said. "But why wouldn't the banks make any mention of this?"

"Well, for one, they may not have discovered that part. We rely on computers these more than anything so perhaps no one has bothered actually counting the money but even if they did the data will still suggest that money is missing."

"And they will still decrease the operating cash flow." – Lacroix finished John's thought. "It is ingenious."

John took out a thousand dollars from his pocket and put it to the table. "Would you please return this to bank across the street?"

"Hum, what?"

"Well, a theory is best when you put into action." – John replied with an innocent smile.

"You..." – Lacroix was at a loss of words. "You stole it?"

"Well, sometimes the rules must be broken in order to do the right thing. You can look at the tapes and you won't see me do it."

"I'm sure we will catch you there."

"No, you won't." – John smiled. "It will be like the moment I took your wallet. There is another point we have never considered."

"Which is what?"

"The theft occurs, right? The police arrive and start the investigation then goes for the tapes and time. But have you considered that the tapes you are watching could be falsified?"

"What...how?"

"Every branch sends the original to the main and keeps the copies. Now, what if the thieves take the copies and remove themselves from them? How would you ever know they are even there? The first tapes you see are the copies not the originals and you will never think even for a moment that a switch was made."

"Are you suggesting that the thieves are on the originals?"

"It is very likely."

"Alright, Jeff, contact the banks and request the original tapes."

"One more thing," – John said.

"What?"

"The likely hood of another attack or the last would be the main at the end of the month?"

"How can you know that?"

"Every theft so far has been performed at the end of the week if you haven't noticed."

"He's right." – Lacroix checked the records. "We will wait for them."

"Sorry inspector, but if they see police you will never catch them," – John interjected.

"What do you suggest?"

"I have an idea but you are not going to like it." – John replied.

"Shoot."

John laid Cor's plan and Lacroix agreed. Unawares, they did not notice the shadow at the inspector's door. It smiled. They had figured it out at last but now knowing their response evading them would be simple.

John returned to Cor.

"It is done, Corin. I hope you are right though."

"I'm always right except at the times when I am wrong."

"Do you have any doubts now?" – John asked.

"No," – Cor replied as innocently as possible. His plan was set to fail. He was certain the thieves had eyes and ears in the very heart of the investigation and he was counting on it.

"I'll meet with Lacroix tomorrow to set the details though it would be preferable for them to be more present."

"Yeah, right and the thieves will sense their faster than you can sneeze. John, they are professionals. They will recognize a cop a mile away. No, stick to the plan and everything will go smoothly."

"You're the boss." – John left.

Cor smiled satisfied when he saw the shadow behind John. The thieves were indeed smart just not that smart. The favourite menu of the Yllyans is games, complicated games. They are the masters of that, like father like son.

Near the main vault of the target bank at thieves' headquarters, a meeting was taking place.

"What did they discuss?"

"They talked about meeting tomorrow at the shelter whatever that is. John is to help him with supplies or blankets or something." – The shadow behind John replied.

"Shelter, what shelter?" – Another asked.

"It is nothing. I checked him." – The mastermind said. "He works at Luthor Corp shelter for poor. Let them be."

"So the cops think they can catch us?" – Antony asked.

"Yes, but..."

"But boss?"

"Something doesn't add up here."

"Like what?"

"It is almost too perfect."

"Perfect? We have simply to modify our plan slightly and they'll get nothing." – Antony said.

"I know that's part that bothers me."

"But why, Joshua?"

Joshua shook head. "This plan hardly seems John's idea. I know him. He is not that good. It sounds almost like our plan."

"Are you suggesting someone of us is making it?"

"I haven't ruled that out yet but my point is it is similar."

"How so?"

"What do masterminds do?"

"They think of the plan." – Antony replied.

"No, they stay in the shadows." – Amelia answered.

"Right," – Joshua nodded. "The mastermind behind this plan is in the shadows and we don't know who he is. John and Lacroix are the diversion, the pawns."

"So their plan to stop us is the diversion?" – Antony asked confused.

"No, their plan is made in such a way that forces us to change ours whether it is a diversion or not." – Joshua explained. "I just need to figure out where the trap is and what bothers me is that the mastermind has left us enough time to do just that."

"A plan within plan," – Amelia suggested.

"Yes," – Joshua said.

"But that makes no sense." – Antony said.

"That is what bothers me." – Joshua sighed pensively. "Alright, let's go through the police plan and see how to modify ours while I think of way to avoid the unknown enemy."

A week later, the police apprehended the thieves. Joshua's plan was foiled but he was the only one the police did not catch and the one they were not looking for anyway. Inspector Lacroix had received a tape showing the theft at the moment it was happening. He never found out who sent it to him though he did try.

Antony, Amelia and the other four thieves of course blamed Joshua. They did not give him away though as the police had no proof he was actually there. Joshua did visit them at some point. He was trying to find a way to release them. So who foiled their plan? The answer was indeed simple – the other mastermind.

Joshua was back at home on the roof. He was pacing pensively trying to figure everything out. At some point he sat down. Two hours later, he sensed he was not alone. He did not give himself away though. Suddenly, he noticed someone in the shadows before him.

"It is you I have to thank, don't I?" – Joshua spoke.

"Yes, indeed." – The person in the shadow replied. It was no other than Cor-El.

"The mastermind that tricked even me."

"I hardly consider myself as a mastermind," – Cor replied. "I just used your tactics against you and gave you enough time to consider the possibility which provided also the necessary confusion. If you didn't have the time to consider many possibilities you would not have been as confused. This kind of little time usually makes the thieves make a mistake. But it is far more satisfying when you give them enough to prepare and still catch them."

"Yeah, it does." – Joshua remarked standing up and moving in Cor's direction. Cor moved backwards too leaving the exact same distance between them. Joshua came to the conclusion he will not see him no matter what. Cor had foreseen this possibility well. "Why?" Joshua asked as he returned to his seat.

"There is only one reason – you can be much more." – Cor replied.

"I don't understand." – Joshua said.

"Yes, you do." – Cor replied. "How do you catch a thief?"

"You set the perfect trap."

"No," – Cor said. "You use one. This is why the police can never catch one. I mean professional one. To catch thief you need a thief. You need someone that knows how the enemy thinks. Sometimes, rare times, the police can catch the thief but most of the time the thief smiles and keeps coming and leaving untouched."

"True," – Joshua nodded in agreement.

"I understand why did what you did which is one more reason to leave you out of it." – Cor said.

"Can you prove it?"

"I can easily tell Lacroix everything but that serves no purpose. Actually, the part that makes no sense is the way you did things. I mean there were so many other ways for you to take the money, ways that are far easier, and yet you chose the most complex way. At first I thought you were trying to prove yourself to someone. But then it occurred to me that it was never about the money, it was about revenge. With that in mind, I easily found out who you are and why you are doing it."

"So why am I not in jail?"

"You are not because you can do so much more. You can start where the law leaves off. Your team is good and you can help so many people. The system is not perfect and most of the time the innocent bear the front of it. And you and your team can change that. I'm not saying the system will be thanking you. They will most probably try to get rid of you but that is what heroes do. Sometimes the bad guys make the best good guys."

Joshua was pensive. The man before him was making a very good point. He was right too it was never about the money.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I do because I'm choosing to." – Cor replied. "Here."

Cor tossed an envelope. Joshua opened it and found inside a plan to rescue his team.

"Why should I trust this?"

"Joshua, if I wanted you down, Lacroix would already be here. This way your team walks away untouched, slide wiped clean. You can either disappear or you can start helping people. Your team is made of known criminals that are experts in their area and with you at the helm to keep them in check the real bad guys will start falling. Many people suffer every day of the inadequacies of the system. You can change that. I assure you the type of reward this gives has no equal. But at the end of the day the choice is still yours."

Joshua eyed him. He was certainly touched. The man in the shadows was right. The system was far from perfect and usually the innocent paid the price.

"One should never pursue a reward when helping others but the one he is going to receive anyway is priceless. Think about it Joshua. If the world tried to be in this way we'd certainly live in a better place."

Joshua did agree. He then saw the man in the shadow leave. He stood up and called.

"Who are you really?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters every day Joshua is what we do and what choices we make. Today is your time to make one. And I can only hope it is the right one. Maybe someday you and I will meet again." – Cor replied.

"How did you make the tape?" – Joshua asked the question that has been bothering him a lot.

"I stood in the blind spot."

"Ha," – Joshua smiled and sighed deeply. "I should have seen this one coming. But which blind spot?"

"As you well know, there were many. I chose the one you'd have chosen anytime."

"Ha," – Joshua exclaimed finally understanding how he was beaten. "You are good and that doesn't help me, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." – Cor shook head, his smile wide.

"You are good. You stayed in the blind spot in the corner of the eye." – Joshua said. He was visibly impressed. "You are right maybe one day we will meet again."

"One day. Good bye Joshua and good luck whatever your choice would be." – Cor said and finally left.

Joshua had already made his choice. Helping others is far more rewarding than hurting them and the man in the shadows was right – his team was good and though they are the bad guys they could certainly become the best good guys. There are many ways to help those in need and still be paid well for it. The real bad guys were filthy rich.

Rescuing his partners brought a smile on Joshua's face the very next day. The confusion the other man's plan brought to the cops was priceless. Joshua spoke to his team and they decided to split for the time being to throw off the police off their scent. But soon a situation made them work together and since then they started helping people in need.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	11. S1 Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 1**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Ice Spirit**

It was nearing December and the weather was getting colder. Canada was renowned with cold, dry winters and high winds that can freeze one's ass. The locals did not seem to have a problem living under minus forty degrees but for Cor that was a bit too much. The irony is that he could survive in the cold waters of the ocean but on the outside he was but just a fish on the ground.

Hopefully, warm clothes were not a problem but still moving outside was a pain. His apartment however was not as lucky. It was damn cold and the electricity bill was getting off the roof as some normal temperature had to be maintained. The problem was that once he made it warm as in the tropics it was no longer liveable so he had to switch the heat source and in the morning it was as cold as a frog's ass but he managed to find some balance.

The crime waves of great intensity seemed to have subdued and the only thing left was the work, his only refuge. The load was not much though the problems of the humans seemed to have no end. He was right though when he had spoken with Joshua the system was far from perfect. There were even more people coming to the shelter these days.

Strange rumours began to fly in too. Word of the so called meteor infected had spread wide and the people were getting scared which was perfectly understandable. No one wanted to end evil though no one is born evil or good. One has to reach either part. It is a journey not certainty. Others covered some odd things around the docks. It was word of abnormal weather precipitated by freaky coldness then frosting. But indeed the cold weather can sometimes play nasty tricks upon the minds of the larkers.

Thursday was the busiest day of the week in the shelter though why was beyond Cor. He has always assumed that the busiest day should be the last day of the working week. Today, he had at least a dozen meetings and a lot of paper work. He started with the paper load. It was always good to get rid of that part. Once done, he focused on the people in the shelter. Helping them with their problems is time consuming but unbelievingly rewarding. It makes one forget of his, own troubles for a while.

"Go on," – Cor said. He was sitting with a new customer, so to speak. The man had been previously employed by Queen Industries. He was a research scientist but it seemed his direct boss was not satisfied with the results and as a result he was fired without any compensation, his belongings taken away and basically thrown to the street.

"I was making progress. I was near completing the task but then something went wrong then another and another. I tried to figure it all out but it was taking even more time and my superior was getting impatient. One day he burst into the office and sacked me. I went home only to find out that I no longer lived there. I never thought of him being so vengeful and now I have nothing, nothing…" The man broke into tears.

"Come now," – Cor patted him on the back. "Here," And handed him a handkerchief.

"Nothing…"

"I don't mean to be indelicate but what were you working on?"

"I can't say he will get me…"

"My dear, you are at the bottom of the chain. This is the cold truth. If your employer thought that you might present any danger he would have simply killed you. As it is it seemed he doesn't give a shit." – Cor said. It was not very reassuring but it happened to be the truth.

"Ha," – The man sobered up. "I guess you're right but why telling you."

"Well, you will get it out of your chest and it will make you feel better. Trust me I now. Sometimes talking to strangers is beneficial. You can say what bothers you and it will no longer bother you because you've shared it with someone. It is very possible I will not understand a word but at the very least I will listen." – Cor replied.

"I guess you're right," – The man said sitting up. "I'm so rude."

"No you're not you are simply distraught."

"My name is Gordon Blake, Professor Blake. I am a mineral specialist. I study their properties."

"Mineral specialist?" – Cor said. "Have you heard of Professor Hamilton?"

"Yes, I have. He was one of my best students. Years ago, he diverted his studies on the meteors that fell from the sky."

"I see. Would you have been studying the same thing by any chance?"

"Yes," – Professor Blake sighed deeply. "Mr. Queen asked me to study them too. These meteors are of unknown origin. Their molecular structure is denser than any other mineral I've ever seen. But it seems that each has a different property. There are many types – green, red, blue, black and I suspect other colors too."

"Is the color significant?"

"Oh, yes, each of them has a slightly different structure, which I believe leads to different type of exposure. But all of them respond to the sunlight."

"How's that?"

"They illuminate on sunlight. It is like the power source so to speak activates."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Well, yes, they are. The meteors are very volatile. That's when the problems started. I was working on a green one. It had most unusual composition. It was as pure as the others. Its impurity was the fascinating part. My study showed that if we could extract the source the power applications would be staggering. It could solve the world's electricity problems in a whim. But when I tried the power it released was off the scale."

"How did you attempt to release this power?"

"I used a laser probe to separate the molecules. It is a fancy process. When I increased the output, the molecules unleashed such intensity that it fried every system. It was much like an EMP."

Cor frowned. This sounded all too familiar.

"Professor, what did the impurity look like? I mean within the crystalline structure. Was it of different color?"

"Yes, it was purple." – Blake replied.

Cor smiled. It was the same problem he encountered. He had a lot of time to think about what went wrong.

"Maybe, you should have tried simply to heat it instead of cut it out." – Cor suggested.

"Heat it?" – Blake looked at him perplexed. "With what?"

"If I understood correctly you applied a quantum beam directly into the fault between the purple molecules and the whole of the surrounding structure?"

"Yes," – Blake was now even more confounded. This young man's knowledge was staggering. He extrapolated the little he was told and made the right assumption, something that he did not expect.

"And your problems started when you attempted to break them apart?"

"Yes," – Blake's astonishment and suspicion grew.

"Well, it is a good thing that you never succeeded."

"Why?"

"If you had, you wouldn't be here to tell me. The cataclysmic expulsion would have caused the purple molecules to interact directly with the irradiated ones of the whole structure thus fusing one with another and this would have caused a massive explosion. If the size of the crystal you were experimenting on has been like a twenty four carat diamond an area of twelve thousand square feet would have been vaporized. If it was bigger let's say an apple or bigger, you could have easily taken half the city." – Cor explained.

Blake's features displayed total bemusement. This stranger had knowledge of the inner workings of the meteors.

"How can you possibly know that?" – Blake asked after a while.

"A long time ago," – Cor sighed. "I tried something similar and it almost cost me my life. It is true science asks of its sacrifices but sometimes it is not worth pushing. Stick to minerals, trust me, Professor, they are harmless."

Blake looked at him and found something new in his eyes – regret and pain. There was more to this young man that met the eye. It was difficult at first to imagine much about him but as the saying goes never judge a book by its cover.

"I thought of the ratio but..."

"Using a quantum probe is wrong. It always leads to boom." – Cor cut him off. "If you want to separate safely you need to heat them."

"How?"

"The normal way – place the crystal in a titanium covered oven, push the heat to...twelve thousand degrees, hold it there for...four months and here you go."

"WHAT?" – Blake blinked.

"Easy enough process when handled gently; it is a piece of pie."

"Piece of cake is the saying." – Blake corrected him. "But this sounds ridiculous!"

"And it is. Sometimes the answers are really easy and difficult to believe – Ockham Razor, the simplest solution is usually the right one."

"Right,"

"Once the separation is complete you need to place the purple goo crystal into a bucket of glowing ember so it can solidify and reinforce its makeup. As for the rest you need to destroy it as soon as possible otherwise it will start to decompose, to break down and at some point blow up."

"Your understanding of this is...is off the charts." – Blake shared visibly impressed. "Why don't you do some research in the area? I'm sure Mr. Queen will hire you at once."

"I'm not interested. As I said pushing science always leads to trouble especially where the meteorites are involved."

"I know but with your knowledge you can decrease the risk."

"This didn't help me much before."

"We learn from our mistakes and strive to do better."

"This goes both ways Professor." – Cor smiled. His patient has healed quickly from life's kick in the butt. "I'm sure you can find yourself a job anywhere. Mr. Queen doesn't know what an asset he has lost. You can start working for Mr. Luthor."

"Luthor? Oh, never," – Blake exclaimed. "Never. He is worse than Queen."

"It is a matter of opinion and ironically here you are at the Luthor Corp shelter not Queen."

"Yeah, well, I had little choice."

"We always have a choice."

"Not always," – Blake shook head.

"It has been an honour talking to you Professor but sadly I do have other people to attend." – Cor said. "I'll try to help you find a job again. There are many companies out there that are not Luthor or Queen, and they can certainly use your talents."

"Thank you,"

Was this conversation a coincidence? Cor shook head. He did not believe in such. The humans were making dangerous attempts with things they barely understood anything about. The meteors were irradiated fragments of Cor's late home world – Krypton and were very dangerous, not to mention volatile when mishandled.

* * *

Cor went to his next appointment. Again, it is a new dweller. This one was coming from the docks and was visibly terrified. The information Cor had on him said he worked the night shift on the river coastal patrol. The night patrolling units make sure there are no stragglers, trespassers and strayed boats.

"Hi," – Cor said as he came on the door frame. "May I come in?"

The man did not reply though he did nod. Cor ventured in and sat opposite him.

"Mr. Ferry, is it?"

Ferry nodded again. Nonverbal communication sometimes is better but only sometimes. Cor had to make him talk at some point. Whatever scared him can't be that bad unless he saw the Lochness Monster – Nessy. Nessy of course is a myth and a submarine but that was beside the point.

"You worked with the coastal patrol before you were relieved due to..." – Cor looked up in the file. "...negligence..."

"No!" – Ferry croaked with a hoarse voice.

"No? Meaning it wasn't negligence or no, it was something else?"

"The latter,"

"Alright, something else then, which is what exactly?"

"It is..." – Ferry apparently could not bring himself to say it.

"Alright, let's start with what happened in the beginning? Your shift started as you boarded the boat and then what?"

Ferry managed to sit more comfortably and gladly accepted the tea Cor offered him. He drank a bit then began his story.

"My shift begins at midnight. I was already at the docks and got onboard."

"What is your position?"

"I'm second helmsman just in case you know." – Ferry said. "However I was assigned to the bow. It was a dark night not many stars and the view is limited. We had to light up the...bow lights and the..."

"Yes, of course, so you had some light to see. I'm not so well versed in maritime terms." – Cor interrupted.

"Yes, of course, my bad." – Ferry apologized. "We made a full circle around the city and were going for the public docks where the big ships stop."

"Liners and so?"

"Yes," – Ferry nodded. "This time of year the docks are empty there is nothing much to see. Big boats don't stop there except for the select few. I was recalled to take the helm."

"The first helmsman was getting tired?"

"No, we switch after each circle to maintain...you understand."

"Yes, perfectly,"

"We had just completed another circle when we came back to the docks when all hell broke loose."

"How is that?"

"The lights of the city seemed dimmed as though we were ten miles away and yet we were maybe half a click away. All of sudden it became even colder than it was. The horizon and everything around blurred. It was some kind of fog, one I have never seen before, at least not in a river port. To say the least it was impossible."

"Go on," – Cor said as he was getting intrigued.

"At some point the fog became so dense that you could literarily cut it with a knife. We could no longer see anything around the ship."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but if it was so dense that it blocked the view wouldn't it be the same on the boat?"

"Logically it should have been that way – yes, but it wasn't. It was like we were surrounded, like being inside a shell. We couldn't even see the sky. It was very odd."

"Then what happened?"

"My instruments were no longer working either so I had no idea where I was going so I stopped all engines. This brought the captain out of his cabin. He could always sense when we are moving or not. The irony was that he did not see any fog, which was even odder. He ordered me to resume course but I couldn't obey that."

"Well, it is logical. Did you try to explain?"

"I did but he didn't believe a word. He said that I was drunk or something. He then relieved me and asked the first helmsman to resume course. He couldn't obey either as he was seeing the same thing so the captain, quite pissed, took over at full speed."

"Full speed – this close to the port – was he insane?"

"Well, he claimed he could see everything and we were just half a click away. There was no present danger other than the crazy fog that only he could not see. I hoped that the fog will go away but I was wrong. It didn't. According to the captain we were very near the port, the docks. And then out of the blue..."

"What?"

Ferry shivered. It seemed recalling the memory petrified him. Cor poured some more hot tea and made him drink it.

"It is ok. You are safely on land." – Cor tried reassuring him with calm, steady tone.

Ferry snapped out of his initial stiffness, drank some of the tea again and continued.

"And then out of the blue..."

"Maybe if you used different wording..." – Cor suggested as these particular ones brought back the terrifying memory.

"Yeah, sorry,"

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"When I was young Mum used to tell me stories – all kinds – funny, educational, mostly naval and some were scary. It was about fancy things that happen to others and how they overcome it, about sea monsters and creatures of wonder. Well, yesterday I saw one for real and though it was beautiful beyond description it was unholy terrifying.

I have seen many crazy things but this made the others pale in comparison. The creature, I think, was in female form. Her eyes, my God, her eyes, they were of the purest ice blue and every time I looked it froze me. You learn when not to look but that look was irresistible and you can't help it but to look again.

This time around the captain did see. He did what anyone would do. He took his gun and tried to get rid of the monster. That proved to be the wrong thing to do. The look in the eyes became colder and as it narrowed icy winds blew. It was so cold that you would think you are on the North Pole during the worst storm. Holding anything at this point had become unbearable.

But I had to do something otherwise we were goners. Somehow I managed to reach the helm and put the ship back at full speed. The creature moved towards me and the winds became fiercer. And I could feel becoming frosted I could barely move.

It reached me. I couldn't move. I was so petrified. The captain also managed to stand up and fire again. Don't ask me how he did that then the creature went frantic. It changed drastically. It turned into...I don't know what it was...it looked like it had tentacles or maybe wings and fangs or claws I'm not sure. Its eyes were sparkling like a cold star...fury...

Then there was a loud thud. We had hit the docks at full speed and the boat was parked. We were thrown forwards with such force. The creature was gone as it was the fog. The boat was wrecked. And the captain found his escape goat – me. I was sacked and left with the clothes on my back. The coastal guard took everything else. They told me it is better than being in jail. I guess they were right. It is better."

Cor had become pensive. This case was coinciding with the rumours from the docks but something was definitely off. It was extremely intriguing and tempting.

Cor calmed the sailor down and took him to a different room where he could sleep and relax, and possibly forget, at least for the night. He told him he would come to see him again soon.

* * *

Cor headed to the head desk.

"I'm going out."

"Now? You still have people to see."

"I know but something came up. I have to look around."

"Alright,"

"If there is something urgent, call me."

Cor headed straight for the port. He was highly intrigued by this story. He had to check it out. Reaching the port he hired a boat and went on circling the city until it was dark. He altered course for the same docks Ferry talked about but slowly until it was past midnight, the hour of the ghosts.

But the night proved to be very starry and logically the same conditions were not at hand. He returned to the port and left the boat heading home.

He pondered for the whole night what could the sailors have possibly done to piss off this creature whatever it was. Of course shooting it was a trigger of response but not the main reason of why it appeared in the first place. What did they do? Did they trespass or endanger the creature in some manner? Was the creature stranded? Maybe it was a sea dweller or something. Answers were not coming. He had to see for himself in order to be able to draw some conclusion.

* * *

The next day, which was also the last day of the working week, Cor completely took his mind off the adventure he had in mind for the night. There was plenty of what to do plus there was a visit by the big boss – Lex Luthor.

During the day, Cor tried his best to avoid him but that was a bit difficult as Luthor had come to see Mr. Ferry.

"Where is he?" – Lex asked.

"Room fourteen,"

"If he was there I would have found him." – Luthor retorted with flashing eyes.

"Just a moment, Mr. Luthor, Gene would you find Corin?"

"Of course, Madam Bane,"

Cor was called and he had no choice but to come face to face with Lex Luthor.

"Corin, Mr. Luthor would like to see Mr. Ferry. I thought he was in room fourteen and..."

"Where obviously he is not." – Luthor interrupted.

"Mr. Ferry has suffered a shock. He needs time to recover and he will not be seeing anyone whether that is the Pope, God or Luthor Junior." – Cor replied without even looking at Lex.

"Excuse me?" – Lex said frowning. "Are you doctor?"

"If I was a doctor I would be telling to go to hell, however I'm simply a caretaker and as such I exercise my authority. You can come to see Mr. Ferry Monday however not before."

"And I happen to be your boss too." – Lex pointed out.

"I haven't forgotten that part but I do have to do my job, too. Mr. Ferry is no condition to be disturbed. Monday, he is all yours. I'm sure that whatever the reason of your visit, sir, you can wait two days. It will be far better."

"For who?"

"Mr. Ferry of course and if I may be indelicate enough, sir," – Cor said continuing to avoid direct eye contact. "Your anger is not directed at me. I feel for you but it is poor business to direct your emotions in the wrong directions. Situations such as these require clear mind otherwise you will lose the ground under your feet and it will be far more annoying than not being able to talk to one sailor at your given command, sir."

Lex very rarely has been opposed in such a manner by a low level employee. Usually, he proceeded by firing such one but this time he was rather intrigued. The man did raise a valid point. Ironically, his anger had nothing to do with the shelter. It was his father that was driving him mad and Clark, and Lana, and the Green Arrow.

Lex assessed Cor with a narrow stare then nodded. "Very well, make sure Mr. Ferry is well cared for and that he is here Monday morning when I come for him."

"It will be done, Mr. Luthor." – Cor replied slightly bowing.

"Good man!" – Lex said moving to the exit then turned around. "I could use good men like you, Corin."

"I'm flattered by the offer, sir, but I'm fine where I am." – Cor politely declined.

"Don't you have the ambition for more?"

"Every person strives for betterment but one can find it in different places. I can safely say I have found mine here. And I'm grateful for this opportunity, Mr. Luthor. Not every person gets to live where he can be the most helpful and where he belongs. Thank you, Mr. Luthor."

Lex was now officially intrigued. It was rare to find someone that knew exactly what he wanted, even if it was at the bottom of the chain. Lex respected character and this young man certainly had one. He had no fear opposing even him though he was avoiding direct eye contact. It was not fear though and this elevated him in Lex's eyes. He was for certain to keep an eye on him. It was certain for Lex who was really in charge of the shelter.

"Very well," – Lex smiled. "Carry on!"

"Yes, sir." – Cor said turned on his heels and disappeared down the corridor.

"Give me his file!" – Lex turned to the head desk. "And raise his salary."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor."

* * *

Cor had encountered Lex before but he had never opposed him directly. This time he felt compelled to do so. Lex's presence was an indication that Ferry's encounter with the creature was of some value to Luthor, which meant it is worth pursuing. But he had to get there first. Something was telling Cor that Luthor would not be so nice with the creature and was probably going to study it, maybe even tame it, and this did not sound like a good idea.

Cor's shift ended and he left the shelter. He reached his boat and set sail. As he was leaving he had a tingling sensation at the back of his neck. He looked covertly back at the port and noticed a pair of eyes locked on him then he saw a silhouette.

Cor quickly circled back before the shadow could leave his reach. Luthor was indeed a suspicious and dangerous man but he was not going to get his satisfaction this time, at least not for some time. Cor found the most light and yet perfect object and threw it. Its parabolic flight was perfect. It stroke down the shadow. Cor docked and went for it. He was right. It was of Luthor's guards. He bound him and shoved him inside an abandoned building close by.

"You will have a terrible headache when you wake up but it is for the best." – Cor said. The man did not hear a word but it did not matter. He was just leaving when a phone rang. "Curses!" Cor said. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Where is he now?"

Thankfully it was not Luthor.

"He is nearing his apartment." – Cor whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm very close behind him and there is no one on the street. I do not want to attract his attention."

"Keep an eye him and report as soon as he leaves again."

"Of course," – And Cor hang up and visibly relaxed. "Damn this was close. Lex, you are one suspicious son of... But, today is your unlucky day."

* * *

Cor boarded the boat again and left quickly. He dimmed the lights so not to be spotted from anyone ashore. When he moved out of the range of the port he used he resorted them back to their previous intensity.

Cor circled the main island and just after midnight approached Ferry's docks. It happened very suddenly. The fog encompassed the ship quickly. The cold followed but no creature yet. Cor figured he might have crossed over some form of defence protecting something though he was not sure what or why this form of protection was justifying the risk of exposure. Anyone could come and look for it.

There was another possibility – maybe it wanted to be found or it was looking for something or someone. Then again there could be a million other reasons. Suddenly the icy winds appeared too. It became really so cold that every fibber in Cor's body ached but he stood his ground. Unfortunately, his body disagreed at some point and his lost consciousness.

Cor was not used to such cold though he could certainly endure the coldness of the ocean water. This cold however seemed to have found itself inside every single cell of his body thus slowing every normal function until resistance was simply physically impossible.

Cor woke up after some time though he wished he didn't. He was bound by something he could not identify. He wore a mask, a breathing mask but could not see anything around him though he did guess where he was – deep under water and specifically, at least possibly, St. Laurence river. The river itself especially around Montreal was very muddy. One could not see even two three feet under let alone a few hundred feet.

He tried to move or at least swim but quickly understood that not only his body was bound he was also anchored to the bottom of the riverbed. This was very disconcerting. He had nothing to do but give in to sleep.

When he woke up again, he saw the immediate surroundings weren't muddy. He could clearly see at least twenty feet away. He no longer wore the mask and as he drew deep breath he understood why though he still under water. Of course, he was still bound so movement was extremely limited. The curious thing was that he was floating. He figured he was in some kind of bubble. He noticed then the ropes holding him in this kind of floating position.

Well, he did go to look for trouble and trouble found him. He was still making suppositions where he was but in fact he did not have the faintest clue. He could be anywhere and not in the hands of the terrifying creature which he had not seen.

It seemed that drifting back to sleep is the only alternative left but sleep this time did not come. He had slept more than enough and now his eyes were simply refusing to close.

He remained awake for a lot of time – how long it was, was impossible to say. The environment around him was not helping to determine the passage of time so he could have been there for an hour or even ten days he could certainly not tell.

At some point, inside his bubble the temperature changed drastically. It became mother of cold. It was not as frosting as the experience before he had lost consciousness, but it was close. He was hoping his body will drift into sleep again but was due for a bad surprise it didn't.

It was not time to panic yet but it was getting there too. He could not last much. He could stay without water only for three maybe five days and then caput. He was a bit more resilient than the humans but not by much.

Cor usually did not give up even when things were impossibly difficult but this time he could not possibly see a way out. Bound and without any idea where he was the chances of getting out were slim to nonexistent. Only a miracle could save him now and he was beginning not to think of one. He had thought of calling Loki but for that he needed his cellular.

There was no wisdom to help now even his limited powers were useless in this situation. It was probably the end. He did tell his mother he had no destiny but damned hologram did not listen. It was definitely the end and he was going to face it with open eyes however long it takes.

* * *

Monday rose up with sunlight upon the city of Montreal. The shelter waited for Cor to show up but he was nowhere to be found. They called him all day but no response.

Lex Luthor learnt of his taken down guard but his pray was long gone. The guard had no idea where the one he pursued is or who took him down. Luthor was not satisfied. He did however visit the shelter where he did have his conversation with Mr. Ferry. He knew now what he wanted and ordered his men to locate and capture that creature at all costs.

Tuesday came and his men did not return. Luthor sent others to find what has transpired and they found the bodies of their comrades. They were all frozen dead. There was no sign of the boat they had used but after thorough search it was found at the bottom of the riverbed shattered.

Luthor commanded a greater search party and waited for it to provide more results but was due for another disappointment. They were also found at the bottom of river. The most likely explanation was that they had collided into each other and sunk.

Lex was not the kind of person to give up. This time around he went with the search party. They waited for the right time and at the right place but no fog appeared nothing at all happened. Luthor sat there for a week but nothing occurred. Bitterly disappointed Lex left and never returned. The mysterious rumour remained a mystery or more of myth that was ever seen again or proven.

* * *

A week later, Cor resurfaced. He used the excuse of emergency family matter and returned to work. He never told anyone what really happened not that anyone would have been able to believe him anyway.

On the day of Thursday, almost a week after he went for it, Cor woke up again. He was no longer bound but he still inside the bubble. The waters around were clearer but the surface was far up. He was feeling very weak. His body was at the verge of its strength.

And then the creature showed up and Cor understood at once its behaviour. Ferry and his fellow colleagues were indeed very lucky people. If it was one of the elders they would have been dead on sight. Disturbing the Ice Spirits has lethal consequences. The spirits however were not an aggressive species but they were deadly when angered.

The ice spirit before him was young and did have the purest ice blue eyes. They were filled with sorrow and pain. Cor clearly understood its behaviour. It was afraid and alone. But how it ended on Earth was beyond him. These gentle creatures lived on watery world in the Fallis Galaxy. It was very far away from the Milky Way.

"Sin te tu, Gela!" – Cor said in a very strange hoarse tone that would have scarred the shit out of any human. 'Greetings, young Spirit of the Ice planes!'

Cor figured out it selected him out of everyone because of the shade of his eyes. It probably thought of him as kinder spirit.

The Ice Spirit stopped its approach obviously surprised. It was not expecting this creature to speak its native tongue.

"Helum si enata!" – Cor continued. 'I'm not your foe.' "Helum Cor kak Kryptonia!" – 'I'm Cor of Krypton!' "Kenu vey Collaris mante..." 'We are versed in the rimes of Collaris...'

"Vestu kenu, Gelis!" – The ice spirit replied. 'You know our kind!'

"I also know you understand our language too." – Cor said. "How have you come to be separated from your kind? How did you end up on the world of the Humans?"

"There was a chasm. It brought me here. I can no longer return to my people."

"What kind of chasm was it?"

"It was of Vengis!"

"Oh," – Cor exclaimed. "This is most unfortunate. There is nothing I can do."

"If it was something different you would have?"

"The world of the Humans is not safe for you. They are still young and learning but cruelty has found its way in their midst. You will be a cafun (prisoner)."

"I can take care of myself."

"Forgive me the malice but you are young and sooner or later they will find a way. Your kind survives on other worlds only by maintaining absolute shadow. The inhabitants of any of those worlds are totally unaware of your presence but you have left witnesses here."

"Is this why you came looking for me?"

"I didn't know who you were but yes it was rather intriguing and hard to resist." – Cor smiled.

"The humans will not stop will they?

"No, they are persistent which is lovely trait but dangerous for you." – Cor replied. He wondered what to do and an idea came to him. "But I think..."

"What?"

"I think there might be a place for you to stay. Maybe they can even help you return home."

"Who?"

"Kenu nas Oceania." 'You know them as the Ocean.'

"They are real?"

"Yes, and I believe they can help."

"Can you take me there?"

"Well, I could if I knew where I was and if I'm still alive to do so."

"Alive – you are pretty living now."

"Not for long."

"I thought Kryptonians have great power on the Earth."

"Usually yes but for some reason I have no powers on the Earth and surviving without water for so long is beyond my capabilities."

"Oh," – The ice spirit said just as Cor collapsed. He could no longer stand up straight. The ice spirit however knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Cor woke up. The sunlight was bathing his face. He was ashore. The ice spirit was close by.

"You are awake, thank Gelidis!"

"Thank you!" – Cor's throat was dry. He bent to the water and drank until his thirst was satisfied. "Even the most unpleasant water can be a life saver." Cor said pulling away. Seeing the spirit's expression he added. "It is not perfect for me. It is too salty and speaking of which..." Cor looked around and understood where he was. "You have to take me southeast of here until we reach a surrounded landmass with white rocks. It will have a small port huddled behind a bay of green reefs."

"There we will find the Ocean people?"

"No, but we will be close and I get something to strengthen myself."

"Rest Kryptonian, I shall awake you when you're there." – The ice spirit said and Cor fell asleep and even if he did not want to he would have fallen. The aura of the ice spirits is irresistible.

Saturday, Cor woke up. They were at the right island. He went to get some decent food and returned two days later at the bay. He had sufficiently recovered. The ice spirit was waiting at the reefs.

Cor had to take a boat. The spirit would have to follow it as explaining how to reach the ocean people would be impossible for him. The spirit followed the boat without complaining and technically speaking there was nothing to complain about. Cor reached the destination faster than before as now he knew what to look for.

"Come aboard!" – Cor said.

"I'm fine here."

"I know but trust me."

The spirit came though a bit reluctantly however it quickly understood why. A maelstrom formed on the port side and the weather changed drastically, the waves grew in size.

Out of it emerged Cymo, daughter of the Ocean Lord. Laying her eyes on Cor was enough to bring dangerous flickers in her eyes. She was not expecting to see him again not to mention unannounced. He had obviously trespassed upon their hospitality.

She unleashed the power of the ocean but was due for a surprise when the little wooden boat vanished in a thick fog that her powers were not able to penetrate.

"Gelis, enata se!" Cymo heard Cor's voice. She had no idea what he was saying but the result became visible. The boat reappeared.

"Lovely to see you again, your slobberness!" – Cor said.

"How dare you?" – Cymo shouted. "You will pay for that."

"Look, highness, we can argue that part a lot but the moment you start the boat is going to vanish again and sadly that's beyond your abilities, not to mention it could have unfortunate consequences for you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I can't but she can." – Cor said and drifted the ice spirit in her sight. "I need to talk to your father at once. I need his help."

Cymo's anger subdued. She has never seen any creature like the one near Cor but the usual he was not going for the usual banter between them either so she figured it must be important.

"Can you survive the trip?" – Cymo asked emphasizing on the word 'survive'.

"Very funny, and yes I will. Lead the way!" – Cor replied.

"Follow me!" – Cymo dived in. Cor followed without a second thought. The spirit waited a moment and followed too.

* * *

They swam for a long time. The spirit was surprised of Cor's endurance as they were getting deeper and deeper. At some point, Cymo called ahead and two rather unpleasant looking sharks came into view. Cymo made Cor understand to grab one while she ordered the shark to take him as fast as possible to the city as she was not sure how long he would last. As much as she enjoyed the banter and would have loved to see him fail she did not want to explain his untimely passing to her father.

The creature Cor came with however was indeed very intriguing. Cymo noticed the subtle fog it created behind itself while swimming. It was a very interesting defence mechanism but it was certainly not of this ocean. Cymo knew of no creature in the Earth's oceans that could do that not to mention the fog it created when they met.

"Welcome again, young Seyt!" – The Ocean Lord greeted when Cor dropped onto the scaled floor in the Ocean Palace.

"Thank you, Milord!" – Cor managed to say after regaining his composure.

"What brings you here?"

"It will become evident in a few moments. It is self explanatory." – Cor replied leaving the mystery of his visit alive. He knew the Ocean Lord enjoyed a challenge.

Cymo reached them soon enough and was relieved to see Cor was alright though she certainly did not show it. Her father was at his side waiting patiently. When the creature behind her came inside she could hardly believe her father's behaviour.

The Ocean Lord bowed to the ground saying something Cymo did not understand.

"Sin te tu, Gela!"

"Sin te tu, Oceania!" – The Ice Spirit replied.

"You are far away from your people." – The Ocean Lord said.

"She fell though Vengis and cannot return home." – Cor jumped in. "I had hoped you could do something for her."

"Vengis, ah?" – The Ocean Lord remained pensive. "We shall try our best. Until we do, I welcome you in our city. Make yourself at home. Everything that belongs to us is yours."

"Thank you, Ocean Lord, but I need very little. I do not wish to impose myself upon you."

"If you could be as polite, Cymo, and as humble that would have made a miracle." – The Ocean Lord said.

"Judging prematurely a bird that has fallen from the nest, Milord doesn't necessarily imply it would crash onto the ground." – Cor countered.

"Alas, overprotecting," – The Ocean Lord exclaimed amused.

"I can respond on my own." – Cymo shot.

"Oh, dears, I did not say you couldn't." – Cor exclaimed defensively. "And anyway, it was just a thank you for not indulging in letting me drown, your slobberness."

"Come this way, Gela," – The Ocean Lord turned to the ice spirit.

"Is this their normal behaviour?"

"To one another – oh yes, children." – The Ocean Lord replied. "It is actually very amusing."

"We have the same problem from time to time." – The ice spirit said.

"Who doesn't?" – The Ocean Lord remarked.

The banter between Cor and Cymo continued until Cor was ready to depart and return to the surface. He was sent off by the Ocean Lord himself as the latter was certain that Cymo and Cor might try to strangle one another. The banter during the last few days had escalated to physical encounter.

"Thank you, Milord."

"Don't mention it, Cor-El."

"I meant for helping out the ice spirit."

"The pleasure is mine. Be safe!"

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	12. S1 Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 1**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Freak's Alliance**

A year had passed since Lex Luthor dropped off the map. Cor was still working at the shelter and trying to aid the police whenever trouble lurked back into the city while maintaining low profile. His powers were not present either but this was because he was not pursuing the issue. Cor had come to accept this as a fact – he doesn't have ones other than the one he was born with. He was not using it unless it was utterly necessary.

Luthor Corp had passed into the hands of Tess Mercer however she never came to the shelter in person. Work was proceeding as usual though during the past few weeks the load had escalated drastically. The more sensible presence of the vigilantes around the world was panicking the people. They were lurking in the shadows and though some seemed to genuinely help, people were still afraid.

More people than before were infected by the meteors and they were just as freaked of this as were the normal people. The shelter set a special wing specifically for people with such problems. Cor as Lex had supposed right had taken over the shelter. He did have a boss but in all field work he was in charge. He did step up as there was no one else that would anyway.

"Corin, we have new patients in wing 13." – Head desk administrator Julia announced as he was passing by.

"Cool, I'll get to them when I have time – let's say an hour. Get them comfortable."

"Sure."

Julia replaced the previous head desk that quit for a better job in 33.1 Lab, which unfortunately got blown up by the Justice League few weeks later.

Julia like every other employee has come to rely on Cor for everything. He was the most sensible caretaker the shelter business has ever seen. He has handling everyone, even the most dangerous guests with such ease that it was hard not to be impressed.

Cor had a lot of work as of late. The 33.1 Lab was no secret though Lex Luthor and subsequently Tess Mercer tried to hide its presence, at least to the employees of the Luthor Corp shelters around the globe. These people have developed powers to no fault of their own and someone had to take care of them. Most of the time these people turned violent but it was only because they did not understand what was happening to them or how to deal with their new predicament. Some of course got a taste of the power it was giving them and used it for their nefarious purpose that forced the vigilantes and the police to take them down for good.

Cor believed there is another way to deal with the situation. The people were coming back despite the fact that it was Luthor Corp shelter. But they knew that this one was very different from that prison laboratory they were in before. Here they received more care than anywhere else in the world. Cor had managed to find more funds though the administration was wondering sometimes from where as he was not divulging his source.

Keeping to his word, an hour later, Cor was in the special wing codenamed 13 where the meteors infected were kept. They had to stay away from normal people as they were dangerous though mostly to themselves.

"Where are the new arrivals?" – Cor asked as he entered.

"They are in rooms four and six." – Roxanne replied. She was new too. "They are quite dangerous, sir."

"How so?"

"I think one of them is a telekinetic and the other one is a mind reader."

"That's not dangerous that is cool." – Cor smiled.

"If you say so..."

"Roxanne, if you have a problem with your job, you have to let me know." – Cor said turning to her. Disgust was visible on her face though it was more of jealousy.

"No, sir, but this is not normal."

"No, it isn't but it is not their fault either."

"Yes, but..."

"I know it makes people nervous not to mention jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes, you are." – Cor sighed. "Don't worry. It is a normal reaction. It is frustrating when someone can do something you can't. But we are here to help them master their abilities so they are not a danger to themselves and the rest of the world. Ironically, we can only show them the path. We can't walk it for them. They have to make the choice what they are going to do with these powers. And yes, I know you are afraid who isn't. We are like parents taking care of our children. We have to show them love because of they encounter fear and hatred well they are going to become the very thing we are afraid of."

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Now, uh, take this to Julia. I need approval by Monday."

Cor shook head after her, newbie – always having trouble adjusting. Cor reached room four and as he entered several objects flew in his direction and he had to duck.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

It was a girl around twenty one with dark hair, rose garments and much everything else, and friendly but very confused, grey eyes.

"No apology necessary," – Cor smiled. He took her file and looked it up. It didn't tell him much other than she was near Smallville, Kansas around the second meteor shower when she developed the ability to move objects but obviously even after a few years she has not managed to master her skill.

"I didn't mean, really, it just went..."

"Off control?" – Cor smiled again.

"Yeah,"

"You have been having this ability for two years now and it is still a mess?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, we are going to work on that."

"Work on that?" – She looked up at him.

"Yes, you need to master it otherwise you are danger to yourself and the rest of the world, an unstable telekinetic – oh, that's bad."

"I went to doctors and specialists, and they couldn't help me. The last time, it was Luthor Corp and that horrible place, and I still couldn't do it. What makes you think you will?" – She exclaimed and more objects started floating threateningly in the air. Few of them almost hit her if Cor had pulled her out of the way.

"See – exactly my point," – Cor said. "You have a beautiful skill but no way of controlling it. As for, ah, all the others you have gone to see – they know jack shit how to handle you. They probably tried, not tried to, they undoubtedly studied you trying to mimic or copy it. They wanted this for them not for you. The doctors – what – they tried to take away – they can't. You got it. You don't need doctors. You need a guide.

Telekinesis is a marvellous skill. The problem is that you weren't born with it at least not exactly. The meteor molecules bond themselves to your cells, to your genetic makeup. They amplify your natural ability which means that the ability to control or move objects was already within your system. In the future, your grandsons or daughters would probably be born right away with it.

Now, your genes have been activated. This is why you have partial control but this is the skill prompted by the meteorites. Now you have to learn to use your natural skill and that ironically takes time and effort. And we, together, are going to work on it. Ok?"

"Ok!" – She did not really sound ok. She was actually perplexed. Her host seemed to know more than anyone she had ever met but it was still confusing and the result was more uncontrollable flying objects, which he ducked promptly.

"For now, I want you to focus on something that makes you happy. Find that place within your memories and stick with it. See it as – you had some fantasies?"

"When?"

"When you are young – come on everyone does."

"Yeah, but they are...ah...a bit...um..."

"I see. Well, it works – just don't burn the couch." – Cor smiled.

She blushed hard. "I'll try."

"If you need a fire officer just yell." – Cor said as he was leaving.

"I will." – She let a smile.

"See, it wasn't so hard."

Cor left and went to the next room. He hadn't opened yet the door when he sensed a presence. Kryptonians are not sensitive to mind probes but Yllyans are. Cor focused his mind and repelled the intrusion, which led to the sensation of astonishment on the other side of the door.

"Do you mind staying out of my mind?" – Cor said as he entered.

"Your mind is different than those of the others." – The man replied. He was fifty and something and already had grey hairs. "You actually pushed me off. No one pushes me off."

"It is a matter of conditioning. My mind is trained to sense intrusions. I wouldn't presume I'm that good but I can clearly sense when someone is trying his way in."

The man did not say anything.

"Mr. Yells, is it?"

"Jeffrey."

"Jeff?"

"It works." – Jeff said.

"Good," – Cor smiled. "Now, as I can see you have control over your ability but to what extent – we are going to find out together."

"Luthor Corp already managed that in..."

"Yes, I'm aware of this unpleasant experience and yet you are here. Why?"

"I heard you ran things differently."

"We do try our best to help. But if you had managed to control the ability – what do you want from us?"

"Actually, I..." – Jeff put his hands on his head. "Recently, I've been having difficulty holding it up together."

"Go on,"

"You know what kind of mess is to be able to hear everyone's thoughts. I've tried to stay away so I can't hear anyone but it isn't working. Everywhere I go there are people and the things I see in their minds..."

"Alright, let me stop you here." – Cor said sitting down. "Hiding and running away from the problem is not going to solve it."

"There is nothing to solve." – Jeff exclaimed eyeing him suspiciously.

"You misunderstand. It is my fault. I'm sorry." – Cor apologized. "What I meant is that you have been avoiding your power, your skill and it is getting worse. Do you know what happens to someone that genuinely refuses his power?"

"No,"

"It turns on him. It implodes. You can't keep avoiding it. It is not your fault you got it but the fact is you do. The meteors amplify your natural abilities. They don't randomly distribute powers. If you do not possess the ability in the first place or something similar you will not get it. It is as simple as that. In your genetic makeup you have the gene that would probably have showed itself without the help of the meteors in a generation or two in your kids or their kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is how it works."

"Wow, you certainly more than those morons in 33.1."

"Well, I do – yeah. I understand in a way they never could." – Cor replied. "Now, you said it is slipping away?"

"Yes, I'm losing control."

"But before you had control, right?"

"More or less."

"More or less?" – Cor repeated. "How is that?"

"Well, I could pinpoint a specific thread – I mean look for specific thing and block the others. It was driving me crazy in the beginning."

"Ok," – Cor said. "Tell me before you got the ability to do that was your sixth sense more pronounced? Meaning, were you able to sense things before they happened or during a situation whatever?"

"Yes, why?"

"Alright, this explains why you are able to have such control almost right away. A skill usually takes time to master, a lot of time, and a lot of focus. Mind readers are the most problematic. You are exposed to a lot of problems, sensations and feelings that are not your own, and at some point it is overwhelming. This is what usually screws the pouch."

"It is." – Jeff nodded.

"So, I'm going to assign you to a young girl and despite the fact that you could be her granddad, she will teach you day by day how to control and master this skill, properly."

"Why not you?"

"Well, I may be able to block you but it is not the same thing. You have to work with another mind reader. It is the only way you can learn. She can show you things I can't. I can explain them to you but understanding will be a different matter. You need someone that has already been there. You need a guide. Look, some abilities, I can handle but mind reading is an area that must be considered carefully. Don't worry. She is very sweet. She will be here tomorrow which means that you will be going with her."

"We are not going to stay here?"

"No, you need to focus your abilities step by step. Now, her name is Joan Pont. She's actually quite wild, well for a teenager, so being prepared for parties and such. Also to be honest, I want someone to keep an eye on her and having someone like you would be beneficial for her." – Cor said.

"I'm not her parent."

"No one is asking you to be. See it more as a big brother or even better mentor."

"But she will be teaching me?"

"Yeah, mind reading, but life that is something you can teach her."

"I shall try my best."

"Actually, I hope she doesn't convert you."

"Convert me?"

"Into her fan club, believe me, the last time I sent her a mind reader – oh boy. Don't worry she is not bad just wild. She's like a unicorn – wild and untamed. You'll get along perfectly well."

"I can't wait."

"Alright for now, this is what I want you to try." – Cor stood up. "I want you to focus on something that repels you."

"Doctors usually tell me – happy places."

"And that's why they are wrong. Happy places work better for someone with telekinesis. You have to be in a place, which makes you retreat. Now, it must not be a place that scares you but one that repels you. So you will see every astray thought that comes your way as something that repels you, something that forces you to retreat."

"I see. There is logic in this."

"Life is a great teacher. When we learn to listen, all paths open to us."

"Thank you," – Jeff said. "Thank you, Cor-El."

Cor narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." – Jeff said. "I couldn't help it."

"It is easy when you are let in." – Cor remarked.

"I didn't mean to but it is hard to resist."

"I know." – Cor sighed. "However, do keep it to yourself."

"Why do you hide it?"

"I have my reasons." – Cor focused on some of them.

"I see." – Jeff said. "It won't leave."

"Thank you, Jeff. This is not the usual reaction."

"Well, we are kind of in the same situation."

"Yes, but you are surrounded by your, own people. I'm not."

"True," – Jeff nodded. "I just never thought that...you know."

"Sorry to disappointed then, green or grey little beings,"

Jeff smiled then laughed.

"See it is already better."

"I haven't had any reason to smile lately." – Jeff admitted.

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"You are truly amazing."

"Oh, please, there are many out there that are better than me."

"And this exactly what makes you amazing."

"Everyone's entitled to an opinion."

"Ever so humble. You never take credit for it?"

"No, I'm not looking for one."

"Then why do it?"

"I do it because I choose to do it."

"Thank you, again."

"Have a good night, Jeff, and tomorrow your training starts."

"Good night, Cor."

Cor left and out in the corridor sighed. That was close. It is a good thing he fell on someone that understood otherwise it would have been the devil to pay.

The next day, Cor came to work he took the young girl with the telekinetic ability with him.

"Where are we going?" – She asked.

"You will see, Karen." – Cor replied.

* * *

They reached their destination. It was away from the city deep into a forest surrounded by marvellous hills of dark green. He brought her to a glade with several stones and little objects.

"Here, we are." – Cor said sitting down on the ground. "Sit down."

"Why are we here?"

"You are here to learn."

"Oh," – Karen said and a small stone flew at Cor but he grabbed it just before it was going to hit him. "Sorry,"

"That's alright."

"No, it is not. It is like you are a magnet."

"And in a way I am and that is the point."

"Why?"

"Look around you!" – Cor said. "What do you see?"

"Ah, trees, bushes, dirt, stones..."

Cor smiled.

"What? Is it wrong?" – Karen asked perplexed.

"No,"

"Then?"

"You see shapes. I see..."

"What do you see then?"

"I see life, friends, even opponents."

"What? I don't understand."

"Humans – why do you always ignore what is in front of your eyes?"

"HUMANS?" – Karen starred at him. "You are saying it like you are an alien or something?"

"And maybe I am." – Cor replied with a mysterious smile.

"Are you?" – Karen moved away.

"Does it matter?"

"Ah, you are kidding right?"

"Actually, I am quite serious. Yes, I am an alien. I was born on another planet in another galaxy, which is far away." – Cor replied casually, his eyes focused on hers. "Very far away and now it is..." Cor sighed. "It is..." A deep sigh followed. He diverted his eyes. "It is gone."

"I'm sorry." – Karen said moving back to him.

"Yeah, well, there is no need to dwell on it."

"What happened?"

"War, a bloody war, pointless really, but um...never mind."

"I'm sorry." – Karen placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you the last of your kind?"

"No," – Cor replied. "But...there aren't many of us left. Our civilization has fallen and now Earth is my home, my only home."

"You don't look that different from us."

"That's because you believe you are the only ones in the universe. The human race did not start on Earth it simply continued there. Others settled elsewhere. Some evolved the rest died off."

"So you are of the evolved ones?"

"In a way, yes, I am."

"How is that?"

"All in good time."

"Why are you me telling me?" – Karen asked. "I don't think you tell this to everyone."

"No, I do not."

"Then why?"

"You and I are going to work together. You have to learn the art of telekinesis. Yes, it is an art. And this requires absolute trust."

"And that leaves me then..."

"Yeah, it does."

"Well, my file says it all."

"Your file says one percent the rest I will learn."

"One?"

"Files never do justice to anyone." – Cor replied.

"Alright, so how do we start?"

"We start with making you regret you ever met me." – Cor replied.

"Meaning?"

"It means that we start with physical conditioning. You have to know your, own body better than your mother. You have to rely on it because it is a life line. Your power is determined by strength of your body and mind. But first we train the body then the mind, then the body, and then the mind, and at last your ability."

"Oh,"

"It is going to be more in the lines of ouch." – Cor smiled. "So, young Karen, follow me."

Karen found out that Cor wasn't joking at all. Every day they ran together across the countryside until she couldn't breathe then breathing exercises then some more running. Her volatility in sending objects flying in random directions diminished to a bare minimum and one day it ceased completely. She so immersed into her training that her focus was refocused elsewhere.

Cor was an excellent teacher. Karen was astonished and amazed. Telekinesis was indeed an art and it required great focus of body and mind until it becomes a muscle reflex as the mind is a kind of a muscle.

* * *

Two months later, Karen could barely recognize herself. She has become more focused her body conditioned to accept more energy yet eating the same load. The mind training – now that was a bit more difficult. Cor made her perform difficult tasks most of which were out of her league. There were times she wondered why she had to deal with them.

"Cor, it is so difficult." – She said once.

"That is the point."

"I don't understand."

"It is a challenge. It forces your mind to seek out a solution."

"Ah..."

"The point, Karen, is that life is full of obstacles. You have the skill however just because you do it doesn't necessarily mean that you will come victorious on every turn. Having difficulties is what we all do and how we overcome them is what is really important."

This did clear it up. Cor's logic sometimes wasn't easy to guess or understand but then it made perfect sense.

One day however Karen did not show up for training. Cor suspected she was not up to it maybe because he was pushing her more these days and at some point she might have cracked despite the fact that she was doing well. Cor returned to the shelter where he saw a police vehicle parked outside.

"Corin, thank God, you are here." – Julia exclaimed.

"Julia?" – Cor eyed her.

"Mr. Deville, Montreal PD."

"Can I help you with something officers?"

"Yes, we are...can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Yes, sure, this way,"

They walked into an empty room.

"Yes?"

The Police officer put his hat down and sat opposite Cor. "Mr. Deville, are you familiar with a woman named Karen Giovanni?"

"Yes, she is a patient here. Why?"

"Ms. Giovanni has been abducted this morning from her apartment provided by the welfare services."

"WHAT?"

"You did not know she was living in one?"

"I meant the other part."

"Oh, we received a call for a robbery in progress. We arrived at scene and got a glimpse of the assailant. He was surrounded but he emerged with a hostage – Ms. Giovanni. We had no choice but to let him go."

"One has always choice, officer."

"True but not when one is strapped with a half of kilo of explosives."

"Do you mind if I took a look at the scene?" – Cor asked.

The officers looked at each other.

"Of course, we will take you."

"Thank you." – Cor and the officers left the room. Stopping at the head office Cor turned to Julia. "Cancel all my appointments."

"Yes, sir."

"Shall we?"

They reached Karen's apartment. It was a mess. Cor stood at the threshold however. He did not want to disturb the place only his eyes were scanning every corner. He was trying to get a picture of what has transpired.

There was no sign of Karen's ability though which is what made Cor frown. The place was trashed the old fashioned way. Some objects were displaced by Karen herself the others by the assailant which led Cot to believe she knew the assailant.

"Do you have a description of the assailant?" – Cor turned to the police officers.

"Yes,"

"And? He looks like..."

The officer made a full description assuring Cor they will do whatever it takes to locate him. Cor thanked them and left but not back for the shelter. Something in the apartment did not compute for him.

He started asking questions here and there. He did have some contacts in the lower chain of society, and people respected him for the work in the shelter. He found a trail soon, which led to abandoned factories in the west of the island.

He reached them by dark. He looked in the first few buildings but no sign of Karen. He continued his search.

* * *

A few hours later, he spotted light coming from the last floor of the last building. He reached quickly and found a way to sneak in undetected as the entire building was guarded by unhealthy looking people.

"Karen, Karen," – He heard someone said with bass tone. "Did you really think you can escape from us in this shelter? What you thought it is a fortress, a sanctuary for our kind? It is Luthor Corp for crying out loud. It is the very people that did all these to us."

"It is not like that." – Karen objected. "Corin is not like the others. He takes care of our people."

"Even if I believed it which I don't he is just but one."

"Maybe so but even Luthor himself could not make him."

"Yes, if Luthor was around he would be fired. I know how Luthor thinks."

"It might be so but he will still continue to look out for us. He is the only one that does."

"No, he is not." – Another voice joined in. "There is a new organization. It is called the Isis foundation."

"Oh, great," – The first one exclaimed sarcastically. "Instead of Luthor we would be stuck with his ex – oh that's much better. Remember how well it turned – what was his name – a yes – shadow boy. That was fun."

"It wasn't their fault. They did not know."

"That's my point, Greg. They don't. They find us repelling, repulsive and want to get rid of us."

"That's not what Corin does." – Karen said. "He is the only one that teaches you how to cope with it."

"Really? He's telling you how great you are, ah? How useful to this hateful society you can be? How the normal ones are going to accept you with open arms? How this little problem is not going turn into some monster they have to kill? How he is going to gain your trust and then study properly?"

"NO!"

"Karen, he is working for Luthor Corp. That's what they do. They have simply found a new of doing it. They have started being our friends."

"He is right." – Cor recognized Jeff's voice. "Your friend Cor sent me to this lovely menace Joan to teach me how to control my ability and instead..." Jeff sighed. "Instead, she's turning me into one of her pets. I can hear everyone's thoughts now whether I want to or not."

"You are both wrong," – Karen objected. "He wants to help."

"Do you even know who he is?" – Jeff asked.

"Yes, I do. He told me everything."

"Oh, did he?"

"Yes, Jeff, he did. Read my mind!"

There was a pause.

"Well, he apparently did." – Jeff replied. "But it doesn't seem that you know him well either."

"And he doesn't know us."

"Enough, you two," – The first voice said. "He cannot be trusted."

"You don't make the rules, Praetorian." – Karen shot angrily. "Just because your people were taken down by trusting Luthor Corp doesn't mean that everyone in there is the same. You are not even one of us. You are born with this. The Phi Praetorian does not speak for us."

"Well we do now as it doesn't seem anyone would do for you." – The Praetorian replied.

"Guys just calm down!" – Jeff said.

"I am going to make it clear for both of y..."

* * *

The Praetorian did not finish his sentence as the fire they were seated around suddenly took flight. Everyone around the fire moved back. It was a very odd sight.

It continued to revolve around perfectly intact. The stones under it have not moved by the sudden change of gravity.

Jeff sensed a presence that was strongly resisting the probing but one that was familiar nonetheless and he recognized it as Cor.

A silhouette moved into sight. His hand was raised before him and fire reflected in his eyes but that is not what was so remarkable about it. Cor ironically always wore his true clothing underneath his working ones. His silvery tunic now shone like a star in the darkness – each thread of it reflected the fire above. On his chest everyone found the silver dragon – the symbol of heart and in the dragon's chest an S.

The Praetorian's eyes recognized Cor at once. He had seen him at the shelter before but this attire was new to him.

"It is him – Corin! Cease him!"

Some obeyed but the fire they warmed up around stood between them and Cor. The threads of the fire grew and separated from the main body. They stood as lines of protection.

"No, sit down." – The Praetorian exclaimed suddenly. He was unprecedentedly impressed. He believed that only the Fire Lords could do anything like this. "Who are you really?" He asked.

"I am the Herald of Rao!" – Cor replied.

"It cannot be!" – The Praetorian exclaimed and then whispered barely audibly more to himself than anyone else. " _He shall be in the fire as though he was born among you._ "

Karen watched mesmerized though now everything made sense to her. She often wondered how Cor could teach her, how he knew so much. Now, everything was clear to her. He was like her – a telekinetic. But his ability was much more developed than hers. And it is indeed an art.

Cor put the fire back together and place it back where it was. This exercise however interesting was actually very exhausting. It was a wonder he actually pulled it off. The Phi Praetorian stood up and bowed to the ground. His distrust of Cor has gone in a single moment.

"Forgive me!" He said.

"There is nothing to forgive!" – Cor replied seriously. "It is I who shall seek yours!"

The Phi Praetorian was up on his feet. ' _He shall think as one of you!_ ' He was indeed impressed though it seemed the herald knew nothing of the prophecy.

"I understand the mistrust you have from those who hurt you and experimented on you." – Cor continued. "And I seek your forgiveness."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I do – I do work for Luthor Corp. It is our collective. We are responsible for one another's actions."

"If only Lex Luthor felt that way, it would have been a different story." – The Praetorian said.

"Luthor does what he does because it is what he believes in. Sometimes, actually most of the time, the humans are afraid of what they do not understand so they are trying to understand it the only they can. It is certainly not pleasant and probably not humane. One cannot rightly judge others when he doesn't know them. But he does have reasons not to trust you because he realizes what you can do."

"And that makes us a threat – lab rats?"

"As much as I would like to say no I have to say yes. You are threat." – Cor replied. "Every man is a hero of his, own story, Praetorian, even Alexander Luthor. One is not born evil or dark or good. One always reaches it. It is a journey not certainty. We all perceive the world in a different way. Luthor is only trying to understand his. I am not saying that the way he chose is the right one but it is the one he chose for himself. As coldheartedly as this will sound, science always takes its toll. Luthor's pushing has led to better understanding no one can deny this to him even it came on your expense."

"You sound like him."

"No, I am only trying to make you understand. You are part of what has been achieved. I don't condone how it was done but it is a fact nonetheless. There is a saying there is a silver line to every cloud. It certainly doesn't make it right – no. But my point is you cannot judge everyone by the actions and choices of a single individual even if it is the head of the company. Everyone makes their own choices and you judge by their actions.

I'm not going to say that you will be better off with me because you are the only ones that can decide that. I can only say I would try my best to help you. I can only show you where the way lies but you are the ones that will have to walk it or not."

"He is right." – Karen said. "We can't judge all the humans. In a way they will always fear us but they can also accept us for who and what we are."

"Bold words," – Jeff said.

"But also true," – The Praetorian added. "Well, then, Corin, we shall see. For the time being, you have our support."

"And what are you exactly?" – Corin replied. "An alliance?"

"Sort of, yes," – The Praetorian nodded.

"Oh,"

"The humans are now more scared than ever."

"They have to thank their governments for that." – Corin said.

"You mean the vigilantes."

"No, I meant it the other way around."

"They have to register them otherwise they will never trust them."

"And they will never go for it – it has to be their choice otherwise it will be the devil to pay."

"We will see. Dark times are coming Herald." – The Praetorian said. "Alliances will be made, lines will be drawn, and everyone will have to take a side."

"Not necessarily,"

"We will see."

"Karen," – Cor said. "Tomorrow, at the usual spot?"

"Sure."

"And next time, would you please not simulate kidnapping?"

"I will try." – Karen smiled.

Cor left the Freak Alliance. He did guess the name though that is what it was – a conglomeration of the freaks of nature. They seemed more united than anyone could have guessed which was encouraging.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	13. S1 Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

 **Season 1**

 **Chapter 13**

 **The fall**

"Alain?" – Someone called at the roaring winds up in the sky.

A figure that would have scared the hell out of anyway appeared among the fierce winds. It, itself, looked like it was made of winds but it did have the torso of a man. The figure's name was Alain Storm. He was a master of the winds, son of the elements.

"Who is it?"

"It is me Vec." – Vec replied.

"Ah, I shall be down momentarily." – Alain responded.

Vec stood on a hill in the cool Vosges Mountains. It was the final place to locate Alain Storm. It took him and Vellis over a year to find him. It is easy to understand the delay as Storm was the kind to travel with the winds. It involved a lot of flying and not much of walking.

Alain descended from the heavens and touching the ground regained his entire corporeal form. Wrapped in wolf pelts custom tailored from top to bottom he was a depiction of a pagan god.

"The winds whispered you have a proposal to make." – Alain said.

"Yes, but we have to go see Vellis." – Vec replied.

"Very well, lead the way,"

At the bottom of the hill, a car waited for them. Alain was not used to this slow method of transport but had nothing against it either. Sometimes it was best to take things slowly. He was intrigued when he first received the calling card of the two. Of course they had to catch up with him. He had so much to do. His kind was the shepherds of the winds and though it may sound strange to those of you reading this the winds do require a lot of attention. Humankind's intervention in nature though negligible at times caused perturbations and someone has to restore the balance.

Vellis waited for them in a small tavern of the border of Switzerland. He had at some point lost the faith they will ever catch up with Storm. He was the most difficult abnormal to locate let alone have a talk with. The other unfortunate event was that they had lost the tracks of the whereabouts of the Ventu Collaris and Jordana Tassir.

It was possible that they have already found the map and were deciphering although the next phase would undoubtedly take more time. Veshinov was crafty even for a human but he had received the best education in the galactic circle – the Yllyan. Booby traps and other complications were just going to be part of the puzzle. The prize however was worth it all and the prize was an ancient artefact that bestowed great power, not to mention it extended one's life considerably.

Vellis looked up. His eyes remarked the approaching lights. It was Vec and with him he noticed the oddly dressed Alain. He was told that man was eccentric it seemed it was true one hundred percent. He was going to make a powerful ally. The problem was that he rarely needed the material goods of the world so offering him money was out of the question but there were few things Vellis could offer him.

Vec and Alain walked in. Vec took his place behind Vellis. They had to be careful. One never knows when the devil will decide to butt in.

"Greetings," – Alain greeted simply and sat on the comfy, cushioned chair.

"The winds to you, Alain Storm, Master of the Air," – Vellis replied. "Felicia, steaming pot of Kansu Tea for Mr. Storm,"

"At once, Herr Vellis," – Felicia replied and soon came with the promised teapot. She poured the highly aromatic tea in a large cup, and then left them alone.

Alain sipped from the cup then stood over the aroma. This blend of tea was highly prized by his kind. It was a good beginning of this encounter.

Vellis noticed his guest was pleased and this is all he needed. Of course, it was not suitable for long term relationship but it was a good start.

"You have sent a word to the winds." – Alain said after a while.

"It was the only way to get in touch with thee." – Vellis replied.

Alain weighed him. He was trying to decide whether he liked him or not though he certainly proceeded in accordance with Aerial tribe's customs. Something was telling Alain however that Vellis is not of the patient type.

Alain turned his eyes away and explored more of the building he was in. It was a simple tavern with simple furnishing – five tables with four cushioned chairs each, a counter and behind the door for the kitchen, nothing fancy really. On the outside, he had noticed upon arrival chopped tree trunks for keeping warm during the colder periods. The tavern itself was huddled at the foot of a sloped hill that provided protection. The roof was askew so if there was an avalanche it will not destroy the fragile building but rather the snow will fall aside. It was a simple but beautiful design.

"I am all ears to what you have to say," – Alain said turning back to Vellis.

"I am in need of your services."

"My services...do not come easily for anyone." – Alain replied raising his tone slightly.

"Your skills are highly praised among your kind," – Vellis continued.

"Are they now?" – Alain focused his stare on him. "What is it that you want them for?"

"I...we have a problem."

"That much is certain."

"I am sure you have heard the tales of the...dragon wings, and its protectors."

Alain displayed high interest. His eyes widened with surprise.

"I can offer you an encounter with them." – Vellis said.

This was a great offer. The dragon wings were an elite group of masters praised by all elemental tribes. The very deed of even encountering was considered the highest honour imaginable.

"I am listening."

"Mr. Storm, we have a local problem. It is one of our kin. He is a highly skilled warrior. His abilities are legendary."

"How are these warriors at fault?"

"Our society is very complex. It is much more complicated than that of the humans. Many fractions exit and each of them can acquire one of these warriors. It is not that they themselves are at fault but one of them is standing in our path. Vec and I, we are also highly trained but we..."

"We are no match for them." – Alain finished his sentence.

"Yes," – Vellis admitted.

"And this warrior – what is he exactly?"

"They are called Ventu Collaris. They are the royalty protectors. They are the elite of all warriors. The royal dominion is divided in twelve families."

"Each striving for power no doubt,"

"Yes, some things are the same across the universe."

"Politics,"

"Yes,"

"Go on,"

"The Ventu Collaris are highly loyal to a family. They cannot be bought for any prize or any pleasure."

Alain was impressed. "Then it is going to be a question of honour to fight one of them. These warriors are bound to serve a family forever?"

"No, they are their own masters. They choose whom to give their allegiance but once given it could last for life. The Collaris are not your usual type of mindless warriors. They are well versed in all intrigue in the court."

"It does appear complicated." – Alain shared.

"Yes, it is." – Vellis smiled. "But they never take part of it as difficult as this may sound."

"Well, that part is difficult to believe. So this Collaris that you want out of your way – why?"

"His family, the one he protects, has gotten hold of a royal heirloom."

"That doesn't belong to them?"

"Indeed," – Vellis nodded. "We have presented our credential however since the fall of our planet they are no longer observing the customs of our society. The heirloom's protection is bestowed on each royal family for the duration of a cycle. A cycle in our society is equal to ten human years. This family has fled to the human world and is hiding here. The heirloom sadly is also hidden."

"And the Collaris is all that stands between you and the heirloom?"

"Yes,"

Alain sighed. It was not in his usual habit to interfere into the inner problems of a society alien or otherwise. But it did sound like that family was at fault and this is what he does – he restores the balance.

"What powers does this Collaris possess?"

"The Ventu Collaris are telekinetic masters and highly skilled warriors in hand to hand combat."

"I gather you have telekinetic abilities too?"

"We do but they are not sufficient."

"I see."

Alain was starting to see the wisdom in asking for his services. A telekinetic is no danger to him.

"If I decide to help you..."

"What is it in for you?" – Vec interjected.

"Yes,"

Vellis knew that the introduction to the dragon wings would be only part of the payment not the whole so he took a small seemingly uninteresting crystal out of his pocket and placed before Alain whose eyes lit up at once.

"We have an understanding." – Alain said.

"When we locate the Collaris I shall send for you." – Vellis said.

"I can't wait." – Alain stood up and left.

Vellis smiled satisfied.

"We have him now." – Vellis shared.

"Are you sure? His kind praises also the truth!"

"He will be too occupied to have the time to chat." – Vellis replied. "What you think that Collaris will engage into talk with someone that is trying to kill him?"

"No, not really, he is undoubtedly going to concentrate on killing him first." – Vec answered.

"It will be interesting to watch though."

"Oh, yeah, that it would but we have to find him first."

"I have a plan."

* * *

A week later, Jordana heard the bad news. Her mother has been abducted and a letter of demands had arrived. She had to bring the map to a predetermined location otherwise she would never see her mother again in one piece. She had recognized the signature though it was that ugly ass Vellis. She had to find Cor-El. He is the only one that could help her but the problem was that when she arrived in Montreal there was no sign of him.

She went to the shelter where he worked and asked for him. Julia informed her that Cor would return in a week. He was out of the city with one of their patients.

"Out? With a patient? Doing what?"

"I'm sorry, Miss, this information is private." – Julia replied.

Jordana sighed deeply. She had only two options – she could either wait for Cor or leave without him. She chose the former.

"Is there some place I could stay? I am new in this town."

"Of course, I will provide you with the address of a nice hostel. Just give me a minute."

A minute passed Jordana was given the address and a letter of recommendation. She arrived at the location and presented the letter. The owner took her to a nice small apartment on the second floor with a view of the city.

"Thank you," – She said.

"My pleasure, Miss."

Meanwhile, Cor-El was spending every waking minute teaching Karen the Kryptonian conditioning. She was advancing slowly as it was quite difficult to master but she has advanced enough through the basics.

"Alright, and we are done for today."

"Really?" – Karen said though a bit out of breath. "I thought we'd continue with the sparing and then the vent conditioning and then..."

"Hey, enough!" – Cor exclaimed amused. "The point of the conditioning is to condition your body not exert it. You got to stop pushing this hard or it will blow in your face. Take it slow..."

"Yeah, it is taking forever."

"Forever, ah?" – Cor said. "It takes as long as it takes. I told you, you cannot rush it. It will happen with time – slowly."

"I'm probably going to die of old age by then."

"Probably but in the meantime you'd have taught your body to be more resilient, tougher, and when it develops the reflex then you can start bragging – a bit."

"A bit?" – She smiled.

"Yeah, and everyday you'd continue with training though in different forms."

"Alright, I'm going for a shower."

"Karen!" – Cor narrowed eyes.

"Just shower – geez!"

"Don't exert yourself in the shower!"

"I'll try." – She blushed and left.

Cor shook head. She was headstrong and wilful. This is not a problem but it becomes one when she has to respect authority. Cor wasn't trying to be bossy but a certain order had to be established.

He was pondering whether to check on her 'in the shower' but that would have had another meaning entirely and he didn't want to go there.

* * *

His cellular rang. He picked up and it was Julia from the shelter.

"Oh, hi,"

"Hi, can you talk?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it Julia?"

"A woman came in looking for you, a young woman."

"Did she leave a name?"

"Yeah, just a moment," – Julia paused. "Jordana Ves..."

"Veshinova?"

"Yes, do you know here?"

Cor did not reply at first. It made him wonder what Jordana would want. She usually called first. "Yes, did she say what she wants?"

"No, but she looked..."

"Looked – what?"

"I don't know she looked distressed. She said she did not know the town well so I gave her a letter to stay at Furbies."

"Thank you, Julia."

"Are you going to speak with her or do you want me to..."

"No, I'll take her of this. Thank you again, Julia."

"How's the patient?"

"Stubborn."

"Did you expect anything else?"

"No, not really,"

"Well, good day and say hi for me."

"I will, good day Julia."

Cor assumed a concerned pensive state.

"Is everything alright?" – Karen's voice brought him back to reality.

Cor looked up. She was just fresh out of the shower and a towel.

"Ah...um...yeah," – Cor replied and walked away.

"Cor, we are past that behaviour, aren't we?" – Karen said catching up with him. "What is it?"

He sighed deeply. Something has been bothering him since morning. Now he knew what and why. It was obvious Jordana was in some kind of trouble and he almost certain what kind – Vellis. He warned her he is dangerous. Greed does tend to do just that.

"I have to go." – Cor said. "You...return..."

"What?"

"Go home, Karen!"

And Cor walked away. Karen however did not give up this easily. She focused for a moment and placed a stone in his path tripping him.

"Tell me!"

Cor turned around and looked into her eyes then turned around and continued on his way. Karen tried again – a large rock flew and it was going to hit him in the back. Cor swiftly turned around and the rock stopped dead right in front of him. The rock suddenly broke into smaller pieces. Each gathered speed and headed back to Karen but did not hit her.

"Stay out of this!" – Cor's voice had taken a different tone. Karen has never heard it before and was obviously startled as Cor was deadly serious. "This is not your fight, Karen. Go home and do not interfere where you do not belong. This is no place for humans!"

* * *

And he walked away never turning back. He was in the city in less than an hour.

"Mr. Furbies!" – Cor greeted.

"Mr. Deville, long-time no see."

"Yes, indeed, I understand there is a young lady – Ms. Veshinova. Can you take me to her?"

"Yes, of course, come, this way." – Furbies walked before him. "There we are room 313."

"Thank you,"

"Anytime, Mr. Deville."

Cor knocked on the door. An eye appeared in the spyhole then the door opened, and Jordana threw herself into his embrace, quietly sobbing.

"Hey, hey," – Cor patted her on the back of her head. "Hey, what is going on?"

"It's...Mum...she's been..." – Jordana sobbed then rage took over. "He took her, Cor. He took her."

"Oh, this is terrible." – Cor said. "Sit down. Here, here now, let's wipe these tears."

He helped her sit down, gave her a handkerchief to wipe her tears, and then went to make some hot tea.

"Here, drink!"

"Thank you!"

She drank it in three large gulps. "I'm sorry I should have called first."

"It is alright."

"But I was so distraught. I came here not even thinking and you were with a patient."

"In a way..."

Jordana looked and for the first time a smile crawled on her face. "You are not sleeping with the patient I hope?"

"What kind of an idea is that? Do you like it?" – Cor replied seemingly offended then smiled." Well, yes, she is pretty and all but she's a rather big pain and..."

"And what?"

Cor chuckled.

"What?"

"See – took you away, I did." – Cor smiled victoriously.

"Are you going to tell me or torture me?"

"I'm considering it."

"Cor!"

"Geez – cool your heels. I'm training her."

"Training her?" – Jordana repeated raising an eyebrow.

"She's a telekinetic and has a lot to learn." – Cor replied. "I'm using the conditioning."

"What?" – Jordana said surprised. "But Cor, the conditioning is a rather intimate – does she know?"

"Yes, she does – everything – well almost everything – some of the essentials are still hidden."

"Well, you are keeping to the letter."

"Of course, otherwise it is pointless." – Cor said standing up. Sighing he said. "What does he want?"

"He wants the map – here." – She showed him on the map. "He wants it in exchange of my mother. If I don't deliver he is going to send her back piece by piece." And Jordana broke into tears again.

"Bastard!" – Cor exclaimed.

"Yes he is."

"No, I meant – he wants me and the map. He wants the Ventu Collaris."

"Why?"

"Oh, that much is logical – he has found someone to help him send me to the angels."

"DEAD?"

"Yes," – Cor sighed.

"You can't go then."

"And your mother?"

"I'll give him the map."

"I'm sorry Jordana but this is not how it is going to work. Once you are there and he has the map he will wait for me and you will be the bait. I'm sorry cousin, but I know how this man thinks."

"Well, do you have a plan?"

"No, pack your things."

"No, Cor, wait, we must have a plan."

"When a life is at stake there is no time for plans. Besides the best plan is the one you make as you go." – Cor smiled. "Come on!"

* * *

Vellis and Vec had chosen the perfect place for the encounter. It was a plain field with nowhere to hide and nothing to use as leverage. There was enough space to deal with the Collaris. Storm stayed hidden in the upper layers of the air so he will not be detected until it was time.

Their eyes and ears alerted them at the approaching enemy. Jordana had taken the lead. The Collaris walked two steps behind her as protocol suggested. They had apparently parked their vehicle a click or something away.

"Here I am!" – Jordana said stopping forty meters away. "Where is my mother?"

"She's safe." – Vellis replied.

"Show us the map!" – Vec commanded.

The Collaris stepped forward. He knelt to the ground and took a cloth inside which there were strange objects – a few photographs, a few quartzes, a puzzle box and a few wheat grains.

Cor placed the wheat grains around the quartzes then the quartzes were positioned in the four cardinal points with each of the grains onto the left. Cor then removed the pictures from the frames. The latter he put side by side so each touched the other and in the center the grains and the quartzes. He displaced the puzzle box's layers so each line formed with a single color – the top was blue, the next red, then yellow and the last green. Cor then put onto the intersection of the frames on the right. Then he bashed the pictures and pulled a hair of out of Jordana's head while still replacing it his unknown to watching parties. The bashed pictures were then placed atop the puzzle box and at last Cor set them on fire.

At first nothing happened and Vellis was ready to attack but then the fire grew and encompassed everything – the quartzes shone in lime and purple, the grains dissolved and were part now of the quartzes which then came together. The frames of the pictures also dissolved and took a new form around the puzzle box that was no more. It was now an Yllyan power crystal. The quartzes latched themselves to it. A light appeared on top of the power crystal and displayed the map.

Vec and Vellis watched mesmerized. They could have taken these objects and they would have thrown them away as useless. They could not have possibly imagined that they would be the key ingredients to make the map. Yassir was indeed cunning and crafty.

The map described the exact location of the artifact. They had all they needed now. There was just one more problem to solve – the Collaris.

"Excellent," – Vellis exclaimed. "You have held up your end of the bargain, Princess. It is time we hold ours. You will find your mother at a tavern just around that hill. The Tavern's name is Vorhos. Tell the owner the words – Sen tu and he will show you to your mother."

"Thank you," – Jordana said though she could hardly believe it is that easy. "Collaris, with me."

"Oh," – Vec exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Ironically, we would require the services of the Collaris. There are parts of the puzzle that only they know."

"This happens to be true." – Cor replied.

Jordana pulled Cor away. "You know what this means? I can't let you stay."

"You have no choice." – Cor replied.

"You can't take on both of them!"

"We have no choice. It is tradition. You know how it works and they are using it well." – Cor said. "Or we could blow everything before you rescue your mother and this will have unfortunate consequences."

Jordana was not ready to give up on him but he was right.

"I'm placing the Collaris under your attention." – Jordana said though she was fighting the tears. "I shall come for him upon the next light."

"Of course, milady," – Vellis bowed.

"Milady!" – Cor bowed too. She placed her hand on his head, bowed too and strode away.

Vec and Vellis waited until she was gone in the direction of the tavern where they placed Lady Tassir, and of course was far enough to interfere. The Collaris had remained still his body perfectly relaxed but in truth Cor's heart was racing. He knew that the moment they feel comfortable they are going to strike. The problem was he had not yet located their secret weapon.

He was a bit surprised of the meeting point. It was too open – no places to hide or things to use in combat. They were definitely up to something but Cor could not put his finger on it.

"Ventu Collaris, if you please," – Vellis turned to Cor. "The map is remarkable but there are markers that are not of Yllyan origin. What is the meaning of it?"

Cor cursed under breath. He had hoped Vellis would not notice it.

"The map was constructed with the aid of an undisclosed Kryptonian." – Cor replied. "The other symbols represent the common alliance. It is customary to place them on every relic or map."

"Every relic?" – Vellis asked raising an eyebrow.

"The most sacred relics of course are not part of that." – Cor explained.

"Of course," – Vellis nodded. There has been something from the very beginning that has bothered him about this Collaris. His uncanny knowledge is being one of them. The Collaris were indeed versed well in everything but this was pushing it. However, this answer told him everything he needed to know. The man before him was indeed a Collaris, a true one. "Thank you for the clarification, this definitely solves everything."

Vec pulled him aside at once. "Actually, it tells us nothing."

"Would you relax?"

"All the common symbols are placed in particular places. They are not randomly positioned."

"You are making of this more than it is. Yassir is a student of the Yllyan craftsmanship."

"And the human's too." – Vec remarked.

"True," – Vellis admitted.

"The point is – the humans are deceptive. The map's symbols may not be in the right order."

"I have thought of that, thank you!"

"If I may?" – Cor had approached them though keeping his distance.

"Of course," – Vellis smiled.

"The map is very specific and it is encoded so it doesn't fall by accident in anyone else's hands. The common symbols are used as reference for a reason. They are the key except one symbol that is designed to be the distraction."

"Which symbol is that?" – Vec asked intrigued.

"This one…" – And Cor pointed at the only Kryptonian symbol on the map. "This is Azure. It is Kryptonian. It is the only one that is not part of the map."

"He does raise a valid point as it isn't." – Vellis said after carefully examining the symbol's positions.

"So where does this leave us?" – Vec asked.

"You need a map – a human map." – Cor replied.

"We have many."

Vec went to fetch the many maps and soon returned.

"Seek the land of the North where the glittering crystals shine above the wilderness. In its heart, you shall find the two green crystals. Take them to the land of South on the edge of the knife and placed them upon the open mouth and the power of the Yllyan God – Collaris shall be yours." – Cor read the map with all its symbols.

Vellis agreed with the reading. They had it now. And now, it was time they got rid of the Collaris though he almost felt sorry about him. He has cooperated without a second thought. It is true what is said about them – they are honest to the end and the end was near.

"Thank you, Ventu Collaris!" – Vellis said. "You may return to Princess Jordana, now."

"Counselors!" – Cor bowed and left.

"Call Storm, tell him to take him down!" – Vellis said when Cor was out of hearing range.

"So the fun time is upon us?" – Vec replied.

"It is not going to be fun. He will not go down easily but essentially yes – it is fun time."

* * *

Cor's suspicion levels were off the charts. This was way too easy. It is definitely not over. It was a good thing though that they did not understand the true purpose of Azure. If they followed that map it would lead only to trouble. Always hide a clue within clues. The map itself is the distraction and Azure is the only key.

Cor has passed a forest when he noticed the sudden change of temperature. The weather has become colder and the winds fiercer. Cor stopped and looked around. There was still nothing threatening though. He continued on his way until he reached a precipice. It was then out of nowhere that appeared this odd figure.

The lower half of it was of wind and the top, a human. He reminded Cor of the pictures of a Genie, the genie of the bottle. Storm clouds moved with him and Cor knew at once the figure had control over the wind, over the air element. One of the most impossible things to fight is the wind. Even a fully trained Ventu Collaris cannot withstand the sheer power of the air element. And the problem was he was most definitely not a fully trained Collaris. But maybe, because of this, he did stand a chance. Of course this depended on what Vellis and Vec had told him.

His opponent however did not attack at once. This of course could mean he was playing with his pray or that the concept of honor was not lost upon him.

Storm truth be said was weighing his opponent. A telekinetic was not a problem for him but apparently these fabled warriors were something special. Storm had contacted a friend that knew of these Yllyans to see what he knows about the Collaris. The moment his friend heard of a surviving Collaris he warned Storm to be careful. Master of the air or not he must not underestimate the Collaris as they are cunning opponents as well as gifted. So Storm was proceeding slowly. He was expecting some kind of reaction but remained disappointed. The Collaris did not move or run away, actually he continued to observe him.

Cor's heart was racing. There was very little room for maneuvering though. There was almost nothing he could do the figure of air other than trying to snap his neck. He had no time to ponder though as Vec and Vellis attacked first. They had enjoyed the moment of surprise that Storm had created with his appearance and stroke as soon as they were in range.

Cor flew to the very edge of the precipice and fell hard onto the rocky ground cursing under breath for leaving his rear unprotected. He was back on his feet swiftly. The air figure did not take part of this so Cor was only against Vellis and Vec's skill set.

Vec lifted a large boulder and directed it at Cor. Vellis helped with the speed. The boulder however stopped inches from their target and remained still. Suddenly the entire structure of the boulder broke to smaller pieces and a rain of stones flew in their faces. Ducking was indeed an option but it did not help much they still got hit.

Storm was truly surprised by the sudden breaking of the boulder. He did not expect the skill of a telekinetic included such control and power. He was wise to wait.

The problem for Cor was that this exercise took its toll. He was breathing hard. This performance cost a lot of effort. Vec and Vellis cursing were already on their feet and resumed their attack even more fiercely. More rocks flew in his direction and reflecting them both became a problem, not to mention the two came closer and soon the three were engaged into hand to hand combat.

Hopefully, Cor's skills in that area were superior but with the constant kinetic attacks it was difficult to maintain focus. And logically, Cor lost it. He was thrown like a doll aside. He crashed into the rocky walls and the smaller rocks followed. He evaded some of them but the others struck him down. Pain crossed his left arm. It was broken.

* * *

Cor stood up. He should be angry by now but the pain controlled his emotions more. He repulsed his opponents pinning them to the ground when Storm finally got into the battle. The sheer force of the wind pushed him backwards and straight into the wall. The pain was excruciating.

Tears covered Cor's face but this did not stop him from focusing his power at Storm's throat like iron fingers. Storm did not expect such attack. He felt his throat being squeezed and increased the distance between him and the Collaris but the grip was still strong. He then increased the speed of the wind dropping the temperature around to below zero. The cold had to be enough to loosen the grip but if it was not for Vec and Vellis he would not have survived. Cor's will was not easily broken even by the cold.

Vec and Vellis managed to breathe once Storm took action. They were also going to freeze but focused their minds onto Cor and struck before he could strangulate Storm. Truthfully, they did not really care what happens to Storm but couldn't lose the advantage he was giving them.

"We have to…" – Vec was trying to outshout the raging storm.

"I know." – Vellis replied.

They focused their attack in pushing Cor closer to the precipice. They knew that without Storm's help they cannot possibly defeat the Collaris. Even wounded they are a tough nut to crack.

"Storm, push him towards us!" – Vellis managed to say hoping the air genie would read it on his lips. It was impossible to hear anything in that storm.

Storm did understand Vellis' desire and redirected the winds but their pray was indeed tough and was not giving up easily. They had to combine their efforts in order to achieve the set goal.

Despite all his efforts Cor could not avoid being pulled to the edge of the precipice but if he was going to fall he was at least going to make them regret it. Once, he was faced with death and maybe this time they will finally meet face to face.

Cor saw it is pointless to resist the wind so he redirected his focus to Vec and Vellis. Vellis was the wall and Vec was the idea man. Cor summoned four sharp stones. He directed three at Vec while the forth was there to stop Vellis' efforts. Vec managed to block two but the third did its job. It cut him upside down. It was not lethally meant. The attack was designed to incapacitate him and it succeeded. Vellis lost all control and launched himself at Cor while Storm increased the coldness.

Cor's body was going numb when Vellis got in hand to hand range. Vellis was a fierce opponent but anger was standing in his path. Cor blocked him and even managed to push him away, crippling him by hitting him into the solar plexus. And then Storm struck again. This time Cor could not resist and was pushed off the ledge and fell uncontrollably down the precipice.

His body hurtled itself into the rough walls of the precipice and then crushed with a loud thud into the stony ground finally breaking more. Cor's vision became blurry and then everything went black. It was the end. One of the beacons had died.

* * *

Up, Vellis got to Vec. He was still alive and kicking. He revived him with a few well placed slaps.

"Come!" – Vellis helped him up. "It is done."

"He's…"

"He has fallen to his death."

They reached the ledge and saw the broken body of their opponent.

"Storm, take us down." – Vellis asked.

Storm lifted both of them and they descended to the bottom of the precipice. The Collaris' body was not moving or twitching. Vellis bent down and put his fingers onto the neck and then pressed his ear to the chest. He was gone. Satisfied he let Vec repeat the procedure.

"He's so dead!" – Vec exclaimed awfully satisfied and gave him a kick. "Can I take his mask off?"

"No!" – Vellis said. "Even in death, the Collaris have to be respected."

"Will you not burry him?" – Storm asked.

"No!" – Vellis replied. "The Ventu Collaris have to be left where they die. Just cover him with stones."

"Do they carry any treasures?" – Storm asked.

"No! Never." – Vellis answered. "Help me straighten his body."

Vec and Vellis put Cor's body in the right position but without moving him from the place he had fallen at. His left hand was placed on his chest while the right one lay beside his torso. Vellis placed a flat stone under his head, one under his bottom and one under his feet so that he would be slightly elevated above the ground.

"At dawn, Collaris the gentle rises from the west. Its rays glitter upon the faces of its followers and give them the light to join the realm eternal. Glory to you, oh Collaris!"

Vellis told the prayer for the Ventu Collaris. Even the deadliest of enemies have to be honored. It is the Yllyan way.

"It is done!" – Vellis said to the other two. "You shall meet the dragon wings at the dawn of the fourth month on the hills of Mount Celeste."

"Thank you!" – Storm said and ascended into the air.

"Now what?" – Vec asked.

"Now, we go to retrieve the crystals and find the artifact."

"He was a worthy opponent!" – Vec said taking one last look at Cor.

"Yes, the bastard was very tough. Breaking the stone, I did not expect that part. It hurt like hell. But he's done and now it is our turn."

"And the Princess?"

"Her time will come but not yet. Let her moan over her lost protector." – Vellis smiled and they left the precipice's bottom.

* * *

Jordana reached the designated tavern. She found the owner at the reception and repeated the told words. The owner smiled and told her to follow her. They reached room 131. The owner opened the door and left.

Jordana ventured in and found her mother tied to the bed frame. She rushed in and untied her but something was wrong. Her mother was not moving. Suddenly, Jordana found herself under her mother.

"Oh, dear," – Vellisha exclaimed. "It is you, darling."

"Hi, Mum!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." - Vellisha said getting off Jordana. "I thought it is that wretched Vec. His hands were all over…never mind."

"He did?" – Jordana looked at her mother. "Oh, if I get my hands on him, I will kill him."

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't." – Jordana replied. "They told me where to find you."

"Just like that?" – Vellisha asked unbelievingly.

"No, I gave them the map." – Jordana bent down her head. "I'm sorry I could not risk losing you."

"Where is the Collaris?"

"He stayed with them. They used the exchange tradition. He could not refuse."

"No," – Vellisha sighed. "He can't."

"I'm glad I found you."

"I know but you should have never given them the map." – Vellisha said.

"And what let you die?" – Jordana exclaimed almost angrily.

"The map is more important than me. It leads to the Disk of Dawn which is a very powerful artifact and in the hands of these two…the humans are doomed."

"Relax, Mother," – Jordana smiled. "The map contains the key to finding it and it is not the map itself."

"Say what?" – Vellisha looked shocked.

"The only valuable thing in the map is the symbol of Azure."

"The Kryptonian symbol – but how?"

"It is the key to reading the caves where Dad drew the paintings and I have already read them. Do not worry. Vellis and Vec got the wrong map."

"And I take it they don't know that part?"

"No," – Jordana shook head. "But they will find out once they reach their destination and that will take some time. Now, we have to go to the Collaris. They want him…"

"Dead!" – Vellisha finished her thought. "Let's go!"

Jordana and her mother reached the rendezvous point just as Vellis and Vec were returning from the precipice. They managed to hide in the last moment.

"They are gone dear," – Vellisha informed as the two were out of sight. "They were coming from that direction."

"Let's hurry, mother." – Jordana said with growing concern.

The two hurried along the direction from which Vec and Vellis came. They passed the small forest and soon reached the precipice. Jordana looked over the ledge and her heart leapt into her throat.

"What is it, dear?" – Vellisha noticed her daughter's behavior and also looked. At the bottom of the precipice there were stones arranged in the shape of a man. "Oh, dear!"

They found a way down to the bottom. Jordana removed a few stones from the head and then fell to her knees breaking into tears.

"NO!"

Vellisha went down on her knees and hugged her. The Collaris were all finally gone. There were no more of them left.

* * *

Above in a cloud, Storm observed the two. It seemed there was more to this than he originally thought. Maybe, he indeed made a deal with demons. From the beginning he was not feeling comfortable with Vellis. He looked like a snake in a pit. But he had made him an irresistible offer. The Collaris himself fought surprisingly well though he never aimed to kill his opponents only incapacitate them. He realized that when he was being chocked but still a deal was a deal. He had to fulfill his end of the bargain.

"No, he can't be gone!" – Jordana cried. Her head kept shaking and then her bracelet shone. He was indeed gone as she was released from her promise.

Vellisha noticed the bracelet shine and frowned at once. It shines only when bound by a promise. But it was highly doubtful such a relationship could exist between her daughter and the Collaris. It is forbidden for the Collaris to engage into relationships with the ones they protect. There was definitely something more going on.

Jordana did not want to tell her mother yet but felt she will have to at some point so she did the only prudent thing. She first removed all the stones then took off the Collaris costume leaving only the head under the mask. She quickly noticed and that brought a smile to her that Cor had chosen to put his usual Kryptonian attire beneath which did surprise her mother a great deal.

And finally she removed the mask. Vellisha's eyes fell on his features and then her eyes widened in shock.

"This cannot be!" – She exclaimed baffled.

Jordana picked up a crystal that had fallen from Cor's pocket and placed it near his wrist where his beautiful bracelet was. Even after the fall, it was still intact and unscratched.

"Jordana," – Vellisha called and she faced her. Vellisha shook head. "It cannot be him."

Jordana only nodded.

"NO! Why did not you tell me?"

"I made him a promise and you know I can't break it."

"The light of the bracelet – of course," – Vellisha exclaimed. Her eyes were now filled with tears too. "How on Earth am I going to tell Mira?"

"She doesn't know either."

"We have to tell her."

"We can't. Mother, she believes like everyone else that he died on Krypton. It will be poor custom to tell her that he was alive for a few years on Earth and then…"

"I know – oh, dear, dear!" – Vellisha said. "We have to give him a proper send off.

"As I much as I hate to say this," – Jordana shook head. "We have to leave him where he is."

"This applies only to Ventu Collaris and Cor-El is certainly not one of them."

"No, he isn't but he died like one, and tradition states that all those who…"

"Alright," – Vellisha interrupted her. "But let's put it better than those two morons."

"Sure."

The work did not take much time but it was done better than the first one and at the right time as the clouds cleared. Vellisha and Jordana paid their last respects and left.

* * *

The clouds had cleared and the blue sky was there and though it was bright there was no sign of the sun. It came just as Jordana and her mother were getting into the car and driving away.

Wind blew around the mound. The crystal Jordana had placed near Cor's wrist shone brightly like a small sun. Its light encompassed the mound and the stones fell apart. The warm sunrays fell upon Cor's face and body. All wounds closed and healed, even the bones mended themselves.

An hour passed and then just as a gust of wind ruffled his hair Cor opened eyes. He stood up slowly, his legs stretched, and looking up to the sun and the bright blue sky. The pain was not entirely gone though considering he should have been dead. This was the second time he had healed miraculously.

Cor's eyes fell onto the crystal lying on the ground. He took it in his palm. Holding it up to the sun it continued to shine brightly. He finally had recognized it – the rarest of all crystals – the yellow kryptonite.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	14. S2 Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Game of Truth**

A month had passed since the death of the Ventu Collaris. Vec and Vellis had finally managed to solve the riddle but scouring the North was not as easy as they had thought. Where do they look for the shiny crystals? And just when they were losing hope they saw a flash cross through the ice fields. It was unlike anything they had seen in many years.

"Wasn't this, ah, you know?" – Vec asked.

"It has to be – goddamn Kryptonians!" – Vellis exclaimed.

"Let's follow."

And they followed it. They lost it at some point for Kryptonians moved too fast for anyone to track. The flash Kryptonian reappeared and this time the two managed to extrapolate the direction.

After several exhausting hours of walking they saw it in the distance – a palace of ice, of glittering crystal. They had to admit it Kryptonian buildings were one of a kind and on a plain of ice it looked majestic.

Strolling through the entrance they marched into the labyrinth of ice pillars till they reached the center. The control crystals protruded from the ground. They reached for them as a voice interrupted their chatter.

"I'm just saying that we'd have to remove them."

"Vellis, you are indeed impatient. The green crystals are supposed to be in the middle of the console and I don't see them."

"That's because they are protected."

"Alright, so we shove them away?"

"You will most certainly not, Lexis Vec." – The eerie voice interrupted.

"Who is this?" – Vec said looking around.

"Relax, Vec. I'll do it."

"Neither would you, Lord Vassar Vellis."

Vellis stopped. He was puzzled for a while. "Who are you? Identify!"

"You are on forbidden territory, Lord Vellis."

"Oh!" – Vellis exclaimed. He remembered those words.

"What?" – Vec looked at him.

"Well, we've been rarely honored, my dear Vec." – Vellis said. "I didn't think I'd be hearing from you, Jor-El."

"Jor-El?" – Vec exclaimed.

"You have no place here, Yllyan!"

"Oh but I do have business in here. Make it easy, Kryptonian. I'm looking for two greenish crystals – Verda. Tell me where they are or even give them to me and we will be gone. No harm done."

"Verda?" – Jor-El exclaimed and a hologram of Jor-El appeared close to the main console.

"Yes," – Vellis nodded.

"You ask too much. What do you need the Verda for?"

"Now, that's not any of your business."

"And how do you intend to take possession if I do not help you?"

"You are only a disembodied voice, Jor-El, a computer, an echo. You will either cooperate or I will take it by force and if necessary I strip the whole fortress a rock by a rock."

"I think you should find that disembodied or not taking something by force is well beyond your skill set, Lord Vellis."

"Oh, why don't you tell him?" – Vec inquired.

"Very well," – Vellis sighed. "It is part of a lost Yllyan heirloom. The Verda points to its location."

"You are looking for an Yllyan artifact in Kryptonian fortress? Ha." – Jor-El's hologram took a pensive state. "How did you know you'd find it here?"

"We know because of a map built by Yassir Veshinov."

Jor-El's smile vanished. He knew now what they were looking for – the Disk of Dawn. It is one of the powerful objects, even more powerful than the book of Rao. But the irony was that the Disk was never sent to Earth. He had heard rumors that Yassir and Van-El were planning it with building a map but as far as he knew they never manage to take the Disk.

"And this map told you what?"

"Seek the land of the North where the glittering crystals shine above the wilderness. In its heart, you shall find the two green crystals. Take them to the land of South on the edge of the knife and placed them upon the open mouth and the power of the Yllyan God – Collaris shall be yours." – Vellis replied.

Jor-El frowned. He was now perplexed. Did his cousin actually manage to steal the Disk of Dawn and send it to Earth? If he really did than the situation was very grave. The Disk of Dawn can grant its possessor great power and in the hands of those two it equals disaster, one that even his untrained son cannot handle.

And yet, the map was very precise. How would his cousin have known that the fortress would be built in the North? This map was done at the time before the fall. Actually, several years before his son were born. It was very curious. How much did indeed Van-El know? And his strange alliance with the human – he never thought well of him. Could it be the damned prophecy? The one he refused to acknowledge. Two shall be the beacons – light and heart.

But it couldn't be – Cor-El is dead. The boy died a year after his son was born and a few months before he launched him to Earth. How much did Van-El know? Was it possible he foresaw it? Or did he send it anyway for Kal-El to find it?

"Show me the map!" – Jor-El finally said.

Vec and Vellis looked at each other but obeyed.

Once the map was laid in, Jor-El visibly relaxed. The map did indeed say all this but there was something these two obviously had missed. The ancient Kryptonian symbol Azure had a meaning of its own as it did the rest of the map. Van-El never placed anything, even the main ingredients without a secret meaning. Jor-El now felt comfortable in giving them what they sought for they haven't uncovered the true meaning of the map.

"Your claim is genuine." – Jor-El said.

The centre crystals of the main console parted and the Verda protruded.

"Take them!"

Vellis did not wait to be told twice and moved to remove the crystals. Once in his hands, he knew he was one step closer to world domination. The only odd thing was Jor-El's easy given in.

"Thank you, Jor-El." – Vellis said. "Come on, Vec, we are done here. Until, we meet again, Jor-El."

"I can't wait." – The hologram Jor-El replied and vanished.

Vec and Vellis left the crystal palace.

Jor-El was now more reflective. Van-El did indeed send the map to Earth probably through his wife Vellisha Tassir. But there were still elements that were not present in the map. The symbol of Azure was the keyword, the password to another puzzle. One thing seemed to be clear he would not have given the map if the Disk was not sent. Of course, finding the map and taking possession of the Disk were two different matters entirely.

There were times Jor-El was really jealous of Van-El. His cousin had a way of seeing the surrounding universe, a unique way. Van-El always hid in plain sight and at the times they played Jor-El never managed to find him. Some of the cryptic ways, Jor-El had learnt from his cousin. He knew of no one that was more cryptic than him. Jor always thought it was the Yllyan influence.

At the end of things, it seemed the Disk of Dawn was on Earth – hidden by a play of words and possibly images only few could read. He would have to stay on alert and if necessary to send Kal-El to find it before someone else does and endanger the whole planet.

In between his thoughts he heard Vec and Vellis converse.

"The damned Collaris read the map well." – Vec noted.

"Yes," – Vellis replied almost not listening. Jor-El's easy surrender was bothering him.

"Vellis?"

"Yes, sure."

"Are you listening to me at all?"

"Yes,"

"Oi! Snap out of it!"

"What?" – Vellis turned around.

"What is up with you?"

"I don't know. It is Jor-El."

"What about him?"

"He gave in too easily."

"So?"

"So it bothers me."

"So?"

"So…I don't know Vec. It bothers me. Jor-El is not of the type to yield so easily."

"And what could he have possibly done to stop us?" – Vec asked.

"The fortress can do a lot."

"I think you praise Kryptonian technology too much."

"He could have called his son."

"Do you think Jor-El would have fallen that low?"

"No! You are right. I'm seeing things."

"Let's savor our latest achievement."

"But still…"

"Vellis that is enough!" – Vec exclaimed. "He recognized the map as being Yllyan. Alright, maybe he did not know that the high council had allowed Yassir to place the Verda in his precious fortress or maybe he had no choice. He had never seen eye to eye with them anyway."

"True!" – Vellis acknowledged.

"And he probably saw no reason to battle us for a few Verda, for crying out loud. I don't know why he gave in or not, whatever, but we have it now. Let's go get it. Then we will deal with Jor-El and his son."

"Of course," – Vellis relished the thought of getting rid of Jor-El. Vec knew how to please him. "Once we have it he can kiss his precious son goodbye."

"Now, that's a word. The same way we took care of the Ventu Collaris."

Jor-El heard the last words and if he had his corporeal body he would have looked stunned. A Ventu Collaris is a rare sight. They are the Royal guards of the Yllyan royal court and terrible force. Once upon a time, Van-El wanted one of those on Krypton to protect his son and wife but the High Council refused. Jor-El had seen firsthand what these things can do and knew why the council had not allowed it.

"Let him be in peace." – Vellis said.

Jor-El could not imagine how a Collaris could have survived the fall of Aerie nor how these two could have possibly beaten him without some major help, because as powerful as these two were they were no match for a Collaris. He had often wondered how a Collaris would deal with a Kryptonian on Earth. At the very least it would have been very interesting.

Vec and Vellis got out of eavesdropping range and Jor-El lost them out of sight. He was not sure he was going to see them again. Something was telling him that those who read wrongly the map shall not be returning.

Vec and Vellis took the plane they had left on the snow and departed for the land of south, which was just opposite of the North – Antarctica. There lied their destiny – the power of the Yllyan God Collaris.

* * *

Tess Mercer, the new head of Luthor Corp was hatching plans after plans. She was determined to bring forward the alien messiah but Clark had proven difficult to persuade. She just had to find the right way to deal with him.

"Ms. Mercer!"

Tess turned around and sighed. She still had to perform her duties though. It was the annual report on all shelters ran by Luthor Corp. They were all following the latest directives as she saw except for one – the Montreal shelter. She looked into it.

The head of the shelter Ms. Bellis was a determined woman but it did not seem she ran the shelter. The report pointed to one of the employees that seemed to have more influence than the established hierarchy.

"Send word to the shelter, I want Mr. Deville to come here at once."

"I've already tried, Ms. Mercer. Ms. Bellis sends her apologies and adds that if you want him you'd have to come yourself."

"WHAT?" – Tess exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Miss. It is her words."

Tess was now furious. How dare this woman contradict her? She could easily fire her but she doubted the problem would be solved from a distance. She sighed deeply. She would have to go and fix it herself, and give Ms. Bellis a lesson she would hardly forget.

"Prep my jet!"

"Yes, Miss Mercer."

Tess' jet arrived the next morning on the Montreal airstrip. Her limousine was waiting for her.

"Take me to the shelter." – She commanded the driver.

"Yes, Miss Mercer."

The drive did not take long. Before she knew they were already there. The staff was gathered to greet her but she ignored them. She went straight into Bellis' office where she found her conversing with someone.

"Miss Mercer!" – Bellis exclaimed. She did not expect her boss this yearly. "This is Mr…"

"Yes, charmed," – Tess interrupted. "A word, now!"

"Of course," – Bellis said. "Would you wait for me outside?"

"Of course," – The unnamed Mr. said and left.

"Your defiance bears its consequences, Bellis." – Tess began belligerently.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Mercer but he is not fond of Metropolis."

"He?" – Tess raised an eyebrow. "Who is really in charge you or some low level employee?"

"It is not that simple, Ms. Mercer. Even Mr. Luthor did not question the chain when he was here or sought to alter it."

"Really?" – Tess inquired her voice rising. "Bring him here at once!"

"As soon as he comes yes."

"He is not even here?"

"He will be."

"Ms. Bellis, you run the most degenerate facility."

"And yet the most profitable and famous one," – Bellis countered.

Tess did not reply for it happened to be true.

"When his lordship decides to grace you with his presence, you will send him to me. I shall be at the main office downtown. He has to the end of the day and if he has not come he is to be fired. Understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Mercer, perfectly."

"Good!"

Tess left the shelter and reached within ten minutes the main office building of Montreal where she continued her usual schedule. The day was passing and still no sign of the mysterious Mr. Deville. She hated when people made her wait. By the end of the day, she was now certain she had one rebellious employee less and work could finally resume its normal routine.

* * *

"You requested my presence, Mademoiselle Mercer!" – A melodic voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned around and saw him. It was nothing like she expected. The posture and demeanor was not that of someone at that level. He was tall and stalwart with piercing ice blue eyes.

"Yes, I have." – Tess replied. "I have requested your presence in Metropolis and I'm told you have refused."

"I'm not particularly fond of that city."

"Any reason why would you deny your superior?"

"With all due respect, it is not your business."

"So, your boss would have to come to you?"

"My boss works in the shelter – Ms. Bellis."

"And I am her boss."

"True, but it doesn't concern me."

"Really?" – Tess asked evaluating him.

"This is between you and my boss. I have nothing to do with it."

"Oh!"

"Not to mention that such particular interest of you in me will not look well on your rap sheet. Which reminds me what is your interest in me, Mademoiselle?"

Tess did not reply at once. She was still studying this young man. He had a most unusual defying nature and yet absolute respect.

"Can't the big boss be interested in his employees?"

"It can only when it serves your agenda. Big bosses do not usually mingle with the low levels. This is why the hierarchy exists otherwise it is pointless."

Tess smiled. She definitely liked him. He was well spoken.

"Your shelter is not abiding by the new regulations. It is outright defiance."

"The job of the shelter is to provide help to those who need it. If it is a lab for rats that you want then I guess it is a different matter. But as long as it says shelter it will be a shelter."

Tess smiled again. He was seeing more clearly than anyone else in the system.

"It is not like this at all. The new directives are simply replacing the old ones. And…"

"Mademoiselle Mercer, please do not insult my intelligence. You may be acting differently than the previous owner of Luthor Corp but the results are the same. It is obvious that with the new management new rules are applied, some changes here and there but in the end it is still the same plate. As I said as long as it says shelter it shall perform those duties and no other. If you are not happy with that well you just have to rename it – Montreal Lab for rats and dissection of frogs, please come forth. You shall be well treated with a scalpel."

This man's foresight was frighteningly accurate but she liked him even more.

"Hem, very well, your shelter shall maintain the old regulations. I'm also thus naming you its leader."

"With all due respects, I have to decline."

"What?" – Tess was taken by surprise.

"I'm happy with the level of responsibility I already have."

"You are practically running my facility." – Tess retorted.

"I'm flattered but I have no desire to adorn the cloth you're offering."

"Why not?"

"So you can put me on your leash – I don't think so. Find someone else wanting to be on such, I'm not it though. Is there anything else you want of me, Ms. Mercer?"

Tess was at a loss of words. She had never found anyone with such insight and such adamant refusal to climb the ladder. There was also something else she sensed in him – a strength she has seen only in one – Clark Kent. This very thought made the man against her even more intriguing.

"As you wish, Mr. Deville," – Tess said. "You may return to work, now. I will have my…"

"If you don't mind, I prefer to walk. Good day, Mr. Mercer." And he left leaving her thunder struck.

* * *

A week later, Vec and Vellis arrived at their first stop – Landan city. Well city is a big word it is more of a settlement. They had now to find the edge of the knife. It was a particular bay that from afar resembled a knife, and there they had to find the entrance for the mouth where to place the Verda and get hold of the powerful artifact they had been seeking.

They had to take in a guide to the location they sought. The little human seemed to be also well versed in local history and myth which was of great use to them. A local legend spoke of the man from the stars that came to the land of south to place a mythical gem of enormous power designed to protect the land. He made his home on the edge of the knife inside the mouth of the spring of acid.

"Has the home ever been discovered?" – Vec asked interest streaming from him.

"No," – The guide replied. "It is said though that it only shows itself during the highest peak of the moon."

"Vellis, what do you think?"

"I think we've come at the right time." – Vellis replied and then letting the guide move in front of them, whispered to Vec. "There is a moon symbol on the map with the right coordinates and time."

"So we can actually find it?"

"Well, I do not expect to be this easy but at the very least we will find the home at the edge of the knife."

By nightfall they had reached the bay carrying the unofficial name Knife Sword Bay.

"The legend says it is here where first the man from the stars came. Right on this rock," – The guide said and pointed.

"Thank you, you have been very helpful." – Vellis said. "We can take it from here."

"Be careful during the night it gets very cold very quickly."

"Thank you for the advice but we can take care of ourselves. You should be returning to your village." – Vellis replied and paid him extra. The guide bowed his head and left. "Now, let's set the map."

The map was laid in. Vellis noticed that everything on the map is perfectly positioned. The symbol of the moon rested on the edge of a knife formation in a particular way. Actually, it was in the way the Yllyan natural moon Ferxis stood. He shared this Vec and he agreed but voiced a concern that the Earth moon might not be on the same trajectory.

"I know." – Vellis shared. "But I think we could compensate for it."

He took out some of their tools and began his calculations.

":Son of…" – Vellis exclaimed. "The Ferxis moon trajectory hits in midday tomorrow."

"Well then we wait."

"Set the camp."

They passed the night in the tent plotting their use for the artifact. Midday came slowly for them who waited impatiently for the glorious moment. But the moment did not come. Vellis knew it was not going to be that easy and supposed he had missed something. By nightfall again, it came to him. His calculations had omitted the time discrepancies. Aerie and the Earth were on different zones as were their moons. The Earth moon did not rotate while Aerie's moon did.

He then calculated that to reach the right position he and Vec would have to wait for another two weeks before Ferxis would be in the exact trajectory as the Earth moon for the map to be in perfect synch.

"This is definitely not easy." – Vec said disappointed.

"What you expected everything will come into line at any point we came looking for it?"

"No, of course not, but still this is pushing it."

"Vec, my dear, this is only the beginning. Hell knows what other surprises are there along the way."

"It is comforting to know then."

* * *

Tess was back at her office in Metropolis. She had requested more information on Mr. Deville and for the time being was not interested in no one else. He had intrigued her a lot and she had to know more.

The file arrived in the late afternoon and she got into reading. His file was quite thick. It appeared he took on the weirdest of the cases and emerged victorious on every turn with slight exceptions. The so called freaks were part of his special project he had called 'Project Artemis'.

According to Ms. Bellis, he had set a wing of an abandoned section of the shelter for this project and ironically she was not allowed it. Only select few of the staff could go there. Even when Lex Luthor was around he was not allowed access to it but ironically at the time he did not care that much as he had come to look for something else.

Tess knew of Lex's interests – there was a note in the projects to search for something that was qualified as Ocean Sprite. Lex did not find it despite that he had looked for it over a week. She also remembered a note concerning following one of the employees and she suspected it might have been Deville. It also said that the subject of interest had spent his entire time in a hospital or something with a nasty flu though it was never fully verified.

There were also mentions in Bellis report that Deville spends his time with certain patients more than with the others although what he is doing with them she doesn't know. After some time, they are integrated into the society perfectly harmless and with decent jobs, out of which the shelter takes a small percentage. This explains why this shelter is the richest of them all.

'Deville is the expert on all things meteor infected', Ms. Bellis finishes her report with. 'Project Artemis is one hundred percent successful though access to it has select few whom he trusts exclusively.'

Tess closed the file. This bit of information was of great value. But the problem was that Deville was even more difficult to persuade than Clark. At the very least, the latter was willing to climb the ladder while the former was in total refusal with good argumentation and was not going to be easily swayed in any direction other than his.

She was already hatching a plan. She needed his help to persuade Clark or at least give her some ideas. But the only downfall was that she had to go to him for he was not going to come to her no matter what. Actually, she had an idea about that too. They were having some trouble with the local freaks so perhaps the expert on the freaks would come here.

She made contact with Ms. Bellis.

"Is Mr. Deville around?" – Tess asked.

"Yes, he is."

"Get him on the phone."

"Just a moment."

Tess waited for maybe five minutes before his grace came to the phone.

"Mr. Deville? Tess Mercer."

"Twice in a month, I'm getting intrigued, Ms. Mercer." – He replied.

"Yes, well, I have a job for you."

"I believe we discussed that part I'm staying…"

"No, I have no desire to take your position away."

"Alright then what did you have in mind?"

"The Metropolis center, shelter has had difficulty with our resident meteor infected. The employees here are not handling the situation. Ms. Bellis speaks very highly of your skills in dealing with such problematic situations. Maybe, I thought, you could come and give the people here some pointers and help us in the current crisis."

There was a long pause.

"Ms. Mercer, I do not usually do house calls across the entire continent," – He began. Tess had her fingers crossed though. "But I guess I could accommodate the wishes of the big boss…"

"Thank y…"

"Just this once," – He interrupted. "I have some free time coming this next Monday through Friday where I am yours."

"Excellent, I shall…"

"Ms. Mercer, I will be arriving on my own,"

"Of course, I was going to say I shall make all the necessary preparations."

"My apologies then,"

"We shall expect you next Monday."

"Yes, indeed, now if you'd excuse me, I have work."

"Of course,"

"Ms. Bellis," – And he left the phone back to Bellis.

Tess smiled victoriously. She had him now. Of course now she had to prepare everything.

* * *

Monday arrived quickly. Tess had sent her driver to pick up Deville at the airport but of course the poor man returned alone. Deville had not been seen there. Tess sent away the driver on other tasks and basically sulked in.

She had everything prepared and still he had not come. He was a difficult man to please. She would not have gone to this length if he was not of any use to her but he was and she needed him.

The afternoon pass he has not arrived. Tess was getting restless. She checked with her contacts and it came to appear that he had left the shelter but has not taken any planes from Montreal.

In the evening she returned to Smallville at the mansion. It was in this very place that she had gotten rid of the device Lex had used to spy on her and just a few weeks later someone had finally managed to kill him once and for all. It was Lana Lang who freed her of that demon.

"It is in the nest of the devil that you decided to stay in, Mr. Mercer." – A voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned around and saw him stand before the fireplace. How had he entered without her hearing him was beyond her as the door was still shut. He apparently liked to make a grand and rather mysterious entrance.

"You're late."

"Not at all."

"Yes, you are."

"That's because you and I see the world differently. In Montreal, it is still Monday and I move only by that time wherever I am."

"Oh!" – That certainly explained it but he still made her wait. "Work or otherwise?"

"Work!"

"I see. Well you are here now."

He did not say anything for there was nothing to say at this point.

"Have you made arrangements where to sleep?" – She asked.

"No, I haven't."

"And you would allow me to do so?" – She asked though she was certain of the answer – no.

"Well you are the host so yes I would."

His answer surprised her. She had not prepared anything but then again they were in the mansion already.

"Come!" – She said and led the way, and he followed. "You will be staying here." She said as they reached the guest chambers.

He looked humbly around but he did not seem to mind at all. "Thank you!"

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Ms. Mercer."

"Good night, Mr. Deville."

* * *

The next morning Tess woke up, got dressed and proceeded to her office where on the table near the fireplace she found a tray of aromatic coffee and muffins.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle." – She heard his voice.

"Good morning," – Tess said still looking for him. "You are already up."

"Yes, six o'clock."

"It is rather early."

"Jetlag."

"I did not see you on any airport listings."

"I have my own ways but still jetlag." – He replied. "Now, if you don't mind to keep it silent for the next hour or so."

"An hour?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I'm trying to focus."

Tess frowned. 'Focus – on what?' She asked herself. She moved to her desk and then looked outside and her jaw fell in surprise. He was standing on the ledge of the balcony on one leg bent in half. His entire body seemed tense of the exercise he was performing. His breathing was shallow.

At some point in the next five minutes, he changed his posture and stood on only hand, actually two fingers. Tess watched mesmerized his naked chest and muscular body but he was not paying attention to the small rivers of sweat streaming down. Two minutes later, he was firmly on two legs skewed aside. And so on he continued to shift positions, his muscles contracting and bending to the difficulty of pressure he was applying without a second thought.

It did not seem he had any fear of heights whatsoever. The exercises he was performing seemed almost inhuman in difficulty and some were outright impossible. The irony of everything was that when she met him she did not really get the impression he was that strong. Well, yes, he had a good strong body but somehow she could not have ever pictured him doing all these exercises.

While the altering of postures, Tess noticed a bracelet on his right arm. It was silvery with rhombic bluish crystal in the middle. It bore also two other symbols that seemed awfully familiar.

An hour or so later, his breathing calmed down and he stood up, and remained still like a statue for more than twenty minutes. Nothing in him said he was even alive. A sigh let Tess know that he was done. He moved in.

"Where are the showers?"

"One floor up, two doors to the left,"

He left taking off the rest of his clothes on the way.

Tess' interest however was now even more aroused. She had to lay her hands on that bracelet for she suspected it contained very familiar symbols. She had not seen them well but just in any case it was turning to be worth the waiting. She took her gun and hid it on herself. She had to know for sure.

* * *

He came back fully dressed half an hour later and joined her on the table near the fireplace. Of course, he sat opposite her in full expectancy but Tess was rather quiet and thoughtful.

"This is a beautiful bracelet." – She finally said.

He did not show any kind of surprise. It seemed it happened a lot. His look only changed and it surprised her. She could see pain in it.

"Yes, it is." – He answered in a whisper.

"May I?"

He moved his hand closer so she could have a better look but did not take it off. Tess bent down to see better. She was right the symbols were Kryptonian. She recognized the first – it belonged to General Zod. The second one she had seen in the caves but did not know its meaning. The crystal in the middle of the bracelet looked like blue kryptonite.

And this is what stopped her from making a final check with the gun. For if it was blue kryptonite he had no powers. But it made her wonder why he was wearing it anyway. Was it possible he did not know of its effect? She had to make sure though.

"What do these symbols mean?"

He sighed then a small smile appeared on his face mingled with the pain she was earlier.

"This one," – He pointed to the symbol she did not know the meaning of. "It means: 'He who braves in obscurity, always finds the pulsating light within oneself.' And this one," – and it was the symbol of Zod. "It generally says: 'Control is success only over oneself'." – He sighed then added. "My mentor told me that it is to remind me that we must always maintain control for if we lose it even for one moment we doom all those who follow us."

Tess was surprised. She could hardly believe that the man that almost destroyed the Earth has ever said something so meaningful and beautiful.

"The bracelet itself was derived from a meteor that had fallen in the outskirts of our city, a very long time ago."

Tess was now uncertain. Was it possible he was not Kryptonian? But then he sounded like it has been a family heirloom.

"So it is like a family heirloom?" – She asked to clear the air.

"Not exactly," – He smiled. "Parts of the bracelet always represent the family while the others represent a kind of a rite of passage. It is only given when one manages to pass a test. I received mine when I succeeded in passing the test of my mentor. He was not easy to please or easy to pass his tests. They were a kind of a pain in the neck. And I was not a...hem...a very diligent student. You could say I was a bit of a renegade."

"This is nice. Which parts represent your family?" – Tess asked intrigued.

"Every bracelet is modeled after the fashions of the family. In this case, the bracelet holds in the middle the crystal of Azure and the metal is laid around it. The crystal is rhomboid and the bracelet rectangular. In a way, the diamond is encased – the protector is guarded and the guarded is the protector. The wings of the bracelet that hold it to the hand are that of the dragon and in the middle of the dragon lay his heart pure and untainted, protected by the shroud of silvery, by the shroud of purity."

Tess was amazed for the shape reminded her of something else – the crest of Kal-El, the red blue blur. It had a diamond shape though with an S inside. This stranger was sharing everything with her without a second thought.

"It is beautiful."

Tess was at a loss – was he Kryptonian or not? If he was why was he keeping the blue kryptonite on? With it on him, he had no powers. And yet it did not seem he needed them anyway. She knew even Clark can go without his powers but would he look even slightly as cool as the one before her – probably not.

"I never got..." – Tess said. "Where are you from?"

"I'm far from my homes."

Tess was now puzzled – homes? – did he have more than one.

"Homes?"

"Yes, you could say I share three lines – three homes – two are now gone, and I have only one left. Well, one of the homes is actually my mother's. I have been there but only for a year. It is not enough time to get to know it well. But I had spent the time well learning as much as I can. My true home, hum, you could it was the beacon, the hope of many dreams and endeavours, but carelessness got it in the end." – These last words were filled with bitterness. "And now I'm in my last home, which like any other of the others needs to be protected from carelessness. And I can only hope that its pillars will not crumble and fall like it did with the others for if it does I shall be truly homeless and alone."

Tess was amazed. She did not understand much of what he had said for it was out of context and it could mean many things. But if her gut was right – one of the homes was Krypton and the last is Earth. So could he be a Kryptonian with shared heritage?

What amazed her was that he was not hiding like someone else she knew but he was not revealing much either. He was keeping it out of context. He was keeping the mystery alive while tingling with truthful insights.

"Were any of the people there exhibiting stranger skills?" – Tess decided to risk it.

"What do you mean under strange?"

"Abnormal..."

"Well, I'm dealing with abnormals every day. Well, I guess you had chosen to call them meteor freaks while I call them abnormals. So yes, I guess you could they do exhibit stranger skills."

'This is the most elusive answer and yet full of clues.' Tess thought. But in truth he had redirected her question evading giving a direct answer.

"Come, I would like to show you something." – Tess has decided to risk it big time.

* * *

She took him to the caves. She knew it is a risk if he knew how to get his powers but she had to know. His reaction however was not she expected. It appeared he knew absolutely nothing of this place.

He was absorbing the view though, studying every symbol with genuine curiosity.

"Do you understand what these symbols mean?"

"Some yes, others no."

"Which ones do you not understand?"

"Those," – And he pointed to the ones speaking of the prophecy she was trying to fulfil.

"They are part of an old prophecy." – Tess said and continued. "It speaks for a man of the stars that can shoot fire from his eyes, have the strength of a hundred men, a move faster than the wind. He will have to battle evil. The evil is his brother and it will turn on him."

He moved closer to the pictures and looked at them very carefully. A smile ran through his face very quickly. There was something that Tess and probably most have missed about it. The pictures were speaking for themselves. It was not some unnamed monster that the man from the stars had to fight – it was himself, one body two choices.

"You said you know what the other symbols mean?"

"Enough, Tess!" – He turned to her. His eyes seemed to be flashing. "Enough games – you want to know? Then stop tiptoeing around the question and ask it!"

Tess cheeks filled with colour. "Alright, are you Kryptonian?"

"Yes and no!"

"Huh?"

"I'm half Kryptonian and half Yllyan, with a small dosage of human, earth human."

"Three homes, huh?"

"Yes,"

"All Kryptonians I know have godlike powers on Earth and you have none, which makes no sense."

He stepped back. "Well, yeah, I know. I haven't figured that out yet. And, no, I don't need your help for that."

Tess now knew for certain that he did not know about the blue kryptonite.

"But I can certainly provide..."

"NO!" – His voice was adamant.

Tess sighed deeply. She was right. He was stubborn as hell.

"The symbols then..."

"If you have not figured them out yet, I'm certainly not going to indulge you."

"They are Kryptonian – all of them. They had been placed here for ages for...someone."

"Now, now, Tess, you are still tiptoeing." – He smiled. "You already know for whom they are placed. You are just trying to get me to help you understand them so you can get a better grasp of Kryptonian technology. But I'm not going to betray my home for that. Our technology in your hands equals disaster. The human race isn't ready for such advancement."

"We are going to figure it out sooner or later."

"Well, in this case, better later than sooner."

"There is another cave inside this system."

"Yes, there is but you need a key, which you don't have."

"Really? Do you – now!"

He smiled approvingly. She was reading him well at this moment. Tess was indeed a special woman, which was one of the reasons he had decided to be open with her.

"There is another way, yes."

"But you are not going to tell me?"

"It is not time for you to know yet."

"I can make you!"

"Oh? Really? And how do you plan to achieve it?"

"I have a gun."

"Oh, wow!" – He exclaimed faking perfectly fear. "I'm so scared."

Tess took the gun actuated by some undefined feeling. She pointed at him though she perfectly knew he could not possibly survive the bullet. But the gun flew out of her hand into his. She stepped backwards utterly surprised.

"What the..." – She exclaimed involuntarily.

He looked at her and only shook head. Then he placed the gun in his hand. His eyes focused and the gun took flight just a dozen centimetres in the air then element after element it came to parts.

Tess had seen before telekinetic skills but none so powerful. He had decompiled the gun to all its parts with nothing but focus. He could probably go further.

"Can Kryptonians do that?"

"No, they can't. Only every ten born Yllyans can."

"And the half-breeds."

"Yes," – He smiled broadly.

"I..."

"You are wondering why I chose to be this open with you, aren't you."

"Yes, I am."

"The way I see it, you are a very special woman, Tess. I would not say the world has treated well, actually, no one can say that for himself. I see great potential in you. And I'm sure that one day the 'good' will catch up with you. Now, you are more in the twilight area trying to find out where you actually belong. The problem will come after you surface on the side of light. I'm sure you are familiar with the tale of the liar."

"I am."

"Good, because you will be playing it. But I'm convinced that you will find your way and perhaps somewhere along the way you and I will meet again. I know you have a billion questions and probably as much plans or ones in progress but you will have to wait."

He walked the distance between them and placed his hand on her right cheek.

"You see that symbol there?" – He pointed to the wall.

"Yes,"

"It is the symbol of patience. ' **Those who wait for the ripe time always reap the best fruits of wisdom**.' Patience is something you ought to learn. It is one of the greatest virtues on whatever planet you are." He looked into her eyes. "Tess, beautiful Tess, there is much you still need to learn. Ironically as my mentor, Major Zod says, some lessons cannot be taught they can only be learnt. And you, you will have to learn them on your own." He bent down and kissed her.

He then moved away to the opposite side of the wall where the symbols were in a kind of circle. He pressed several of them and they lit up. A crack appeared in the wall next to them and a chamber was revealed.

Tess was still in awe and shock. He came back to her and kissed her even more passionately than before. She felt such warmth streaming from him then after a minute he pulled away.

"Goodbye Tess,"

He walked into the chamber that sealed itself after a flash of light appeared and he was gone.

* * *

Tess went home and found a note on her desk. It was from him.

"I hope you forgive me for leaving so soon but if I had stayed I might not have found the strength to go. You are a remarkable woman and you need not stay in the shadow of the dark man. I have never been this open with anyone for no occasion at all.

I came genuinely to help you with 'your problematic strangers' but given the recent development I cannot stay. I hope one day you understand why.

I'm giving you the name of a person I know that can help you with them. That person is like me in many regards. We provide help Tess – not enslavement to your latest plans. The abnormals are people and they need to understand that the gifts they have are not a curse but a blessing. How they use them from that point is their decision.

The irony of our people Tess is that we do not love like the humans, with us it is forever. Well, we can have one or two in between but we never forget either one. I think I know who you seek but I doubt he feels the same. There is too much bitterness sometimes in between.

I also had a feeling you seek a solution to a long problem. I find sometimes that when you remove all exits that person is left with only one way out, your way. Even so, at least this is what we believe, there is always another way. Ways are presented in the moment of decision much like a hero is made in the moment.

At last but not least, Tess, it is always easy to find a reason to die but not so easy to find a reason to live. You need to cling to the latter rather than the former and you will be alright.

You and I will meet again. I crave. I hope for that shinny moment.

Good luck, Tess!

Count Corin Deville

P.S.: Sorry, no preview of the 'you-know-what' name. Trust me it is not time yet for anyone to know it.

Tess put it down. Passion and insight streamed from the letter. It was clear he did not come unprepared. His advice however gave her the answer she was looking for. Much of the rest she did not pay that much of an attention but in the times of future she would come to understand how right he was.

* * *

Vellis got up early. The day has come and he hoped he had not miscalculated otherwise Vec's patient might go off the window.

They were camping on top of the edge of the knife cliff. They had two weeks to locate the exact spot. He hoped they were right about it too.

Midday approached quickly. They had removed the tent and everything else and waited. The alignment was perfect now. At exact midday, the light of the sun caressed the cliff and they both heard a creaking noise and the ground beneath shook. A very small aperture appeared where their tent used to be.

They ran to it and saw stairs. Vec passed first followed closely by Vellis. Vec lit the torch he had taken with him. They did not want to risk using any form of technology. One never knows the defences a place might have.

The stairs went down for many minutes that turned into one good hour then two then three and the forth they reached the bottom. Vellis wondered where the air was coming from as they were really deep but did not find the answer.

They were inside a large cave system and they marched through chambers within chambers with all the marvels of crystalline forms. They finally reached the last one where they found Yllyan symbols all over one of the walls.

It became apparent they would have to pass some tests before the treasure is unleashed. And all the tests were described in utterly uncomfortable cryptic way.

"This is definitely his style." – Vec noted.

"Yeah," – Vellis agreed. "Well, let's get on with it."

The tests proved very difficult as Vec and Vellis discovered. The first one seemed to be nothing but Yllyan pictograms and a few geometric figures but it took some time to find the right formula. It was simple and yet totally mystical, cryptic.

On the second, the entire environment changed. They were standing upon the highest tower they had ever stood on. In the air before them appeared two doorways with almost identical titles. This time around they really had to put their heads together and find the ruse. But the trouble was they were stuck. It made no sense to them at all. And they had now to make a choice as the chances were fifty, fifty.

"Here lie and lie here. What the hell does it mean?" – Vec exclaimed with frustration.

"I don't know." – Vellis groaned.

"We tell a lie?"

"No, I don't think so and besides this is the Yllyan term for lying down, no telling a lie as it would be in English."

"Alright, which is it then?"

"Let me think this through." – Vellis said. He suddenly had an idea. 'Wait! The treasure lies here. It is the second door, the one to the right. It makes perfect sense."

"Really? And if it is the other one?"

"No, I don't think. Think about it. The first says here lies – this is one is the obvious choice for anyone and…"

"And of course, every idiot would take it. I agree with you Vellis it is definitely the second door."

And so they ventured through the chosen door. They emerged into a cave with casings into the wall. Each said – step in and be transported to your destination. There was also a frame behind them that stated – one small step…

"Well, our destination it is." – Vec and Vellis exclaimed both victorious.

They stepped inside the casings that resembled pods. The moment they did however slide doors closed behind them and in front of them. They were trapped. Cool air intruded upon the pods (for they were pods) and a second later they were frozen in stasis.

Vellis and Vec had been so blinded by their desire to get to the treasure and by doing so they misread the message written in Ancient Yllyan. Each pod said – step in and be preserved for the day of understanding, and beneath written in lime it said – 'only those who seek the power for knowledge and understanding shall be illuminated by its grace.'

The stasis pods then fell deep through a labyrinth of swirling light and were deposited next to the chamber where the real treasure was some one thousand miles away from the Caves of Greed.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	15. S2 Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Man of the Stars**

It was late afternoon in the British Museum. Visitors from around the world had come to see the restored crown jewels. The current British crown jewels differed slightly from those on display. The royal family had placed the jewels on public display for the celebration of the engagement of Prince William and his bride to be.

"The crown jewels were ordered by King George and manufactured by the Hendels. The silvery lace is adorned with golden crystals recovered from the conquered land, mostly the United States. As I you can see here, the engraved initials of the original master and…"

Corin's eyes however were pinned on the silvery lace. The sunlight had just crossed through them and they glinted. But by doing so they had revealed something he had hoped he was wrong about. There was one positive side to this – he still did not possess his powers for if he did he would have lost them permanently. The golden crystals adorning the laces were in fact gold kryptonite, the most dangerous of all irradiated Kryptonian crystals.

This fact presented him with a dilemma. What do to? Gold kryptonite is a danger to any Kryptonian wanting to preserve his abilities on the Earth. But it was also very, very rare crystal with an amazing molecular structure. One thing was for sure though the crystals cannot remain on the crown. They had to be removed but for that he would have to steal the crown.

The very idea of it made shivers cross through him. The British Museum was now the most secure place in the whole of United Kingdom. They had implemented the latest defense technology – finger prints, eye scans, motion detectors, infra red cameras, tactile scans, laser grids and more. The casing of the crown was made of some stainless and acid resistant metal, which only made more difficult. This job required the services of high profile thieves and though he was certain he could find them he was not certain he would meet their pricing.

* * *

Corin did the usual and called Loki. She assured him she could take it but a day later she returned empty handed.

"What happened?"

"All securities were not a problem, well, not much of a problem. But the damn thing did not come to me."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I tried to summon it to me, magically."

"And?"

"It did not work, and…"

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Hum…"

"What?"

"It is possible that gold kryptonite is magic resistant."

"WHAT?"

"I know, sorry, Loki, but I had to be sure."

"Well, then you have a bigger problem since I attempted already…"

"Security will be tighter, I know."

"I told you I know thieves."

"Yes, you did but no."

"They owe me a favor."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Well, thieves can't be trusted that's why."

"And yet you are on your way of becoming one." – Loki countered.

"True, but I can't just walk in to her majesty and say 'hi, could I possibly take the ugly golden crystals that adorn your crown jewels on display in the museum, huh?' And even if by some off chance she would yes – she would ask why, what is my interest in those things – and sadly I can't answer that question. Therefore, I have to steal the damn crown and I will find a way. These crystals are far too dangerous to be in anyone's hands but mine."

"Alright," – Loki exclaimed irritated. "We need a new plan."

* * *

Two days later, they still had not come with a way to steal the crown jewels. All their ideas had been well blocked by security. Loki had suggested using Jordana's contacts but Corin had refused.

"You are being irrational." – Loki retorted on the third day.

"I'm not irrational." – Corin said. "Jordana and Vellisha believe I'm dead and I intend to keep it that way, if you don't mind."

"Why don't you just tell them?"

"I can't tell them because Vec and Vellis' eyes and ears will hear about it and that would put them in unnecessary danger."

"Alright, you are the most stubborn, not to mention an alien too. And I wash my hands off this one. Good Luck!" – Loki retorted and disappeared.

"Good riddance." – Corin sighed irritated.

Corin left the place he had rented and took a walk. He needed peaceful time to put his thoughts into place and focus onto the task at hand. The problem was that Loki was right he had been irrational on one level – wanting to do this alone. Another problem was that he did not want to put his telekinetic abilities on display (on camera) either.

He reached Trafalgar's square. Security had been tripled but as he learnt it was because of the royal visit in two days time and then the jewels would be taken under heavy guard back. He had thought about stealing them while they were in transit but that presented him with other scary outcomes, which without his powers could have deadly consequences.

The royal visit however had its perks. It was the perfect time to create a massive distraction and keep the security forces preoccupied.

A plan started to form in his mind. It was ingenious and callous but he had very little choice. The first step was for him to find a disguise should of course everything spin off control. The second step was to find two crazy thief's crews and three to set up the scene. And he had only a day and a half to make the necessary preparations.

* * *

Two days later, BBC One covering the event made an urgent announcement interrupting all programs.

"We bring you breaking news. The Royal Family had been taken hostage inside the British Museum. Her majesty, Queen Elizabeth, Prince William and his bride to be were on a visit of the crown jewels. At the same time, a robbery was taking place and the royals had been caught while their guards were attempting to get them out of the building.

There has been no further information from the London police department. Our reporter on site, Perry Smith is reporting. Perry, what is the situation?"

"Martha," – Perry appeared on the screens. "The police has secured all exits and placed forces around the museum. The police spokesperson said that they have established contact with the forces inside holding the visitors and the royal family. The assailants have demanded for a ransom release of some imprisoned criminals and fifty billion pounds. It appears the assailants had taken control of the building's systems and at this point entry is not possible. The police are waiting for the negotiators to arrive and open dialogue."

"Has anyone said if the Royal family is still alive, Perry?"

"There have been some gunshots. It appears one of the members of the Royal Family is wounded. At this point we do not know who that is."

"Thank you, Perry, we will keep in contact."

* * *

On the other side of the globe, Watch Tower had just seen the news.

"Clark," – Chloe called. "We have to do something."

"I'm on it."

"Be careful,"

"Aren't I always?"

"A lot of people are watching this, Clark. Be Careful!"

"I will Chloe."

"I could probably lend a hand." – Oliver interjected.

"I can manage..."

"Clark!" – Chloe looked at him.

"Alright,"

"We'll take the jet." – Oliver said.

"Let's go then." – Clark said and darted off taking Oliver with him.

"You go guys," – Chloe smiled. "And I will hack the cameras."

And she got to work.

Clark preferred to this alone but Oliver was right too. He could use the help. Of course, reaching their destination on time was more important and it seemed Oliver had reached the same conclusion because as they arrived Oliver did not summon the jet.

"Oliver, what the hell is this?" – Clark asked half an hour later.

"Our transport!" – Oliver replied with a smile.

"You're kidding?"

Clark was thunderstruck. There were two F-22 approaching the airstrip.

"How did you..."

"Lois' dad!"

"WHAT?"

"Long story, the general owes me a favour."

"Oh! What did you tell him?"

"Leisure flight to London!"

"You're impossible."

Oliver just smiled.

"Ah, don't you think the British might not like the idea of two F-22 crossing their airspace?"

"Don't worry, I have thought of everything." – Oliver smiled.

"That's what worries me."

"We have to reach it on time, don't we?"

"True," – Clark surrendered.

* * *

Back in London, Corin was considering his options, which weren't much. His plan had gone straight to hell. The incompetence of the crews he had hired seemed to have no end. At first they did create the diversion he was hoping for but then there were gunshots and every visitor including the royal family were pushed back to the main viewing chamber where the crown jewels were and thus interrupted him. He had no choice but to retreat into his foolproof escape route and observe the situation from there. And it was not good.

It seemed the crews were better at holding hostages than actually performing burglaries. They had taken control of the building's security systems and positioned men around the hottest spots. The thing that surprised Corin was their numbers. He had expected no more than five a crew but in the end got more than thirty in total and heavily armed.

It appears they had been planning something massive and Corin's genius plan had provided them with the perfect opportunity. But this was not part of his plan. And he had to find a way out of this mess. The problem was that the situation had escalated in the most unfortunate zone. It was attracting far too much attention. It was certain the police had boxed them but would not dare enter without potentially endangering the Royal Family members, one of which was already wounded – the prince.

It was probably time for ransom demands and when Corin heard them his temper went off the chains but he calmed himself down almost at once. First, the assailant crews knew nothing of him for they did not know who had hired them. And two many people could suffer if he makes even one mistake.

He also had another concern and it was in the form of his cousin. He was certain he would come and try to rescue everyone. And this presented Corin with a big problem, as he could not allow Kal-El, anywhere near the crown jewels, or he will lose all powers for good. And most importantly, he could not show himself to him or let him know about the kryptonite and even worse than that the whole world was watching. It was indeed a bad, bottled up situation.

First, he needed a view of the external cameras in order to spot his cousin on time otherwise it would be the devil to pay.

He crawled out of his ventilation shaft and emerged near the guard's booth where all cameras were. There were only two men positioned there. They did not seem him but he had to act quickly. He was about to knock them down when a third came down the corridor and provided him with the perfect opportunity. He managed to knock him down and take his place.

He reached the booth now wearing a black mask. He knocked twice and of the others opened up.

"What?" – The man asked.

"Our bosses agreed that both sides should have a representative in here."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"Do they tell us everything, Tooth?" – The other said.

"No," – Tooth nodded. "Alright, get in."

"What's up with the Bobbies?" – Corin asked.

"They think they have us surrounded."

"And they don't?"

"Have you being paying attention?" – Tooth exclaimed. "Our boss, Ancilis, has us covered."

'Ancilis?' – Corin frowned. He had heard that name before. It was referred to a powerful abnormal. He could create force fields. This complicated the situation even further.

"How?" – Corin asked innocently anyway. The job of being relative docile and stupid seemed to amuse the two and untie their tongues.

"Where have you been sleeping man?" – The other one exclaimed. "..."

"I was in the bathroom."

"At that moment – oh, man!"

"Well, when you have to go you have to go."

"Yeah, you're right." – And he and Tooth fell in uncontrollable laughter, which Corin joined a few seconds later.

"Ancilis has our way out covered. He will make force field bubble that will protect us from any interference." – Tooth explained.

"Bullets and all...?"

"Oh, yeah, nothing can touch us." – Tooth confirmed with a devilish smile.

Corin nodded approvingly and focused on the external cameras thus replacing Tooth's friend bearing the odd name Frogeye.

* * *

Clark and Oliver reached London five hours later. They left the airstrip and headed towards Trafalgar's square. The situation there has not changed. The negotiators were making everything possible to extract the hostages with minimum frustration on the part of the kidnappers. But they were not yielding their hold over the royal family. It was after all their best bargaining chip, and the quickest way to the gallows.

"Let me look around." – Clark said.

"Don't go in there without me."

"I won't."

Clark darted off. The situation was very bad. His x-ray revealed more than thirty people heavily armed perfectly positioned inside the building guarding every exit.

"How is it?" – Oliver asked.

"Not good," – Clark replied and explained what he had seen. "But I have found a way in."

"No, don't act too hastily. We still don't know what kind of security they have."

"Oliver, I can easily go around it."

"My point is that they have upgraded them for the royal visit and despite the fact that you are fast it will still register and we have to avoid making noise."

"We can't sit here doing nothing."

"We are not going to. Wait for me here."

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Ask this lovely policewoman." – Oliver pointed and went as he was talking.

"Oliver! Oh, never mind!"

Clark went to make another pass around the building and find more weak spots.

At this performance of his, Corin, still at the booth, noticed him. 'Oh, crap!' He exclaimed. 'He's here.'

"It is your turn to make rounds, Frogeye!" – Tooth exclaimed angrily.

"Relax guys, I'll go." – Corin interrupted.

"Oh, thank you, Collaris."

"You're welcome, Frog."

Corin left the booth. He headed straight for the only entry point his cousin would consider using to get in. It was the one he had created for himself.

* * *

And he was right. The famous blur and his sidekick, the Green Arrow, were about to enter. He quickly changed into the only outfit he hoped to achieve his task without any worry of Kal-El scanning him. Of course, Corin had hoped not to fall on a television camera with it otherwise every Yllyan on the planet Earth will know a royal guard survived the fall of Aerie. Yes, it was the outfit of a Ventu Collaris.

Oliver pushed the low door open and took a quick peek inside. There were no cameras in there. He winked at Clark.

"It is all clear."

They ventured in. Oliver was one step before him. He suddenly stopped.

"What?" – Clark asked.

"Could you take this grate out?"

"Oh, sure."

Clark was about to do so when he saw himself fly backwards. He smashed into the wall with a thud.

Oliver has already put an arrow in the bow. He looked around but saw nothing threatening. He did not have the time to ponder either as he joined Clark on the opposite wall.

"What the hell?" – Oliver exclaimed painfully while standing up.

"Are you alright?" – Clark said.

"Yeah, I've been worse." – Oliver took his fallen bow when it suddenly flew off his hand, passed through the grid of the grate and fell out of sight. "What the hell was that?"

"I'll get it." – Clark pushed for his super speed but was smashed into the wall once more.

Oliver ran to him and helped him stand up. "What was that?"

"Some kind of barrier stood in my way."

"See if the eyes have a problem with it?"

"Right."

Clark focused and his eyes produced a heat ray that without any problems reached the grate and started heating it.

Corin had managed to repulse the Green Arrow and the Blur but they were persistent. When the grate started heating, his options were limited. But if he lets them in it will be even worse so he had no choice but to attack.

He focused on Green Arrow's quiver. All the arrows left their place and with perfect positioning reflected Kal-El's beam forcing him and the Green Arrow to duck.

"Ok, that's new." – Oliver exclaimed.

"Someone is blocking us."

"I noticed." – Oliver said and standing up slowly said. "Who are you?"

Corin smiled. They wanted to negotiate now but he could not give them the pleasure of that. One of the arrows turned in Green Arrow's direction while the others maintained their positions.

"Wow!" – Oliver exclaimed and changed position but the arrow followed his moves. "Can't you try something?"

Clark sped towards the grate again but was repulsed again. He did not smash into the wall as Corin did not to raise the alarms.

"Go through the walls!" – Oliver suggested.

"I could but someone is bound to hear."

"And our invisible friend knows that." – Oliver concluded then an idea came to him. "You know no one else has come."

Clark was having the same thought and nodded. He made a step forward.

"There are many people in danger inside the museum. We can help."

"Yes," – Oliver joined. "We know you are not one of them otherwise they would have come already."

"Please, let's help." – Clark made one more step.

Corin was weighing his options. The blur was saying the truth. There were people in danger but he couldn't act before they leave.

Clark had almost moved out of the shadow protecting his face when a silhouette appeared on the other side of the grate.

"Stop!" – A muffled voice commanded.

Clark however wanted to continue.

"Do not reveal yourself!" – The voice said.

Oliver frowned. 'Who is he talking to?'

"Me?" – He asked to make sure.

"No, the other one,"

"Why?" – Clark asked perplexed.

"It would be because in deference to the green leper you do not wear a mask. Stay in the shadow, Blur!"

"You know me?" – Clark asked remaining in the shadow for it was the wisest thing to do.

"Who doesn't know the infamous Blur?"

"Infamous?" – Oliver looked up. "Look, tough guy, we are the good guys."

"We can help you!" – Clark added.

"NO!"

Oliver pulled Clark back.

"You know we can take him but there is something about him."

"What?" – Clark asked.

"I recognize one of the symbols on his attire."

"What is it?"

"It was on a wall inside a cave in Germany. The local legend says it was left by aliens. Of course, it is possible it is a tall tale but still."

Corin was dully surprised when he heard Green Arrow's answer.

"Is it possible he simply liked it?"

"I don't know."

"What else is there about the legend?" – Clark asked intrigued.

"It says that men of the stars came a long time ago. Many thunders shook the ground as they made the cave. It is believed that they placed inside some treasure left for post generations. Of course, once inside they discovered only pictograms. I have seen them. Ironically some resemble those in the 'you-know' which caves."

Clark found this information of particular interest.

"When we are done here will you take me there?"

"You don't think they might have something to do with you-know-what?"

"I don't know but it is worth exploring." – Clark said. "If it is real..."

"I know he could be alien."

Clark approached the grate again but at a safe distance.

"Why won't you let us help you?"

"I will defend all positions with my life. I'm honour bound not to allow you access."

"What?" – Oliver asked moving forward too. "Who told you not to let us in?"

"Not you, him!"

Clark frowned. Oliver's instincts might prove right. "Why only me?"

Corin sighed. Kal-El was forcing him to tell him more than he wanted. In this moment, Clark made one more step towards him. Corin reached the grate and they both stepped backwards at the sight of his attire. They could see it now clearly.

Clark focused to x-ray and see under the mask but it did not work. The face behind the mask remained hidden. The surprise had shown on his face as Oliver asked.

"What is it?"

"I can't see through." – Clark whispered and winked in the direction of the mask.

"Led?"

"I don't think so." – Clark shook head.

"Well, I guess we have to risk it."

An arrow stopped dead at Oliver's throat long before Clark could react.

"Or not!" – Oliver exclaimed utterly surprised and relieved. He took another step back, slowly. "Oh, come on, you need our help."

"Leave!" – The masked figure said with authority in the voice.

"We can't." – Clark said. "Not when people are in danger."

Clark decided to act quickly but just as he was making a move the masked figure spoke again.

"KAL-EL!"

Clark stopped dead in his tracks. Corin cursed under breath. He never intended to use his cousin's Kryptonian name, which was also the only one he knew him under. He hadn't inquired as to his earth name, not yet, anyway.

"You cannot enter. I will not let it in even if I have to fight you to the death and I will."

"Then tell me why?"

"I cannot."

"So what you want us to leave?" – Oliver asked impatiently.

"You have to."

"Why?" – Clark's voice rose.

"If you enter now, you will never ever reach your destiny, Kal-El." – Corin replied.

Clark was not sure what to think. It seemed after all Oliver could be right but if so who was this stranger and how did he know so much about him. It was certain he was not Kryptonian otherwise he would have used a whole other skill set against them.

"Who are you?"

"I cannot tell you that either. You cannot go in."

"You haven't given me even one reason."

"Yeah, he is right." – Oliver said.

"Listen, even if you manage to pass by me..." – Corin sighed and continued. "Inside there are thirty people half of which are powerful abnormals and despite your skill set you do not stand a chance in hell stopping them without risking the lives of everyone in there."

"And you would succeed?" – Oliver exclaimed.

"Believe what you will but Kal-El WILL NOT ENTER!" – Corin emphasized on the last words. "You will leave now! I'll handle this."

"Cocky!" – Oliver couldn't resist blundering.

"Enough, Green Arrow, this is your last warning. Leave or suffer the consequences of your stupidity."

"I had enough too of this." – Clark said and sped again but this time Corin changed his strategy. He reached with his power inside his throat and squeezed. Clark rebounded off the wall and fell on a knee grasping for air.

Oliver used the distraction to make his move and regretted it almost immediately for every arrow that floated in the air turned to him. He fell onto the ground as every single one pierced him.

Corin released Kal-El from the death grip.

"Take him and leave. Try again and I'll be merciless."

Clark did not see much of a choice. Oliver was bleeding badly. He picked up his friend but before leaving turned back to the masked figure.

"We will meet again but you will not be as lucky."

"Save your breath, Kal-El, son of Lara and Jor-El. The house of El stands up for more than just empty threats. Whether you understand or not why I am standing in your way is irrelevant. What is relevant is for you to continue on your path. This is paramount and I will not let you ruin it because of your vanity and pride." – Corin exclaimed almost belligerently. Kal-El's stubbornness had made him lose his temper and say more than he ever intended. His eyes were flashing. He realised this and stepped backwards trying to calm his breath down.

Clark observed him stunned. This stranger definitely knew a lot more about him than he thought.

"Sometimes," – Corin's voice had fallen to a whisper. "Sometimes, we have to do odd things in order to protect. This is one of them. Never ever force me to hurt you again, Kal-El. Trust me it is for your own good. Your life would have never been the same have I let you pass. I'm sorry I cannot tell you but it is not yet time for you to know. I'm sure if you've heard that before many times, but this is the time to actually believe the truthfulness of it."

"Who are you?" – Clark asked with a plea in his voice.

"Perhaps somewhere along the path, your path, you and I will meet face to face. And then I will tell you. But for now, I beg of you. Do not attempt to go in."

Clark saw the masked figure turn around and walk away. He stood rooted for several minutes before remembering that Oliver was bleeding in his hands. Clark had had many strange encounters but not even one as remotely odd and confusing as this one. Oliver groaned in pain and Clark came back to reality, and sped away.

After turning around the corner, Corin fell against the wall clutching his chest that was breathing hard. He stayed for ten long minutes. He was an inch away from killing his cousin in his rage.

* * *

In this moment, a scream pierced the silence. Corin got to his feet and proceeded quickly to the security booth. Tooth opened the door.

"What the..." – was the only thing Tooth could say before Corin splashed him and Frogeye with a loud thud into each other.

Corin quickly bound them together with a piece of cloth in their mouths so not to scream and attract attention. He took a look on the camera showing the viewing room. Apparently the police had forced the hand of the bandits. Corin saw one man splattered onto the ground. He hoped he was not dead but rather unconscious.

It was time to act. All bandits that were patrolling the grounds had to be isolated from the rest and there was only one way to do that. Corin took control of the system that had elementary security encryption (at least for him) and trapped them all while blocking all radio frequencies. Then he opened all doors to allow the police and whatever forces in.

He then left the booth and headed straight to the only way inside the viewing room. He appeared on the balcony overlooking the viewing room, took a quick look to see how the rest of the bandits were positioned then with a flip landed right in the middle of them.

They noticed him at once but had no time to react as they flew into the walls. The only one that withstood the surprise attack was Ancilis. He was standing close to the Queen. Corin took a good look at him. He was maybe thirty one or four years old of average height with short black hair and also black, vivid eyes. Ancilis was the only one wearing a costume that made him resemble a centurion.

Corin launched himself to him but Ancilis erected a momentary force field and pushed him backwards.

"STOP where you are!" – Ancilis' deep voice commanded. He then turned his palm towards the Queen and added. "Make one step and her majesty will get a bubble and then burst open."

Corin got back to his feet but did not move in the direction of the Queen instead he reached for the casing protecting the crown jewels. After all he had come for them and he was not leaving without them.

Ancilis' eyes followed his move and widened in surprise.

"Stop or she dies." – He commanded again.

Corin turned at him and sinister laugh straightened all hairs on Ancilis' back.

"I don't care if she lives or dies!" – It was not entirely true but he had no time for Ancilis' games.

"What?"

"What you do with them – ca m'est égale!" – Corin was saying and as he finished saying it focusing his skill onto the casing he unleashed his power on it. The vibration Corin had created made the casing blow to bits and the crown jewels flew in his hands. He took out his bag and placed them in. "Enchanter!"

He said bowing slightly then pulled out of his belt something that looked like a truncheon, directed it at the ceiling and pressed a small button. A thin cable with a hook launched itself into the air and attached itself to the ceiling. Corin then attached it to his belt and was propelled upwards. Just before reaching the top, Corin detached the cable and fired it through the window. Even though he was falling he swung out of the museum leaving Ancilis thunderstruck.

He flew upwards towards the roof but then again detached the cable and aimed for the building across. The cable hit it and he swung just like a spider from a thread to a thread, and soon vanished out of sight and reach of the even more stunned police officers outside the museum.

* * *

The next morning's newspaper's headline read: " **KING GEORGE'S CROWN JEWELS STOLEN! POLICE BAFFLED!** " The next under said: " _ **Royal Family saved in a joint operation of the police and the MI5 forces. Prince William's wound not critical**_."

The article further read: " _The crown jewels had been stolen last night from the British Museum right under the police's noses. Witnesses say a masked figure in mauve flew through one of the windows of the museum and then with a grappling device escaped before the very eyes of the police officers. The crown jewels had been estimated at 4 billion British Pounds._

 _The police spokesperson indicated that the masked figure did not appear on any of the camera footage recovered from the museum._

 _The comments of the few of the detained however raised a few eyebrows as to their sanity. Several of them claim they had been thrown and slammed into the museum walls by an invisible force produced by the masked vigilante._

 _It also appears that the masked vigilante was not part of the kidnappers and had specifically attended in order to steal the crown jewels. His identity is yet to be discovered by the authorities._

 _The authorities have implemented new measures to block the vigilante's escape out of the country. All railroad stations, ports and airports had been closed down._

" _It is clear that the vigilante intends to flee the country. He will have very hard time doing so." – The chief of police comments. "No one sane will try to sell them on British soil."_

 _The police are offering a substantial reward for any information regarding the stolen crown jewels._ "

Clark put down the paper. He was feeling responsible as he was the one who let the masked vigilante walk away. And yet something was not making sense. The masked figure knew who he was and where he came from. He actually sounded genuinely concerned.

Oliver stirred and Clark turned his attention to his friend.

"Good morning," – Oliver said.

"How are you feeling?" – Clark asked.

"I've felt better." – Oliver replied and tried to sit up but Clark put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet, Oliver. Doctor's orders."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I saw my arrows change direction and then..." – Oliver's voice trailed off.

"You looked much like a needle-case." – Clark smiled.

"Oh!"

The door burst open and Chloe barged in, pushed Clark aside and embraced Oliver.

"Chloe? Air! Pain!" – Oliver moaned.

Chloe let go of him.

"I...what the hell happened?"

"I'll let Clark explain."

"Chloe, the doctor said he must get rest." – Clark said.

* * *

They left the room but once outside Chloe demanded an explanation. Clark told her everything.

"WHAT?" – She exclaimed perplexed. "But how is this possible? Who was he?"

"I don't know. He refused to tell me, but he also mentioned he was doing it for my own good."

"Clark, this makes no sense. He attacked you and Oliver."

"Yes, but in all fairness he did warn us. We just did not listen." – Clark said. "I don't know Chloe. It was very strange. It actually appeared like he was scolding me."

"But he was not – you know..."

"No, he wasn't otherwise his skill set would have been very different."

"So he is a telekinetic?"

"No, it is more than that. I have seen telekinetic people but this was way beyond it. The level of mastery and control was off the scale. Chloe, he was able to push me while I was...speeding."

"What happened after Oliver fell?"

Clark turned his back to her. "I almost lost control." Then he turned to face her. "I felt some force getting a grip of my throat. It was suffocating me and there was nothing I could do about it."

Chloe hugged him. "Oh, Clark!"

"He then let me go!" – Clark said. "His voice fell to a whisper full of sadness and pain."

"What did he say?"

And Clark told her mot-a-mot.

"How...how does he know?"

Clark shook head. "I do not know." Chloe let go off him. "Oliver said that he had seen one of the symbols in a cave..."

"Not your cave?"

"No, he said it was a cave somewhere in Germany. A local legend spoke of men of the stars and..."

"Wait a minute! I have heard of it. It is the Caves of Azure near the border with Czechoslovakia." – Chloe exclaimed.

"Never heard of them!"

"I'm not surprised." – Chloe smiled. "But ever since the discovery in...our caves, I've been keeping an eye on all legends for men of the stars."

"And...this particular one is..."

"It is very interesting story actually. Well, the descriptions do not speak of men with fiery eyes or strength of thousand men but it is fascinating nevertheless."

"Chloe! Suspense unit!"

"Sorry," – Chloe smiled. "The local legend of 'the man of the stars' says that thirty years ago..."

"It is that recent?"

"Yes, it is." – Chloe nodded. "So thirty years ago during a powerful storm, the skies opened and a man in black attire and a silver mantle fell through. A local farmer saw him and despite the initial shock went to check on him. The man was not moving. The farmer noticed a small bundle next to him. He reached for it but the man suddenly grabbed him by the hand and only shook head before falling unconscious.

The farmer brought the man of the stars to his home and tended to him until he was feeling better. He never opened the bundle though.

A week later, the man of the stars felt much better and was able to stand up, walk around and even help the farmer. Their relationship grew into friendship. He told the farmer he was from a distant place.

One day, many months later, the skies opened again and more men came through. These men however were nothing like the first one. They were brutal and sought only the knowledge of the whereabouts of the one that had come before them.

Many other farmers had parted not only with their homes but also with their lives even in surrender. The slaughters had reached the ears of the good farmer who sought at once his friend to warn him. He found him near the border looking at the rocky hills.

'Men had come from the stars seeking you.'

The man of the stars frowned and his face took on a concerned state. He was not afraid for himself, the good farmer could tell.

'You must take your possessions and leave.'

'Why?'

'It is not safe for you, my friend.'

'I want to help. They have...they have...'

'They have what?'

'They have killed many farmers and burnt their homes. People from other villages are gathering to deal with them and...'

'NO!' – The man of the stars had exclaimed. 'You must go and tell them not to do anything.'

'But we have to defend ourselves!'

'I know.' – He replied with a whisper. 'But they are after me and they will not stop besides even if all the villagers gathered they are no match even for one of them. You must not resist me. You have to go. I have brought this upon you and I will fix it.'

'I want to stay and help you.'

'And you have, my friend. But this is not your fight it is mine. Go now! Please!'

The good farmer ceded. He returned home but there found the other men of the stars. They brought him to his knees.

'Where is the man of the stars?'

'I do not know whom you are seeking.' – The good farmer replied.

'Do not lie, human! We always know when you do. Where is he?'

'I cannot tell you what I don't know.'

A woman came out of the shadows. 'He is lying. He has been here.' She showed the silver mantle.

The good farmer had lost. He knew that but he was not going to betray his friendship. He was waiting for death but it did not come. A powerful voice shattered the silence.

'ZAILS!'

The man in question relaxed and though his eyes flashed dangerously he did not strike the good farmer. He walked through the door and stepped outside where the man of the stars stood tall.

'Van! My old friend!'

'I have never been friends with you. Your black forces ravaged our land and tore our people!'

'Come now, Van!' – Zails said. 'Did you really think the big houses will stop the will of the people?'

'The will of the people – have you lost your sanity – can you hear yourself? You are not doing this for them. You and the rest want power and to destroy our ways. We are a peaceful race not conquerors.'

'I'm sure the high council have filled your head with that nonsense. We are the most powerful race and on planets such as this one we are GODS! We will win the war.'

'Not in your wildest ravings!'

'Ravings, huh? I have acquired the perfect soldier – your greatest HERO!'

'NO!' – The eyes of the man of the stars had widened in terror. 'You are using him. He had just lost his son for Raw's sake in the fires of Kandor alongside his wife, the very city that you nuked and was getting over it, slowly.'

'Yes, we did. I was so happy to turn him to our cause.'

'What did you do to him?'

'Persuasion, my friend and help from an old friend, the Dark One.'

Terror was slowly replaced by anger. The air felt like a battle was about to begin. All the players had taken their places.

'You are insane – poor Major!'

'I understand he was your son's mentor. I'm sure he would try to win him on our side too!'

'Never! You hear me – NEVER!'

The good farmer was in awe what had befallen afterwards. The grounds shook with deafening power. Thunders shattered the view and fire erupted everywhere. There was no sign though of all the men of the stars. There were only odd blurs crossing his vision that vanished just as suddenly as they had appeared.

The good farmer ventured outside but saw nothing but destruction. He ran to the rocky hills. Approaching them he heard once more the voice of Zails.

'You are outnumbered Van. Surrender!'

'That is what you think! You do not know the power of Raw, I do!'

'The power of Raw will not save you!'

The good farmer had reached to a position where he could see better and it was in this moment he saw his friend's hand reach inside the bundle. A piercingly blind light shone in his hand forcing his eyes shut. But even shut the light reached through. It was purely blue and at the same time scarlet red.

The thundering noise that covered the whole region was unlike any sound the good nature had ever heard before. It lasted for hours until the last scream was heard.

The good farmer opened his eyes and relief crossed through him. His friend was still standing but his look was full of sorrow. Before him the bodies of his fallen enemies lay. Only one was missing – Zails. The good farmer figured he had escaped at the beginning of the battle.

Behind his friend, the good farmer saw an opening in the grounds of the rocky hills. His friend ventured in and the powerful light reappeared. It illuminated the entrance for many hours before vanishing without a trace.

The good farmer then saw his friend exit.

'Come to me, my friend, though you should not have come here.' – The man of the stars said aloud.

'I could not stop myself.'

'I know. No one can.' – He smiled.

The good farmer then blinked hard as the fallen had disappeared.

'What...'

'It is a sad day, my friend. They had to be burnt with dignity as it is our tradition.'

'In the past, we did the same. But those came to kill you and yet you...'

'Our society respects all equally. The fallen warriors whether friend or foe, are treated the same way. We are one in the twilight. Sad, bitter duty it was for me to place them in the warmth of Raw, the Red God!' He stood quiet for several minutes. 'I must leave. I have to return home. They will need me.'

'I had hoped you'd stay.'

He smiled meekly. 'I'd have liked to be your guest for some time but alas my people need me. Darkness has arisen and must it be put down.'

'I hope you succeed and come to visit again, some day.'

'It is possible we shan't see each other again.' – He said. 'However, when your moon's shadow becomes red and the skies thunder in pain, go to the caves of Azure (those behind me) and wait.'

'Wait for what?'

'My son!'

'Your son? And if he doesn't come?'

'It might take him time to find this place. When he does and he comes to you or your descendants tell him that the light shall give itself only to the one seeking knowledge and understanding never power. The light is surrounded by that which kills, stops and weakens, and it shall drop only when the cure of them all stands in the middle.'

The man of the stars took his goodbye, walked into the forest and then the skies opened again and swallowed him up.

The good farmer never saw his friend again but he continued to tell the story to his children and they to theirs until the day the son of the man of the stars comes to seek them."

Clark was reflecting on the just heard story.

"This is the legend of the man of the stars." – Chloe said after a while.

"And the caves?"

"The local archaeologist believes that the symbols on the cave walls foretell a time of great darkness which can only be stopped by the combined forces of the clans of light and heart, the two beacons of hope."

"It is a beautiful story." – Clark said.

"It is a well preserved legend."

"Legends usually are older."

"True," – Chloe chuckled.

"How did you learn it?"

"I visited the archeologist. It is his grandfather that took care of the man of the stars. Of course, the people in the region believe their family to be…ah…insane. No really believes the story."

"How did you find it then?"

"I created software to look for odd things and it found several pictures, paintings by Yassir Veshinov. I went to visit the family and the only thing they could tell me about was that he was in Germany. Then I used my contacts to find out where he had been and thus I found the caves and the archeologist. At first he did not tell me the story but you know me I am persistent. So one day, he shared it with me." – Chloe explained. "Why?"

"I want to see them."

"Clark, "– Chloe looked around. "They are not Kryptonian. I have been there."

"I know but still I would like to see them."

"Well, we are in Europe. I guess we could go until Oliver gets better."

* * *

Back at Montreal, Corin had gone to a secret place he had built when he wanted to be truly left alone. It was in the basement of an old property. Actually it was way under it. It was like a second home.

The crystalline structure of it reflected the light that protruded when he entered in. He put down his bag and took out the crown and the other jewels. He took a small crystal and pointed it at the laces of the crown itself. The golden crystals of it fell. He placed them inside a hollowed stone then a sharp crystal produced a yellow light.

The golden kryptonite shone in a glittering shade. Corin bent down to have a better look for he saw something embedded inside the crystalline structure. It was an insignia and it his father's favorite – an outspread dragon.

'How did you know?' – Corin pondered. 'It is too far of a coincidence. What the hell did you do? Went back in time – damn, dad, that's cheating.'

He examined the makeup of the kryptonite and he was right. Had he acquired his powers he would have lost them for good. But if the crown was adorned with the damn kryptonite how much more of it existed? And if some more existed he has to find it before it does irreparable damage.

His father's insignia however was also a sign that he would need this crystal for something in the future. His father almost never did anything for any reason. But he had to find a way to block its effects.

And it came to him. The mask of the Ventu Collaris was made of a particular metal that he knew would block any super Kryptonian. He had seen it once and once more yesterday. Now he had to find its equivalent on Earth.

He established its atomic structure and went looking for it on the net. What he found made him slap himself in the face. It was so obvious – led. So he had to encase now the kryptonite in led.

He went back to town to buy a few kilos of led. He returned back to his sanctuary and started working. He melted the led using his own powerful, control crystal. He fashioned a containment unit in the form of a locket. He engraved on it the symbol associated with gold kryptonite. It is better not to confuse it with a real locket and one day imprudently open it and then 'caput'. He put in his vault.

He had now to return the crown and the jewels. But to leave the crown without its precious crystals seemed almost a crime. So he went outside where forget-me-nots grew. He took a few petals. He placed in the hollow stone, took a pure crystal, broke it and placed it in it too. With the control crystal he forced it to fuse.

Kryptonian crystals have a unique ability – they embed the properties of the surrounding material into their core, enforcing it, strengthening it.

The forget-me-not gem that had formed after the merger was a beauty unique now in the whole world. He placed it upon the crown and gave it a whole new look. It made the crown shine in a bluish halo. The new gems altered the metals of the crown making it more solid and shine like a small dwarf star.

Corin sought then to remove all gold from the rest of the jewels and replaced it with the forget-me-not gems. Satisfied Corin left his sanctuary and called for Loki. She came after an hour or so.

"Hey," – He said.

"Seyt,"

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Corin," – She corrected herself.

"I have a mission for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah, this…" – And he took out the crown and the jewels.

Loki was in awe of the crown jewels and the crown itself. It was now more beautiful than ever before that.

"What did you do?"

"I…ah…removed the bad stains and…"

"What is that gem? I have never seen one before."

"You wouldn't. It is brand new."

"What?"

Corin smiled. "It is one of these little things that…"

"You still can't talk about."

"It takes the magic of the moment away."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want to ask you to deliver them to the Queen herself. Tell her that I'm sorry I had to take them but in the grand scheme of things the crown would have helped in making the world a more beautiful place. I'm sure King George would have approved."

"You want me to tell her of you?"

"No, of course not…"

"Then who…"

"As much as I would hate it and regret it later – the Dragon Guard, Herald of Rau!"

"You're the boss."

Loki took the jewels and the crown and vanished on the spot. 'Wizards' Corin shook head. He will never get use to this.

* * *

The Queen was alone in her chambers. The loss of the crown jewels was a major blow and it was not about its monetary value. It was an important heritage heirloom.

The light of her lamp suddenly went dark. All shutters were standing in place. The Queen sensed she was not alone. Actually she was positive. She had heard someone breathing but in this darkness she could not see anything and keeping quiet seemed the most logical thing to do.

And then it happened. A blue light illuminated her room. It was coming from the most unexpected by her object – King George's crown followed by all the jewels. The light also fell on the person holding them – a young woman dressed in the most unorthodox manner – silver clothing and a lime mantle.

"Your majesty," – Loki bowed.

"Who...what…who…how…"

"Apologies for the disappearance of the crown jewels and the crown itself." – Loki said. "He wanted you to know that he is sorry he had to take the crown away from you."

"He…who took the crown?"

"You saw him in the museum. He was the one…"

"He saved our lives but then took the crown…"

"Yes, he did it but he told me to tell you that in the grand scheme of things the crown would have helped to make the world a far more beautiful place."

The Queen was now confused and touched.

"Who is he?"

Loki smiled while handing her the crown and answered.

"He is… _ **Seyt of the Dragon Guard the Herald of Rao**_!"

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	16. S2 Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Nightmare**

Blurry images intermixed with indistinctive sounds formed the general background of the odd environment, and a scent of techno music just loud enough to be heard. The blurriness then started to take more recognizable shape but it was still monochromatic. The shapes appeared to be moving in unnatural fashion – flying around using oval, irregular trajectories. But they were not shapes they were merely shadows, shadows of the previous occupants, people, or as per the common term souls, twisted and alone, rage out of control, out of context, memories half forgotten, pains and sorrows half remembered. They were phantoms.

Corin woke up drenched in heavy sweat. It was nearly dawn so it was still half dark. The skies were clear and of that mauve colour before becoming saturated blue the herald of upcoming day.

Corin looked around. He was in his bedroom in his small flat. Everything seemed normal and yet something wasn't. There was a sense of uncertainty crawling its way into his mind. Maybe it was simply a fluke streaming from the moment of disorientation that comes after having a realistic dream that has suddenly being interrupted and maybe he was still in the dream state and maybe... Corin shook head. It was pointless going in that direction. The mind gets wrapped in a never ending cycle of making sense and if one lets himself get drawn into it, it will never know an end.

He sat up in his bed and pushed those thoughts away. It was morning and he soon had to go to work. Taking a quick look around, he stood up and went to the bathroom. Cool water always helps to ward off stray thoughts and generally wake up the senses.

The shower was indeed refreshing and pushed aside all the afterimages. Today he had interesting cases. Of course, everyday was an adventure of its own. People with odd stories and abilities would come to them and share experiences and fears and hopes. The most rewarding part of this job was being able to show them the light, the path and learn something in the process about them but mostly about oneself. All beings in the universe learn something everyday even if that day looks dull and not productive.

Corin locked up his flat and headed to work taking his usual route. He stopped by the not so attracting coffee shop run by an Italian but one who made the best coffee. It was not like those muddy waters Starbucks made. It was aromatic and seasoned, and you could feel the love the taste of the coffee beans left in your mouth.

"Happy Day!" – Corin said as he was leaving.

"Happy Day!" – Mr. Rossetti replied back.

Corin was back on his way. The fresh air of the day had purged all bad aftertastes of the dream and has refreshed him.

"Good morning, Mr. Deville."

Corin stopped. It was a total stranger.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

But the stranger was gone. Corin had not seen where he had disappeared to. He frowned but shook head.

He continued on his way to the shelter with no further crazy encounters. On the doorstep, the total stranger was standing in peaceful anticipation. Corin stopped bewildered.

"How…!" – He looked back and then turned to face him. He was at loss of words. "Who are you?"

But he only smiled. Corin turned his attention away for just a second and then looked again at where the stranger used to be but no longer was.

"What the hell is going on here?" – Corin exclaimed. He looked around in every direction but there was no sign of the stranger.

Corin walked to where he sat and felt the air. One never knows he might simply be invisible. But there was nothing to find and besides all he had to do is move.

He was just about to enter when: "Mr. Deville!"

Corin turned back and there he was – the stranger. He was probably five feet five and relatively younger than him with a smug smile. His outfit, though it could hardly be called that, was of red hood and a yellow flash.

"Bart Allan." – He said.

"And how do you know me, Mr. Allan?"

"Words sometimes travel faster as do names."

"And what do you want?"

"I was told that this shelter…" – He emphasized on shelter. "…is run by you so I wanted to meet you."

Corin vividly shook his head. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Alright, amigo," – Bart smiled. "You treat people with special skills?"

"Yes, we do."

"Then you are the guy I wanted to meet."

"Regarding?"

"That you should stop doing it."

Corin was indeed having trouble following Bart's way of thinking. It was hearing a part of a song, or part of the words but without the context they made no sense.

"Listen, Bart, if you are trying to make a point of sort, care to elaborate on it so it can actually make one full sentence and sense."

"I was clear enough." – Bart said and the smile vanished from his face. "Stop treating the people with the special skills and LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Why?"

"Why?" – He repeated. "Well it would be because these people enjoy their freedom. Man, I was told you are some sort of understanding guy but it seems the information is wrong. You are Mercer's dog to the end."

"Enough!" – Corin exclaimed raising his voice. "I had enough of your ravings. Start making sense or leave."

"Alright, I'll spell it for you. Stop experimenting on the people with the special skills and leave them alone."

"Experimenting?" – Corin repeated dumbfounded. "What the hell are babbling about? No one in this shelter is doing experiments on MY PATIENTS. This shelter's job is to help people. Help them realize their potential. Realize that their skills are not a curse but a blessing and help them reintegrate into the world and have normal lives without fear or shame or whatever." Corin was fired up. That someone had dared suggest that the shelter was a front to lab experiments was making his blood boil with fury. "I don't know where you are getting your information but this is not a lab for experiments it is a place that helps people in need. No one is forcing them come they are coming on their own."

"It is still under the banner of Luthor Corp."

"Yes, it is but it is run my way."

"I don't think Mercer will let you."

"Actually she did try but I told her where to shove it and so far she's abiding."

"You? You made Mercer follow your way. I'm sorry, mate, but I find this very hard to believe."

"Well, in that case, feel free to visit inside and see for yourself. And next time you feel like making unfounded accusations be certain it is so otherwise you might get into a lot of trouble."

"Damn, that sounded like a threat."

"And it is. I do not enjoy illiteracy. I will protect my patients and my shelter from praying eyes. Now if you would excuse me I have work to do."

"Of course,"

Corin turned around and without paying any more attention to Bart Allan entered into the shelter.

* * *

Bart Allan frowned. He still did not agree with the man but then he thought no one working for Luthor Corp and this loyal will simply listen to reason.

"You were right, Oliver." – Bart called. "He is not reasonable and he's definitely Mercer's."

"Maybe you could have taken a different approach," – Chloe suggested.

"Why? His approach was perfect." – Oliver observed.

"He was being confrontational." – Chloe countered. "Bees, Oliver, are attracted to honey not vinegar."

"Whatever," – Oliver shrugged. "Impulse, maintain observation and report all unusual activities."

"Understood."

Corin was quite frustrated with Bart's idea of introduction but understood the message. It was loud and clear. Someone did not like the way he ran things. Could it be Tess? No, this did not fit her style of cloak and dagger.

"Mr. Deville," – Ms. Bellis called taking him off his thoughts.

"Yes,"

"You have four more patients in the special ward." – She informed. "And Ms. Mercer called too."

"About?"

"She's increasing our budget…"

"Yes?"

"It is a ten times increase."

"Ten times?"

"Yes," – Ms. Bellis smiled.

Corin frowned. Could it be a coincidence? Bart Allan showed on his doorstep and the news of ridiculous increase of the operation capital. Corin shook head. Tess, Tess, what did you do?

"Ms. Bellis, be kind to call back Ms. Mercer and tell her we would gladly accept twice the increase the rest I'm sure she can put to a better use. Charity will be a good start."

"But…"

"I was clear enough, Ms. Bellis."

"Yes, but she already did."

"Ms. Bellis, you are going to take the double size and the rest…well, spread the wealth into charities."

"Mr. Deville, this is not how business is run. This way we could certainly increase the…"

"Ms. Bellis, I really hate repeating myself. The double size is more than enough for our needs. This is a helping center not a resort. Just do it!"

"Of course," – She ceded.

* * *

Corin focused his attention back to work. He knew the reason Tess had sent that much money. She was trying to get his attention and attract him back to Metropolis but it was not going to work. If she wanted him she would have to come herself. Of course, this little move had also attracted the wrong attention too – Bart's presence.

Today, the patients he had to visit were white flagged – meaning they were potentially dangerous for themselves and everyone around, and closed observation was required.

John O'Sally, abnormal with volatile influence over static energy, was of particular difficulty. Treating him has proved a great challenge. The problem was that he, himself, did not believe in the usefulness of the ability and therefore control was almost impossible.

Jamie Foxtrot's problem was not of power but of will. He's a shape shifter. Once in his changed formed the animal takes over and he grows beyond control, which usually resulted in him hurting himself.

Elena Dabovic – she had the sweetest power of all – flight. It is not a volatile skill but when every time one crashes or takes off uncontrollably it becomes a problem. Her skin at this moment becomes hard as rock which is the reason she does not die on impact or takeoff.

Dale Varden – she had an incredible skill – short burst of dimensional shift. Every time she shifts however she displaces objects along her path. It might seem innocent side effect but in truth it is potentially dangerous.

These patients were a danger as they had to learn self control and most importantly self confidence. They were also all patients at the 33.1 lab, which explained their lack of confidence.

"Good morning," – Corin greeted as he entered the well lit room where the four sat.

A feeble response sounding like good morning was heard back.

"Who wants to start first?" – Corin asked all beaming.

Of course no one did. They were always shy as he was told.

"Hum," – Corin looked at John. "John! Step forward."

John looked as though he hoped he could vanish on the spot but the room had plenty of space and nowhere to hide. Not that it would have helped – he was six feet, stalwart, with brown hair and small, but friendly brown eyes. He wore brown leathered boots and coat, and white shirt.

A short burst of static energy fell just a foot before Corin and left a dark stain onto the floor that made Corin only smile. It seemed that when John was being shy the outbursts were very short supply. It was very intriguing.

"Alright, this wasn't this difficult." – Corin noted. "So, John, what is your favourite – no, what makes you blush – boobs?"

John looked even shier.

Corin looked at Dale who was well shaped in that particular area and nodded pleadingly. Dale however was not shy at all. She removed her top and revealed the golden tops, and called John.

The moment John laid his eyes on her he blushed hard and turned his gaze away. Corin noticed of course a level of stimulation but no static outbursts.

"Thank you, Dale!" – Corin said. Dale covered herself. The stimulation effect seemed to counteract John's uncontrollable outbursts. "So John, every time you feel like losing control it seems now perfectly obvious to everyone that you will redirect your thoughts towards that which makes you...ah...shy and blush-y. Alright?"

"I can try." – John murmured.

"Good, alright, let's see. What provokes high feelings in you – like anger? Anger is usually associated with outbursts. What makes you angry?"

"Many things..." – John mumbled almost in a whisper.

"Like?" – Corin insisted.

"Ah..."

Corin decided to explore on his, own. He got up and not so delicately hit him in the very sensitive area between the legs. John unfortunately seemed more surprised than angry.

"Hum," – Corin was pensive. "This does not make you angry? A total stranger hits in the 'you-know-what' and you are ok with it?"

John only nodded then added. "There must be a good reason for it."

"And if there isn't – like now!" – And he hit him again.

John groaned in pain but no response came. Corin was disappointed. This move usually makes everyone very cross. There was something else he could try but it was not his style but he had to find out his natural trigger.

He apologized with a look to Elena and gave her a smack. The effect was immediate. Static energy covered the entire room in a very uncontrollable fashion. Corin had to duck a few times and deflect a few too.

"Boobs, John, boobs,"

Dale reacted instinctively and the static vanished.

"Alright," – Corin sighed. "Have a seat John. So violence towards those that are weaker triggers your natural ability, right?"

"Yes," – John replied.

"Ok, we are making progress. Let's say – hypothetically that someone attacks this sanctuary and continues to do so right in front of your eyes – would this trigger your ability?"

John closed eyes and nodded.

"Ok, have you been able to trigger it by command?"

"No," – He shook head. "I cannot control it." He said sharply.

"OH!" – Corin sighed. "John, look at me!" John looked. "This ability is not a curse."

"It is." – John replied with conviction.

"No, it isn't. It is a blessing."

"The meteors are no blessing."

"No, of course, falling meteorites are no blessing but it has happened and it could happen again and again. We do not control the will of nature. When it is time to happen it will happen whether you or I or anyone wants. The only thing we can do is accept it.

You have an amazing skill."

"I do not want it."

"Well, you hardly have the choice. You can either accept it or refuse it. But if you refuse it the skill will turn on you and thus you will not only hurt yourself but many others."

"It is not much of a choice."

"Well you can always kill yourself and be done with it. Why bother fight something that you can't control or need? What is the point of overcoming this challenge? There isn't. So the choice you have is take a gun and put a bullet in you and be done with it."

"But..."

"What – no courage for that – or you want the easy way out? There are no easy ways. Imagine all these places where there is static energy that every year kills people. Do these people give up being in those places just because there is static energy or do they continue to work and find ways to fight it? What do you think?"

"The latter..." – John admitted.

"Yes, now imagine that there is someone out there that has the ability to control the static energy, to redirect it. Wouldn't you want that someone to step in and make the lives of everyone in that place just a little better, to give them hope that maybe not all will get them?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." – John said. "Yes, definitely."

"But knowing that this someone lacks the courage, the will, the belief in him to do so, will you not try to help him realize his potential, the usefulness of his skill, and give him the chance to see what good it does?"

John did not reply for words were not necessary.

"Yes, John, that someone would also want to have a normal life – have a job, a woman, a family too. But just because that someone helps others does not mean he can't have such."

John remained silent.

"Yes, the meteorites fell. But the meteorites do not give random powers. They provide only when it is either genetic or when you are predisposed to it. If someone is predisposed to flight the meteorites will not give him the power to...ah...to dig holes in the ground. They will give that someone the ability to fly or something similar that depends on the genetic makeup and the conditions of the surroundings and the weather.

The meteorites have unique properties. They absorb and embed the natural abilities around them, all of them. If they were on fire, they would give that someone a certain or absolute control over fire.

In your case, they gave the ability, amazing ability, of control over static energy. And you are probably on both levels – genetic and life experience. This gives you unnatural control over it. You can do anything with it. You can summon it. In places where it already exists you can redirect it. This is not a curse, John. It is a gift. Very few probably in the whole of creation can do this."

Corin's speeches of motivation always found the right key to the soul of people. John's eyes lit with hope that maybe it is not as bad.

"But to tame the power you need to believe in yourself. Right now, you have no control of it because you are afraid of it and you are refusing it. The more you refuse it the most likely it will turn on you. We are all afraid of our skills. We are afraid that at some point we will lose control and others will pay the prize, most likely those you praise and those we love. And it can happen. We can never think that it can't happen because if we do it most certainly will happen.

You must always keep fear in you, fear of your skill. It will keep you on track and it will not allow you to turn your head over it. When we get confident, well too confident this is when accidents happen. It is called a sand trap. And when it happens the more we fight it the worst it gets. So always keep a little fear of your power with you, it will keep you safe and all those around you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," – John nodded.

"Good,"

"If it were only that easy, Mr. Deville," – Jamie said.

"Nothing worth doing is easy, Jamie." – Corin replied.

"It is easy for you. You have learnt to tame you power."

"And if I have learnt to do so what makes you think you can't?" – Corin replied with a smile. "Sometimes the power comes out on its own but it can also come on command. And it takes time and patience, and practice."

"Maybe..."

"No, there is no maybe. It is either yes or no. There is no maybe. I heard of a boy that has heat vision. It came when he was aroused but he couldn't control it. You can imagine what it does – it starts fires, makes holes and other wonder staff but no control. However, control comes with focus. His first trigger was stimulation, well, sexual based but the surprise of making it made the power vanish so there is a trigger that starts and a trigger than ends it. So, now, the boy has discovered that it is there and how it comes. And with practice he has managed to focus it when he is calm and patient. All powers show up and with time we learn how to control them. It may take us more time or less time but in the end we are in control of it."

"With a dose of fear of it?"

"Always,"

"Alright, I mean John controls static but I'm a shape shifter. I turn into an animal!"

"And you think that animals have no feelings, no fears, and no triggers. Any animal does not attack when it is not threatened. When it is threaten it responds – it can either attack or make a threatening move, a warning. Animals, Jamie, understand fear. It is part of their lives. When a mother gives birth she protects her children – this is love and fear. It is something every mother in the whole of creation feels. It is universal. A threat is essentially the trigger. How do animals find their mate? They go through mating rituals much like us."

"Well, yeah but it is not the same."

"What isn't the same? Your fear Jamie has nothing to do with you turning into an animal. The animal can take care of itself. Your fear point is the transition of the mind. You want your human self to remain while it is inside the animal body. But so far, you have not managed to achieve this, which is why things get wild."

Jamie did not respond. He was pensive.

"And this is what the problem is. The collusion of both minds creates this situation. And it is going to be very difficult because the only way you are going to learn is to learn how the animals you turn into think, what their habits are, how they interact and once you understand that you will have greater control. Possessing ability is not the same thing as understanding it. Some skills require only focus others require understanding.

Take my skill. I'm a telekinetic. Most kinetics use their skill to only move objects through focus. My skill however requires much more than that. It requires understanding. And if I did not understand the basic principles of how to fragment objects, how to isolate them from other elements, and how to put them back together I will not be able to do it. And it doesn't happen overnight. It takes practice, mostly trial and error, and a lot of patience before achieving the task.

It is not impossible but it takes time. And it takes will to do it, and courage, and fear."

Jamie had to admit that Corin's logic was foolproof. But he had tried many times and many times he had hurt himself, not to mention others. And he was naturally scarred of it.

"And me?" – Dale asked.

"Oh, you," – Corin sighed. "Well, the same is valid for everyone Dale."

"Easier said than done,"

"Not really," – Corin countered. "I have to admit your skill is one of the most amazing ones I have ever come across. You can move between dimensions. True when you do you usually create mayhem. But this can also be useful when you can do it on command."

"You are a teleporter?" – Elena asked.

"No, she is not. A true teleporter is a different story." – Corin replied.

"How so – I don't understand?"

"A true teleporter can appear and disappear covering great distances. A dimension shifter can move only in short distances or those it can see." – Corin explained. "For instance, Dale can disappear where she is right now and appear behind me or anywhere within the room. She cannot however appear in another city. Dimensional shifting a very rare skill and it has its perks, a lot of them."

"Oh!" – Elena said pulling her chair back. "Can I get a suit?"

Corin chuckled. Elena was a beautiful woman with long, fluffy, blonde hair, piercing light green eyes, but short as a cork. Her usual dress code included short skirt and high stockings, a shirt also very short just enough covering her rounds, and unnaturally high heels.

"Let's first achieve a takeoff without knocking everything in sight and a landing that doesn't involve a crash site and we will talk about it. Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Alright, John, Jamie, Alexia is waiting for you." – Corin said looking at the time. "Elena, Abigail will take of you today and Dale, you return here after lunch."

Corin left the shelter and headed to his favorite lunch site – Mr. Cheng's Fried Rice. Aromatic and delicious, Mr. Cheng's rice was always a delight. From time to time even Mr. Cheng sat with Corin and told him stories he had heard from around the neighborhood. He was an excellent source of information. Today was no different.

"Good day, Mr. Cheng," – Corin greeted as Cheng sat next to him.

"The day is not over, Mr. Deville."

Corin looked up at him forgetting his rice for a moment. His eyes then spotted Bart for a moment in the garden across. His good mood evaporated instantly and it did not go unnoticed.

"Mr. Cheng, have you ever heard of Bart Allan?"

Cheng returned the look and said. "Yes, I have. Word on the street is he appears and disappears quicker than the eye can see."

"Yes, I have already noticed that part. The point is what does he want?"

"I've heard he's been asking around for you."

"Yes, I met him this morning. He seemed pretty adamant about closing the establishment I work in down."

"I shall inquire about it."

"Discreetly, Mr. Cheng, discreetly, I do not wish to get you into trouble."

"As always, Mr. Deville," – Cheng said and stood up. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you,"

Corin searched the immediate area but found no sign of Bart Allan and returned to his delicious lunch.

* * *

He returned to the shelter where Dale was waiting for him. She was the one with the unusual problem – confidence in her ability.

"Ah, Dale, good, sit, please," – And went through the door into another room.

She sat and waited. Corin so far has been the best doctor ever though he was not a real doctor he was still the best. He understood the problems better than anyone. She often wondered where he got the expertise. The meteors scarred everyone and even Luthor's scientists did not know as much as Corin knew.

"Now Dale," – Corin said as he returned into the room where she waited. "The problem with any ability is the user not the ability itself. And as much as I could say things to you, you are the only person that can make it work. You need the confidence and will to make it happen."

"And the belief?"

"You already have belief in it as you have done it. You have used your power whether voluntary or involuntary. If you had never used it then we can talk about belief. However you already have done it so now it is a matter of confidence and will."

"It is not that easy."

"No, it isn't." – Corin smiled and moved closer to her. "I knew a man some years ago. He had every quality to be a great employee in any job but he tended to run every time he met an obstacle. It was so powerful, the fear within him, that he would take a job, tried for a few days and then run."

"Maybe the job was not for him."

"Yes, this was his argument every time. He would complain up to high heaven how difficult it is. And it is true some jobs no matter how easy they appear to others are not for everyone. A salesman that has prospered would argue that if he can do it anyone can. But that is not true at every turn. It is sometimes true that not everyone possess the ability to sell whatever."

"So what happened to him?"

"I found him a job where he was perfect. It turned out I was right about him. He was not a salesman but he was excellent customer service agent. He could detect people's problems very easily and help them but…"

"He could not make a sale and any salesman would say that they are the same."

"Yes, but it is not the same. And while the jobs seemed to have many things in common they were different. A teleporter would argue teleporting and dimensional shifting is the same thing. They are not and while they share a lot in common they are two different processes."

"I gather he could not stand the level of rejection."

"No, he could not. His supervisor was trying to him that it can't get to him, that he had to maintain positive attitude all the time. But it was getting to him and every time he told himself it is not getting to him…"

"It was getting him to him even more. He was psyching himself up."

"Yes and no," – Corin said with a growing smile. "It is a time when you fall into quicksand. You are telling yourself I'm going to be positive and I'm not going to drown. But in fact by denying the reality you sink even further then when you to start to fight it and you realize it is already too late."

"So we have to face reality every time."

"Yes, if we forget even for a moment and we fall in some dream state of how great things are and will be we would lose sight of what has to be done now."

"It would be the same if we listen to the pitch of the salesman – the rosy future and the Phoenician enticement and when we come to it the beast is far scarier than it should be."

"Exactly," – Corin nodded. "In reality, it turns out that when the truth is spoken right away two things happen. It hurts and then it settles. When it settles you are ready for it. It is still scary but not that scary."

"Because, it has already hurt when you had faced it."

"Yes," – Corin nodded. "That is the point."

"So, I have already hurt because I have used my ability from time to time. But now, when I'm trying to make it work it isn't because I lack the confidence. I have not realized I have already passed the first stage and the more I'm denying it the worse it is going to get."

"Yes, every time you cross through the dimensions you have seen how, why and what if. Now, it is a matter of will, the will to make it happen on command, to summon the ability. And you lack only the confidence to do so."

"It still sounds rosy."

"The truth usually does."

"So how do I make it work?"

"When you stop resisting it and let it happen on its own. Accept your ability as a separate entity of you, one with its own thoughts."

"Like a different person?"

"No, it is more like an invisible friend, a part of your soul. And this part while part of the greater part is doing things on its own accord. You have no control over it as long as you think that you two are different. The moment you accept it is an integral part of you the two of you will become one, and your thoughts and desires will merge, and you will be able to jump dimension by will."

"So I have to…"

"Just let it happen. The next time you sense you are going to go through do not fight it let it happen. You have no trust in that other side of you and therefore it doesn't trust you. And now the best way is to let it. It will be a sign of trust. And although that part of you doesn't think on this level there is a connection between you."

"So…" – Dale smiled. "I let it happen. I do not fight it no matter how scary it may appear."

"Yes, your natural instinct is telling you 'run the hell away' because it knows nothing else but this ability is part of you. It is you, your other you."

"So even the crappiest salesman can make a sale."

"A sale – yes, the job of sales maybe not."

"When it comes to it, it is an additional skill but not a lifetime commitment."

"Yes, exactly, now you've got it."

"While my ability was not present at birth, it is a lifetime commitment because my body is predisposed to it and I have let it happen."

"Yes, very good, you got it."

"The example was not perfect."

"No, it wasn't. The point was that nothing is perfect or rosy only the truth."

"Which is always ugly and it always hurts the first time."

"Yes,"

"But is always perfect and always rosy when truly understood."

"Yes,"

"Thank you, I guess I have never looked at it this way."

"Sometimes it is a matter of perspective – not always but sometimes. One can see sales as a monster all the time but it can also find it intriguing and interesting when it serves to achieve a goal and while one may not decide to pursue it on a lifetime basis one can find a use for it."

"Customer service and an occasional sale as opposed to a lifetime commitment to sales…"

"Yes," – Corin exclaimed.

"But one would say that sales for a lifetime are far more lucrative."

"Yes, but you see it is not about the money it is about the level of happiness. Every man achieves his level of happiness somewhere along the line. For the salesman, he enjoys his work and the lucrative side it brings with all the pluses and minuses, and this is what makes him happy. Another person achieves the same level of happiness by helping people. It may not be as lucrative but it is just as satisfying. Yes, maybe it could be better paid but that is not the point."

"One finds happiness in what he likes to do best."

"Yes, that is the point. Look we always tend to choose the lucrative side only to be disappointed because our expectations about it were higher than they should have been and we discover we were happy where we were before. Sometimes, we find we are good somewhere where we never dreamt of being but it is rare."

"Is he happy now helping people?"

"Yes, he is."

"But it is not as lucrative?"

"No, it isn't."

"Is he by any chance you?"

"No, but in many regards I'm like him. Money in my dictionary does not buy happiness or love although they are plenty of examples to the contrary. I cannot afford everything that sometimes I want. But it is not about a want it is about a need."

"I understand." And as she was saying it she slipped from her seat and vanished through a dimensional gap. Corin smiled satisfied. He has achieved the goal. She had surrendered to her gift, to her ability without resistance.

She emerged on the other side of the room all beaming then she slipped through again and returned to her seat.

"It is a start." – She said happily.

"Yes, it is."

In any of her passing through she did not displace anything else in her path. The goal of happiness was achieved.

Corin left Dale to enjoy her new found confidence and happiness and returned to his desk that he visited so rarely. There he found the next portions of things to do today. There were some deliveries to be made and which he preferred to make personally. Truthfully he had added supplementary duties to his job title which logically were not paid but he enjoyed doing them because they were his choice and because they helped him do his job better.

* * *

Venturing outside, his mood vanished again as he saw Bart on a roof two buildings away. It was a blur of red and yellow. And it was starting to go on his nerves. He went to a phone booth and dialed Loki.

"What can I do for you, my man?"

"Loki, what the hell are you drinking?" – Corin asked.

"Oh, crap," – Loki pulled away from the phone and sounds of movement and displaced objects was heard. "Corin, is that you?"

"Who else did you expect, my woman?"

"Ah, no one, hi,"

"Hi,"

"Is there something that bothers you?"

"Bothers me no – going on my nerves oh hell yes."

"What's up?"

"I would like to ask you to find everything about a Bart Allan and most importantly who does he work for?"

"What is going on?"

"I wish I knew."

"Alright, I'm on it. Just keep your cool and don't do anything irrational."

"I will. Thank you, Loki. What would I do without you?"

"You'll be lost in a very dark place."

"Probably,"

"I'll contact you when I have something."

"Thank you, bye!"

"Bye!"

Corin returned to his job without a second thought of Bart Allan and his intentions.

* * *

Bart on the other hand had been observing all day the shelter and Corin's moves through the city. Truthfully, he had not found any unusual activity and it was driving him crazy. This shelter was certainly the most covert place with the most perfect disguise and impenetrable walls.

His sweep of their computer records did not indicate any connections with 33.1 at all. It indicated also no abnormal activities of any kind. Of course, anyone else would take this as sign that this place was doing what a shelter is supposed to do – provide help. But Bart could simply not believe it possible. Every shelter under the banner of Luthor Corp was the same – hiding atrocities.

The meteor infected genuinely needed help and Luthor Corp shelters were not it. They corrupted these poor people and turned them into monsters, or worse an army.

Bart was certain that something will come up from under the rock if he continued to look for it. When he saw Corin leave for the second time he ventured inside the building. He found his desk where there were a lot of folders. He sat down and started going through them. They were filled with meteor infected with potentially dangerous powers. He looked at the treatments and found a lot of indications of foul play. He took the files and copied them then put them back at their places.

Then while going through the drawers he found what he was looking for – the connection with 33.1. There were many people that were sent here for the so called 'different treatment' while the observation on them had continued. Tess Mercer had not given up on them as Bart noticed. She simply had changed strategy.

He also noticed that Corin had marked a certain location as 'haven' for meteor infected. The place in question was not very far away from the shelter. He put down the file and darted off.

He reached the location and found it was full of many abandoned buildings most with broken windows and fallen walls.

'What kind of place is this?' He asked himself while looking around.

Most buildings were deserted. Only in few did he find any indication someone had been there. And on the last building, on the top floors, he finally found a lot of people living in outright misery.

There were a few ragged sheets used to make tents. Inside there were some provisions, papers, other ragged cloths and basic needs' things. Bart looked away disgusted.

'This will come to an end.' Bart thought strongly. These people needed help but first he had to find out what the almighty Corin has been doing to them.

* * *

He stepped out of his hiding place and went to a fire where six people were already sitting. They noticed him at once and made him place to join them.

"Hi," – Bart said while sitting down.

"Hello!" – A young man with worst clothing Bart has ever seen replied. His clotted hair and the dark under the eyes said the boy was having the 'best time of his life'.

"I'm Bart."

"George Way."

"How long have you been here, George?" – Bart asked putting as much calmness and care into his voice as possible. He did not to appear fishing for information.

"Two seasons," – George replied. "Six months, sorry,"

"It is alright." – Bart noticed George's desire to share his pain.

"I came here with hope of a better future but it seems people are the same everywhere. They hate our kind so much."

"True," – Bart nodded. "They do not understand us. Mostly they fear us and want to control us."

"It is very true." – George exclaimed eagerly. "This awful place…" George trailed off. He did not want go into those memories but sharing has been helping him so far. "33.1, it was called. I held the hope Luthor Corp will help, make things better but it only made them worse."

"And now? You are no longer there."

"No, we were let go like vermin with nothing but the clothes on our backs." – George said bitterly. "I wandered from city to city until I heard about Montreal where people were getting help. And so I came…"

"But it was not as you expected. They were not helping either. They had simply changed the strategy."

"No," – George shook head vividly. "They are helping."

"But they are still Luthor Corp?" – Bart pressed.

"The name above the shelter might say that but it has nothing to do with them." – George replied trying to straighten his hair but with little success. "They are genuinely helping as much as they can. They are even going to buy this building and convert it. Make it a permanent refuge for us."

"You really think so?" – Bart was not convinced.

"Yes, he says he will. I believe him."

"Him?"

"Oh, sorry, you are new here. His name is Corin Deville. He takes care of all of us as much as resources allow him."

"But he works in the shelter?"

"Yes, he does."

"Why are you so inquisitive?" – Another man asked. He was finding Bart's demeanor offending.

"I'm new here." – Bart replied.

"Listen mate, you are better dressed than any of us. Don't take it that we don't care about being properly dressed but it is not essential. And not to mention, you ask far too many questions in a not so dignified way towards the one man that has done so much for us."

"I'm just trying to learn as much as possible. Is this so unusual?"

"Duncan, he is right." – George came to Bart's rescue. "We were all like this."

"You are right, George but this is where you are wrong. This one has been asking a lot about Mr. Deville ever since he came here, to Montreal, about two weeks ago, and not once has he sought to ask us. And I know you have been told so."

"This is not a reason to panic, Duncan."

"Really? And who is the one you have been talking to all the time, Bart, eh?" – Duncan asked. "You are always on the phone. How do we know you are not working for Mercer? Trying to put a collar on us again?"

Bart was caught off guard. He did not expect he was being observed this well. But he was not giving up either. These people were so brainwashed.

"Hugh, you really think that Deville's goal is to help you?" – Bart shot getting to his feet. "He doesn't care about you. He gets his orders from Mercer herself. I saw it in his files. Here, take a look."

And he threw down the folders. Duncan a bit reluctantly picked them up. Bart was saying the truth. This cut him to the quick. Was it possible Deville has been pretending all this time and the rest stabbing them in the back? He shook head. 'It is not possible'. Deville is one of them. He would never do that. And why is this Bart so hell bent to prove otherwise?

Duncan returned the folders to Bart with the words. "You could have easily forged this. I don't believe you. You seem to have a grudge against him. Stay here if you will and see for yourself the good Deville is doing."

Bart was not expecting this kind of reaction. He was hoping the irrefutable evidence will speak for itself. He guessed it was not so easy to convince someone of another's fault when that someone believed this hard he's been helped. Or maybe the thought of betrayal was simply too much to handle.

"Sure," – He said and walked to another group in the corner of the very same room. But there he got the same thing. They all believed genuinely in the help they were getting. It was like talking to a wall.

* * *

Bart left the building and made contact with Oliver. He shared everything so far he had learnt.

"It is worse than we thought, Oliver. They are so stuck up."

"Is it possible they are actually saying the truth and you are the one not seeing it?" – Chloe asked.

"I don't think so."

"Bart, you are really so hell bent of finding this shelter guilty that you are not allowing another possibility." – Chloe replied.

"Chloe, Luthor Corp may have changed the strategy but the results are still the same." – Bart countered.

"Well, the problem is that I have not heard of any complaints in that city at all."

"That's because they are hiding it well. Feeding them with rosy thoughts and these poor souls believe in them."

"We have no proof of that."

"Oliver, we have to take them down." – Bart said.

"We have also to be certain of it and we are not." – Chloe said heatedly.

"Oliver, what do you …?"

"Enough, Bart," – Chloe thundered. "We cannot take the chance we are wrong."

"The ISIS foundation will take care of them. I'm sorry, Chloe but Bart is right. It is still Luthor Corp. We cannot trust Tess and this guy is Mercer's all the way. This we can prove."

"Clark, what do you think?" – Chloe turned to Clark hoping he was seeing the things more clearly.

"There is truth on both sides." – Clark said. "But Oliver is right, Chloe. We cannot wait to find out whether Tess has suddenly switched sides. I thought she might be different but she isn't. All these people have suffered enough on behalf of Luthor and Tess."

"Clark, this is true but we are not offering anything better either."

"We are letting be free, not being dependable on organizations like Luthor Corp. They are not helping them they are condemning them."

"I don't know, Clark. What if we are wrong about this particular case? When you are mistreated you don't cower and say how great it is?"

"This is if you have the choice, Chloe. They could easily be threatened to respond this way."

"I don't know," – Chloe shook head. "I'm not ok with this."

"Alright, we will give some more time." – Oliver said.

"Really?" – Chloe looked up at him.

"Really?" – Bart asked surprised.

"Yes, we owed to them to be certain." – Oliver replied.

"You are the boss." – Bart said and ended the conversation.

* * *

Two days later, Corin was just two streets away from work when the ground shook and he heard an explosion. The smoke trail suspiciously indicated the shelter. He ran to it and saw he was right. The building was fuming and tongues of fire were still consuming its essence.

Corin called 911 at first booth he laid his eyes on and then rushed inside the still burning building. He was hoping there was no one caught inside. Sadly he did find a few still in. They were unconscious. Corin focused his power and lifted them up. He drove to a thinner side of the wall which he demolished with a little push then took them out.

Once outside, he could breathe again. He coughed a lot but his focus was on the unconscious people. Hopefully, they were still alive. He managed to bring one to live just before the ambulance arrived. He explained at best what has happened. The paramedics took over from there.

Corin on the other side went back in despite the paramedics warnings. This was his work place and he was not leaving anyone behind. As the saying goes 'the captain of the ship is the first on board and the last to leave it'.

He soon located Dale and John. They appeared to have been thrown at the wall and lost consciousness right after that. Corin imagined they had tried to stop the assailants blow the building and failed. He lifted them quickly but his way was suddenly blocked by falling and burning ceiling. The oxygen levels were diminishing quickly. Breathing was a big problem and he was stuck in a room with very thick walls.

Corin quickly drew breath and held it then looked up for something that could help him but found nothing encouraging. His thoughts were getting cloudier and then he thought of the basement. The floor concrete was not as thick as the side walls. He forced his power onto the floor and made a hole. And then he struck again widening the hole.

He bent down and took a peek. The hole had opened in the perfect place – one of ventilation shafts leading outside of the building. He promptly took the bodies of Dale and John down and then jumped himself. He landed hard onto the floor and lost control thus Dale and John crushed onto the floor too. It was not serious though. He got up to his feet and quickly moved aside as parts of the broken things up in the room were falling through the hole.

"Dale, John," – Corin suddenly remembered them. He lifted them back into the air and pushed them down towards the daylight. He reached outside the shaft and then after putting them back to the ground went to fetch the paramedics.

"Are they going to be alright?" – Corin asked.

"They will be fine." – The paramedic replied.

Corin stayed with the rescued until they were driven to the hospital. He was not allowed to come as he was not family. Corin however had not given up. He went first home to take a quick shower only to discover that his apartment was also destroyed. He sighed deeply trying to keep his building frustration away.

* * *

He called Loki. She came promptly. She listened carefully without interrupting. She was a good listener.

"It is worse than you thought." – She said finally after Corin finished his story. "Bart Allan (aka Impulse) is part of an underground organization called the Justice League. It is lead by the Green Arrow."

"Green Arrow? You're kidding I hope?"

"I'm afraid not. Part of it is also Cyborg, Aquaman, something or someone called Watch Tower, Black Canary, and the Blur."

"Blur, what Blur?" – Corin exclaimed.

"The Metropolis Blur,"

"Kal-El!" – Corin's eyes flashed.

"Yes," – Loki smiled darkly. "Of what I have learnt they were responsible for taking down many 33.1 locations. They have a particular hatred of them."

"Undoubtedly personal experience for some of them,"

"Probably,"

"This however does not justify what they have done here."- Corin exploded. He could no longer contain his anger.

"And what do you intend do about it – attack them?" – Loki said calmly. "Their headquarters are somewhere in Metropolis where they are probably heading right now."

"Are you suggesting it is beyond my reach?" – Corin turned to her.

"No" – She replied. "It is beyond you."

"Really?"

"Corin, your skills are impressive but you are no match for all of them. If you had your Kryptonian powers this will be a different scenario but you don't and telekinesis alone will not help you."

"You are not going to help?"

"It is not my fight and it is not yours either."

Corin had to admit she was right on some level. True, he could not take on the Justice League especially since he had no clue where their headquarters were. Besides, he had more pressing matters to deal with.

"I need to go to calm down the abnormals. They will take this personally." – He said after a while.

"Let's go then."

* * *

They reached the abandoned building where the abnormals were gathered. They did sound even from afar quite belligerent.

"They have destroyed our home and they have to pay for this." – Corin heard Duncan promote.

"Enough," – Corin said as he entered the circle of people.

"Deville! We have to strike back."

"It is not your fight."

"What?" – Duncan exclaimed stunned.

"This is between the assailants and Luthor Corp." – Corin replied. "We were simply caught in between two fires. They hate each other. There is nothing we can do about this. The attack was not directed at you. It is not about ordinary against abnormal."

"But they destroyed…"

"They destroyed a building nothing more." – Corin shook head. "A building can be rebuilt lives can't. I give you my word I will do whatever it takes to make this very building your new refuge, a place you can call home. But until I do, please, do not do anything irrational."

"We trust you." – George said.

"We do but they also attacked Dale, John, and others."

"It was a misunderstanding. I told you their battle is with Luthor Corp not with you." – Corin said trying to make them understand. "I'm not saying they were right. They were most certainly not. But they did what they did because they thought it was the right thing to do."

"You have used the same rationalization for Luthor Junior." – The Praetorian said.

"I know." – Corin smiled. "It comes to bite me in the ass, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does." – He smiled. "What of this ISIS foundation?"

"I don't know but anyway the only way to find out is to go there."

"True,"

"Look, I'll leave you in the hands of some friends. They will take care of you at least for the food. I may be gone for a while."

"Where were you being going?" – George asked.

"I have to secure resources to buy this building and turn it into new home." – Corin replied. Some tried to object and make other suggestions but Corin shook head and added. "And no, it will be done legally."

"How long would it take?"

"I don't know but I will get it done. You have my word. Now, Praetorian, I count on you not to do anything irrational."

"We will abide with your decision."

"Thank you!"

And Corin left them the contact information of the friends he had mentioned and then left.

"You know, Loki, what is the worst nightmare?" – He asked.

"No,"

"The worst nightmare is to be stuck between two fires with adamant denial."

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	17. S2 Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cheat**

The shelter was now gone and all its patients were thrown to the street. And their only saviour has departed to secure their future. They did not know where but they knew he would not abandon them.

Corin indeed has left Montreal. He did have ideas, which required him to change his lifestyle drastically. He was not very happy about it though but had very little choice. With Loki's generous help, he bought a ticket to Paris, France.

He quickly found a job. His credentials at Luthor Corp were like a pass through any walls though he did not apply to Luthor Corp. He had enough with the grudges of others towards this company. He wanted a fresh start somewhere else.

There were many of the most powerful companies present in Paris – Queen Industries, Wayne Enterprises, Luthor Corp but the one he was aiming for was Deville Industries recently changed to Deville Corporation.

Of course, there was a little hiccup – his name. He had to either change it or be invisible. The latter was more appealing but also more difficult. If his uncle took one look at his name he would come intrigued to see him and this will blow everything.

Corin still had no clear idea why he wanted to hide from his aunt and uncle. It was his gut feeling, his instinct that was dictating this action.

"Mr. Deville," – The recruiter called throwing Corin off his thoughts. He followed him into a tidy room with a desk and tow chairs. "Please have a seat!"

Corin sat and waited.

"Any relation to Mr. Jean Deville?"

"No," – Corin shook head. "It happen people to have sometimes the same names, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does." – The recruiter nodded. "Take me – John Peirce. I know about four that carry the same name and we are not related at all."

And then the interview went as all do – questions related to certain skills and the needs of the company for the particular position. Corin did his best and got the job. He did ask for an advance that was not refused.

Corin found himself a small flat near his new job. It was not much and truthfully he did not need much just enough for his needs. The job was not super lucrative it is fair for France's standards.

* * *

Loki came to visit him two months later.

"You are doing well as usual." – She noticed.

"I'm fair." – Corin corrected her. "I have enough now to repay my debt to you." And he passed her on what he owed her but she refused.

"You need it more than I do."

"Oh, no, this is not how it works."

"Yes, it is."

"Take it and stop climbing on my nerves."

"You know I could easily..."

"Oh, no, you don't." – Corin interrupted.

"Alright, keep it in your pants." – Loki exclaimed and took the debt.

"How are things back at Montreal?"

"As well as can be expected." – She replied. "The Praetorian is holding it together, for now."

"Meaning?" – Corin's eyes narrowed.

"There is growing discontent. He is holding it for now but I don't know for how long. They blame the Justice League for their predicament and the others Tess Mercer. You can't blame them. They led more or less good lives before this grudge."

"I know." – Corin sighed. "Did you inquire how much it would take to get the building with all the other costs?"

Loki bent down her head and sighing deeply replied. "I'm sorry, Seyt. It is already too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Queen Industries already made a pass for the building. They have one week to vacate the area."

"WHAT?" – Corin exclaimed shocked. "Just this building?"

"No, all of them."

Corin sat heavily onto the bed. It has come to this ugly way then. How lost on that dark path were they? Apparently they were very much lost upon it. He knew full well who the Green Arrow was – the infamous Oliver Queen.

What – he was not satisfied with destroying the shelter – he wanted to do more damage – probably start a war between the abnormals and the ordinary or even worse between abnormals. Or maybe he thought he was helping them this way – to be as far away as possible from Luthor Corp. But this was not helping them it is pitching them against him.

Corin had no solution at hand at the present time. And this unfortunate development was going to drive them against him as well. Was this Queen's plan? Human hatred can do so much damage. Corin sighed deeply frustrated and powerlessly. There was nothing he could do to change the situation, at least not yet.

Queen's actions were forcing Corin into directions his instincts were fighting very much against. But the easy way is not the right way, at least this much his instincts were telling him.

"What are you going to do?" – Loki asked after a while.

"I don't know." – He replied honestly. "I have nothing ready for such contingency but these people need a shelter. Could you find them such a place within the mountains?"

"I could try."

"That's best anyone can do."

And Loki left leaving Corin in a pensive state. He had to find a new solution. It was not going to be easy. But life always offered challenges.

* * *

Back at Metropolis, Tess had finally found a way to coerce Clark in going into her direction. She had removed all his options forcing him to attack directly the monstrosity known as Doomsday. Clark did not seem very pleased but at the very least had finally stopped resisting sharing his heritage. Now all she had to do is to wait.

A file crossed her desk. It was the report of the demolished shelter in Montreal – the Justice League. She imagined Deville will not be too happy about it but then again he had not made contact with her. On the contrary he had disappeared. The abnormals under his care had occupied some abandoned building recently acquired by Queen Industries. This could entitle many problems.

She was now more concerned with Clark and the prophecy but was also intrigued where Deville had gone to. She employed her contacts to find him but kept it off the books. There were no records about him anywhere in the usual system. For some reason she did not want him in the middle of all central events.

Her contacts found him a few days later. He had moved to France and found a job as office assistant in the Paris office of Deville Corporation. It was a highly intriguing move. But one thing was clear Deville did not like to depend on anyone especially her, which is the reason he did not come to her for help. She was certain he was looking for a way to help the abnormals.

Tess knew Clark had not yet tracked Doomsday or learnt how to do it. There was still time to spare. She took the jet and headed for Paris. There were a few things she wanted to learn from him.

She arrived at Charles De Gaulle at noon. Her car picked her up and headed towards the office building of Deville Corporation. She parked outside and made the call.

"Deville Corporation, how may I help you?" – A female voice answered.

"I would like to speak with Mr. Corin Deville, office assistant." – Tess replied.

"One moment please," – the voice replied while music came to life in the earpiece. "Can I get your name?"

"Tess Mercer."

"One moment."

Corin was not thrilled to hear she was here but he saw her outside. She was going to attract unnecessary attention.

"Mr. Deville says he will meet you under the titan colossus in one hour."

"Thank you," – Tess said and thought 'Titan colossus – the Eiffel Tower'.

* * *

Tess sat under the tower and waited. An hour punctual as a clock, he came and sat opposite her.

"Ms. Mercer,"

"Mr. Deville,"

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"I missed you."

"Nice try,"

Tess sighed – so much with the touchy feely. "Straight to business then, Mr. Deville?"

"What do you want Tess?"

"I need your help."

"We've been over that already."

"I suspect you have a reason..."

"If you are starting with the threat routine don't bother, I'll simply move."

Tess sighed. Yes, he is still stubborn as hell. She bit her lip.

"Alright, straight to the questions then..."

"Questions?" – His eyebrows knitted.

"What do you know of Doomsday?"

"DOOMSDAY?" – He exclaimed stunned. "What about him?"

"Well, he is here on Earth."

Corin frowned at once. He did indeed know something about it.

"How?"

"He arrived with someone else."

Corin got the picture though. "Arrived or is?"

"Hugh?"

"Is it alone here or is there something else with him? Controlling him, I meant."

"Like what?" – Tess asked intrigued.

Corin was pensive. "Doomsday was created at the end of the war on Krypton. It is made of the deadliest animals on the planet. It has the uncanny ability of avoiding death. Everything that kills it makes it stronger. His cells are in constant flux. They assimilate the properties of everything that leads to its death and provide him with absolute immunity. It is the ultimate weapon. It cannot be stopped. It cannot be reasoned with."

For Tess this was a bit of new information. She already knew Doomsday was difficult to kill but not that difficult. "You mentioned control?"

"Yes, the fractions of Black Zero created this thing. They also made sure they can control it. This creature has no choice but to obey its genetic orders hence it cannot be reasoned with. Sooner or later, the commands will take over. It has only one mission destroy all life in its path starting with the biggest threat."

Tess quickly thought this threat would be Clark and then all life. If Clark could not stop it she would have doomed the human race. "Is there anything you know that can truly stop it? I can't imagine its creators did not conceive of the possibility it might turn on them too?"

"They did. They left the Star Knife. It is the only weapon Doomsday has no immunity against."

Tess bit her lip again for that very weapon was destroyed years ago.

"You don't have it!" – Corin said. It was not a question. He saw it in her eyes. "You have only one option."

"Which is what?"

"You have to send it to the Phantom Zone."

"I have no idea how to do that."

"Then the Earth is doomed."

"No, there is still another option." – Tess said convinced Clark can stop it.

"If it isn't the weapon or the Zone there is nothing that can stop it other than its creators."

But there wasn't anything left. Brainiac was destroyed. The knife was destroyed and the Zone crystal as well. There was only Clark.

"I have something else in mind."

"Then you better pray it works otherwise all life will be gone." – Corin said.

"Can't you do anything?"

"Are you suggesting you know where that thing is?" – Corin asked looking straight at her eyes.

"Yes, I'm tracking him even now."

"You are tracking him – how?"

"Radiation."

"Oh!"

"Can you help?"

"No!"

"That was quick."

"Look, Tess, just because I agreed to see you and share in places doesn't mean I'm going to let you in." – Corin replied. The very thought of that creature running loose was draining all the colours from him. "You got it loose. You will fix it."

"I will."

"And Tess in the future, please do not play with things you barely understand, especially as dangerous as Doomsday. It is not a toy. It is one of the most dangerous and deadliest things ever created. I don't know how you got yourself into that mess but I hope you emerge from it unscathed. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is."

"Shoot!"

"Can you control the abnormals after the fall of the shelter?"

"I'm trying my best but your buddy Queen ruined everything."

"I can have that building transferred to your name."

"And I will owe you one."

"You don't seem to be happy about it."

"No!"

"That's why you moved?"

"Yes,"

"Alright have it your way I will not interfere." – Tess said. "However, should I need your help in you-know-what matters that I barely understand, will you help?"

Corin looked at her for a very long time. "Yes," – He ceded. "Now, if you would excuse me, lunch break is over."

"Of course," – Tess said and smiled. "See you around."

"Yeah," – He smiled back and left her.

Tess returned back to Metropolis armed with the hope Clark would succeed in taking care of Doomsday. Although she was pretty certain, Corin knew of another way to dispose of Doomsday. Later that evening, Tess encountered Lois in the office of the Daily Planet and they fought until the latter vanished out of sight.

A day later, Doomsday was defeated. Chloe's boyfriend was killed by the human form of Doomsday while he had killed it too. Clark had disappeared too. And the orb Tess had sought from Lois had reappeared and delivered a few dozens of aliens – the Kandorians, led by Major Zod.

* * *

Few weeks later, Corin still in Paris had been promoted to regional manager. His thoughts and ideas of how to help his abnormals had altered. He had now a new idea how to achieve his goals. It was much more ambitious. He also set a meeting with Loki in the forest of Gallean.

"Corin," – Loki greeted as she sprang like from the ground at the set meeting place.

"Hello Loki,"

"What's on your mind? Your message sounded urgent."

"Yes," – He said and started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

She soon understood when they reached the gates of the village of Silvanus, the home of Alicia Sylvan.

* * *

The gates did not open when they called but Corin had no time for their games. He pushed them open using his telekinetic power and walked in.

"I shall speak with the Elders." – Corin proclaimed into the air.

Green clothed figures appeared from each side of the gate.

"She's not welcome here." – One of them said.

"She is with me. Try to stop her and you will deal with my wrath." – Corin replied and in the next moment he tore the clothes he was wearing and underneath were the clothes with which he had come to their village the first time.

The villagers stood aside and let Loki pass too. Another appeared and led them to the Elders' chambers atop the highest tree.

The Elders were much surprised of the sudden visit of Seyt, the Herald of Rao but they had gathered nonetheless to hear him out.

"Speak, Herald of Rao!"

Corin kept eye contact with every single one of them for a long time before speaking.

"I have come to seek the power of time."

Even Loki was shocked at his words.

"Corin, this is cheating."

"Yes, it is but it is also the only way."

"The only way for what..."

"Even if I had my powers I cannot stop the injustice towards the abnormals and I cannot break the laws for that either. They need a shelter. I can do that only in the past. I do not seek the power to interfere into the established chain of events and I will not, no matter how tempting. I know the Silvanus possess the power."

"Travel into time bears its consequences, young Seyt." – Elder Valia said.

"I know."

"It is a great risk and responsibility. Are you willing to take this risk?"

"I will not be here if I did not." – Corin replied seriousness streaming from him. "I understand the risk and I also know the consequences should I do nothing too."

The elders looked at each other. What is asked of them was indeed a lot. A trip in time is dangerous at best. The consequences of time interference were even greater.

"You have to abide by the rules of the council." – Valia said.

"Of course,"

"When you return you cannot under any circumstances make contact with yourself or interact on any level. You cannot interact with anyone you know either if you wish to preserve the established chain of events.

Understand that time travel is fragile as glass. One wrong step and it will shatter and the ripple will produce unforeseeable alterations that may not be fixable. You have only one shot at this no more.

Nevertheless of what you do there will be differences introduced into the time stream. For none to manifest you must operate into the shadows of knowledge.

Think this through carefully. Once you step back there is no return. Your only window will be ten years after you land into the past. This is the best the Silvanus can give you.

Do you accept the responsibility and burden of this one act?"

Corin had thought this through. It was a very risky decision but he was seeing no other choice. Yes, there were going to be some alterations but that is life.

"I will be a fool to say that there is no danger – there is. But there is far too much at stake to remain idle. I will do the best of me to abide by the rules set by the council. I will even go further and swear my life into the hands of Lord Gallean should I fail."

Valia was truly surprised of the adamancy of Seyt. She understood now why he had brought Loki with him. She bore the Dew of Gallean. His oath will be heard through it by the Lord of the Forest.

"The council accepts your word. On the day of tomorrow you shall be sent into the past time of your choosing and returned ten years later." – Valia said. "Your testimony was heard by the Forest Lord and the council of Silvanus."

Corin and Loki left the chambers. Loki was caught completely off guard. She also did not at first understand why she was here until he made his oath to Gallean. The other thing that startled her was his inexplicable knowledge in the inner workings of her kind.

His choice of action was also so unlike him. She wondered what has prompted this sudden change. Corin however did not seem in a mood to go into any discussions of the matter at all.

* * *

The next day, the Councillors had gathered in their sacred sanctum with Corin in the middle of it.

"You should let me come too." – Loki said. "You will need help."

"NO! I will go alone." – Corin adamantly refused. "I'm ready."

"Where do you wish to return?" – Valia asked. "And when?"

"Every object carries a momentum in time and space. You cannot send me back from this point, this place."

"Very true," – Valia nodded. "But you haven't answered the question?"

"Metropolis, 1970."

"I shall come with you to it and there I shall send you back." – Valia said. She offered a hand. "Give me your hand."

Corin took her hand into his and they turned on the spot. The sensation of magic teleportation was an odd one. It felt like being sucked through a garden hose. They reappeared on a roof top in Metropolis. It was the building of the Opera. It was kind of suiting.

"Is it the seventies you really want to go to?"

"Why?" – Corin asked.

"Before the time of the Justice League, there was another. They were called the Justice Society of America. They were led by Hawkman."

"It seems you know more than you are letting on." – Corin remarked.

"We all do, Seyt."

"Past love, perhaps?" – Corin asked but Valia did not reply. "I have not chosen to help them nor will I."

"Very well, 1970 it is. You have ten years to achieve your task. After that on the very same day you have arrived you must be here by midday."

"Wouldn't it better if it is midnight? It is a little less public at that time."

"Midnight but no longer..."

"We have a deal."

Valia let go of him. She rummaged into her pockets and took out an object resembling necklace with turning coin in the middle. She placed it upon Corin and turned the coin. In the next second everything around Corin started to blur at an incredible speed. And when it stopped Valia had disappeared and the modern look of Metropolis had gone too. He was in the seventies – December First 1970.

It was rather colder than into the future though something was off. Usually the day you depart from it is the same date you arrive. But it was December first while he departed in a different month. But then again time mechanics are a mystery to everyone despite established knowledge.

In his pockets, he still had the money he had bought for this time period. They were more than enough to get him started. Now he needed only change his appearance. He left the roof of the Opera house and headed down to the main part of the city where he could buy something more appropriate.

His knowledge of the future was an integral part of his plan. He knew of certain events that no one knew who truly started them or how. It was the part operating in the shadow of knowledge.

After changing his appearance he went to get a flat near the zone of his interests. It was awfully cheaper than into the future but it suited his purposes perfectly. There was one more thing he needed done and it was the change of his name. Fortunately he knew of someone that would help in this area. Corin changed his name to James Rao.

* * *

The next month he applied into a small company and he was hired. His duties as financial advisor gave him the perspective of the corporate world and how to expand it into something unstoppable and soon became invaluable member.

Six months later, the company expanded and Corin became the branch manager. His skills and knowledge outstripped any competition. Another six months and he became the CEO. The company itself had grown exponentially and was entering the market of the big sharks – Luthor Corporation, Queen Industries, Teague's Empire, Wayne Enterprises, Harden Corp, Swan Communications and Deville Industries. They were starting to play in the major league.

Two years, later following the fall of few of the smaller companies behind the major players, Corin bought all the shares of the company he worked for and created a new company – Collaris Incorporated but he kept the name of the previous company thus effectively putting his creation into the shadows. Collaris Inc started to buy businesses all over the world profiting mostly from Corin's knowledge of the future and soon became a powerful force. In the meantime he maintained an absolute low profile despite the injustice he was witnessing every day.

The temptation to interfere grew stronger within him. And then one day, it went off the roof. He could no longer witness the suffering of these people and remain idle. He had to create an alter ego. Making costumes in this part of the century was a bit of a challenge as he did not want to promote the future just yet.

Rumors of vigilantes have already reached the eyes and ears of the government. They had established a special task-force to track them but something or more to the point someone was standing in their path distancing them from their targets. The government task-force thus named Checkmate was very close to unmask a vigilante hero known as the Sharpshooter. He was not that much connected to the main body of the vigilante's main organization.

* * *

One day, they had learnt of his probable location and moved in to intercept him. They surrounded his place hidden in the woods outside of Versailles and prepared to attack.

"Target in sight, Captain,"

"Excellent," – Captain Menthol said. "Units four and six – move in."

The units in question were about to enter the shady shack when a figure dropped from the roof and landed before the door.

"Who the hell is that?"

"I have no idea, Captain."

And he was right as it was already dark and the figure was indistinguishable. It bore a mask that much however was visible and it was not the shooter.

"Allez-vous-on!" – The figure said with a hoarse voice.

"Move aside," – Captain Menthol commanded but unfortunately he had to raise his voice. Their target inside the house had undoubtedly heard him.

The masked figure made a step forward. "I shan't ask again. Leave!"

"Enough, take him down!" – Menthol commanded.

Units four and six moved onto the masked figure. For a minute, Captain Menthol could not see anything but struggling shadows and then all his men fell one by one and the masked one remained up.

"What?" – The captain exclaimed shocked. "Take him down!" He shouted frantically.

More men arrived but the masked figure was there no more. Instead, all the captain's men were flat on their backs without an idea what has just happened.

"Move in!"

But in they found only an old man with an ear trumpet highly surprised of their presence. They examined the shack but found no evidence of the Sharpshooter. Menthol was cursing already under breath. Their pray had evaded them because of the distraction this unknown vigilante had created.

* * *

A mile away, the Sharpshooter stopped running to take a breath. The old man in the shack was his friend and he was probably now in big trouble.

"He will be alright. They have already left him alone but you cannot return there. They will be watching." – A melodic voice said as though reading his thoughts.

The Sharpshooter tried to the find the source of the voice and soon saw the masked figure opposite him near a large oak tree.

"Who are you? Why did you help me?"

"Brothers in arms, Sharpshooter, always help one another. A time will come when vigilantes will no longer have to run from governments and their agents. But you need be more careful. Ironically they are hell bent to find all of you."

"Don't you risk the same exposure?"

"No, I shall be long gone before any of them get even that close."

"You did not answer the question – who are you?"

"It is not important."

"Yes, it is."

"The less you know the better, trust me."

"This sounds outright mysterious and highly intriguing."

"I'm sure it does. Ventu Collaris, Sharpshooter." And the masked one disappeared into the woods.

The sharpshooter pondered on the last words. Was this his name or a greeting of sorts? He shrugged – maybe one day he will find out.

* * *

Valia had miscalculated the time of departure though. Ten years, Corin had achieved his task and come to the roof but the turning coin did not activate. He was stuck. And thus Corin used the extra time to block the Checkmate organization in their efforts to track and identify the members of the JSA.

Checkmate was getting absolutely frustrated with this part. Their efforts had yielded at nothing because of the mauve masked vigilante. They tried to track him but found the impossibility of the task. He escaped every time they thought they had him. It was like he was sensing them from afar. And so they started to look for leaks in their own midst.

Hawkman who was on patrol this evening was wondering the same thing about their new found saviour. Despite the best efforts of the JSA they had no idea who he was and why he was helping them. He had hoped to find him first but the mauve masked figure was very elusive.

"Prince Khufu!" – A melodic voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and gaped. It was the mauve masked figure. How on the freezing hell did he know his name?

"Who are you?" – Hawkman asked. "How do you know this name?"

"A vigilante appearing throughout the centuries from the dawn of the might of Egypt never goes unnoticed despite your efforts to the contrary, Khufu."

"Who are you?"

"The less you know about me the better."

"And yet you made contact?"

"Everything has its purpose, Khufu."

"What is yours?"

"A time will come forth when you will meet the one who doesn't seek glory and who doesn't have a chip on his shoulder, the one – who is the hope of the better future. When Fate names him and you know you no longer shall share the same world with him, send him this message: ' **In the palace of solitude where the past presides ask for the prophetic words of the once fallen grace and seek the might never unleashed but always feared by the very past of the palace's soul. In a time of great pain and sorrow, the once fallen hero shall rise to meet his destiny with open eyes. Ask for the one presumed in the ashes and beg the past to a flight in the Red, the life of us all'.** "

"I do not understand."

"When the times come you will." – The masked figure replied and vanished out of sight.

Hawkman was close to this mystery and yet so far. The masked figure had left him pondering of the meaning of this highly cryptic message. He shared this encounter with Dr. Fate who only nodded. It seems he knew of this too but was not going to elaborate. Fate never shared anything outside of a single's person fate.

"You have seen him?" – Hawkman asked.

"You know I cannot tell you anything about other people's fate, Hawkman."

"I know, old friend, I know." – Hawkman said.

Three years the masked mauve vigilante has stopped the efforts of Checkmate until one day he disappeared without a trace. They however found the lair of the vigilante and soon made an arrest but much to their surprise he did not remember any of it. It was determined he had lost his memories of the time and thus the mystery remained vivid and unsolved.

Corin had returned into his time having made some small changes to the past but important ones. He had now the power to combat the situation with the abnormals. He returned at the exact same spot he had vanished but did not show himself to Valia who had almost instantly turned away, and a second later she had disappeared.

Hawkman through all these years had not forgotten the masked figure's message until the day Fate named him – Clark Kent, the Metropolis Blur. But was he really the one? Hawkman was certain to find out when and if they ever meet.

Dr. Fate remained the only one who knew the truth. The masked vigilante that Corin had created to protect the JSA from Checkmate and the one who gave the message to Hawkman were two different people and yet the same just from a different perspective. It was certainly going to be an interesting future.

The JSA after the vanishing of their guardian were caught one by one and exposed by Checkmate, and forced out of the streets. Their accusations did not take hold but the JSA was finished. Years later, the JSA met with their descendant the Justice League and Fate knew it was only a matter of time for the message to take hold.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	18. S2 Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Mina Louise**

It was just an ordinary day but with thunders, clouds, torrential rain, and nowhere to hide. Corin was caught on the open and was already soaking wet. His jeans had become as hard as tin cans and could easily be confusing his walk for that of a robot of the early eighties. He was heading home after exhausting hours at work.

He reached Luxembourg garden but there was still nowhere to hide. Well, there were the trees but one chooses that option only he had decided that being hit by a few million megawatts is the best way to depart life. But Corin was exhausted so he bluntly sat on a bench. It can't get any worse he was already too wet.

Soon he noticed he was not the only caught on the open on this lovely day. A woman just a few benches away had chosen to just give up running away and wait it to pass. She was of middle age with bronze hairs, light wear, probably linen, and low heeled shoes. She carried one rather large package. Actually it looked the size of a painting that hopefully was well protected from the rain.

Corin had no reason to talk to her but sitting alone was kind of lonely so he walked the distance between them, greeted and sat next to her.

"Lovely weather," – She said after a while. She did not sound French but rather Swiss. They have the habit of speaking rather exuberantly and prolong the last letters of any word.

"Lovely indeed, eh?" – Corin replied.

She looked at him. "Canadian?"

"I've lived there. Is this obvious?"

"Well, yes,"

"Swiss – French side?" – He asked on his turn.

"Oui," – She replied and smiled. "You're good."

"It is kind of hard to miss."

"Indeed,"

"So where were you coming from when you're caught by torrent?" – Corin asked casually.

"The Louvre and yourself?"

"Deville Corporation, main office, work, very tired," – Corin answered.

"And home is where?"

"From this point – four blocks away, you?"

"Charles de Gaulle, private plane, few hundred kilometres, car, mountain side, home."

"You're definitely busted."

"Yes, I am."

"Seems my home is closer, care to join me?"

"You'd help a stranger – just like that?"

"Why not? We are in the same predicament. The rain passes you catch a cab and six hours later you're home."

"Canadians, you are strange people." – She smiled. "But I accept."

"Well then let us brave the four block distance." Corin took the package. They got up and braved the distance.

Corin's flat was not much but it was dry and away from the thundering drops of rain. He offered her to take a shower. It is a nasty business catching a cold. She went in and he put her clothes into the dryer.

She got out of the shower and he went in then after dressing he made a pot of tea and poured a bit of cognac. They drank and talked mostly trivial things but the rain kept pouring.

"I guess it is going to rain all night too." – Corin observed.

"Thank you for your hospitality and..."

"You are not leaving in this dreadful weather, are you?"

"I have overstayed your welcome."

"Not at all," – Corin said. "By morning it will be gone. I'll call you a cab and you can go get your plane. It is private as you said. It can wait."

"Yes, thank you,"

"My pleasure,"

* * *

The next morning, Corin called her the promised cab and she left with her painting sized package. Corin then went to grab some coffee and the morning paper where he read of the breaking in of the Louvre. The official statement of the police claimed that nothing was stolen so far. But it seemed it was highly intriguing why someone had broken in, in the first place.

This sounded oddly intriguing and difficult to resist – a mystery. It was probably nothing but Corin's instincts were pushing him to check it out anyway. So he drank his coffee and headed straight for the Louvre.

He used his old credentials as reporter and got in. In there it was a mess. Curators and police analysts were going over every square inch of the place trying to determine if anything is stolen or not. Detectives were studying the break-in point trying to find any clues that could give some indices as to the perpetrator.

Corin stopped at the place of the suspected entry. It was on a balcony where the window glasses had been broken to pieces. There was something odd though. The window glass seemed to have been shatter from the inside not the outside. There was no object found that might have caused the breaking of the glass so the natural conclusion was that somebody or something had to have jumped through.

Now the problem was the broken window was pretty high above the balcony in question. If anyone had jumped he or she would be at best injured and leave some trail behind but there was none. Now even there was someone jumping through or something the glass shards should be slightly displaced and even more shattered but there was no such thing.

Corin went to offer his help. The police were so baffled that they accepted anyone's help with this. Corin wanted to see the tapes of the night of the entry at the given floor.

"Is it normally that dark on the floor?" – Corin asked the security guard at the security booth where he was viewing the tapes.

"No, but yesterday, there was a small blackout."

"Only in the Louvre or somewhere else?"

"No, the whole district was out of… for an hour or so."

"What time did this happen?"

"It was…ah…five o'clock."

"I meant the break-in."

"Oh, um…five thirty."

"And the blackout hit at five?"

"Yes,"

"Hugh, interesting,"

"What?"

"Well, this would suggest that…hum, this makes no sense. Why enter break in half an hour after the blackout?"

"It is possible the perpetrator did not know about the blackout."

"True but it doesn't explain it either. Alright, our thief comes to make break in but the blackout occurs and then he or she waits half an hour during which time the light could have been repaired and then makes the break in. It makes no sense to wait for that. But here is where it gets interesting."

"Where?"

"Well, the window glass is broken from the inside not the outside as the police thinks. Now this means the thief was already inside the building. He or she gets whatever it is and then the blackout hits – coincidence or not it is perfect for a thief at that moment but the thief waits half an hour before leaving. Oh, I am missing something. Let's see." Corin was pensive for a moment. "Alright, when does the exhibition close?"

"It closes four thirty."

"Four thirty…so whatever the intruder was doing took place afterwards." – Corin said, stood up and started pacing. "One hour – what could possibly he or she be doing for one hour?"

"Stealing something…" – The guard replied trying to follow Corin's thoughts.

"But then why jump through the window – that window? Why? He or she must have been spooked. But you told me that there were no guards on that floor and this is what makes no sense, absolutely no sense. Damn this thing is maddening." Corin stopped pacing. "Was there anyone on that floor at all?"

"No," – The guard shook head.

"Huh! Are you sure?"

"Positive – here, the tapes show all movement to that floor. I've checked the footage from the morning up to five thirty and even midnight – nothing. There was no one there."

"And yet the thief was there – between four thirty and five thirty. Now the blackout happens suddenly at five and despite the cameras you can't see if anything or anyone got up there, right?"

"Well, no, I mean I monitor the other floors. If someone was heading to that floor I'll see it."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Are there any blind spots?"

"Hugh?"

"Are there any places the camera does not cover?"

The guard was pensive. "I guess only the service elevator would be out of sight but who would get in there. It can only be a small child a grownup could not get in there. It is too small."

"Show me!"

"Alright,"

* * *

The service elevator was indeed smaller than usual and had enough place for a tray of food and nothing else. Perhaps, indeed, a child no more than four years and not very tall could get in there but it would still be caught by the camera when it leaves the service room. Something was not adding up here.

There were no ventilation shafts that an intruder could take. Corin was left with only one choice – to review the tapes himself maybe the guard missed something. He took that option and got to work.

Nothing – he found anything. So he got to go through every tape of the day. The first look he wanted to see how many people have been in the building then he started distinguishing. It involved separating those who work there from those that have entered and stayed longer for the day. It was a rather exhausting exercise and almost impossible for anyone else.

Corin counted all those who work there with every shift and then found those who had entered and stayed the longest. But the irony was that every visitor had left alongside the staff and only the guards remained. He followed their movements too but nothing suspicious.

"This is maddening," – He said around four o'clock after seeing the last tape. "I'll go to look outside for…something and then I'll be back."

"Look for what?"

"Some clue, any clue – there must be something."

Corin left the security room and headed outside the building. He walked in circle around the base but found nothing. He then widened the circle – about twenty meters and then thirty and then forty. At the last tour, near the area of the window he finally found something – a torn piece of paper and footprints.

The odd thing about the footprints was that it looked like someone landed or dropped out of the sky from ten maybe twelve feet but above that position there was nothing but air. There were no trees or branches or anything. It absolutely looked like someone dropped from the sky.

"Hugh," – Corin exclaimed. This was impossible and super mysterious.

The footprints were those of a woman with low heels. He followed them some distance where the shoes changed to boots. The interesting part was that the footprints did not change. There was no indication the woman stopped or slowed her pace. The boots had made prints for about half a meter before they vanished.

Corin studied the depth left by the boots and then the depth of the heels and found something odd, very odd. It was like the person suddenly changed weight without slowing its walking pace.

"This is even more impossible. What the hell – shifted from a hundred pounds to two hundred? Without slowing down or reflecting the transition between the first step of heels and the first of boots – how is this possible? Unless, it got a…package or something to increase the weight. But this does not explain the shift of footwear."

Corin widened the circle looking for the footprints anywhere in the nearby radius but did not find them again. It was like the person suddenly disappeared. But this raised a crazy question – of it could do that why then it did not do it before.

Corin looked around and located some cameras. They were not directly on the path of the footprints but it was close enough. He returned to the Louvre and got back inside the security room. The guard left to make his rounds, which was the perfect time for Corin to hack the city network and find the right cameras.

He found them quickly and with the right time stamps. He managed to locate a silhouette in the right direction but it was difficult because of the rain. The silhouette was most probably of a man, stalwart and tall. He tracked cameras to try and catch the silhouette at the place where he first found the first footprints. He did find something but it was only a shadow and he could not get a clear view of it. Then he tracked the air above that position but there was nothing.

He looked for cameras in the area directly at the Louvre at the place of the broken window. There were cameras but they were too far away. There was only one that actually covered the street directly at the shattered window. He looked at the time index between five twenty five and five thirty five. The window was shattered from the inside by a small object though it was difficult to tell what it was. However, something attracted Corin's attention. The object vanished in mid flight.

Corin replayed that moment over and over but it gave the same result. The object was still vanishing in mid flight. It was an odd mystery. Corin left the security room and headed for that floor. He found the shatter window and examined it. He found a tiny fibre latched to a jagged shard still attached to the frame of the window.

Corin took several shards and used them as magnifying glass to see what the fibre was and his jaw fell of surprise. It looked like a tiny hair of an animal, probably a cat or something similar. He took the hair with him. It had to be examined more thoroughly to confirm its origin. He walked then up and down the same floor looking for more clues but found none.

Half an hour later after having examined the floor above and beneath he returned to the security room. This was an intriguing mystery. He had made some progress but the answers he got were as good as the questions.

"Anything new?" – The security guard asked when he entered.

"No," – Corin shook head. "It is a maddening mystery."

"It seems to have caught your enthusiasm, Mr. Deville."

"Yes, it has." – Corn nodded. "It is highly motivating. Any news what was stolen?"

"Not yet," – The guard said. "They are examining everything. It may take a while."

"Yeah, it will." – Corin agreed turning his attention back to the tapes of the day. He was looking now for women in low heels and stalwart men with boots. He found many but no one stayed behind. It was frustrating and exhilarating the lack of results. "I'm calling it a day. I may come tomorrow again."

"No problem,"

He bid goodbye to the security guard and left. He walked back to the place where the footprints begin, took pictures and headed home. It was an interesting day full of mystery, his type of day.

* * *

Somewhere far away, a car was climbing the mountain side. Inside sat the woman Corin met with the package at the back seat. The car reached a fork and took a left turn down a village road until it stopped before the begging of a forest. The woman left the car taking the package with her, bid goodbye to the driver and ventured inside the forest.

Not long far inside the forest, she took a hunter's path and followed it. She walked deeper and deeper inside the forest then got off the path and through the bushes to their end on a spacey meadow. On its far side, there was a big cottage.

In the garden at the back of the house a man sat and smoked a pipe. He noticed the woman, put down the pipe and ran to help her. He reached her, bowed and relieved her of the package.

"Madam,"

"Gregory,"

They reached the house. Gregory placed the package on the sofa on the second floor where the living room of Madam was and went to fetch her peignoir.

"Madam must be exhausted of the trip." – Gregory said handling the peignoir.

"Not at all, my friend," – Madam smiled and put down her coat. She then moved to the package and removed the paper. Beneath, there was a painting.

"The heist was successful?"

"Yes,"

"No problems?"

"Only the blackout, it was not part of my plan. It put in disorder the guards. I had to improvise."

"Oh," – Gregory exclaimed. He took a look at the paper and gaped. "Madam, a piece of it is missing."

Madam looked too. "Yes, it was probably torn when I landed."

"Landed, Madam?"

"Yes, I told you it was not part of the plan. I sent the painting down first then when I was getting ready the guards moved to my floor. I had to get down two floors but I was stuck. I had no choice but to create a diversion. I jumped through the window and then took flight, took the package and landed."

"Did you shift...?"

"Again, no choice, yes to Tommy," – She chuckled. "Then when it was safe I took flight again. I sat for a moment to gather my thoughts in this horrible rain."

"Where?"

"In Luxembourg garden, and then..."

"Then, Madam?"

"A young man appeared and sat on another bench. Not long he came along and we started talking. Then he offered his home."

"He...ah...what? How did he offer it?"

"Well, the conversation went that way." – She replied sitting down. "He's Canadian. Strange people are these Canadians, Gregory – offering a complete stranger to stay at your home. But I accepted as it fitted perfectly the diversion. I went there and took a shower. But the rain kept going. He offered me to stay for the night and I did. In the morning, he called me a cab and I left. I reached the airport, passed the customs and here I am."

"No problems with customs?"

"Oh, please, Gregory, the customs' agents all over the world are so naive and easy to bypass." – She laughed. "Are there any news from Cecile on the fashion show in Metropolis?"

"Not yet," – Gregory replied. "She..."

"She has not done it yet, right?"

"No, not yet, she promised though she would call when she has something."

"And in the meantime, the whole fashion world will change a billion times. I should have hired some with brains not stockings."

"Mademoiselle Cecile will do the job. She's just taking her time."

"Time has no place in this business – either you are the first or you are at the bottom. It is war, Gregory. We have to be the best to stay the best."

"True," – Gregory said. "I have prepared your favourite dish. I shall be serving when you take a shower."

"Alright,"

An hour later, Gregory served – Swiss fondue, prepared by ancient recipe. Madam was very pleased.

"This man you met..." – Gregory started after the desert. "Was he interesting other than being strange?"

"Gregory, dear, if I didn't know better, I would say you sound jealous." – Madam replied with teasing smile. "But laughs aside," She became pensive. Gregory had asked an ironic question. She did indeed find the young man intriguing. "Yes, there was something about him, something familiar."

"Familiar how?"

"I think I have seen him before – somewhere. I can't remember though. But yes, he was definitely interesting. There was something in his eyes." She closed her eyes picturing him. "Ice blue eyes, they were like scanners into one's soul. There is some vividness in them I have rarely seen in anyone. Indeed, intriguing..."

"Could you shift into...you know?"

"I don't see why not." She said. Her body became tense her mind focused but...

"What the hell..." – Gregory exclaimed shocked.

* * *

The next day, the Louvre announced a painting was missing – the Mona Lisa. It was replaced with an almost perfect replica. The search for the thief began but with no success for there was no trail. The police could not find how the painting was stolen and replaced with the replica. It was certainly a challenge and Corin dived into it.

The first thing to do was the place of the painting. There were people there but they paid no attention to Corin. He examined the wall around the frame carefully. There were very odd scratches on the wall around and behind the frame. They were like furrows and it reminded him of railings but those were simple too tiny.

Oddly enough he found more of them while moving alongside the wall right of the frame. Someone pushed Corin and for a moment he looked up. Then he continued to follow the scratches and then stopped. He looked back up and saw the same scratches.

It was something very odd. The distance between the scratches was as he determined the exact size of the painting but it made no sense. If it was what he was thinking then the painting was on some kind of railing system made of tiny furrows. He wondered what could possibly make such scratches and nothing came to mind.

He continued following the scratches. At some point they completely vanished so he studied every floor and soon found them again on the top floor. They reached a balcony door and then vanished again. He searched every floor but those were the only places the scratches existed.

He went to the security room and requested the tapes again. Something here simply did not add up. He viewed them again from time index four thirty to five thirty but found nothing.

"Again nothing," – Corin exclaimed.

"We found nothing either." – The guard shared.

"But…this makes no sense unless…"

"Unless…"

"Unless…the theft was committed earlier." Armed with new determination he rewound the tape back to the morning. "I need all adjacent cameras too."

Corin needed a clearer picture. At some point in the day, there were many people rounded around the Degas and Renoir close by, and then he spotted something interesting. The guards' attention at that point was diverted. He looked at the tape pointed at the Mona Lisa.

"Why there is a pause on all tapes at four fifteen?" – Corin asked.

"Oh, it is the shift change." – The guard replied. "For a moment, the system restarts…well not restart per say, it is more like a pause and then it resumes."

"How long does it last?"

"About fifteen seconds…"

"But the tapes do not interrupt this long – I can see it, it is about five seconds."

"Not exactly, it is five seconds on pause, then the five seconds are overlapping and then it resumes on the first five seconds. The system has some kind of bug and it resumes on first five seconds. The time index is preserved."

"So ten seconds are missing every time?"

"Yes,"

"This is a very odd system."

Corin left the room and headed back to the painting. He found the curator speaking to an officer.

"Ah, excuse me," – Corin interrupted.

"Yes," – The curator turned.

"Could you get me a ladder and a frame the exact size of the Mona Lisa?"

"What are they for?"

"A hunch…"

The curator looked at him, shrugged but went to fetch the desired objects. He returned shortly.

"There you go."

"Thank you," – Corin placed the ladder next to the replica Mona Lisa and climbed up high above it then he took the frame from the curator and suspended it above the replica.

"What are you doing, young man?" – The police officer asked.

"In your opinion, officer, if someone was hanging above the frame, how long do you think it would take him or her to pick the painting and switch with another?"

"From your position?"

"Or the ceiling?"

"I don't know."

"Curator – how long do you think? Would fifteen seconds be enough?"

The curator looked and said. "It is more than enough time but it would trigger the alarm."

"Not necessarily," – Corin replied. "Hypothetically…"

"It is very possible. But even if the thief did it this way there would have been marks on the ceiling and there is nothing."

"Yes," – Corin nodded in agreement but felt that somehow the thief did exactly that way.

Corin was still not sure how this was done. He touched the frame of the replica and moved backwards in awe.

"What?" – The officer asked.

"I'm not sure." – Corin replied. He then touched the frame again. The material was not matching on touch. "Interesting…"

"What?"

"Curator, there is something funny with the frame. Are all the frames made of the same material?"

"Yes, they are. Why?"

"Well, this frame is most certainly not of the same material as the one on the frame you gave me."

"WHAT?" – The curator exclaimed stunned. He touched the frame around the replica and then a frame of the painting next to it. "But this is impossible."

"Is it the same?" – The officer asked and moved to examine it too.

"No, it is not."

"Now this is intriguing. Could you send this frame to be analyzed?" – Corin asked the curator.

"Yes, of course," – He answered and removed the painting.

* * *

Corin returned back to the security room. The Mona Lisa was stolen between four fifteen and zero seconds and four fifteen and fifteen seconds, fifteen seconds of blackout. But then if the painting was stolen at that time then why did the thief make his exit an hour and fifteen minutes later? What was the meaning of the scratches? How did they fit into everything? Corin was puzzled.

"Alright, the shift changes at four fifteen here at the security room, right?"

"Yes," – The guard nodded.

"What about the floors?"

"The floors change at four o'clock."

"Interesting," – There was definitely something off here. "So the thief does not act when the floor guards change shifts but waits for the camera…then it takes the painting and makes a run for it but…"

"Yes?"

"It takes him or her nearly one hour and fifteen minutes or possibly an hour to reach the point of exit." – Corin continued his thought tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk. "Hugh!" He shook head. No, something was not right. He was missing something, some important detail. "How was the picture taken?" He was thinking hard. "What is the rotation cycle in that corridor and the corridor below and above?"

"About fifteen minutes…"

Corin returned to the tapes and followed the guards through their rounds. He calculated the gaps.

"Suppose for a moment that the thief was somehow moving on the ceiling…like walking or something…"

"Then he or she would be waiting for the guard to pass then jump down and go wherever?"

"Yes but you are forgetting the cameras. If the thief jumps down then the cameras will catch him or her." Corin paced for a while. "What if the thief moved into the gaps between each guard?"

"But then the guards will see him or her."

"Yes, they should or should they?"

Corin got to the tapes again and started watching them again. He focused on the points where the scratches appeared on the walls then suddenly an idea came to him, a crazy one. He jumped off his seat and headed for the first place he noticed the scratches. They were distanced perfectly between the frames.

He then returned back to the starting point. He narrowed his gaze and found tiny scratches on the paintings' frames as well.

"Ha, intriguing, but how did you move up the stairs…stairs, of course," He rushed to the stairs. He found very few scratches though but they were consistent with the size of the painting. And then on every staircase he found more. It looked like the thief was in a hurry and yet it has taken about an hour to reach the top floor. The puzzle was very puzzling.

He returned back to the security room and back to the tapes. He knew there was something important, a very important clue. But he was not finding it. It kept eluding him.

Several hours looking through the tapes did not give him any more insight. He placed his hands on his head and just watched the tapes again scroll before his eyes. He was about to put a stop to the watching when something caught his attention.

At first he shook head thinking it must have been an illusion, a trick of the light.

"What the hell…" He exclaimed and this time focused. "There it is again." He watched the tapes very carefully and every time he spotted an anomaly. He used the tapes of the floor above and found the same discrepancy. "But how the hell is this possible?" He had no answer to this question but it fitted his observations and clues so far. At places the discrepancies vanished but he focused onto the floor and the ceiling and found them again. And they were moving though very slow. "This is insane." But it also fitted the time table up until the blackout at five o'clock.

Corin had the sudden urge to examine the Mona Lisa floor in the opposite direction. He stared at the ceiling and found the traces. They were not as wide though.

"Alright, so this is how you reached the frame in the first place. But why did it take you so long?"

He went back to the Mona Lisa and followed the traces back to the five o'clock position. There he found more traces. It looked like the thief had stopped for a while – no more than three, four minutes.

"Aha! Interesting," – Corin exclaimed. "What if…ha…the blackout, of course, the blackout was not part of your plan? Oh, this is good. Alright, so you stop for four minutes trying to decide your next move…and you have stopped at the stairs but why the stairs?" Corin looked down and slapped himself on the forehead. "Of course, the guards, they rotate. The first plan was to go down in between the guards' rounds, the perfect gap. But then something happened – the blackout. The guards' rotation cycle was altered. They distorted the order and additional guards joined them in the rounds, which mean the cameras were unattended. So…the only way was up."

So far it made perfect sense – what didn't make sense was once the slow pace. "Or maybe it was slower so you can once more move between the gaps however small they were or maybe they were bigger…no, something is still missing. Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Of course, the gaps were bigger. They had spread wider, which presented a problem to escape, to escape with the painting. So what did you do?"

And at this point, Corin thought of the piece of paper he had found outside. "Oh, this is even crazier but fits in perfectly though the question is how? Ok, you get rid of the painting on the top floor then you move to escape but you are trapped between the guards so…what do you do…" Corin slapped himself again. "You break through the window. But this will kill anyone – how are you doing this? All of it – it makes no sense." And he started thinking again. "The damn scratches – what was that frame made of?"

And he ran to the curator.

"Have you managed to analyze it?" – He asked him.

"The analysis will be ready tomorrow."

"Alright then tomorrow it is."

Corin just came home when his phone rang.

"Yes,"

"Corin, buddy, hi!" – He heard Jean's voice. Jean worked at a lab. He had given him the tiny hair he found to be examined.

"Hey, Jean, what's up?"

"I examined the fiber you gave me."

"The hair, yes, and?"

"It is from a Siamese cat though it is a rare breed."

"How rare?"

"Very, there are very few places you can find such and I should tell you France isn't one of them."

"Intriguing, hum…do you think this cat has enough strength to go through a window glass of six…"

"With the proper speed – not a chance unless…"

"Yes?"

"Unless, it has jumped from the ceiling,"

"The ceiling – what the hell do you mean?"

"Well, the angle of severing suggests it jumped from the ceiling into the window and unless it is some kind of super cat there is no chance hell to break a window of that thickness."

"Thank you, Jean, you've very helpful. Are we still on for Friday?"

"Yes, we are. See you then."

"Thank you again,"

"You're welcome."

The puzzle was getting weirder by the second. A super cat breaks through a window and as it is well known cats always land on their feet. But something was still missing because the cat vanished in mid flight. Corin finally decided to go to bed.

The next day, at first light, he was back at the Louvre. He found the curator and asked him of the results of the frame. The answer he got was the starting point of light speed illumination.

"The frame is made of web fiber."

"WEB FIBER?" – Corin repeated stunned.

"Yes, spider web,"

Corin rushed to the security room. A very crazy idea had come to him. He found the tapes and watched for the strange anomaly he had observed yesterday. The anomaly he had found consisted of missing shadows. Every frame of every picture exposed to light left a small shadow on the sides of the frame but some reason during four fifteen and five o'clock moving right from Mona Lisa those very shadows were missing. It was like something was filling in the gaps between the paintings. It was though the wall had suddenly gained a few inches.

"The cat – oh, oh, OH, now it makes sense." – Corin exclaimed victorious. "Oh, this is brilliant. It is incredible and brilliant. Now, I just have to find the logic with the painting, the painting…Alright, the thief goes to the top floor near the balcony door…wait a minute."

He called the tape with the balcony door. It was ajar.

"So…you go out slightly and then throw the painting…but why isn't painting damaged…"

There was something to consider but imagination proved to be the best friend.

"Of course," – Corin slapped the table before him. "Oh, it is so simple and logical. You make wings and it flies like a paper plane. But you haven't followed – why? Well, of course the guards were coming…there was no time. So you need a distraction and you ran downstairs and jump through the window…but then how did you vanish?"

Corin called up the footage from the outside camera and zoomed in as much as possible. He saw a shadow with wings.

"Oh, you clever thing, a small bird, oh, you are good. But to take the frame…oh, wait up. It is raining. So the painting must be wrapped…" Corin suddenly stopped realizing something even crazier. The woman in the Luxemburg garden was carrying a package the size of a painting.

She was with him, the woman who stole the painting. Oh, this is karma. But if she was what he thought then giving her description serves no purpose. And if she was what he thought then that explained the depth of the footprints he found too. Oh, she was very good.

Corin closed eyes and focused on the memory of her. He remembered the package and the small whole – the torn piece of paper.

* * *

She had left for Switzerland, somewhere on the mountain side, this is what her documents said when he looked casually at them while she was taking shower. Of course, but which mountain side – there were far too many possibilities. She was of course with Swiss-French accent so it must be somewhere in that area of Switzerland. Mountain side – it could be the Vosges or the Alps. But still the possibilities were many. He had to uncover her identity in order to find her.

And there was only one way – the cat. The cat was a rare breed of Siamese. He phoned Jean at once.

"Hey," – Corin said.

"Hey, Corin, what's up?"

"Could you send me a picture of that rare breed Siamese?"

"Sure, wait a minute, alright, hum, I'll send it to your email."

"Alright, perfect, thank you, my friend,"

"You sound like you've solved the mystery."

"I'm close. I can feel it."

"Alright then, remember to mention me on your way to glory,"

"I will, Jean, I will."

Corin rushed to work. He sat on his computer and opened his mail. The picture of the Siamese suddenly reminded him of something else. But to the end of the day he could not remember what.

Then when at home, he was watching television and there was a mention of the infamous Batwoman. It triggered the right memory at that very moment. He had seen a small picture of that very cat, well, not a picture per say but a shape of it with the name of the breed.

"Oh, I got you now!" – Corin exclaimed victorious. Then he relaxed. There was a chance he might be mistaken but it was worth exploring.

He got on the phone and booked a flight to Geneva. And then his look fell on something under the sofa. It was a label that bore the name Louise and then it hit him. The name she used that day. It was so obvious – Mina Louise – a play of words that equaled – Mona Lisa.

* * *

The next day he arrived in Geneva. He took a rent car and headed in direction of Aigle just after the city of Vevey (famous for its chocolate factory and rich history). He arrived there two hours later and asked for the directions for the Nest chalet. He reached it under an hour. He parked outside of the chalet's sight and proceeded on foot.

He used a path to go around so not to be seen. He stopped at the front door. He knocked and waited. A noise let him know there was someone after all. A man, in mid thirties, with brown hair and the clothes of a minister opened the door.

"Puis je vous aide?" – He asked.

"Yes, you could." – Corin replied. "May I come in? Geneva Post."

"Of course," – Gregory moved aside and let him in.

"Is Madam Mi…ona Louise, at home?"

Gregory did not manage to conceal his surprise of that name as quickly as he had hoped.

"No, Madam is not home."

At the moment, Corin was at the door Louise was on the stairs descending. When she heard Corin's stutter and sudden change of the name she froze. How on Earth has he figured it out? And then she heard Corin say:

"Ah, such a pity," – Corin replied looking around. "I was hoping to catch her."

Louise now had no choice. She could not wait for Corin or the police to come looking for her. He had figured it out somehow. Her secret was out.

"Well, I will tell her you passed by," – Gregory said.

"Yes, I am sure you would." – Corin said but moved to the stairs. Gregory was changing colors quickly. Corin's narrow stare was not missing anything. He climbed up the stairs with Gregory at his heels. "Oh, what do we have here?" Corin had spotted the Mona Lisa. "A replica, I imagine?"

"Yes, I bought it for Madam in celebration of her birthday."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you! May I?"

And without waiting for approval he moved to the painting. He was looking for a stain that would have undoubtedly appeared on the frame as it was exposed to it during the rain. And he found it.

"Birthday, you say? And when is that?" – Corin asked turning to Gregory.

But Gregory saw it in his eyes. He had not believed a word. And Gregory acted impulsively. He launched himself at Corin but made the mistake of underestimating his opponent. Of course, Gregory did not manage to reach Corin at all. Corin blocked him with his kinetic skill and Gregory flew into the opposite wall where he crushed onto the floor. Corin picked up the painting and left the house.

Louise was watching from afar. She saw Corin leave and anger poured into her veins. She had almost reached the house when she stopped – Gregory. He was not coming. She rushed into the house and found him unconscious on the second floor. But there was no sign of battle – how did Corin achieve this. She had a choice to go after Corin or stay behind and help her minister. She chose to stay.

"We shall meet again, Monsieur Deville."

Corin returned to France with the painting but he left it just outside the Louvre. He did not want to take the credit for it.

The police never solved the mystery of the theft and the inexplicable return of the painting the next day. Corin on other hand had solved it and found something extraordinary, an abnormal with an amazing ability. It was far more developed that he had ever seen before.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	19. S2 Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Tune Master: Part I**

It was getting dark in the room. The piano had stopped playing a long time ago only the sense of stillness had remained stillness and absolute silence. The silhouette of the man in the chair grew shorter until it dissolved into the darkness. The man was just seating and it was difficult to say whether he was breathing or not but the slight wriggle of his muscles still pointed to life. His look was fixated somewhere beneath the horizon.

He stood like this an hour or two still like calm water then his eyes slowly returned to the room, and the piano. The piano was the key, the key to life and death, and revenge. They were going to pay. Oh, yes, they were going to pay.

He was brilliant. His sense towards music was without comparison. He could make an audience laugh, cry, fear, love and they took it away from him. And now it was time he repaid them, all of them. They will learn of their mistake.

He stood up and made the step separating him from the window. He closed the curtains then made another step and sat before the piano. It was a beautiful craftsmanship. Its keys were perfectly tuned.

His fingers lingered on the D minor key then he ran them quickly on all keys. He closed his eyes and started playing an old tune filled with passion and exhilaration. Somewhere by the middle he abruptly stopped and sighed deeply.

Music is the power of creation and imagination. Music has no borders. When used for good, it can make anyone's day better even if the feeling is fear it is still better. But it could be used in another way, a harmful way. When push comes to shove music can be turned into a weapon. It can control and in the hands of a master it knows no borders.

The man's thoughts raced to many happy and dark places all at once. His eyes were good though now they were filled with pain and growing anger. He had a good life, a productive life and a wife and two beautiful children, a boy and a girl – Lou after Ludwig Van Beethoven and Georgina after George Sand. A rich boy took it all away. Now, it was his turn and the world was going to learn his name.

The man sighed deeply again and closed the piano. He stood up slowly his eyes still fixated on the piano. A deep sigh and he moved away. He reached the door, opened it and walked into the other room closing the door of the room with the piano. He then lingered on the frame but with another deep sigh he moved on.

Yes, it was time for the tune master.

' _The Jazz Festival in Montreal this year did not go according to expectations and plans. It was brutally disrupted. The music turned onto the audience in the most unexpected and violent way._

 _The songs that were sung were filled with pain and sorrow, anger and violence, and while this may not seem to be harmful the result was devastating. The people gathered around the stages exhibited violent tendencies and soon all hell broke loose. Everyone was at each other's throats. The musicians then joined the deranged crowd._

 _The police forces stationed there were overwhelmed and sucked into the madness. The only miracle was that no one was killed. The major, Gerald Trembley, called in all units to handle the mess it created. The fight with the deranged crowd lasted for many hours._

 _The hospitals in the area were overcrowded. The doctors were even more confused. Every participant in this madness had appeared to be drugged according to the official diagnostic but unofficially the truth, my friends, is far more disturbing_.

 _We all know that music stimulates our emotional regions. A song can make us cry, laugh, love, hate, and all else in the range of emotions. Well, last night, the songs did just that but this time in a more visible way. It affected the brain chemistry and all control was lost._

 _Police detectives are as we speak examining the musicians' equipment. Unofficially, they have discovered it was modified. The exact how is not disclosed._

 _The people that had been under its influence are reported to be disoriented and disturbed. The disarray this created has given much concern. And the trouble is no one has taken claim of this._

 _So was this an isolated incident or are there more to come? For now, the city council has closed down all social gatherings it had on the calendar._

' _The safety of our citizens is our top priority,' – Trembley said in an interview. 'We are doing are best to uncover the roots of this incident.'_

 _The reassurances of the city's major were taken at heart by the people but the threat is still out there and the police, the police are powerless._

 _This is why I'm writing this on my blog. I'm calling out for all vigilantes. Please, help us._ '

 _ **Everywhere on the internet this message appeared begging the superhero society to intervene or on anyone to help out. But the heroes seemed to be occupied. They obviously have their own problems. There is no one to help, no one – well, there is one. We call to the Red Blue Blur to help**_ …

Chloe paused and lifted her head. If only the Blur could help but the Blur is preoccupied with another set of problems. There is really no one that can help.

She tried with the others of the League but these days to gather them together seemed an impossible task. They had all gone their ways. There was really no one else.

* * *

Suddenly her phone rang. She looked it up and couldn't believe her eyes. It was a message from Tess. What could she possibly want from her? She considered not replying but what the heck – why not. It will be a distraction for a while.

Tess as usual had selected the perfect cloak and dagger place for a meeting. Chloe moved out of the shadows when the limousine pulled over. The door opened and Chloe sighing got in. Tess was not inside. Gee, what a surprise this is. The car drove away.

An hour later, the car pulled off. The driver then left the car and Chloe was left alone. Wondering what to do next, the door opposite to her opened and Tess entered.

"I'm sorry for the cloak and dagger performance." – Tess said as she sat down. She even did not sound her usual arrogant way.

"Oh, please, I'm used to it." – Chloe replied sarcastically.

"Don't mock me, Chloe," – Tess said in an attempt to be sharp but her voice went down to whisper. "I've also seen that message in the internet and I know the hero society is a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of course not," – Tess made a feeble smile.

Chloe looked at her carefully. Something unusual was going on. She had never seen Tess this way. It did not respond to her usual demeanor.

Chloe was not herself either. Brainiac had used her again against her friends. She had been this close to destroying the world. No, she was not herself at all. But Tess was behaving out of her character even more than her at that time.

"Well, what did you want, Tess?" – Chloe asked to break the uneasy silence between them.

"They are all busy to help out with the crisis in Montreal and…"

"We've already covered that part Tess." – Chloe interrupted.

"Yes," – Tess apologized. "My point is…"

"Goodbye, Tess," – Chloe interrupted again and went for the door handle. "I don't have time for your games."

"Wait!" – Tess said a bit louder than she obviously had intended. "I know someone that can help."

Chloe stopped and turned around to face her. "Why do you think that whoever that is…." Chloe sighed. "Why should I believe you? Why should I believe anything you have to say? For I know it is…"

"Chloe, if it was a trap doesn't you think you'd be already in it?" – Tess countered.

As much as Chloe had to admit it Tess did raise a perfect point. She had no reason to just lure here and show if she had back thoughts.

"Who is this one?" – Chloe then asked.

"I can't tell you that." – Tess said. "He is…a bit…we did not depart in the best way possible and no it is not my fault."

"Really?"

"Actually, it is Oliver's fault."

"Oh, yes, of course, blame him now."

"Look, I don't want to play this game of blame right now." – Tess lowered her gaze. "He can help. He has a knack for it. He moved because he did not want any help mine or otherwise."

"Tess," – Chloe said frustrated. "Why don't you start from the beginning? This way you will make much more sense."

And Tess told her as much as she felt necessary. The rest she kept for herself. She did not want to give away such precious information. But for this little problem he could certainly help.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" – Chloe finally asked.

"And you have to convince him to help out. If I called he would say no, most probably. At the very least, he knows meteor…sorry…abnormals, as he calls them, which can help. I know we have our differences now but we do have a crisis of a different sort that needs attention and he is perfect for the job."

"I wonder what your angle into this is." – Chloe said.

"No angle, Chloe, I just want to help. I know how it sounds – it is a bit too…"

"Crazy, impossible – Tess Mercer caring for others – yes, you are definitely right it is a bit off…"

"It probably is more off than just a bit," – Tess admitted. "But hey it doesn't happen often. This is why we are meeting Chloe so no one of our usual surrounding can see us. We could say they will not see it the way we do."

"No, I guess not. Alright, where can I find him?"

"He is in Paris. I'll give you the address." And she did.

There was something oddly familiar about the name. And Chloe suddenly remembered. "Isn't this the guy that ran your shelter in Montreal?"

"Yes, he was before your friends blew it to bits." – Tess retorted.

Chloe was not certain what to do now. There was an obvious conflict of interests.

"Look, Chloe, I know you have misgivings about the whole story. In your place given the circumstances, I would feel the same way. But there is a serious situation and Corin is someone that can handle it. When you see him you will understand. But do proceed carefully with him though he may appear to be one thing he is something completely different."

"I'm not sure I like how this sounds."

"Once you lay your eyes on him, you will understand."

"Does he by any chance have anything to do with Deville, you know…"

"No, as far as I know."

Chloe looked into Tess' eyes for a long while.

"Alright, Tess," – She sighed deeply finally giving in. "I'll talk to him."

"Good, I've booked you a flight to Paris. It leaves in two hours."

"Not your personal jet…"

"No, you may think I'd make it to piece once you boarded."

"Alright, have you driver get me there."

Tess smiled. "No, I drive you there."

"Yourself?"

"Yes," – Tess replied, stepped out of the car and got into the driver's seat. And here they went.

At the airport, Tess took a bag out of the trunk and handed it to Chloe.

"I packed light. It is your size."

"Thanks," – Chloe took the bag and shook head. No, this was definitely not the Tess she knew. She was almost to the point of asking – 'hey, who are you and what did you do with Tess' – but she stopped herself. They were not that close.

Chloe left Tess and headed for her gate. Tess was not kidding though she had booked her a perfectly normal flight. Maybe she did not want to attract attention. Chloe stopped to reflect on this one. What the hell – this was not Tess' usual behavior. What was this guy for her? She had never seen her this way. It was so unusual. And why get to all this trouble for him and her and the crisis in Montreal? And last but not least her warning about this guy that there was more than met the eye, all this is outright strange and cryptically mysterious.

* * *

Chloe though enjoyed a good mystery. She had missed those days of mystery. And hopefully she'd soon have the answers.

She landed in Paris nine hours later. A car was waiting for her at the gates and had her transported to the center where Tess had booked her at a hostel. The hostel was nice and neat but nothing fancy. Indeed, Tess did not want her to attract attention and the nagging question of why popped into Chloe's head.

The information Tess had left her said that Corin Deville's current job was at the office building of Deville Corporation. Chloe thought it best to start there.

The next morning she was at the office building. It was not something very fancy though she expected it to be. It seemed Jean Deville was a man of the people. He did not want to shine much. It was an admirable quality. She asked for Corin Deville.

"Mr. Deville is no longer working here." – The office manager told her.

"Where can I find him?"

"Just a moment," – The manager said and rummaged through the desk looking for a file. "Ah, there it is. Mr. Deville is currently at the office…"

"Wait a minute!" – Chloe interrupted. "You said…"

"Oh, my bad, Mr. Deville is no longer working in this office." – The manager apologized. "He moved to another one near Luxembourg garden. Here is the address."

"Thank you,"

Chloe left and headed to the other office. She arrived there and asked once more for Corin. She was told today Mr. Deville was not at work.

"It is his day off."

"Day off?" – Chloe looked stunned. "It is Wednesday. When does this guy work?"

"Mr. Deville's schedule is different from the rest. But I'm sure you can find him here."

And once more she was given an address. Chloe thanked and left. This Corin was outright unusual and very difficult to find. The good part was that the information she was given this time was the right one.

Chloe had arrived at the museum of Transport and asked for Corin. The security guard told her to wait after taking her name and state of business and went away. He returned shortly and told her that Corin would meet with her in a restaurant nearby in one hour. She thanked again and left.

* * *

She found the restaurant and got onto the second floor where the balcony had a superb view of the town, ordered a meal and waited. At the appointed, punctual as a clock, Corin arrived.

"Ms. Sullivan," – Corin greeted, took her hand into his and kissed it with an original French curtsy.

"Mr. Deville," – Chloe replied in kind.

He helped her sit and sat opposite her. Chloe started her observation of the mystery man. He was definitely not what she expected from someone Tess had pointed to.

He wore business attire perfectly neat. He was well mannered, short black hair, stalwart but not much just enough, and had – oh those eyes – pure ice blue eyes. And every time he looked at her she had the distinct impression of being x-rayed. She noticed he was studying her though he did not look at her at all. He was focused on the menu.

He ordered and waited patiently for it to arrive then they ate and just afterwards when everything was taken away did he turn his full attention to her.

"What is the nature of your visit, Ms. Sullivan?"

"I used to work at the Daily Planet in Metropolis and now a friend has asked me to help her with an article."

Corin nodded but said nothing.

"I was hoping you could help me too."

"How can I be of service?"

"Well, the article will take us to Montreal and I was told you know the town perfectly well."

"And you came all the way to Paris to ask for a guide of Montreal?"

"No, well, yes," – Chloe said. "My information says you worked at the Montreal shelter and you know the low levels, the ins and outs."

Corin starred at her and x-ray was at full force as Chloe sensed. She hoped he would say yes. Of course, she was surprised he did not ask where she got her information and why him. She was not sure of that either.

"Very well," – He said finally. "I shall come with you."

"Thank you,"

"But we will leave in a week."

"A week?"

"Is this a problem?"

"No,"

"Excellent," – He said. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm at a hostel. It is in downtown. Here is the address." – And she handed him it.

He looked at it. "Ah, yes, I know it." He called the waiter for the bill and paid it before Chloe could object. He then helped her stand and they marched to the exit. There he called her a cab.

"I shall contact you." – He said and left.

Chloe grabbed the cab and went back to her hostel. She was dully surprised of him but he was definitely interesting though she still did not understand what Tess had meant.

* * *

The next day, Chloe used to gather information on the crisis in Montreal and tour Paris. There were places she wanted to visit and not in the last place the Louvre where the Mona Lisa had been stolen a few months ago and then a few days later anonymously returned.

She returned at the hostel around six and found a note waiting for her at the information desk. It was from Corin inviting her to dinner. The note said a car will pick her up, dress code – casual. But in her room, she found a dress delivered for her with no note. It seemed Tess was not the only one with the sense of cloak and dagger. Corin played that part well too. She was certain it was from him.

The dress was of dark purple linen. It was light at touch but it was her size. The heels that complemented the outfit were also her size. The jewelry selected for the attire was perfect too. Chloe was at a loss of words. Was she this transparent? Even Oliver had no sized her up this well the first time.

She put on the outfit and at the allotted time the car came to pick her up. She was expecting a fancy venue given the dress and everything but she was due for a surprise. The car took her to a normal looking living building. The driver held the door open and escorted her to the eighth floor, knocked on the door and then left.

The door opened though Corin was not at it. Chloe entered and closed the door behind her. It was a middle sized apartment much like her hostel. The entrée took her down a short corridor ending into the living room where she found a small table surrounded by a sofa and two armchairs with soft cushions. Wooden shelves covered the wall behind the sofa filled with books and some local souvenirs.

A painting of stars, probably by Van Gogh, occupied the wall adjacent to the shelves. It was close to another door that went into a smaller room that happened to be the kitchen though it certainly did not look like one. Only the refrigerator suggested it is such.

Chloe moved back to the living room. The table was set for two with candles. Well, not the small table there was another one in the other half of the room. It had four chairs one on each side.

She then noticed another paining. It was Yassir Veshinov's. She recognized it at once. It was a simple enough painting but inside there was a symbol that her program for alien symbols had discovered. It was connected to the Caves of Azure in Germany. Now, this was intriguing though not implying anything.

In front of the frame however, there was an object that caught her eye. It was a flat rock, maybe thirty inches long, with engraved symbols positioned like a map. The symbols were the same as the ones in the caves in Germany and the ones in Smallville. Now this was highly intriguing.

"You are more beautiful than a forget-me-not." – Corin's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned around. There he was with a short white shirt and navy blue jeans. He was holding a plate fuming with an irresistible aroma. He put the plate on the table and moved to properly greet her, much like he did in the restaurant.

"Your seat, Milady,"

"Thank you," – She blushed. She could hardly hold herself not to. He was indeed superbly mannered.

"I shall be a moment."

He vanished again but returned shortly with the rest of the meal and then joined her at the table.

It was only then she noticed an accessory on him she had missed before. It was a silvery bracelet with a crystal in the middle. But it was not the crystal that caught her attention it was the symbols engraved on it. They were Kryptonian. She was dead certain of it. She focused her gaze on the crystal and recognized it at once. It was Blue Kryptonite.

He obviously had noticed her look but said nothing and served her the meal which was delicious. His taste was impeccable. When they finished eating he offered her to step on the balcony where he had set another table.

Chloe could not resist any more and asked about the bracelet. She clearly had noticed the symbol of Zod on it and logically was a bit apprehensive. She had every reason to be but the explanation about the bracelet caught her off guard.

At the very least, she now understood why Tess sent her to him and what she meant. He was definitely Kryptonian but it did not explain why he was keeping the blue kryptonite. It was obviously hindering his abilities. This part was a mystery to her.

There was something else too. He was so open about the bracelet and its origins that it was maddening though his story did not reveal much either. It stayed completely off context. And if she did not know anything on the subject it would have made a very nice story. But she did know a great deal. She started wondering why Tess had not done anything to attract him or use him. It was unlike her to let such an asset slip through her fingers.

But the something else was even more intriguing. She had never heard Clark describe his heritage in this way. Corin was not hiding, he was not lying, he was open and yet keeping the distance.

She clearly sensed his emotions. It was sadness and sorrow, and a sense of loneliness but there was also pride of his leniency. And every time he mentioned it she could see his eyes lit with fire, the fire of joy, pride and sorrow. Krypton was gone. He was indeed alone. No, he was not alone. There was Clark and now others.

But the nagging question – why was he keeping the blue kryptonite on him? Didn't he know what it is?

"It is a beautiful crystal but I do not recognize it. What is it?" – Chloe asked.

"Oh, this," – He looked at it. "It is Azure. It is not much, anything really…It is just a painful reminder of home."

Chloe was stunned. He was not bluffing. He really did not know. But then why Tess had not said anything or maybe…she sighed. She had to have noticed it too. Tess would speak only if it serves her and obviously she didn't.

Chloe excused herself to the bathroom. She needed some alone time to think this through. As she entered the bathroom another epiphany hit her. The way the bracelet was made reminded her of Clark's house crest. She knew Kryptonian crests resembled each other but this one looked far too much like Clark's. It couldn't be a coincidence in which she did not believe.

And speaking of Clark, Corin reminded her of him. He had the same family features. Could he be a member of the house of El? She knew Clark had no brothers or sisters but he has Kara. Could there be another cousin? Could it be Corin?

She wondered whether to be open with him on the matter but then she remembered Zod's symbol. It was also on the bracelet. Something was not fitting in. And of course, there was the possibility she had misread everything and Corin had nothing to do with any of this.

Zod did not have powers now and neither did any of his people. Caution is advised though he was not with Zod otherwise he would have his powers and Zod would be coming to take her away. No, Corin was definitely not with Zod but he praised him a lot. Maybe he had not seen the monster he had become. And then she was back at the blue kryptonite. If he was with Zod why wear it? It makes no sense.

She shook her head. There were too many questions and not many answers unless she asks him directly. But there is also the possibility she might be wrong. She decided to proceed carefully and suddenly remembered Tess' warning to proceed carefully with him. She knew everything about him and obviously he did too about Tess. He must have figured out by now Tess had sent her to him. Maybe this is why he agreed to help her.

There was definitely more about Corin than met the eye. But she decided not to push. If he wants to reveal it he will be the one to choose the time. She freshened up and returned to him.

Their conversation went in different directions and she was amazed of the knowledge he possessed. Their evening concluded and he walked her back to her hostel where he bid her goodbye and told her they would meet again at the day of departure for Montreal.

* * *

The newspapers had a field day with the crisis of the Jazz Festival. The man sat back in his chair and sighed deeply. Yes, this is only the beginning. So far, the vigilante society had not tried to take the challenge. Maybe, they had other things to do than deal with him, which was good. He will take his revenge with no interference.

His next target was the philharmonic stage. There will be no performances in this city for years to come once he's finished with them. His preparations were completed.

He stood up and headed to the shrine. The photos of his daughter and wife were illuminated by two small candles. He passed his fingers on their faces for a moment and then to his forehead.

"Soon, they will regret it." – He whispered into the air. "They will hear you."

He then moved away and went to his room. He put down his robe, jumped into his music's note's pajama and went to bed. Soon, he closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

Chloe and Corin arrived at Montreal Airport by noon. Tess had obviously monitored them as a car was waiting for them but to Chloe's surprise Corin called a cab and politely ignored Tess' chauffeur.

Corin had left his apartment to his friend Jean who gladly gave it up.

"You can take the bedroom, Ms. Sullivan. I shall take the couch." – Corin said when they came in.

"Thank you,"

This apartment had the same feeling as the one in Paris. It was simple, functional and sufficient.

* * *

The next day, Chloe woke up and a note waited for her on the bed. It read: 'Breakfast on the table.' She got dressed and walked into the kitchen where she found her breakfast, still hot. Corin however was not in the apartment. She was left alone and she used the time to search for more clues of her host's alien heritage. She found none.

She sat in the armchair in the living room with cup of coffee. Corin returned around nine. He was carrying a laptop and few press clippings all concerning the Jazz Festival and what someone thought had gone wrong.

"Good morning, Ms. Sullivan,"

"Good morning," – Chloe replied. "I see you've been busy."

"Well, we are here to help for your article. I might as well gather some intelligence."

"And what did you find?"

"Nothing of interest,"

"What?" – Chloe exclaimed. "The clippings – this is nothing?"

"The clippings are filled with confusion and dubious explanations none of which do us any good. And since, they have already dismantled the stages there is nothing for us to hold on to. We have to wait until he strikes again."

"He? You sound sure it is a he."

"Well, I presume. And to be honest there are not many female music masters around. I have not excluded the possibility that it might be woman but for now the focus will be on him."

"And what makes you think He would strike again?"

"It is a feeling." – Corin smiled. "I think he is a sending a message and it usually does not stop at one as the first one is rarely understood. At least this is what I would do if I were him."

"Really? Interesting,"

He did not speak again or board the subject. He opened the laptop, connected it to internet and went straight to check his mail then the news of the world.

Chloe maintained her observation of him but he was acting perfectly normal. And just as she was watching him he received a video request. He had taken one look at it and sighed deeply but did not deny it. It was Tess.

"Corin," – She said.

"Ms. Mercer," – He replied politely.

"Chloe, I'm glad you found him."

Corin did not react to this at all. Chloe was right. He had figured it out.

"I take it you are on the case."

"Why do you keep asking questions to which you already have the answers, Ms. Mercer?"

Tess, on the other side of the screen, smiled.

"I'm just checking."

"Ah!" – The inclination of the sound made Chloe and Tess sense a note of arrogant sarcasm.

Tess of course ignored that. "I'm sure the two of you will solve this."

"So you can take custody of him? Put him under your wing, eh, Tess?" – Corin countered. "I don't think so."

"I have no idea what you are implying." – Tess replied.

"Don't play me for the fool, Ms. Mercer. It is never going to happen."

"Corin, I…."

"Goodbye, Tess." – And he severed the connection. He sighed deeply.

Chloe expected he would turn on her but he made nothing of the sort.

"I don't really know why you are here, Ms. Sullivan." – He began. "But I do hope it is to help."

"It is."- Chloe confirmed simply.

"Good," – He said and stood up. "This will not be easy. The one behind the attack is sending a message. The problem is we do not know what the message is and most importantly why. We are into the unknown and until he strikes again we will still be there."

"We need to look him up."

"No,"

"Ah, no?" – She looked at him perplexed.

"If we start looking he would take a notice of us far too sooner than I would like so we are going to stay off the radar, for now."

"He would feel safer, right?"

"Yes, and thus he will be more prompt to make a mistake."

"By letting his guard down…" – Chloe finished his thought. He was definitely intriguing and interesting to work with. He had a different view of the world. If it was Clark he would do anything to find him and then charge head on but not Corin. He was more prudent.

"And now…"

"Now?"

"Now, it is your turn."

"My turn?" – Chloe blinked.

"Yes, your turn," – Corin repeated looking at her. "Tell me your story, Chloe Sullivan."

Ah, the tables had turned, Chloe thought. He wanted to know her. It was only fitting.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	20. S2 Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Tune Master: Part II**

 _The tune master did not finish his sentence as he fell on his knees holding his hands tightly to his throat where an invisible force was squeezing away his life. His tuned flute had stopped playing and lay beside him, useless._

 _He perceived a pair of dark purple boots. Vincent stood before him. He made an effort and looked up. The oddly attire was purple, dark purple. His eyes also perceived one blond girl running up the alley hoping to arrive in time or so it looked. The tune master frowned. He remembered her from earlier. She was with the young man that was asking uncomfortable questions that forced him to run._

 _The skin around his throat was turning just as purple as Vincent's attire. He gasped for air once, twice and then fell to the ground for one last time...unrequited. His thoughts dwelled on all his memories, all his achievements and the last time he stood above this very man in purple, almost victorious, just a breath away. But he had managed to turn the tables and was relentlessly unforgiving. He was his equal._

" _ **Collaris, Ne Vastia Sema**_ _(justice has been served, by Collaris)!" – Vincent said and walked away just in time. The blonde girl arrived all too late. And besides the tune master wouldn't have wanted it any other way…_

 _ **Two days earlier**_ …

Corin and Chloe were working hard gathering whatever intelligence they could get on the tune master without spooking him. And as Corin predicted the tune master struck again and this time the casualties list was bigger. Four concerts paid the price. The police was utterly useless. They had no clue what had happened.

Chloe was insisting on using the internet to gather intelligence but Corin was insistent they do not. It was the first place the tune master would be observing not only to see his popularity but to know if someone was getting closer.

"This is pointless." – Chloe exclaimed. "I need to go online. I can gather information much faster."

"NO!" – Corin was adamant.

"How many more people have to die before that?" – Chloe snapped.

"ENOUGH!" – Corin bellowed. "If you are not able to help, catch your plane and go."

"I can help by…"

"Ms. Sullivan, I'm sure you know where the airport is. Good-bye." And Corin walked away leaving her alone standing before the city library.

"What the…" – Chloe sighed. This one was more stubborn than anyone she knew. But she was not going to leave these people to the ruthless tune master. She went into the library and started her search online. She had just typed the first search into the browser when all power to the library was severed. She looked up and sighed deeper. He couldn't stop her from everywhere.

She returned to her room in the hostel she had booked after the separation with Corin, took out her laptop, connected it to the internet and continued her search. Suddenly everything went dark. All electric devices were down even her laptop.

"Alright, this is pushing it!" – She exclaimed frustrated. She looked up the window and saw the entire block without electricity. "Alright, Mr. Kryptonian, I doubt you can blacken the entire city."

But she was wrong for wherever she went the electricity was the first to go. It was like she was followed by some spell. Chloe froze – a spell. Could he have cursed her? There was one person that could help her – Zatanna.

She called her and explained the situation. Zatanna was thoughtful but agreed to help her. She would arrive in twelve hours until then Chloe would be stuck looking for info the old fashioned way.

It was time she examined the facts so she went for the first two locations where the concerts had gone horribly wrong. The downside was the lack of evidence. There was no tampering with the equipment and no one had seen anything suspicious. She wanted to examine the video records but stopped herself as the curse would be following her everywhere.

She went for the last two locations. And again the same frustration – no one had seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. Chloe started feeling like chasing a ghost. Of course everyone left some trail and she was going to find it.

* * *

Corin left Chloe and sabotaged her efforts to search for the tune master online. At last he engaged the services of Loki to further prevent her. Now real work can be done. His prey was very elusive but not uncatchable.

This man, whoever he was, was sending a clear message. But the question was: what is the message. He had left for certain trail in the net but Corin did not want to spook him, not yet anyway. He needed to know more about him so he went back to the first place he had attacked – Montreal Jazz Festival. All stages were gone but not the information.

He arrived early in the next day at the office of the organizers of the Jazz Festival. He asked about the event and the people that were invited then about their colleagues and all known associates. Often people had unresolved grudges with old partners and so.

It came to be that some artists did not make it for the Festival others simply could not come as they had other engagements. He inquired into those that could not come. There were various reasons: other gigs, health, vacation, new albums and so. He checked all alibis but nothing seemed to pop up.

"How are the artists for the Festival selected?" – Corin inquired. "Is it those that can make it or there is some selection process?"

"There are some criteria." – The office manager, Mr. Chalet, replied. "But mostly it is the availability of the artists and the theme of the given year."

"And this year the theme was?"

"Solidarity through the spirit of friendship and understanding of all cultures."

"And who did not make it to this list of artists and why?"

"Well, this is confidential matter, Mr. Deville."

"Mr. Chalet, with all due respects, the songs this year were filled with sorrow and pain, and anger, which hardly characterize solidarity through the spirit of friendship…"

"On the contrary, the songs were indeed this way to inspire solidarity. There is far too much pain in the world and through understanding and new friendship can we achieve solidarity."

"Intriguing point of view, I'm sure the culprit saw it that way too."

"The culprit, Mr. Deville, is someone who wants to spread chaos and send the wrong message."

"I seriously doubt that. His message was quite loud and I'm sure very clear. But then again, you might not be entirely wrong." – Corin had become thoughtful all of a sudden – sorrow, pain and anger. These were the main predominant themes during the last disasters too. Maybe there was a trail after all. "I need to see the security tapes of the concerts that went wrong, all of them."

"They have been reviewed by the police."

"Yes, I'm sure but with the wrong motivation."

"I don't understand." – Mr. Chalet was indeed confused.

"I know. Can you have them ready?"

"Of course,"

The police have been looking through them to find the culprit instead of searching the theme and its results. Often the music speaks louder than anything else.

Corin sat comfortably and began viewing the tapes of that day. The police had indeed discovered that the equipment was modified but there was no evidence at that on the tapes which had them baffled. Of course, they had pursued all other logical avenues and came empty.

After hours of going through the tapes, Corin made quite the revelation. It was the artists themselves who had altered the equipment. Were they affected by the magic of the culprit already? – Possibly. Music is a powerful tool.

Corin installed as many filters as he could manage and started listening to the music itself. There was something uplifting in the melody. The notes were simply perfect. The beginning of each song, the melody was tender, gentle like addressing a loved one and the perfect moments spent together. This implied a mate or children. It was most likely the latter and some places the melody had been softer now that was the former.

"A woman and children, most likely two by the sound of it," – Corin said aloud. "And then…" Then it was sorrow, also tender and soft but with elements of suspense and anticipation. "It is like he was losing them but with the hope that there is still a chance." The second major theme was pain, his pain.

Corin listened for the element of loss. Was it his fault they were gone or someone else's? The feeling described both. But did he lose his marriage or did they die? This was not clear in the melody.

The last theme was anger. Was it of his helpless that they died or of his inaptitude to save his marriage? Again, this was not clear.

At the very least, Corin knew now that the culprit was married and had two children, and he had lost them but was it for a better life or for the angels this remained a mystery. What stood in his way? How did he reach that point? And who was responsible? Those were not easy questions with any easy answers. He had to listen to the other concerts to find out.

He returned to his apartment. Chloe had left a few angry messages filled with frustration of Corin's sabotage. He ignored and deleted them. He had no time for Chloe's tantrums. Tess had left a few messages too but they were deleted as well.

* * *

Loki appeared later in the evening.

"Loki?" – Corin said seeing her. "What?"

"Your friend has been very persistent."

"How so?"

"She did not give up. Her curse is been lifted."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"It was not me."

"Then who?"

"I don't know."

"Well, put it back up."

"Why are so insistent?"

"She will spook him before I have found him or even worse he will find her and then…tada."

"Oh!" – Loki exclaimed understandingly. "Alright, I could sabotage her for a while."

"Actually, I had a better thought." – Corin said.

"Protect her?"

"No," – Corin smiled. "Limit her hearing to say – being deaf."

"This is protecting, Corin?"

"Kind of, yeah!"

"Alright, but for a day only," – Loki said. "We should not mess with the natural order."

"Cool! Beer?"

"Sure."

* * *

Chloe woke up early the next day. The first odd thing she noticed was the lack of sound, any sound, actually. She went to her laptop and put some music on but she did not hear it. She checked the volume and stepped backwards frightened as all was well with the settings. It was simply that she could not hear it. She went to the bathroom and let the water run but even that sound evaded her.

She opened her mouth and shouted but did not hear it. She staggered back to her bed and sat down her hands shaking. She checked her email and found one from Corin. It was a picture of an ear and an icon of a devilish smile.

"Darn you!" – She exclaimed though did not hear herself saying it. 'You're not going to stop me,' she thought frustrated. But Zatanna had gone away. She called her again and left a message. But now the question was how to proceed as she could not hear anyone's answer. Sadly she had to brush up her tactile language and lip reading.

Her investigation so far had not yielded any result. It was frustrating not to find what you are looking for in the internet but then maybe her approach was wrong. She thought of her conversation with Corin. He thought the culprit was sending a message. Maybe Corin's idea was not so bad after all but without being able to hear anything she would not find much in that area. Maybe that was his line of investigation and he wanted her out of the way.

'Damn,' she thought. They were supposed to work together on this one. Indeed, he was very different from Clark and yet kind of the same. Clark did not trust her either this much as of late. He always came when he wanted information and then he was dashing away alone. 'Kryptonians, arrogant sons of …'

She sighed deeply to calm herself. She thought it would be interesting to work with him now that she knew of him. But it was not meant to be. She sighed again. Why did Tess point him to her? Tess! Speaking of which, she wondered what her angle in all this was really. He was stubborn, arrogantly so, independent, incapable of listening to reason and somewhat dark. His methods were anyway. Clark will never go this far of pushing her away. Or maybe he was just like Clark – overprotective.

She sighed again. It was time to focus. She had to find some leads. Her disability was not going to stop her investigation. She was stubborn too. She could be dark too when necessity calls. She was Watch Tower, the heart of the Justice League and it was time she proved it.

All dressed, Chloe left her room and headed for the city's archives. Whoever stood behind the attacks was perfectly versed in the music science – acoustics, sound and waves. His interference had caused major damage.

Searching the records of old masters proved a bit challenging though not hard at all. She found several people capable of such manipulation. Only two of them were living still in Montreal in the wane of their lives. She then went to the stage where the philharmonic orchestra had performed to grab a recording of the evening.

The first address led her to a house close to Queen Mary's boulevard. She knocked on the door and elderly woman appeared. Thankfully, the lady had the same problem as she did. Her tactile language wasn't perfect but it did the job. She got in.

She was led into an old Victorian room though from the outside of the house that was not possible to determine. Everything in here was carefully selected by the owner to be of old and Victorian style. The owner of the house was on a wheel chair sitting in the living room and watching television or at the very least listening to it.

On a small wooden table next to him scattered Chloe noticed newspapers and magazines even covering the latest in the domain of classic music. On the shelves of the rich library, there were music books, blank notes' pages, and a conductor's baton.

Chloe sat in front of the owner who was also elderly gentleman, older than the landlady, and still fully alert. He greeted Chloe using the tactile. She explained as best as she could what she had come to talk about.

"When did you lose your hearing?" – He asked to see if she would be better at lip reading.

"This morning," – Chloe replied. It was indeed better this way.

"This morning?" – The elderly gentleman answered baffled.

"Yes, ah…how to put it…am…a curse."

"Temporary so?"

"I hope so." – Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Very well," – He replied.

"I have…ah…brought a recording of the philharmonic orchestra that went wrong. It has been filtered so it won't affect us (at least not in the way it did that day the others)."

"Let's have it."

Chloe passed him the disc. He took and placed it in the player next to him and pressed play, and they listened.

The melody was tender, soft, and gentle at places then it grew in sorrow, again tender and soft, then suspense and then it shifted to vivid pain and anger. But all in all it was very beautiful and touching.

"I was hoping you could tell me who wrote it." – Chloe said.

"It reminds me of a student. He had a gift for melody and feeling. The structure is perfect. Each note contributes for the sensation adding feeling at the right moment, the right peak. But it is difficult to tell who it is exactly. I have had a few students capable of such perfection."

"You said it reminded you of one in particular." – Chloe wanted to keep him on the first one he had mentioned.

"Yes, but as I said I had others that could do the same though…"

"Though…" – Chloe leaned forward.

"There is something in the style that reminds of that particular one. It is a trick of the notes chosen – old style classics. He had a Bach influence and a Beethoven. He adored them. Their sense of music was exquisite."

"What is his name?"

"He was like every other artist. He chose an artistic name which he latter on converted to be his real name – Ian Summernight."

"Ah, this speaks more of Shakespeare's influence."

"Yes, he also a fan of him too, Ian Sebastian Summernight. He named his son after Beethoven, Lou and his daughter Gigi, after George Sand, the writer."

"So it came to be Lou Sebastian Summernight?"

"No, he was Lou Van Summernight and the girl Georgina Evelyn Summernight, lovely names."

"Yes, indeed," – Chloe agreed. "Where do they live?"

"Oh, they separated two or three years ago. His wife, Evelyn, moved stateside taking the children with her. I have not heard of her ever since. I believe they settled in Star City."

"Thank you, you have been very helpful."

"It is my pleasure, young lady."

Chloe bid goodbye and left. She returned to her room and found Zatanna waiting for her.

"What happened to you, again?" – Zatanna asked.

Chloe did not bother answering as most of it she did not hear. They went in and then Chloe wrote it down.

"You can't hear?" – Zatanna asked baffled.

Chloe shook head.

"Your curse maker is persistent."

"No shit!" – Chloe remarked sarcastically.

"Alright, calm down, I'll fix it." – Zatanna said. "Bring me up the candles."

Chloe was getting used to the candles and the dust part. Zatanna drew the pentagram and started mumbling her counter curses. She had almost finished when the circle was broken and she was thrown backwards.

In the dead center, a young woman in black attire stood tall. Her eyes were like fire flickering dangerously.

"Pathetic little magician," – Her voice was coarse and filled with anger. "Have you learnt nothing?"

"More than you know witch!" – Zatanna exclaimed standing up. "You and your kind are obsolete."

Chloe was not hearing all of the conversation but she instantly knew Zatanna had crossed the line.

"How dare you?" Iron hot ropes wrapped Zatanna's body and pinned her to the wall. Zatanna was muttering some counter curses but she was silenced quickly. She had lost her ability to talk.

The young witch in black then faced Chloe who instinctively stepped backwards preparing for the worst.

"You'd heed better not ally yourself with magicians, Ms. Sullivan. They are powerless before the might of magic, real magic." – The witch moved closer to Chloe and whispered so only Chloe could hear her. "The curse shall be lifted by dawn. Do not attempt to break free of it till then. The magician's ineptitude and inexperience in these matters will result in making the curse permanent. Dark magic is not be messed with by those with no clues of its side effects. You can survive until dawn, can't you?"

Chloe nodded.

"Good," – The young witch said. "Until we meet again, Ms. Sullivan,"

"He sent you, didn't he?"

The young witch smiled. "I have no desire to get caught in between your troubles but I find that sometimes one has to compromise in order to get along with anyone. Good evening, Ms. Sullivan." And she vanished on the spot.

Zatanna however remained pinned to the wall. Her efforts to get free yielded at nothing. Chloe tried to help but the ropes were indeed very hot.

"I'm so sorry I got you in this mess." – Chloe said.

"It is not your fault, Chloe." – Zatanna replied.

"Who was that?"

"That was Hekate Loki. She is a genuine witch."

"I got that part."

"What did she say?"

"She said the curse will be gone by dawn tomorrow and asked you don't mess with it again."

"Of course, it is one day curse." – Zatanna exclaimed. "I guess I will be sleeping on the wall till then too."

"Can't you get free?"

"I've been trying. It is not going to be very comfortable but without my books I can't get free."

"Maybe I could…"

"NO! Go to bed and see you in the morning."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, good night Chloe."

"Ah, ok, good night, Zatanna,"

* * *

Corin used the time to pursue the last two concerts that had gone wrong. He took their tapes and with the installed filters listened. The music in there was more intense and the message was different. The pain of loss and the followed thoughts were part of the first two the third was the transit and the last two represent the anger issue and future intentions.

Corin was certain the music was going to tell him the story better than its author. He doubted much he would be as forthcoming as the melody. He also imagined if caught he would rather die than surrender (he wasn't very far from the truth either).

Corin had been right. The fourth installment was anger in its full extend. It was the anger of loss – his beloved ones and control. The author was desperately trying to gain his self esteem back but a powerful force was standing in the way one that had no intention of bulging. The struggle was clear in the melody. It reminded of the Flying Dutchman.

The last segment, the last concert, the theme changed. It still had the elements of anger but far more intense. It represented a new powerful force and the old one caught in the middle of a mighty struggle.

He was going after the one or ones responsible for his misery. A powerful force, Corin was thinking fast, could be a government or a rich boy. He was more inclined to the latter otherwise the ammo would have been different.

Corin had now clear picture of what the message was and how it was going to continue. Now all he needed was a name. He knew that person behind had a degree in music. He liked Beethoven and Bach, as the melody was clearly inspired by these two geniuses but there was one more element, the master of words who could be only one – William Shakespeare as it was the main focus in this case, the tune master.

Now he could go and spook him over the internet. It was the perfect time to initiate attack. The tune master was probably steps away from launching the final assault. He was at his most vulnerable though Corin knew the only way he would go down is when he stopped breathing. This part was unpleasant. Going after a criminal with the clear intent of killing him, was not a happy thought. Or at the very least this is what Corin expected would happen. The tune master would not let be captured alive.

The other question that haunted Corin was what happened to the tune master's wife and children. He knew at first they had left him which is why there was a part in the tune filled with hope but it had changed. They were fine and then not. Of course, this was the main question from which all other sensation followed. The main melody was constructed around it.

Of course, he was looking for high profile encounter between someone rich and our music genius. The search yielded several possibilities but none corresponded directly to the built profile. Corin changed his search parameters.

He needed a remote location where the tune master could test his weapon. It was preferably going to be as large as the Globe Theater. The Globe Theater was the stage of Shakespeare with fourteen facets that had perfect acoustics. In there, Shakespeare could make anyone laugh and cry, feel pain and joy, general happiness with the perfect selection of words.

Corin found online the picture of the first stage. The irony was the fourteen facets of it. None had really taken notice of that aspect. The irony followed in the next four concerts too. Oh, yeah, the tune master was definitely a fan of Shakespeare.

Now he had to check who built the stages and by whose specifications. The facets were difficult to spot unless someone knew exactly what to look for. The stages were commissioned by the local offices of the mayors but were built by several different contractors. Corin set out to visit each of them and to find who they had employed.

Most of the employees hired, no surprise there, were on temporary jobs. There were logically no records available either but Corin had the manager describe those he remembered. None of them fit the profile he was looking for though.

"Mister?" – Another man called as Corin was leaving.

"Yes?"

"There were four other guys that supervised the construction. One stood out."

"Can you describe him?"

"No need, really," – The man replied. "He's at the Olympic Stadium now. He's helping with the construction for the Queen concert."

"Thank you," – Corin said and frowned. The Queen concert was tomorrow and one of the most famous attendee was going to be Bruce Wayne.

Corin needed the itinerary and the complete guest list. He headed straight for the organizer's offices of that concert. The guest list was full of more or less famous people: Bruce Wayne, Ophelia Jones, Amelia Segue, and Mora Cane. The rich boy profile however fitted only Bruce Wayne, the powerful force. So he was the target he had to be. Corin had to stop the tune master.

He rushed to the Olympic stadium only to learn that the construction supervisor had gone home. He did not waste time though. He went through the security cameras which unfortunately he had to hack and he found him.

The tune master was nearly seventy but full of life. His eyes were grey and his hair white. Corin followed his moves during the day and noticed the subtle changes he made. He had to undo them and so he got to it when the night shift came to it. Having finally finished he returned home.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe stormed in startling him. He heard the door open and jumped out of bed. He nearly blew his cover of a normal being.

"Ms. Sullivan?" – He exclaimed stunned when he saw her. "Breaking and entering now?"

"Very funny, coming from you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Cursing people…well, me for instance," – Chloe exploded. "Did you really think it will stop me?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time…" – Corin did not bother denying. "What are you doing here?"

"I found the culprit."

"Really? In the feeble state your mind is I doubt that."

"You'll be surprised." – She remarked while sitting down, took a deep breath and continued. "Look, we kind of got on the wrong foot as of late…"

"You could say that…"

"Don't interrupt me!" – She cut him off. "I have every reason to be angry at you."

"Hardly,"

"I do!" – She was persistent. "I came for help and to work together instead you pushed me away and cursed me. I think you're obnoxious and utterly arrogant with some displaced demeanor of superiority."

"Really?" – Corin blinked hard at her insults.

"Yes, you can hardly describe what teamwork looks like. It has always to be your way like it is the only one. Well guess what mister – it isn't." – Chloe was quite flared up.

"Are you done?" – Corin said after a while.

"I'm just beginning…"

"Aha…" – Corin returned to bed.

"Hey,"

"When you are done could you sent me a letter?" – He said, turned around and covered himself up.

She rushed to his room and threw the blanket aside. She was not going to lose her momentum. She continued with the scolding for about an hour then sat down exhausted of the exercise.

* * *

Corin used the time to prepare breakfast and make coffee.

"Coffee?" – He offered.

"Sure, two sugars,"

"Yes, milady,"

"Don't suck up!" – She said though her tone was softer this time.

"You know if your tantrums always look like that I do pity the guy that would be your boyfriend." – Corin said sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"My boyfriends don't curse me."

"Well, that's a relief for you."

"Stop mocking me!"

"Alright," – Corin gave up. "We did get on the wrong foot."

"And?"

"Don't tell me you're expecting an apology now?" – Corin raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, yes, I am."

"Well, you will be waiting for the second coming." – Corin replied and then it was his turn to snap. "For saving your life!"

"Saving my life?" – Chloe flared up disbelievingly.

"Yes, your pursuit of the tune master that early would have led exactly there." – Corin answered back. "Do you really understand how dangerous that man is? I don't think so."

"I do actually."

"Really? I doubt that." – Corin snapped. "He has nothing to lose. Do you know what that means? It means he will kill you without a second thought."

"Everyone has something to lose."

"He doesn't. He had a wife and two children and he lost them and he is out there for revenge not only against whoever attacked him but against society as a whole."

"I know. Lou and Georgina…"

"Huh?"

"His children and his wife Evelyn, they left him two years ago."

"Hugh," – Corin opened and closed his mouth. She had found his name. "Ah, ok, how the devil did you find that?"

"Oh, you didn't know his name." – Chloe exclaimed victoriously.

"Truce?"

"Not yet."

"You're going to spice it and enjoy?"

"Oh, yeah,"

Corin narrowed his gaze and moved away. He shook head and sat in one of the armchairs. She had the right to be mad at him though it was done for her own wellbeing.

Chloe sighed. She had her tantrum though he did not admit total defeat. He was indeed very stubborn. It was time they put their differences behind. They had a dangerous man to stop so she shared of her discoveries.

"Now, we need to find him."

"He will be at the Olympic Stadium." – Corin said.

"What?" – Chloe exclaimed stunned. "How do you know that?"

"I know it because I found him. You're right the only thing I did not know is his name." – Corin replied savoring his turn to take the lead.

"How did you find him?"

"I told you in order to catch him we have to understand him."

"Yes, the message,"

"Yes," – He nodded. "The message was imbedded into the music. I listened to all the pieces. He has inclinations towards Bach, Beethoven and the most important clue – Shakespeare. Every concert stage was built with fourteen facets that represent the best resonance and optimal string for his melody weapon. Shakespeare was a genius with words and he is a genius with notes. He is the tune master."

"That explains as I found out why he changed his name to Ian Summernight."

"And," – Corin continued. "I know the name of his target that has tormented him."

"Who is it?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"WHAT?" – She exclaimed. "Why?"

"The exact why, I don't know. It is not in the net."

"In the very place, we are not supposed to look? So you can I can't?"

"Chloe, I told you why not in the beginning but now being so close I had to spook him."

"Alright, so what now?"

"Now we confront him and hope for the best."

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

"Oh, no," – Corin shook head. "We have only a supposition. We need to push him and he has to falter then we go to the police."

"Alright, let's get on with it."

"After breakfast…" – Corin smiled and she smiled too.

* * *

Ian Summernight arrived at the stadium early in the morning. He had some final touches to apply before he launches the final attack. Everything was falling into place perfectly. Bruce Wayne, the man who ruined him, was going finally to pay and he will avenge his family.

The stage startled to fill with people. The tune master was making his final rounds. It was nearly time for the first phase.

"Ian Summernight," – A voice took him out of his thoughts. He turned around and came face to face with a young man with ice blue eyes. Behind him, there was a blond girl.

"Yes?" – Ian said.

"Your plan has failed already. I replaced the coils last night." – Corin said directly. He had no intention of playing around the subject. "This time you won't hurt anyone."

"I have no idea what you are talking about young man." – Ian said though startled but the young man's words.

"Fiddle," – Corin replied. "The game is up, Ian. It is pointless to deny. I know why. I understand but I can't let you get your revenge on him."

"I'm afraid I really do not know what you are talking about."

"Really?" – Corin said with growing impatience. "Well then Mr. Summernight, graduate of Concordia University, excelled in Sound Acoustics and PhD in Classic Music, honorable member of the International Philharmonic Society, husband to Evelyn, and father to Lou and Georgina, favorite student of the Montreal's best conductor and the man who has been given the title: The Tune Master…" – Corin paused to let the flow of information sink in and follow the changes in Ian's face as he said it. "There is footage of you placing you on every single stage where your disastrous music had caused mass murder. And it is on its way to the police right now. But in all fairness, Mr. Summernight, where you on the second at nine pm or on the third at six thirty one or on the fourth at seven twenty six?"

If Ian was startled by the accusations he was now thunder stricken by the times. How on Earth did this young man find him? He had noticed the increased interest about him in the internet but it was nowhere this close.

Of course, he would love to silence him but in this crowd he couldn't do it. The young man had chosen perfectly his stage of attack. But Ian was not about to give himself up.

"The first time I was home, the second I was at…the gym, the third I…was…at…ah…the dress…shop…and…"

"Really?" – Corin interrupted with a victorious smile. "Why don't why tell me again this time backwards starting with the last?"

Ian stuttered. Coming up with the lie was easy but saying backwards proved difficult on the cue.

"I…ah…" – He was caught off guard. "I don't have to explain to some pup. Who the hell are you? Who do you take yourself for? What gives the right to…?"

"I'm conscious citizen that is not going to let you kill more people. And those were simple enough questions, Mr. Summernight. A lie is believable only when it circles around the truth but you…You can't tell the truth because it puts right on the scenes of crime."

Ian did not bother answering this time. He simply bolted away the moment Corin diverted his attention. But by doing this and with all the cameras around he had just admitted his guilt.

He ran to his equipment. The cameras he had installed showed him the young man wasn't lying. The coils were out of place not by much but enough. He spat breathing heavily. He was so close and was beaten by a pup.

But he wasn't going to go down this easily. He was going to strike. He launched his attack. It was premature and Wayne wasn't here yet but perhaps in the chaos he will find him and get rid of him and if not well he will find a way in the future to get even.

He pressed the button and his attack raged. The tones of his revenge covered the stage. People started screaming. The young man was on his knees then on the ground wriggling like a worm as Ian saw through his hidden cameras. It was payback time.

* * *

A sudden noise took him off the screens. Behind him, he saw an oddly attired man falling to his knees. His face was not visible as it stood behind a dark purple mask. Ian walked to him and gave him a kick. The man fell to the ground.

"Whoever you are you picked the wrong time to mess with me." – Ian said.

But Ian had picked his enemy poorly. The oddly attired man was not done with him.

"Your poison…will…" – He managed to say through the paralyzing pain the music singed into his body. "Your poison will end, tune master, with you."

Ian had recognized the voice this time. He could barely believe his ears. He took out his flute and started playing to further the pain.

"Bold words, Vincent." – Ian cackled in between breaths. "The last time, it is the last time this time. I have the upper h…"

The tune master did not finish his sentence as he fell on his knees holding his hands tightly to his throat where an invisible force was squeezing away his life. His tuned flute had stopped playing and lay beside him, useless.

He perceived a pair of dark purple boots. Vincent stood before him. He made an effort and looked up. The oddly attire was purple, dark purple. His eyes also perceived one blond girl running up the alley hoping to arrive in time or so it looked. The tune master frowned. He remembered her from earlier. She was with the young man that was asking uncomfortable questions that forced him to run.

The skin around his throat was turning just as purple as Vincent's attire. He gasped for air once, twice and then fell to the ground for one last time...unrequited. His thoughts dwelled on all his memories, all his achievements and the last time he stood above this very man in purple, almost victorious, just a breath away. But he had managed to turn the tables and was relentlessly unforgiving. He was his equal.

" **Collaris, Na Vastia Sema** (justice has been served, by Collaris)!" – Vincent said and walked away just in time. The blonde girl arrived all too late. And besides the tune master wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

Chloe when the attack started looked frantically around. Everyone was screaming and falling to the ground. But she came prepared. She was wearing ear buds. Corin fell and she moved to help him but he gestured her to find the tune master.

"I'll be fine…go!"

Chloe left him despite her instincts and followed the tune master in the direction he had run off to. She saw him in the distance and then she saw the other one. He was dressed all in purple, dark purple and wore a mask of the same color. He appeared to be put down by the music as well but not for long.

Suddenly he had raised his hand and the tune master lost his balance and fell on a knee. She ran quicker. The tune master was gasping for air. His flute had fallen onto the ground. The dark purple man had stood up and was standing above the tune master.

The tune master's face had turned purple and then he fell onto the ground. Very near, Chloe heard the voice of the purple man: " **Collaris, Na Vastia Sema** " She did not know its meaning but it did not matter either. The purple man walked away.

A minute later she stood before the tune master. She touched his throat and sighed. He was dead. Looking around, she found his equipment and put a stop to the agonizing effect of the music. She had done it just in time.

Shortly after, the police arrived. Corin came too. He looked down at the tune master and sighed deeply.

"He is dead?"

"Yes," – Chloe whispered.

"Such a shame."

"Yeah,"

Corin looked at her and saw something in her expression. "What?"

"What?"

"You tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"Who killed him? You saw him, didn't you?"

Chloe only nodded.

"Well?"

Chloe did not have the time to tell him as the police detectives started asking questions and they had to answer them as best as they could.

* * *

Later on when they were free and returned to Corin's apartment Corin asked her again but her focus was somewhere else. Corin asked again. Chloe sighed. Corin was just drinking his late coffee as she told him of the purple masked man. Corin spit all of his coffee and looked at her strangely.

"What did you say?"

"He was in purple, dark purple and a mask of the same color. Why?"

Corin did not reply. He bolted off the apartment and headed straight for the internet club just a few streets away. He hacked his way into the CCTV cameras. What Chloe had described was not possible. But he found his prove soon enough. His eyes widened in utter shock. How was this possible?

He tracked his moves as best as he could and soon located him. He bolted in that direction passing again by Chloe who was out wondering where he had disappeared to.

"Corin?" – She shouted after him but he did not reply.

He reached the area where the purple masked man had to be and soon spotted him.

"STOP!" – He bellowed.

The purple masked man turned around and saw Corin forty meters away from him though he was seeing him properly.

"STOP!" – Corin said again. "You killed him. Why?"

The purple masked man wondered what the hell he meant.

"The tune master – why?" – Corin clarified.

The purple masked man was surprised someone had managed to find him this quickly.

"He had to go. It was the only way. Justice…"

"Justice is not blind or stupid. There is always a way!"

"You're young and do not know what you are talking about." – The purple masked man replied. "Sometimes, rare times, death is the only way."

"Say this to the judge!"

"I doubt that." – The purple masked man said and raised his hand. Corin flew backwards and fell hard to the ground. The purple masked man walked away but not for long. It was his time to hit a wall. He raised himself up and looked back. Corin was on his feet with a hand in the air.

"You can't run!" – Corin bellowed. "Justice always catches up."

"You're right about that." And he raised a hand…

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	21. S2 Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Lost Society**

 _Previously..._

"You can't run!" – Corin bellowed. "Justice always catches up."

"You're right about that." And he raised a hand…

And now…

A container rose from the ground and sped towards Corin with incredible speed but stopped just inches from him. The purple masked man stood in awe and shock as it flew back at him with the same speed. He stopped it. Focusing the metal of the container broke to smaller pieces that flew back to Corin.

Corin focused too and brought them to a halt. He broke the pieces into even smaller pieces and shot them at the purple masked man who also stopped them and broke them into even smaller pieces. He then raised other trash and shot it at Corin along the others.

Corin managed to block the rain of small pieces but the other trash did hit him. He lost his balance and fell to a knee. He stood up quickly. Rummaging in his pockets he took out a small bottle of gas that he carried with himself for his lighter and emptied it onto the ground then he lit it. The fiery line formed quickly. With focus, Corin made the flames rise and as fireballs threw them at his opponent.

The purple masked man whose name was Vincent was utterly surprised of the skill. There weren't many telekinetiks who could that. Actually, the only ones he knew of on Earth were the Phi Praetorian although they did attack only with fire. So the only logical explanation left was Ventu Collaris. But that was odd as he was the only one that has survived the apocalypse on Aerie. Was the man before him a Ventu Collaris? There was only one way to find out.

He redoubled his attack. The response was slower than he would expect of a Ventu Collaris. So he wasn't one of them but this did not explain the extraordinary skill his opponent was displaying.

"Vesta Su (Who are you)?" – Vincent shouted as he took cover. "Tanu manis Ventu Collaris Seme (The way of the Ventu Collaris is just).

"Veonis Collaris mendi Sai Sema nai hendu (The calling of Collaris is to serve justice not murder)." – Corin replied.

Vincent frowned. His opponent had just quoted the Mantra of Collaris, their sacred God. Who was this man? If he wasn't Yllyan then how could he possibly know that?

"Wani Yllya (Are you Yllyan)?"

"Wanis Veon Collaris (I am the voice of Collaris)."

The answer was most unexpected and utterly impossible.

"Nai (No)!" – Vincent said. "Nai wanis neon (it is not possible)."

Vincent then stood up and threw all his might at this imposter.

Corin had hard time evading the storm of objects that flew in his direction. His ability to block them was overwhelmed. He fell. He was losing consciousness. Suddenly he saw familiar boots and the scene before him changed but he had already surrendered to the darkness.

"Corin! Wake up!"

Corin stirred and then again who wouldn't when he's been cheered with smacks across the face.

"Aw!" – He growled.

"Oh, thank Mortis, you're alive!"

"Hard not to be with your continuous smacking," – Corin remarked sitting up.

"Well, I thought for a moment I had lost you."

"Beating me up might have achieved just that."

"Well, you are up and about." – Loki said and sat next to him. "Who was that guy beating the crap out of you?"

"He was..." – Corin trailed off. The memory was returning to him along with the pain in his body.

"Yes?" – Loki looked at him expectantly.

"He ki..." Corin's thoughts were racing. He knew exactly who that was, well, what that was anyway but it was not possible. They were all gone. How had this one survived?

"You know you did not have trouble speaking before. Maybe I should give you a few more smacks."

"No thanks," – Corin put his hands defensively before his face.

"Well then who was he?" – Loki insisted.

"Someone you should keep away from." – He replied and tried to stand up but it proved a bit difficult. His legs did not hold him and he was back on the ground.

"Hey, easy," – Loki said and helped him sit up straight. "It is worse than I thought."

"It happens..." – His vision had become blurry. He thrust his head as though to chase a fly but it was not helping. "I'm perfectly...fline...fine..."

"Hey," – But it was too late Corin fell unconscious and Loki caught him just in time. He probably had a concussion and with her efforts to bring him back she might have done more harm than good. She picked him up and tossed him over her shoulder. She had to bring him to a healer.

* * *

Corin woke up several days later. Something silver was hovering over him. He blinked and noticed it was hair – Ayla's. Just across the room, sitting in a low wooden chair he saw Alicia and standing guard outside the door was Loki.

He tried clearing his thoughts. The sun was high in the sky. It was probably noon already. How long had he been out? A day, maybe two, yeah, this was certain.

"Good morning," – He said.

Ayla who had been sitting on the side of the bed turned. "Ah, Seyt, you gave us quite the scare."

"How long have I...?"

"Do not speak right away." – Ayla cautioned. "You're still very weak."

"He's up?" – Loki rushed in.

"For now," – Corin whispered. His initial strength was fading. His eyes sought Alicia. She had woken up. Their looks crossed and for a moment stood in each other's orbit but then Alicia stormed out.

"Do you have that effect on everyone?" – Loki couldn't resist observing.

"I try..." – He rolled his eyes. "It is not my fault."

"Sure!" – Loki said and followed Alicia.

"Hey..." – Corin tried to stand up.

"Rest, Seyt!" – Ayla said pushing him back to the pillows. "Here, drink!" Corin absorbed the liquid and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Far away, in a distant forest, a dark lake loomed. Under its surface however was a different story. Dwellings of unknown material illuminated the water like fire. They were organized in a circular fashion that stood out like a sun. Inside, the structures were of alien design of different forms and shapes.

Vincent arrived two days after his encounter with Corin. He stopped at his dwelling to rest and then went to report to the grand council.

"So you eliminated the tune master," – The master elder was saying. "And then what happened?"

Vincent recounted his altercation with the unknown man. It raised quite a few eyebrows.

"He was versed in Yllyan and displayed telekinetic skills and yet he was not a Ventu Collaris, is this correct Ventu Vincent?"

"Yes, master," – Vincent replied. "He called himself the Voice of Collaris."

"The voice?" – The master elder frowned. He sought a small crystalline device out of his pocket and let it float before him. A display of ancient texts appeared. The screens changed until the master elder had located a particular paragraph.

' _At the exodus of the two titan races of the twenty eight galaxies, on the planet Terra, called by its inhabitants Earth, forward shall come the one that shall change the shape of streams. Know him as the Voice of the all mighty Azure God – Collaris and the herald of the Red Sun God – Rao._

 _He shall rise from the ashes of his shame and ignorance to help his peoples, the titan races, in their new home. And…_ '

This text described the exodus of the Yllyan and Kryptonian people as written in the Prophecy of Rao and the Dragon Scrolls of Collaris.

* * *

The master elder's expression had changed. Could Ventu Vincent have come across the chosen one? Not many would dare to invoke the ancient prophecies or come by them by accident. But the question lingered – who was that man Vincent had encountered.

"Ventu Vincent, it is the decision of the Grand Council for you to locate and bring forward this man you encountered and any who assist him. Is this understood Ventu Collaris?"

"Yes, my master," – Vincent bowed though particularly thrilled of his new mission. "But he will not come easily."

"Given your recent encounter he could hardly be blamed." – The master elder remarked. "Nevertheless, you shall bring him forth. Who helped him escape?"

"I can't be sure, my master."

"What did you see?"

"I saw a young woman in black attire and then they were gone."

"Gone how?"

"One moment they were there and the next they had vanished. Perhaps a teleport…"

"NO!" – The master councilor interrupted. "She is obviously a witch."

"A witch?" – Vincent exclaimed. "I thought they were figment of the humans' imagination."

"They are not." – The master councilor said. "They are separate from the humans and very powerful. Be careful, Ventu Vincent, you are susceptible to magic."

"I shall."

"Dismissed."

"Ventu Vincent," – The master elder said. "You may take as many of the trainees with you as you like. Bring him here."

"As you wish," – Vincent bowed and left the chambers of the grand council.

"This is more serious than we ever thought." – The master councilor shared.

"It is possible he is of the royal bloodline." – The master record keeper spoke for the first time since Vincent's arrival. "They are born with the abilities too."

"This is doubtful." – The master councilor disagreed. "The Tassir family is gone. None of them survived."

"This is not true – Veshinov was on Earth."

"Veshinov? He is a human."

"And married to Vellisha Tassir," – The master record keeper said. "And Mira Tassir is also here."

"Yes, she is but we have never made contact with them nor have they ever displayed any of the skills."

"Then it is a true mystery."

"The mystery will be solved when we bring forth the one claiming to be the Voice." – The master elder said.

"You know Ventu Vincent is right about one thing he will not come quietly." – The master councilor shared.

"Very much so…" – The master elder agreed. "But we have to see him. Ventu Vincent has only to evade the witch the rest should be easier."

"Yes, the fabled voice is not a Ventu Collaris."

"We shall see who and what he is." – The master elder concluded. "This session is over."

* * *

Ventu Vincent returned to his quarters thinking over the encounter with the Voice. He was thinking of way to draw him out again. He then remembered the tune master's last moments and the blonde girl. It seemed the tune master had recognized her. Maybe this girl was his way in. The Voice could not have been much behind her. Yes, the girl was definitely his way in but of course he had to find her first.

Having gathered his thoughts he ventured out and headed for the training complex. He really did not need anyone's help on this adventure but the councilors were right he might run into that witch and that would be a significant setback. He needed at least some help to create the distraction.

The training complex was at the far end of the Yllyan city. It was a very imposing domed building bearing the flags of the Royal family and the crest of the empire. Of course the Royal family was no longer with them. The last surviving members knew nothing of the last haven of the Yllyan Empire. And there were only two – Vellisha and Mira.

Ventu Vincent smiled to himself. Vellisha and Mira however were never considered part of the Royals. They betrayed the Empire by marrying offworlders. They both married humans while their sister Sarah did the same though slightly different. She married a Kryptonian. Vincent had never liked them. They were the self proclaimed guardians of the universe. They were arrogant and self centered. Hopefully the Kryptonians managed to destroy themselves and thus did the universe a great favor.

Vincent ventured inside the training complex. The guards saluted. At the very least, there were still a few places where the might of the Ventu Collaris is still respected. Yes, the respect, it was power. And he was the last of the Ventu Collaris, the true Ventu Collaris. The councilors were training new ones but they will never be true Ventu Collaris. The new ones will simply be new, of what is left the Yllyan Empire. The Empire forced to hide on this primitive world, world of the humans.

Of course, Vincent will do anything, well something anyway, to reclaim the power of the Yllyan Empire. Taking over the human world would be one of them but they simply did not have the power to do so. There were so few of them and only one of him. They will not be much of a threat to the humans. Now if we had a fully trained squad of Ventu Collaris under his command this would be a different story. But he had to wait for this day. The training program was taking more time than usual as he was the only Ventu Collaris they had and the other trainers were of the rank of the councilors in the use of the ability.

Vincent sighed. Maybe the glory of the Empire died with Aerie and the fall of the Ventu Collaris. They fought until the very end but still could not save the Emperor or Aerie. He was the lucky one. He was sent on a mission. Vincent sighed deeply. What was was.

"Ventu Vincent," – Master trainer Collin called throwing Vincent off his thoughts. "This is an unexpected visit though we could benefit of your presence to…"

"Later!" – Vincent dismissed the greetings with a hand gesture and commanded. "Summon the trainees."

Master trainer Collins bowed and sounded the gong. All trainees abandoned their exercises and appeared before them.

Ventu Vincent did not wait for the line to be formed. Those that took longer he simply pushed away with the ability. They fell on the ground and remained there. Failure is not something Vincent accepted or tolerated.

He walked around those that had managed to get in line before the end of the gong's summoning. Ironically, the less trained ones were always first in line. The respect of moving up the ladder often played tricks with the heads of the trainees making them think they were superior of the others.

The standards of selection and training were definitely falling, Vincent thought. He was not happy of this fact.

"The Grand Council has sent me on a mission of retrieval. I need four volunteers of rank ranges six, eight, eleven and thirteen. Do not take this mission lightly. Our objective is to bring forth a man claiming to be the Voice of Collaris."

"Surely, Ventu Vincent, you can achieve this ask alone." – Master trainer Collin observed.

"Are you questioning the decision of the grand Council?" – Ventu Vincent said raising an eyebrow.

"No," – Master trainer Collin retreated a step. "Of course not, but they are not ready for a real mission."

"They are now." – Vincent countered. "And while you are correct, Master trainer, I expect resistance of a different nature. I will take down the Voice but he will not be alone hence the need of support."

"A diversion, you mean?" – Master trainer Collin whispered.

"Be as it may," – Vincent replied also lowering his voice. "This is the decision of the council. If you have a problem with it, take with them. But if you question me in front of the trainees again, it will be your last. Do you understand me, Master trainee?" Vincent's last words were filled with frustration and outright threat.

"Perfectly," – Master trainer Collin replied and swallowed hard. He had gone too far in being overprotective of his trainees. Sometimes it was easy to forget but in the case of the Ventu Collaris it is the deadliest mistake to make. In the old days such defiance would have cost him his life on the spot.

"Submit your names at dusk!" – Vincent said aloud turning to the trainees. "By dawn, I will select the four. Dismissed!"

Vincent left the training complex as quickly as possible. He needed a place to relax and calm down. The growing insubordination of the trainers was exhausting and unnerving. Respect, these days it was a rare commodity.

* * *

Corin stirred. His eyes flickered open. It was dark outside but there was a candle placed on a small table next to him. He examined the immediate area around him. He was in the ground huts somewhere outside the Sylvan village. He remembered they had several such huts mainly kept for the guardians of the village and for returning hunters.

He pushed himself to sit up. Every part of his body ached of the effort. Apparently the encounter with the Ventu Collaris had caused more damage that he originally thought. The memory of the encounter floated back in. He had pushed himself harder than ever before to resist not only the flying debris but resist the telekinetic pulses emitted by the enemy.

He knew what the Ventu Collaris are capable of he just never experienced it in person. They were the Royal guards for a reason. They had the best training a soldier could receive and the highest rating of telekinesis.

'Oh, why does it hurt so much?' – Corin wondered. Every muscle in his body was on fire. He turned his body sideways, put his feet firmly on the floor and attempted to stand up. It failed as he crumbled on the floor like a sack of old potatoes. The last time he felt that weak he had barely escaped the Phantom Zone with a lethal wound that should have killed him but didn't.

Corin frowned. Why was that? Why was he thinking again of the question that has been bothering him ever since he arrived on Earth? Why didn't he have his powers? What has happened to them? Maybe one day he will have his answer. For today though he had only to return back on the bed. But it was easier said than done.

He cleared his mind and focused. Ha, he thought, it is working. But it was rather too easy and he noticed he was floating. Turning his head he quickly discovered the source. It was Loki. She was levitating him.

"Do you mind?" – Corin asked frustrated of the interference though realizing how ungrateful it might seem.

"I do actually." – Loki replied ignoring his protest.

Corin was back on the bed and Loki pulled the blanket over him.

"You are still very weak and you are staying in bed." – She added. "And if you do not I'll bind you to the bed."

"Staying in bed is not going to make me stronger." – Corin retorted.

"No, but staying for now will ensure that someday you can actually get out of it." – She answered back.

"How quaint!"

"Don't be so sarcastic!" – She flared up. "If it weren't for me you will be dead now."

"My apologies, milady," – Corin flared back on his turn. "I was doing just fine."

"Alicia will soon be here, so do behave." – She said with a softer voice.

Corin had to swallow his response. He was not entirely sure why he was so mad at her. It was probably his, own pride, shame and powerlessness that was doing the talking. He was beaten again. Is that what the Forest Lord meant so long ago? You will fall more times than others. No, Corin shook head firmly. He could not give into these sorts of feelings or he will live in the dark side of fear all the time.

He relaxed uneasily taking deep breaths to calm himself otherwise his impulsive side would have pushed him to stand up and possibly lick the floor again. It seemed to help.

As predicted, Alicia showed up a few minutes later. She checked him then gave him some awfully smelling potion to drink that burned his throat and spread through him like enraged water streams. But he felt almost instantaneously better afterwards.

Alicia of course did not say a word to him. She spoke with Loki in hushed tones then left and Corin knew why. She was not happy he had left them without a word. And now out of the blue he needed their help though he certainly had not asked for it as Loki had taken matters in her, own hands.

Of course, Loki could have chosen a worse place to bring him. She could have brought him to the Ocean Realm. And then getting rid of Cymo's ridicule would have been close to impossible. The little brat waited for any opportunity to do exactly that.

Loki returned into the hut and told him to sleep but he couldn't. He had enough of sleeping and besides sleeping although it has its redeeming qualities it was not what he needed. He needed the cold, fresh waters of the lake nearby.

* * *

Corin waited for Loki to fall asleep. She looked already too exhausted. She went outside to guard the hut but soon fell asleep. Corin slipped out of his bed this time without making the slightest sound. He basically had to crawl as his muscles were not strong enough to support him standing upright.

Like a snake he slithered out of the hut one inch at the time. Passing by Loki was the most challenging task but he managed it with patience and diligence. Of course crawling was not providing the best speed but it had to do. His muscles had started to work better. His focus on reaching the lake had toughened them sufficiently.

Once he was outside the perimeter of the hut he moved to the bushes. There on the ground he found enough scattered branches and splinters. He used the biggest branches to make crutches and thus managed to stand up. After all he used almost an hour just to get twenty feet away from the hut. Now his speed had significantly improved.

He reached the lake in less than two hours. He approached the border of the lake and lay down the crutches. His legs gave up and he was on the ground but it did not matter. He took off the little clothes he had on him and crawled to the very edge of the lake and plunged in.

His skin rejoiced in the cold waters of the lake. For a moment he sunk in but it was only a moment. His body felt the cold and coolness. His strength returned gradually. He was pushing his muscles slowly but steadily.

Swimming under and above water while slowly increasing the use of his muscles at every turn, it took Corin only four hours to regain control. He was now swimming without any effort. He spent another hour in the water performing various exercises designed to strengthen the body and the mind.

Dawn cracked an hour later. Corin got out of the water without any effort. He began the conditioning of Rao. His muscles were responding well to the levels of difficulty. Half an hour later, he simply lay on the ground to calm the strain he had been exerting on his muscles. Ironically everything needed time to settle down. The healing process has to be intense at the beginning and lessened with the passing days until full recovery.

He returned to the hut on his own two hours later. Loki was nowhere in sight. She had probably noticed he was gone and was frantically looking for him around. This brought a smile to him. He returned in the hut and conveniently simulated he had fallen off the right side of the bed and crawled under it as a result of sleeping.

"Are you sure he is not in there?" – Corin heard Alicia's voice.

"Yes, I am." – Loki replied.

Corin barely managed to hold the laughter that was trying to burst out of him. He assumed a sleepy face and groaned.

"What the hell…"

He heard hurried footsteps. Loki and Alicia ventured in and soon pulled him from under the bed.

"Seyt, how did you get there?"

"I haven't the foggiest." – Corin replied innocently with notes of frustration. "I just opened my eyes and there was this tiny spider and darkness then I saw the light coming on the right and wondered what the hell, and here you two come to my rescue yet again."

They put him into the bed.

"Don't scare me like that." – Loki said almost tenderly.

"Did you look under the bed before sounding the alarm?" – Alicia asked.

"No, I …, I didn't." – Loki admitted. "How could have I predicted he would be under it?"

"I'm sorry," – Alicia said. "I didn't mean…you know…"

"Yeah," – Loki nodded. "I just panicked."

"Who wouldn't?" – Alicia exclaimed understandingly. "Seyt, don't scare us."

"I wasn't trying to." – Corin replied. "I was sleeping."

"Of course," – Alicia said. "I'll bring you your breakfast now and calm the others. Come Loki."

They left and Corin could relax. His ruse had passed the test with flying colors. Of course sneaking out again on Loki would prove now far more difficult but he did not have to leave he just had to make sure she doesn't see him.

Corin frowned again. Why has he hiding from them? He could easily tell them he is ok now but some undefined feeling was telling him otherwise. They were both overprotective and actually Loki might curse him or at the very least bind him to the bed as she warned him yesterday. No, maintaining cover was definitely paramount, for now. And yet it all felt kind of stupid. Corin sighed but decided not to reveal his quick recovery yet.

* * *

For the next few days, he managed to sneak out of Loki's sight and perform his exercises in peace. He recovered his full strength soon enough but maintain his subterfuge. It was kind of nice to see both Alicia and Loki take care of him though he was certain he was going to pay for the deception later.

Of course, Loki and Alicia had noticed his improving health and one day they had returned to the hut earlier. They noticed his absence.

"Look under the bed." – Alicia suggested.

"He is not there." – Loki said after bending down and looking under it. "Where the hell is he? You spent time with him. Where would he go?"

Alicia slapped herself on the forehead closing her eyes. "Of course," She exclaimed and a vexation smile appeared on her face. "Typical. Come with me!" She led the way and Loki followed.

They crossed through the forest until they reached a waterfall. Beneath there was a small lake in whose waters they saw Corin swimming.

Loki opened and closed her mouth shocked but with growing anger of the perfect deception he had managed to maintain for so long.

Corin then left the lake and had started his training exercises and despite the growing anger Loki had to admit that he had recovered pretty fast. She looked at Alicia and saw the same reverence and growing anger.

"I'm going to kill him." – Loki stated after a while and nodding added. "Yes, I'm definitely going to kill him."

"Get in line, I'm first." – Alicia said her gaze narrowing.

"How long do you think he's been doing this?"

"I don't know but Seyt is full of surprises." – Alicia replied. "I suggest we confront him and find out."

"Oh, no," – Loki shook head. "He's not the only one that can play this game. We're going to make him pay for that."

"I agree co-conspirator." – Alicia said holding out her hand to Loki that shook it.

Both then left and returned to the hut. There they waited for Corin's return. They hid the moment they spotted him and then pretended to have just arrived. Unfortunately they were not as good actors as they thought they were. Corin easily spotted the change in their demeanor.

When they left him for the night, he was thoughtful. They spent almost the entire day making him comfortable and miserable at the same time. It was an odd mixture. Corin closed his eyes and summoned the memory. He paid now more attention to their expressions and despite their obvious effort to hide it Corin now clearly saw the anger in the eyes.

'Oh, well, it lasted as long as it could.' They were definitely onto him. They must have come earlier and found the empty bed. And then Alicia must have guessed where he would go. Yes, it had definitely happened that way. She knew his habits in the forest well. 'Oh, well, nothing is forever.' Though now he started wondering what they would do to him. They were definitely pissed.

* * *

Corin's thoughts were interrupted though. His cellular rang. Corin frowned. Who could this possibly be? He looked at the handset and saw it was Tess. What could she possibly want?

"Ms. Mercer," – He replied.

"Oh, Corin, thank God, I found you." – Tess sounded quite distressed.

"What's going on?" – He asked with growing concern.

"Something awful has happened."

"Such as?"

"Ah," – Tess exclaimed inhaling and exhaling hard as though she was running for dear life."Chloe has been kidnapped. They took…"

"Wow, slow down," – He interrupted. "What do you mean she's been kidnapped?"

"They took…"

"Tess!" – He raised his voice. "Start at the beginning."

"I came to the airport and took her home." – Tess said slowing down the pace of her trembling voice. "We met a few days later…ah…"

"In secret?" – Corin helped.

"Yeah," – She admitted.

"Why?"

"Well, it is complicated."

"Yours and hers friends…"

"Yeah, we have all common ground we just stand on opposite sides."

"What a surprise! Go on!"

"Yeah, anyway, we met just outside of Metropolis. She wanted to speak to me about you, actually."

"Old dear me, oh, wow, I'm honored."

"Not so much," – Tess said. "She knows."

"She knows – what?"

"Oh, come on, Corin, enough games," – Tess exclaimed frustrated. "We both know about you (everything about you)."

"I doubt that very much, Tess." – Corin replied. "You know nothing about me."

"Maybe not everything Corin, but we know enough about your people. You are not as alone as you think."

"Oh, my Tess, uncharacteristically open you are." – Corin noted sarcastically though he was no longer amused. "And what do you know?"

"I will not discuss it on an open line."

Corin was not amused at all. Was it possible they knew? But how – his thoughts raced. Of course, his cousin Kal-El. They knew him. This explained their interest. Maybe it was time he learnt more of his cousin.

"What do you want?" – Corin asked.

"We were discussing you," – Tess continued. "We got a bit in a heat she stormed out."

"What about?"

"Well, believe it or not, I was a bit over…"

"Protective of me…"

"Yes,"

"Well, surprises all along, but everyone knows you have an agenda of your own and I won't be part of it, Tess."

"I know." – She said quietly. "She stormed out and I followed. Then this man appeared out of nowhere. He was all in purple, dark purple with the horrid mask and…"

"DARK PURPLE?" – Corin exclaimed loud and fear crawled into him. "Did he have any markings on him?"

"What? Markings?" – Tess asked confused of the sudden change of theme.

"On his right, was there a golden tree on the background of a blue circle within a green star?"

Tess paused for a moment then replied. "Yes, there was. How do you know that?"

Corin closed his eyes sighing deeply. "Did he say anything? Did he leave you a message to give?"

"Yes, he said: 'At the height of the eighth, in the valley of moving winds, we shall await.' Corin what does this mean? Corin!"

Corin did not reply at once. He knew exactly what the Ventu Collaris wanted to say. But he was nowhere near ready to face him again.

"Is there no one else you can call for help? Someone of the other side of common friends you have?" – He asked.

"If you think no one else cares about her you'd be wrong." – Tess replied heatedly. "But he wants you. He called you by name."

Corin sighed deeply but he wasn't ready for another encounter. "I'm sorry, Tess, but there is nothing I can do. I'm not some hero I'm just a man."

"We both know that is not true." – Tess countered.

"I don't know what you think you know about me, Tess. But I'm not who you imagine I am. I can't help her. Call on the Green Arrow and his sidekicks. I'm just a man."

"I can't. They are preoccupied with another problem."

"I'm sorry then. I can't help. Goodbye, Tess." – And he hung up then removed the battery from his phone.

"You have no choice now Seyt," – Alicia said standing at the threshold of the hut.

"You will help her." – Loki added.

Corin shook head. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"Then explained it!" – Alicia insisted.

Corin took a very deep breath and stood up. He had indeed fully recovered but he was not ready to face a Ventu Collaris again. He was no match for one.

"I wish I could help but I can't." – He said. "Look, there is nothing I can do. She will be safe. They will not harm her."

"You can't know that."

"I do actually. He wants me and when he doesn't get me he will come looking again. And Chloe, well, she is resourceful."

"It is not like you to run away from a challenge." – Loki exclaimed outraged.

"Loki!" – Corin's voice thundered. "I'm no match for a Ventu Collaris. You saw what happened the last time I met one. Yes, the situation you got me out of. That was a Ventu Collaris. They are the high guard of the Royal Family. They have the best training a warrior can receive and the highest rating in telekinesis."

There was silence for a while.

"As much as I hate saying this, this is for the best. He will not harm her. She's just the bait but I'm not going to bite. If I go he will kill me and there is nothing I can do to prevent it. If I don't go…"

"She will be killed."

"No, he will let her go. You are not dealing with a common criminal here, Loki. The Ventu Collaris no matter how pissed or enraged or whatever the reason for this meeting will follow the code of Collaris."

"You don't know that." – Loki exclaimed. "You told me that the Ventu Collaris always make their challenge in person. They never resort to kidnapping. You said it yourself."

* * *

As much as Corin hated to admit it Loki was right. It was not a usual response. The Ventu Collaris are honorable and they always follow the code. But of course, the Ventu Collaris had no idea where to find him so he used the best possible other way to do so. But, Tess mentioned he had called him by name, which means he knows who he is. Then why resort to the other way? There was more to the Ventu Collaris intentions that met the eye it would seem.

And was he the son of Van-El going to run away from responsibility? Was he? Powers or no powers he was responsible now for Chloe, whatever she thought she knew of him. Fear, he allowed fear to guide his steps and now in the eyes of his friends he seemed callous, cold and a coward screaming to protect his own skin.

No, he was not that person. The momentary fear that had conquered him he pushed it away. He was Cor of the house of El, planet Krypton. More powerful of him or not, no one stands in the way of Rau. The way of Rau is just.

He reassembled his phone and called Tess again. He asked of where they had been and everything else she could recall.

"Loki," – Corin said dressing up. "I…ah…you were right. I acted like the commonly met coward thinking only of his skin. You are right I'm not that man."

"It is perfectly natural, Seyt," – Alicia replied instead. "We all get afraid sometimes."

"I wish it was that simple." – Corin said. "I have no excuse and I ask for none. I will do what I can."

"One can only ask for that." – Loki interjected.

"Well, then, I'm asking for your help. I need to track the Ventu Collaris."

"Didn't Tess tell you everything?"

"Well…" – Corin trailed off. She did indeed. 'At the height of the eight, in the valley of moving winds, we shall await.'

"What does this mean, Seyt?" – Alicia asked.

"The valley of moving winds refers to a lake, a large lake. At the height of the eight – it means midnight by Yllyan standards so it will be like noon Earth time. No, wait, at the height of the eighth, oh, that's a very different story. I need a map."

"Of where?"

"Where indeed?" – Corin was thoughtful again. If the Collaris stuck by Yllyan standards then he would have chosen a place similar to home. "Well, let's see. It has to be by Yllyan parallels so it should be…" Corin got outside and picked up a stick. He poured water over the ground and waited it to be absorbed then with the stick started drawing.

Loki and Alicia watched mesmerized as he drew a large circle with odd positioned continents. They quickly guessed that was Aerie, the Yllyan home world. The details Corin was adding seemed unimportant but they had their purpose. The Corin drew a smaller circle that represented Earth though again in great detail.

"At the height of the eighth," – Corin mumbled while continuing to draw. "In the valley of moving winds…we shall await." He added now symbols which Loki recognized as Yllyan. It was probably the message but in Yllyan. "So, it can only be here!" And he pointed to the rough Earth map he had drown.

"Are you sure?" – Alicia frowned.

"Oh, yeah, no doubt about it. I do know my people well, Alicia. I need map of that region."

"Right away," – She said and left.

"I can come with you." – Loki said.

"No!" – Corin shook head. "I have to go alone."

"A few moments ago, you were ready to leave Chloe to her fate."

"That was a few moments ago," – Corin smiled faintly. "Now, I have to go alone. As crazy as it seems, in one sentence the Ventu Collaris has told me everything. And Tess was right too though not about what she was thinking of. I am not alone. On this spot of the Earth lays the Lost Society, the last of the Yllyan Empire."

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	22. S2 Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Corin and the Red Queen**

Corin did not go directly to where he supposed the Yllyans were. For some reason he wanted to be sure Tess was telling the truth. The other thing was that he was certain the Ventu Collaris used Chloe as bait but he would never bring a human into the Yllyan settlement. He only wanted to draw him out and it has worked to a point.

Corin bought a ticket to Metropolis. There was another reason Corin was going there. It was high time he learnt more of his cousin. Both Tess and Chloe knew him and now it was his turn. He had to know. Staying informed helped save lives. But he also had to maintain a low profile so he applied into the Inquisitor. It was one of the newspapers that no one really believed into and yet everyone read as it was light entertainment.

"So why should I hire you, Mr. ….ah, Deville?" – The editor asked.

"He's with me."

The editor looked up and saw at the door John. He was one of his best reporters.

"I vouch for him, sir."

"Very well," – The editor ceded and besides he could always use an extra hand. "Welcome to the Inquisitor, Mr. Deville. You will start at the bottom though."

"Don't we all? – Corin said with a smile.

"Yes, John will show you where your desk is."

"Thank you, sir."

Corin left with John.

"Not exactly a promotion," – Corin observed.

"I got tired of the Gazette besides the real action is here in Metropolis."

"So, I've heard,"

"Any particular reason, you are here?"

"No," – Corin replied though it really had nothing to do with the truth but he was not planning on making it a public knowledge. He was here to learn and lay under the radar. Of course this was not always as easy as intended.

* * *

They reached the bottom. It was a back office with many copying machines, a lot of cramped desks and boxes filled with mail from sources but mostly lunatics.

"Your desk is here." – John said removing a bit of a stack of folders from an old oak desk with one steel chair. "Sorry, not much comfort, but it is a start."

"I'm not complaining old friend."

"For now, your job is to look over the folders, read the mail, bring the senior, that's me, coffee and whatever, and maybe you could get to write a few obituaries."

"Well then let's get to work."

The folders indeed contained a lot of files about a dozen crazy things but as the saying goes one man's lunatic was another's man truth seer. Sometimes those that seemed crazy were those were seeing outside the established by society boundaries and this is where Corin was counting on finding the infamous Blur and his sidekicks. It is always a detail that gives away everything.

The entire morning Corin spent going through these files. The preposterous ideas in there had really no end. The files that were selected for the daily editions were just as wacky. The editor in Corin's mind was insane but then again this is what the Inquisitor was all about wacky ideas and just from time to time some truth.

But among the craziness there was the light of truth hidden in plain sight. There were many sightings of the Blur. Many have seen him some in part others in person but no one had seen his face and all of them were frustrated, exhilarated and afraid of that fact. The Red Blue Blur was now in black and silver.

Corin fell on an interesting article. It was about a time about five months ago when the entire city was infected with some raging rabies. One bite and everyone had become insanely aggressive. The rabies activated after a short sleeping cycle.

'This sounds oddly familiar.' Corin thought.

Corin had also to bring a lot of coffees and not just to John but to all seniors, make a billion photocopies, bring stuff in and out. All in all it was an exhausting first day and it ended around nine pm.

Corin left the Inquisitor and headed for his apartment. He had leased it for four months in advance. He always had the thought he would be coming here he was just not planning to do it so soon. On his way, he passed by the darkest sides of Metropolis. Learning of the city's inner workings was also important.

* * *

The next day, he arrived early in the Inquisitor. He used the time to track the Blur's appearances but the Inquisitor's database was not extensive enough.

"John, good morning, I need a favor."

"Oh, hey, Corin," – John's sleepy voice replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to track something and our database is not good enough."

"Oh, a story?"

"Something,"

"Alright, I could send you to the Daily Planet. Their database is more than perfect but you will need an excuse."

"I could be searching something for your story after all I am your errand boy."

"Ok, that works too. Ah, you need to speak with Joana in Archives. Tell her it is for me and she owes me or I'll call her and tell her a hottie is coming."

"Oh, please don't." – Corin said. 'Damn, I need a disguise for if I ran into Tess this would be a mess.'

"All right, just show her your credentials."

"Thank you,"

* * *

Corin left the office and headed to the imposing building of the Daily Planet. It was a skyscraper with a giant globe at the top. Corin passed by a second hand shop and bought a few clothes, a pair of geek glasses and lenses in another shop. In this disguise even Tess won't recognize him.

Of course now he needed only to alter his personality a bit and that was not easy. He needed to pass for a mild mannered geek. He observed several on his way and tried to copy it. It was not as easy though.

He entered the building and headed down to archives. It was at the last floor. On his way he bumped into another mild mannered guy. Corin frowned a bit. His shoulders were down but it was obvious he had a really strong body.

The doors almost closed but were stopped by a hand. After the hand, the owner flew in. It was a woman. She was dressed business like – a pair of glasses and a lot of folders in hand.

"Hey, Clark,"

"Lois!"

Corin frowned. He knew that name – Clark. He had heard it before somewhere. But of course, there could be many people that go by that name.

The door opened again and other people came in.

"Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent,"

Corin's frown changed. Clark Kent, now he knew where he had heard this name. He was Lana's ex boyfriend. He was the one she wanted to call over to help when Waller's people were after her. There was something here that made no sense to Corin. Why would Lana Lang go out with this man? They seemed worlds apart. Or was there more than met the eye?

And then there was Lois Lane. She was quite famous. John even for one day, yesterday, had not stopped to praise her. Corin figured she must be quite extraordinary. And it was not only John that thought this way. Everyone at the Inquisitor had more or less the same praise in mind.

* * *

Corin maintained his observation. And then the worst happened. Tess came in too.

"Ah, Lois,"

"Tess,"

He sensed tension in their voices, sparks into the air.

"Where is my article about yesterday's shooting?" – Tess asked with quite the authority in her voice.

"It will be on your desk by ten." – Lois replied rather caustically.

"Clark, a word, in my office."

"I have an errand to run." – Clark replied.

Corin was a bit perplexed. Both Lois and Clark were quite defiant of Tess, and yet they didn't look like it. Tess bit her lip.

"Now, Clark,"

"Sure, Tess."

The doors opened at the bottom floor and Lois left. Corin gently passed by the two trying not to get Tess attention.

"Wait!"

Corin froze. Now was really not the time to screw up.

"You, I'm talking to you."

"Me?" – Corin mumbled.

"Yes,"

Corin closed his eyes but turned around fingers crossed.

"Yes?"

"You're new here, right?"

"Yeah," – Corin replied though avoiding direct eye contact.

"Good,"

"Can I go now?"

"No, you're coming with me."

"Ah, why?"

Tess sighed while tapping on the door's frame displaying frustration.

"You've been reassigned."

"But I have just arrived."

"That's good then, isn't it? Your name is Brian Levitt, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, then, you're coming with me. John Terns has recommended you right?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, get in here."

"Yes, madam."

Corin was definitely going to kill John. Instead of meeting with Joana in Archives he had made the recommendation to Tess Mercer directly hoping that whatever he was looking for he would find it best as an employee of the Daily Planet.

'I'm definitely going to kill him.' Corin thought though. It was a rather dangerous game to be right under Tess right now. But then again hiding in plain sight was the best way to be invisible. Putting a kind of grateful smile, Corin got back into the elevator behind Tess and Clark.

* * *

They reached Tess level. Keeping up with Tess proved a bit difficult. She seemed to be quite in a hurry. He and Clark followed her.

"Brian, wait for me here," – Tess said and Corin nodded. "Clark, my office,"

Clark entered and Tess after him. She closed the door behind them. Tess secretary did not pay much attention to him. Corin's interest however was strongly aroused. Tess displayed uncommon interest in Clark. He could see it her eyes and Corin wanted to know why.

He moved up and down but circled near the door. The secretary however stood in his way. He had to do something about that. He spotted the cameras though. Whatever he does he must do it covertly. He focused his power on the computer and soon it exploded in sparks.

The secretary obviously did not have an idea what to do so she rushed out. Corin sat in her place. He used the undamaged computer to hack his way into the Daily Planet's system and rig the cameras. It was rather easy. Their security measures were no good. But he did use one of the cameras, the one in Tess' office to listen in.

"I'm not going to indulge you, Tess." – He heard Clark say. It was rather brisk way of addressing the boss but he could see Clark's eyes flashing dangerously. He was acting very different than in the elevator.

"Whether you realize it or not, we are on the same side, Clark." – Tess replied.

"We are not on the same side, Tess." – Clark countered. "You've already chosen yours."

"What do I have to do to prove it?"

Corin frowned. This conversation obviously had nothing to do with work. Could it be they were lovers? If so something was very off.

"You've already done enough damage. How many more lives have to pay for your games?"

Lives – this was getting interesting. What the hell was going on?

"I'm doing what I think is right."

"For you?"

"No, for the world,"

"Right,"

And then the inconceivable happened. Clark was there one moment and the next he wasn't. The office door barely got opened as though something had sped by it. Corin could hardly believe his eyes. A mystery he was hoping to unveil had revealed itself to him on his second day in Metropolis.

This explained a lot. It explained Tess' knowledge though to a point. Corin still did not how all this was connected but the essential was clear. Kal-El, his cousin, how did he not recognize him in the elevator? So, his name was Clark Kent. Corin's research had just become easier. But despite the revelation he needed to learn more.

* * *

John Terns was to keep his live, Corin thought with a smile. Unknowingly he had done the right thing putting Corin at the Daily Planet. Corin noticed Tess going for the door so he quickly moved out of the secretary's desk, deactivating the computer, and back to the chairs near the office door.

"Where is my secretary?" – Tess asked.

"Ah, she ran away somewhere." – Corin replied mildly. "I think the box thingy blew up."

"Her computer?" – Tess said looking at him.

"Yeah, the computer,"

"Oh,"

"Is everything alright, Ms. Mercer?" – Corin asked showing interest and concern.

"Yes,"

"You said I've been reassigned, doing what exactly?"

"Oh, right," – Tess snapped out of her thoughts. "You need to buy yourself a suit and…"

"I wish I had the resources for that…"

"And," – Tess ignored his words and continued. "Present yourself to me. I have an undercover job for you."

"Undercover?" – Corin smiled. "Well, it is me middle name."

"Good, go two levels down and give this to Mrs. Mandy. She'll give you a check and then go buy yourself a suit."

"Tuxedo or business venue?"

"The former,"

"A wedding?"

"No,"

"Very well," – Corin said took the note and followed Tess' instructions. He took the check from Mandy and look at it. It was quite a lot of money for a suit. So whatever Tess was planning it was big.

* * *

Corin bought a suit then returned to Tess' office. She was not there but the secretary asked him to wait so Corin sat and waited. He wondered what this mystery gig would be. The secretary left too and Corin was alone.

He looked around and pondered what to do. He sat on the computer and found his back door into the system, erasing his presence from the cameras again. He locked the floor and closed all the doors. He then took a peak into Tess' server. There was a lot of data there, mostly Luthor Corp projects and then there was a file on Clark Kent. Corin pondered but at the end decided not to peak in.

He then noticed another file. It attracted his attention a great deal. It carried the name: Checkmate. He opened it and found inside the name Waller. Corin was now highly intrigued. The file dealt with the organization's goals – acquire all knowledge on potentially dangerous targets and aliens. Aliens – Corin frowned. Clark's name was again there. Of course, it was, he was Kryptonian.

But there was a mention of other aliens as well. It mentioned a corporation Rao Technologies Incorporated. It was an awfully interesting coincidence – Rao as of the Red Sun God. And most curiously, he had considered calling his company Rao but chose Collaris instead. Suspicions of aliens' activities and the surveillance, Checkmate did on them. Another name caught his interest too – Chloe Sullivan. According to the files, she was home. So it was as Corin had suspected Vincent had used her as temporary bait.

Other files gave up the names of the Green Arrow and the rest of the Justice League, and the JSA. Some he knew others he had never heard of. The Aquarian however was of interest to him. He had heard Cymo talk about him. He copied the information on him. First chance he has he would deliver it to her.

He glanced over the cameras and noticed the poor secretary trying to get in but Corin did not have the time for her right now. She was definitely going to call security but he cared not. He focused on some of the other files. And one of them was of great interest to him. It was a detective called John. Tess' info however pictured him as an alien too and when Corin saw his picture he remembered him. He's a Martian and Jor-El's favorite bounty hunter.

Security started pounding on the doors but Corin paid no attention to them. He continued browsing through the files. There was no mention of other aliens, specifically the Yllyans. So far none of Earth knew about them. This was good. He knew where to find them though. And he had to do it soon. It is very impolite to keep them waiting.

The hinges of the door were almost gone. He was about to exit the system when something else caught his interest. It was again a name – his. 'Oh, Tess, it is not the time.' He copied the file and then erased it from the system. She will know he had been in here but he did not care for the time being.

The doors burst open and four security guards entered the floor. They headed to the office and found Corin still on the computer.

"Step away from the desk." – One of them said pointing a gun at him.

Corin sighed frustrated of this untimely interruption. He looked through his eyelids assessing the best course of action. He really did not want to leave so many witnesses but had little choice. Though he could do it with minimal risk and damage to his skill set. He stood up slowly and moved to the guards.

They searched him and were about to cuff him when Corin made his move. The poor guards were totally unprepared for him. He disposed of them very quickly and cuffed them with their own cuffs then he closed the office doors and rejoined the computer. He still had a few more things to look up.

Ironically or stupidly, depending on the point of view, Tess had named his future job – undercover. He opened the file and almost fell out of his chair. Tess, she was insane. She wanted this poor guy Brian Levitt to infiltrate Checkmate and be her eyes and ears. Checkmate was a dark division within the governmental structure. Who the hell did she think this Brian was – James Bond? He thought it was high time he find out who he was supposed to be.

Brian Levitt turned out was a man that did not exist. According to her files the man was a ghost but did use this name. And then he spotted the relation of Tess with his friend John at the Inquisitor. He was not who he said he was. Corin had the sneaky feeling John was Brian. What game were these two playing at?

Corin hacked into the Interpol database and looked for all known aliases of Brian Levitt. There weren't any. Then he looked for John Terns. It turned out Mr. Terns was deceased four years ago. 'Oh, Brian, oh,' Mr. Terns was gunned down during one of their operations. He was supposed to be an arm's dealer and elusive rich boy. 'It would seem the gun for hire Brian took him down then,' Corin reasoned. 'But why pose as a reporter?' It made no sense to Corin unless he was like him hiding in plain sight.

He could understand what was so important about infiltrating Checkmate but the other interesting part was why Brian used him for this gig. Has he decided to retire? But then why come to Metropolis at all?

The guards stirred but Corin ignored them. Was it possible Brian was already bought by this Checkmate organization? 'Well, one way to find out then…' Corin used the network to create several ghost servers and then attacked the Checkmate database. They were bound to notice him but he did not care. Checkmate had indeed good defense. Corin had to work hard to crack it but it took him less time than he thought he would need. Maybe they weren't that good.

He found his way into their system. He looked for Brian's file and soon found it. He was right they had recruited though they did not know his real name too. He was hired to keep an eye on the Blur and apparently Tess. Humans, and their double games, Corin thought disgusted. 'Well, it ends now.' Corin thought. He looked in there for Clark and Chloe's files and soon located them too.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' He also found a file on Lana Lang. It was quite extensive and covered also a project called Prometheus. Apparently, Ms. Lang had joined the elite forces of the heroes. 'Well done, Ms. Lang,'

'Who are you?' – A message displayed on a separate screen.

'Ha, a hacker,' Corin thought. 'Who are you?' Corin wrote back.

'I'm the officer.'

'Officer?'

A display of the officer's avatar appeared too. Corin looked at it amazed then illumination hit him. The officer was a piece on checkmate's board.

'What you are the administrator of this sad excuse of a networked defense?' Corin wrote.

'Leave my system!' The answer came promptly back.

'Or what – you're going to write me down till I die of old age or laughter?'

'You're toast.'

'Well, you are right about that – YOU ARE TOAST, OH MIGHTY CHECKMATE! YOUR REIN ENDS TODAY!'

Corin copied the files he was interested in and then deployed the fat man into the checkmate's system. The fat man is the hacker's special – it deletes all hard drives; it is the hacker's version of a nuclear bomb.

'Now, I can go to deal with Mr. Levitt, or Mr. Castle, or whatever he calls himself.'

Corin sent the copied files to his mails and shut down the computer. He passed by the guards and left Tess' office. He headed down to the archives. He was going to learn about Clark without Tess' input.

The search did not take him long. There was a lot of data. The most recent article he read spoke of an inside operative that was apparently blocking Checkmate's moves. She was called the Red Queen. It was a very interesting choice of color – red. Red was the symbol of fire and of Rao.

The data he found on Clark explained a lot. There were a lot of articles but Corin found the trail. Clark started at Smallville and then moved to Metropolis. His journey was not an easy one and was not over yet either. He found a mention of Kal's cousin Kara.

'Kara!' – Corin exclaimed. 'Oh, Kara, it has been a long time.'

He finally understood some parts of Tess involvement with Clark. Chloe's involvement was more than obvious. Of course, there were still details that evaded him. The best source would be Clark's mother on Earth, Martha Kent. According to the files he found she had moved to DC. She was a United States senator.

'A senator, huh, intriguing,' Corin's thoughts raced. 'The Red Queen keeps blocking Checkmate whose goal is to stop the aliens. Interesting…the Red Blue blur, emphasis on Red…hah, Red – Rao…oh, oh, oh…I got you now.' He continued to poke around but once again he had to hack his way into a database.

He found enough information to know who the red queen was. It was not direct evidence though but Corin easily put two and two together. Now, all he had to do is make an invite. He sent an enough cryptic message and a place and a location then he left the Daily Planet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe while in the net intercepted that very same message and decrypted it. She frowned. The message was directed at the Red Queen requesting a meeting. Chloe decided she would attend it too.

She wondered whether to tell Clark about it or not but in the end decided not to tell him. He had enough on his mind anyway.

She kept vigilance in the net for any activities and found the reply. The Red Queen had accepted the request but sent a different location for the meeting. Another reply appeared just an hour later suggesting a compromise on the location. The Red Queen accepted. And Chloe readied to spy on them both.

She reached the location. It was a secluded building on the outskirts of the town. The meeting was not however inside the building but outside. Chloe sat to wait she had come early.

The stars filled the sky quickly. Chloe found the perfect observation point and readied her equipment. Soon, car lights flickered in the distance and approached fast. It was a black limousine. It stopped just shy of the building's door but no one descended.

Suddenly, an object floated next to the back window. It opened and a red glove appeared retrieving it inside. Chloe cursed under breath. She was not ready for such a development. She had no way now of hearing anything.

Just a minute later, the door opened and the Red Queen stepped outside. She walked into the building. Chloe followed her closely though keeping her distance. They reached the roof where Chloe gaped in awe. At the left corner, dressed in sparkling azure and sunlight green, a tall figure stood. On its chest however Chloe recognized the crest. It was the familiar S but with two outspread wings on its sides and the head of a dragon came from above.

The figure turned around and Chloe recognized it once even under the starry night light. It was Corin. She was amazed how incredibly well it stood on him. His ice blue eyes sparkled and gave more emphasis on his attire.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation." – His melodic voice said.

"It is not every day someone summons me in the name of Rao." – The Red Queen replied. Chloe was all ears. This voice was also very familiar to her she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"True," – Corin smiled. "I asked you here because I…" Corin paused to gather strength. "I have some questions regarding your son. Information gathered by paper and internet sources can only tell so much but there are details that only the proper source can know for sure."

"I'm not sure what you mean." – The Red Queen countered.

"Please, Mrs. Red Queen, the choice of color is speaking for itself. I took some time to put two and two together but anyone with eyes opened and close to the cause can find the answer and soon he will too."

Chloe frowned. What did he mean by the choice of color?

"It is not as evident."

"No, indeed not," – Corin agreed with a smile. "But I need to know. I also know you have no reason to trust me but he and I share something in common. We are both orphans in this world and while he has his path I have mine. But before I embark truly on it, I have to know him. The first time we met was under battle conditions. I had to push him away. He was heading for his doom. I had to stop him. The next time I meet him I hope it would be different."

"Does he know who you are?"

"No," – Corin shook head. "It is not time yet for him to know. It is not time for us to meet in that way yet. I can only ask you not to tell him anything about me at all."

"Even I don't know who you are."

"I will tell you. I am…" Corin paused suddenly. His senses had picked a noise. Chloe had imprudently moved closer and Corin sensed it. He looked around and soon picked her up. He raised a hand. A stone rose from the ground from behind her and Chloe fell unconscious. She never saw it coming.

* * *

The Red Queen turned around and recognized Chloe at once. Corin knelt at her side.

"Oh, Chloe, you really know how to pick your timing." He smiled. "I'll deal with her later."

"You are saying…" – The Red Queen reminded.

Corin faced her. "I am Cor of the House of El." He left the words to sink in. Surprise was visible on the Red Queen's secluded face.

"But…I thought that…"

"I seriously doubt Jor-El has ever mentioned me. He never dwells in the past. As far as he is concerned he believes I perished a few months before Krypton fell in an explosion."

The Red Queen opened and closed her mouth for a while. She was not sure what to say anyway.

"If you died on Krypton how are you here? How did you survive? And…"

"Please, Mrs. Kent, this is a whole load of question." – Corin said putting his hands before him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to out your identity. I'm sure Kal-El will figure it out sooner or later on his, own."

"I…"

"It is pointless to deny." – Corin said. "I can easily prove it but it serves no purpose. Just listen." Corin moved away from her reaching the edge of the roof. "By blood, I'm second cousin of Kara and Kal. My father is first cousin with Jor and Zor El."

The Red Queen finally had it clear.

"I did not die on Krypton. I was running an experiment when it went wrong. But I had a built defense in such an event. I escaped but lost my memory."

"This explains it. You were wondering on Krypton."

Corin smiled bitterly. "No. The escape portal leads to the Phantom Zone."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was very lucky to be alive and intact and most importantly I was very lucky I lost my memory."

"How is that lucky?"

"It is because as you know only the members of the House of El can escape the Phantom Zone. Jor-El did build in this precaution just in case. I was lucky though living in the Phantom Zone is not exactly luck."

"Kal-El has been there a few times."

"I know it is his first time that drew me out."

"You recovered your memory on Earth ever since that time?"

"No," – Corin shook head. "I recovered it almost ten years after I arrived through the escape portal. I basically grew up in the Phantom Zone. It is not the perfect environment for that but hey one has to deal with the hand he's been dealt."

"Didn't the other residents know who you were?"

"Oh, no," – Corin replied. "I kept my distance on that. I built myself a shelter. It was like home."

"You never thought of returning to Krypton?"

"No, Krypton was going to hell even before I left. There was no point returning to a dead world. No, I lived in the Phantom Zone. My sanctuary was untouchable by its residents. I had no reason to leave this cursed place until the day Kal-El came through. My mother thought it was high time I did."

"Your mother, she was with you?"

"Not exactly," – Corin smiled. "She died…she and Dad died when…" Corin choked. The memories came flooding in. "They died when the forces of Black Zero penetrated the outer defenses. They both stood guarding the passage. I was…too far…I couldn't…couldn't help…I was useless."

Tears ran freely on his cheeks. The Red Queen instinctively moved and embraced him. She caressed him gently like a mother would. Corin sniffed, cleared his throat and gradually pulled away from her wiping his tears in the process.

"No," – He said with hoarse voice. "My mother, no, it is a voice…I'm sure…you are…ah…familiar with Jor-El's version on Earth?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, it is something similar then." – Corin said. "She was a comfort over the years disembodied or not did not matter. The vessel contained her thoughts and apparently my father's plans."

"Were your father and Jor-El close?"

"Ow, by Rau, they were like cat and mouse. Am, don't get me wrong. They didn't hate each other like the situation with Zor but they did not see eye to eye either. Jor-El was a brilliant scientist and my father, Van-El was a brilliant inventor. He, my father, had developed a plan to fix everything but Jor-El never agreed. The banter between them grew but it was never violent."

"So ever since Clark returned from the Phantom Zone the first time you have been here?"

"Well, I have been here and there. I was welcomed by the Sylvan."

"The Sylvan?" – Martha Kent has heard of the forest dwellers. They were considered more or less a mystery of mythical proportions and were the object of great desire in the governmental circles. But they were also extremely elusive. "I've heard of them though never had the pleasure."

"I doubt you would." – Corin agreed. "They are…am…hard to find to say the least and have so many secrets I have yet to understand. So in a way, we are on the same page."

"But then why did you not come to Smallville?"

"Look, I may have been in the Phantom Zone and heard from here and there that Jor-El's heir is on Earth but I did not know where and even if I did I couldn't simply waltz in. You know nothing about me."

"It is not a reason merely an excuse, Cor-El."

"Maybe so, though I would have loved to see Kara again."

"She has not mentioned you too."

"She wouldn't. She's her father's daughter and much like Jor-El."

"Doesn't dwell in the past?" – Martha smiled.

"No, she doesn't." – Corin said.

"You opened the portal to Earth. Did not anyone see you?"

"Oh, someone did I paid a high price for that. I fought a prisoner. He had given me shelter in the past and saved my life but then I had saved his too. When he found out who I am however he fought me to the death. My father put him in there. You can understand. He hit me on the side with a rather large knife. I knocked him out. I did not kill him although I should have. He is very dangerous."

"I'm glad you didn't. Killing is not the answer."

"I know." – Corin sighed. "I was bleeding but I let him live. I escaped through the portal and ended up on Earth. I recovered eventually from the wound and…"

"Wait a minute!" – Martha interrupted him. "Shouldn't you have recovered immediately?"

"Well, I…ah…I don't have…ah…my Kryptonian powers. I had to heal the normal way and if I get injured right now I will still have to heal the normal way."

"You still don't have your powers? Why?"

"I don't know." – Corin replied. "I haven't figured it out yet though there were these times when I should have died and yet I somehow healed and I have no idea how, yet."

"So after the Sylvan, where did you go?"

"I settled in Montreal. I worked in the shelter of Luthor Corp. I even met Luthor junior. He was trying to tell me how to do my job and I told him to shove it."

Martha smiled. "You defied him?"

"Well, I don't enjoy incompetent people to tell me how to do my job. He was after a sea spirit. Don't worry he never got his hands on it. I sent her to the Ocean Lords."

"Ocean Lords?" – Martha looked up.

"Oh, I think you might have heard of them. I believe their ancient name is the Rei Aqua."

"Indeed, I have. It is believed they were the Atlanteans."

"Oh, I think some of them might have been those. The Rei Aqua is older than Atlantis much older." – Corin said. "Anyway, I specialized in helping the abnormal, the meteor freaks as Tess called them."

"You know Tess Mercer?"

"Well, she is the boss and quite bossy or at least she's trying. Her tricks with me do not work though she certainly tried her best."

"Does she know who you are?"

"Yes, she does. She tried to get me off guard but I forced it."

"You shouldn't have. She would use you."

"I can see you have some history together." – Corin noted. "But you don't have to worry, Tess will never expose me."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm." – Corin replied firmly. "I think she will surprise many."

"I doubt that." – Martha did not share his point of view.

"We'll see." – Corin was certain Tess will surprise everyone. "It is never too late to make the right choice. No one is perfect, Mrs. Kent, no one. I have faith she will choose rightly. In the core, she is not bad just confused."

"She had grown to be such." – Martha disagreed. "Luthor chose her to run his company for a reason."

"Maybe so, but still, I think she has great potential and she will realize it when the time is right. Heroes, as the old saying goes, are made in the moment. I think she will surprise you at the right time."

"You are just like Clark." – Martha noted. "You believe in the good of everyone."

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance even the bad ones." – Corin said. He paced for a while then continued. "I continued working but to a point when the shelter was blown by the Justice League."

"They thought that…"

"Yes, I know but they had no right or any idea how many lives their stupidity affected. So many abnormals were back on the streets because of them. My program was helping them to reintegrate society and live normally. But…" Corin shook head. "Sometimes prejudice, and arrogance and ignorance do more damage than violence and terror. Anyway, then I ran into my past. I ran into my cousin."

"But you said…"

"Oh, ah, I'm sorry." – Corin interrupted smiling. "I haven't explained, my bad."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not entirely Kryptonian."

"Oh!"

"Yes, my mother is Sarah Tassir. She is Yllyan. The Tassirs are the ruling body of the Yllyan Empire. Well, actually, the ruling body is made of the royal family and the Grand Council of Masters."

"So your mother is a princess?"

"Ah, yes," – Corin nodded. "But she lost that status the moment she married my father. The Yllyans and Kryptonians have never really seen eye to eye. They were both powerful empires. But as you know Kryptonians in a presence of the yellow sun are basically like gods and the Yllyans were quite jealous of that feature of the Kryptonian physiology although they are not entirely powerless. Every ten Yllyan is born with telekinesis."

"Every ten?"

"Yes,"

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am so though I do not have my Kryptonian powers I do have my telekinesis."

"So your past caught up with you?"

"Yeah, I met a cousin. My Yllyan family is larger than my Kryptonian. My cousin is Jordana Veshinov."

"Veshinov?" – Martha exclaimed. This name ringed a bell. "As of Yaroslav Veshinov?"

"Very good, yes, "– Corin smiled impressed by her quick reflection. "Yes, she had…We met as I was tracking a stolen painting made by her father. It turned out she stole it. Anyway, the painting itself led us to caves near the Czech boarder."

"The caves of Azure?"

"Yes," – Corin confirmed. "They were written in ancient Yllyan. Jordana couldn't read them and at the time neither could I. But you see there was a key. It was hidden on a map constructed by father and hers."

"Yaroslav has been on Krypton?" – Martha asked stunned.

"Yeah, he was. I remembered him talking to my father. It is my earliest memory. However we discovered, we weren't the only ones after the map. Two high ranking members of the Yllyan senate were after it too. I had them believe I was one of the royal guards and they left us alone until we found the clue."

"Where they tele…"

"Oh, yeas, they were."

"But then why would they leave you alone?"

"You know my father often wondered how a Kryptonian would deal with the Yllyan royal guards."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant on Earth."

"The Kryptonians have the upper hand here."

"Ah, he wondered for a reason. You see the royal guards, the Ventu Collaris, are highly trained soldiers. They have the best military training and the highest telekinetic rating. Telekinetic masters, Mrs. Kent, are a terrible opponent. Telekinesis is not confined to simply move objects with your mind. A telekinetic master can do amazing things. Let me show you."

Corin gathered some wood and started a fire then he focused and raised the fire from the ground along with the wooden trunk that burnt and the stones circling them. Martha watched mesmerized as Corin created a small tree of burning fire out of the flames. Then he put everything down.

"You see a true telekinetic master is one royal pain in the bottom." – Corin said.

Martha was astounded of his skill. She noticed they had stayed here for a very long time. It was getting light.

"It is late. Dawn will break soon." – She observed. "Maybe we should continue this tomorrow night."

"Yeah, sure," – Corin agreed. "I do have to take care of Chloe. Don't worry she won't remember a thing."

"You have mental skills too?"

"No, but I do know someone that does." – Corin reached for his cellular. "Loki, I need your assistance."

"Hekate Loki?" – Martha exclaimed stunned. It was a person Checkmate would love to get their hands on.

"Yep, the one and only," – Corin nodded. "Where…would we ah…?"

"I shall contact you." – Martha said and headed back to her limousine.

Loki came shortly after and then erased Chloe's memories of the day. She took Corin with her and they both vanished into thin air.

Chloe woke up on the roof not knowing what she was doing there in the first place. The last thing she remembered was a conversation with Clark. She looked around and saw her monitoring equipment but there was nothing recorded. Someone had erased its data. She wondered why but was not able to recover it even after she returned to Watch Tower. She chucked it off as a mystery to solve another time.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	23. S2 Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Fortress of Solitude**

Martha Kent moved to her apartment in Metropolis. Checkmate had located the Kandorians and was making a move against them. Martha couldn't stop them. Her encounter with Cor-El was among her other concerns. He was apparently Clark's cousin she had never heard of. Jor-El's notes did not mention him at all. Kara has never mentioned him either and yet Cor-El's detailed knowledge was not to be attributed to an impostor.

Martha weighed her options. Does she tell him of the other threats or not? Or perhaps he already knew? What to tell him at all? He wanted to know his cousin but without making direct contact and it was probably for the best. Clark had to deal now with Major Zod and the other Kandorians. Zod had reclaimed his powers and was probably sharing them right now with the rest. He was even more dangerous now than before. But perhaps Cor-El could help. Ironically, Zod had not made contact with all Kandorians. Some remain hidden.

Cor-El did not leave any contact but Martha knew where to look – Tess' files. She had already sent someone to retrieve the information. She would know how to make contact.

A gentle knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts. She opened the door and found an envelope. Inside was the desired information. His name on Earth was Corin Deville. Martha frowned at once. Did he have any relation to Jean Deville? She continued reading – everything he said was true at least concerning Earth.

What surprised her was Tess. She had not made any attempt to have him on her side. She knew he was Kryptonian and Yllyan. And yet she has done nothing about it. She had left him completely on his own. This was a mystery to her. Why?

There was a mention in the file that he was a telekinetic. So even without his Kryptonian powers, Cor-El had something. Martha closed her eyes. She did not want to imagine what Cor-El would be able to do if he regained his Kryptonian powers as well. He would become even more powerful than Clark. And then there was a picture of Cor-El's hand and on it Martha saw a bracelet she had missed yesterday.

The bracelet had two symbols on it. The first one she recognized at once. It was Zod's. How did she miss that? Was all of it a charade – pretense – last night? But if Zod has his powers why didn't he? Zod would use him against Clark but he hasn't. There was some connection between him and the major. And she had to find out what.

Her eyes noticed something further inside the file. And it was an explanation of the two symbols. She frowned again for it was not what she expected. The meaning was completely off. It was definitely not what she thought. There was a note written by Tess that said he was the one to tell her. Her note also said:

'He is so different from Clark – gentle, caring, and confident but most of all he is always honest. Everything he told me he never hid behind a lie. True, if someone hears the story it would be only a story taken out of context but it is still the truth. He can see further than anyone.

I think he may be the one, the true one. Anyone takes a simple look and she would be lost in the depth of these ice blue eyes. She would be mesmerized and touched for life. It is said the eyes are the windows to the soul. Well, Cor-El is unique. He had troubled childhood but he maintained his purity. Yes, he is definitely the one.'

Martha looked away from the pages. She had never heard or seen in file Tess being so tender. She knew she did not know love but maybe she was wrong. No, Martha thrust her head. Tess did not know love, true love. And yet, this note and its two final paragraphs were written with a shaky hand. Was it possible?

Tess had seen something very special within Cor-El and yet made no attempt to suck him into her schemes. Why? This question was burning her. Why Tess, why him? Maybe Martha needed to devote some more time to Cor-El despite the growing danger.

She opened her laptop and sent personally a message to him requesting another meeting. This time she would meet him in a different place – the Caves near Smallville. She needed to know. How it is that Jor-El never foresaw his presence? Why hasn't he mentioned anything about him? Though, thinking back, Jor-El never mentioned Kara either. What was it with the House of El and relatives? It was high time finding out. She would confront them both.

Martha prepared for the night. It was the best time to move about. She was too late stopping Checkmate. He opened her laptop again to select the appropriate route and noticed the news. It would seem Mrs. Waller had made a terrible mistake. The vid showed her precious castle on fire. Zod had made the first blow. He had raised it to the ground. Martha shook head. 'Ai, Mrs. Waller, these aliens are dangerous. You wondered why I kept you away from them, ah.'

Martha dressed up and called her limousine. They headed straight for Smallville. The car left her close to the caves. She proceeded alone on foot. She reached them under an hour. She needed the walk in the cool air. She left though instructions to obstruct Zod's moves in finding a precious artifact.

Cor-El had not arrived yet. She looked at the pictographs around. There was no mention of Cor-El anywhere. There were no other symbols than Kryptonian. Jor really did not know his nephew would be around.

The pictograph of the Indians was still there representing Clark's greatest enemy. Clark had thought it would be Lex then that it could be Doomsday but Martha suspected the meaning was different. She averted her eyes from it and they fell on the symbol of water. She smiled remembering. Lana wore it for a while awakening her ancestor, a witch. That time ended almost disastrous.

Speaking of Lana she often wondered what has become of her. She stole Lex's lifeline and joined the elite of superheroes but paid the price for it too. Her bodysuit absorbed a dose of Kryptonite. Clark can't come anywhere near her now. But hopefully, Clark had found comfort in Lois. Martha made a mental note to visit them for the upcoming Thanksgiving Day. She had also to find the book of Rao. She suspected Tess has had it for quite a while. It will be the perfect opportunity.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the morning, Corin woke up. It was almost midday. He could not believe he had slept all this time but it was a tiring night. His meeting with Martha Kent, the Red Queen, despite his reservations, had gone well. He had to admit Mrs. Kent was the perfect choice for a parent. Jor-El had chosen well.

Their encounter was cut short because of Chloe's nosy nose. They did not stop when it happened. Loki erased her memories and he erased the footage she had captured. Chloe's interest was mostly likely aroused of the Red Queen. She would make quite the first page article. His impression of Clark's mother was great indeed. He wondered if Martha would want to continue and if not he would have to go to the Yllyans.

He mustn't delay for long though he feared the encounter. Rao knows how many more of the Ventu Collaris had survived the fall of Aerie. He wondered whether to invite his cousin Jordana but putting her in harm's way was probably not the best choice. She still believed him dead and he wanted to keep it this way. She was safer this way.

He feared the encounter because there was a great chance of meeting with Vec and Vellis unless they had gone to pursue the Disk of Dawn in which case they would certainly not be present. Speaking of which, he had to make a decision soon. Go or no go? The disk of dawn was a dangerous tool. And in the wrong hands, it was, it would be disastrous even more than the crystals of knowledge.

Corin freshened and dressed up. His laptop beeped. Corin rushed to it and saw a direct mail from the Red Queen. She requested another meeting midnight, again, but near Smallville in the caves where he had been direct with Tess. He could understand their fascination with them but still. They were not something so special. Well, it did contain Kryptonian technology though the humans had no idea how to retrieve it and thankfully. That would be a different disaster.

* * *

Corin had just one other thing to do today though. He had to deal with Brian first. He did not enjoy being used. He left his apartment and headed for the Inquisitor. He found Brian in the basement preparing an article.

"Hey, Corin," – Brian greeted. "How was the search in the archives of the Daily Planet?"

"It was very productive." – Corin replied cheerfully. "Thanks to Joan."

"Ah, don't mention it."

"I owe you one, man." – Corin said. "I just have a few spare bucks. What do you say – lunch on me?"

"I wouldn't mind."

Corin smiled and Brian smiled back. He had no idea how not wonderful this encounter would finish. Corin had no desire to play twenty questions with him. He wanted answers and he intended to get them one way or another. It was a pity though. Brian had proved to be a good friend when he needed help with information though now he knew its source. Checkmate was gone now. Corin saw it in the news and maybe Brian was free of them but still.

They left the Inquisitor and headed towards a restaurant way out of the way of any praying eyes. Corin did not want any witnesses nearby.

"Why here?" – Brian asked. He had undoubtedly sensed how far from the downtown it was.

"It is out of the way. It is peaceful." – Corin replied.

"Of course,"

"But there is this thing that kept me awake last night."

"What thing was it?"

"I came to the Daily Planet and bumped into Tess Mercer. She thought I was a new recruit and that my name was Brian. Odd isn't it?"

"Yes, very," – Brian's smile vanished on the spot. His posture changed too. His reply was very cautious.

"And then out of the blue, she blabs about a reassignment. I mean yes I took it because explaining would take too much time, you know. Intriguingly, however, it turns this Brian was recommended by you."

"Me?" – Brian said almost apprehensively.

"Yes, Ms. Mercer mentioned that Brian Levitt was recommended by John Terns of the Inquisitor. I mean I know you found me a way in but this was pushing it. It raises all sorts of red flags. Then it gets crazier."

"It does?" – Brian looked ready to make a run for it.

"Yes," – Corin nodded but continued babbling and not paying attention to the excited behavior of his friend. "It turns out Ms. Mercer wanted this Brian to go undercover. Logically, I said undercover is my middle name. Of course, at the time, she did not pay much attention to me. She was occupied with someone else."

"Who?" – Brian was still apprehensive but interest took over.

"She, well, I did too, bump into this young reporter – Clerk, Clark or something who she wanted in her office. He was a bit off, you know, but his refusal was almost adamant. It was very weird. Anyway, they got in and I was left out. Then he stormed out and Mercer after him. She then returned and asked me to buy a suit. Can you imagine? Me in a suit?"

"You'd look great."

"Oh, yes, of course," – Corin said looking very important around. "I went to the treasury and was given a check. But here is the weird part. It was a heck of a lot of money for just a suit. Anyway, I returned but Ms. Mercer had already left so I waited. She never showed up so I went down to archives to look for my things. But it was a very weird experience. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed, very weird," – Brian calmed down. He visibly relaxed.

"And...ah, lunch!" – Corin exclaimed as the waiter brought in their dishes.

The interruption was welcomed by Brian. He was almost ready to leg it. Corin's perspicacity was frightening. He knew what his friend was capable of. He used him in order to gain the perfect distraction, which worked perfectly for him. He did not expect though Corin would so understand but what scared him was Corin's ability to see through the smoke screen. Corin had caught the trail of the most elusive criminals and being in contact with him carried a danger in itself. Apparently, he had found the experience weird. There was a chance he would pursue it but now Brian was certain he would chuck it up to the weird coincidence.

The unexpected fall of Checkmate was a blow. He always knew Waller was insane but he never thought she would dive in blindfold. These aliens were quite the threat. They were as powerful as the Blur. He had to report to his bosses as soon as he finishes lunch. He had to be careful of Corin too. One slip and he would be raising his suspicions again and then he would pursue. Something told him to be, an instinct perhaps. This is why he was hired. His instincts were almost never wrong.

* * *

They ate in silence. When they finished Corin sucked him into a walk. Brian's suspicion levels were on high alert as they went into an area of abandoned buildings.

"You know this place reminds me of the place the abnormals had found shelter." – Corin said after a while. "They had to. The so called Justice League blew the home I had built for them. It was so moving and then they had to move again. A rich boy bought them and expelled them." Corin sighed deeply his eyes lowered. "I couldn't help them anymore. I did not have the means."

"Do you have them now?"

"Yes, I think I do." – A smile, mysterious one, appeared on his face. He stopped and faced him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't understand." – Brian said apprehensively.

"You know after Mercer left I hacked her computer." – Corin began this time observing Brian very carefully and quite directly, eye to eye. "I found a note about the undercover job. It was infiltration of an organization called Checkmate. I don't think now she would need it someone blew it up. But you know the most interesting part I found in Interpol's database. It concerned a certain John Terns. It turns out he was killed during an Interpol op. Ironically, Brian Levitt did not exist either. He was a ghost. I'm sorry I should rephrase myself – Brian Levitt is a ghost and I'm talking to him right now."

Brian knew the moment Corin said he had hacked in Mercer's database. Interpol was the other blow. With anyone else, Brian would deny everything but Corin was not anyone else. Brian knew that somehow this would come to bite him. He also knew Corin never made an accusation that has no substance.

He was getting sloppy. He could fool anyone just not Corin. He had allowed himself to show it and now it was too late. Of course, not all was lost. He could still play the innocent.

"What are you saying?" – Brian asked.

Corin's smile grew colder, his eyes narrowed.

"Nice try," – He whispered. "I doubt though they would know your name though I'm pretty certain Interpol would love to know."

Brian was once more apprehensive. He couldn't help it. What was this suppose to mean? Could he have found his real name? But that was not possible.

"You know John, Brian, whatever, no one can hide forever."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand." – Brian replied reaffirming his denial.

Corin smiled at himself at Brian's refusal to share but again he had not provided any evidence yet.

"Of course, my mistake," – Corin said softly and saw Brian's confusion of this sudden change of tone. "There are many people called John Terns. There is no reason to be you, right?"

"Indeed," – Brian was now more than ever on his toes. Corin never gives up. He could not do anything. He couldn't complete his mission as he would have to look over his shoulder. Corin was dangerous.

"But..."

Brian was on alert again. Yeah, he definitely never gives up.

"But you know this is what friends are for."

Brian did not understand what Corin meant this time. Was he giving up the pursuit or was it another prelude?

"The trouble becomes when one uses the other for his dirty work."

"Ah..."

"And even more when this friend is caught in the act." – Corin took out a printout and Brian's facial colors landed in the ice lands. He held a frame putting Brian in Mercer's vault at Luthor Corp building. It was actually the vault in her office at Luthor Corp and the time and date stamp were of the time Corin was with Tess. "It is very intriguing choice of clothes even for a reporter at the Inquisitor. Wouldn't you agree? But then maybe this one friend is not exactly a reporter. He is actually an undercover agent for a very, little known organization called Eagle's Nest."

Brian displayed utter shock. How on Earth did he find out? Was he guessing or did he have something more substantial? Evidently he must have. No one just blunders a name like this out of the blue. Brian was trained to never show but it was hard. Corin displayed knowledge not even Checkmate had. How did he do it? And what to do now? He had to report this and if he did Corin will be erased. He wished he could hide him but the Nest always finds the truth. Every agent submits for truth test that is never wrong. He couldn't hide him.

"You still have nothing to say, Mr. Geoffrey Lincoln?"

Brian closed his eyes. He must be in a dream. Yes, it must be a dream, nightmare, whatever. How did he know his name, his real name? How? It was impossible. Guessing is one thing but this was pushing it. His name has been hidden by Nest and Nest was the most powerful organization within the governmental structure. It was classified above top secret.

"How...?" – Brian mumbled still shocked. "How...how...could you possibly know that? No one knows. It is not possible. We...we have seen each other four, five times tops. How could you possibly have learnt so much?"

"Well," – Corin smiled humbly. "I do have eyes and ears and I do use them even if I haven't seen the signs the first few times. I remember everything. You could say my head is like a giant library nothing ever gets lost. Sooner or later, it resurfaces to help out."

"Corin, this knowledge is beyond dangerous and..."

"Oh, come on, the spook tactic, it doesn't work with me."

"I'm trying to protect you. You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Actually, I do. I know who Nest is. And I don't care."

Brian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No, my friend, you don't know."

"You'd be surprised." – Corin replied. "Now it is your turn."

"Ah, my turn,"

"Yes, what the hell,"

"I can't tell you that."

"Then nod when I get close," – Corin said. "You have been ordered to investigate Checkmate which is why you joined them. What I don't understand is the connection with Tess Mercer. Why she, what interest has the government in her? Of course, you're not going to tell me but if I had to guess it would be Lex's research, yes? Oh, man, I'm good. The part that gets me curious is your cover – reporter at the Inquisitor. It is the only paper no one believes in but everyone reads. Well, of course, it is the perfect cover. No one really pays attention to you and yet everyone buys it. It is the perfect way to communicate with your bosses. Ha, it is a stroke of genius." Corin paced around still thinking it through. "But Checkmate is down now and I'm sure you know who brought it down. After all Checkmate, it was their mandate but they got themselves over their heads, I gather? Oh, I'm right."

Corin continued with his guessing and it was the right one every time. Brian was right to be frightened of Corin's deduction skills. He connected the dots better than any reporter or investigator could ever do.

"But the question remains what do I do with you now?" – Corin having stopped to pace around said.

Brian looked at him. "What do you mean what you'll do?"

"Well, I can't let you report to your bosses. I imagine they will not be happy I know."

"No, they won't."

"I imagine also they would want to delete me?"

"They would, they will. I want to protect you Corin but I have no way of hiding the truth."

"Well, I do."

"The only way would be to kill me."

"So narrow minded, you humans are at times."

Brian frowned. What did he mean – we humans? Was it only an expression or was he one of them too? How could this be?

"What do you mean us, humans? Are you saying you are not one?"

"No, I'm not." – Corin replied simply.

"What?" – Brian exclaimed still not believing a word. "You can't be. I've seen what they..."

"Can do?" – Corin smiled. "You are indeed, narrow minded. Why do you assume there is only one type of aliens on your world? One species? I mean come on. It can't be that far-fetched, can it?"

"But..." – Brian was at a loss of words. He opened and closed his mouth not finding the right thing to say. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Nope," – Corin shook head. "I'm quite serious. Come on, I have seen what your assignment is. I know to whom you report and I know you know about the aliens. The problem is your government sooner or later would come after them and I can't allow you to bring in the information about me. My time has not come yet. I can erase you but they already know about the others. I can't stop that."

"And if you could?"

"Then I would."

"Why? You are not of them?"

"No, I'm not but I still would."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer. Just because, they are aliens it doesn't mean they should be your pets."

"They are dangerous, Corin. Did you not see what they did to Checkmate? True, my superiors have never liked Checkmate but they are still human."

"And the aliens are what – animals, lab rats? They are people too."

"True but they have an edge, unfair edge and we need to defend ourselves."

"You speak like you're expecting an invasion? My friend, if that was the case, you and your people can do jack shit about it. Our civilisations are a thousand years more advanced than yours. If we wanted to invade a back world planet like yours, you couldn't stop us.

But no, our worlds are gone and we have found refuge on your world. My people will defend themselves against any attempt of control on your part. We can either live in peace or you will be in pieces. It is a simple as that. Either you leave us alone or you'd inherit a world of trouble.

Until, we find a world of our own, you would do better to leave us alone."

"And if your people decide to stay? How would you justify that? We should be apprised of that?"

"If they choose to stay it is their choice not yours. They will live on this world and become productive citizens like the rest of your population."

"Really? You mean like the Blur? We know he is an alien. And he doesn't sit he meddles."

"He doesn't meddle, Geoffrey, he helps as much as he can. You are pissed because he is not working for you and to be blunt he will never work for you. You can't control him."

"Everyone has on and off switch."

"You know one has to be careful when he pokes the eye of a sleeping dragon. I don't say you can't capture a dragon but one can never turn a wild dragon into a pet. You may be able to succeed with the next generation but the first you never will. The Blur has chosen to help you. It is who he is. This is not going to change. He can't help everyone but he will help those he can. And he is doing it because it is beyond your skills sometimes to deal with situations. You can't put a stamp on that."

"You know who the Blur is?"

"Yes, I do."

"You're not going to tell me though?"

"No," – Corin nodded. "And you can't make me mostly because you won't remember this conversation."

"If I'm not going to remember it, why not tell me anyway?"

"I won't because names carry power. They can always be remembered you just need the right trigger."

"We haven't asked him to do anything."

"No, the people did. They cry out for a savior, for someone every day." – Corin replied. "True, they would prefer to be able to see the heroes in the open not in the shadows but everyone has its reasons to be in the shadows. Eventually, they will come out but on their terms not yours. If you force them, it will only backfire on you, because one day the Earth will need them and they won't be here."

"We can handle anything."

"Some things maybe but nature has a way of presenting challenges that only few can handle and then you will ask for the heroes but they won't answer because you have pushed them away. Heroes, Geoffrey, like anyone else they grow, learn, fall on their own and learn to get up again. They have lives of their own with their own problems. And still they risk it for the greater good. They don't have to, you're right, and no one is forcing them but anyway they still do it. And it isn't because they have to but because they choose to.

They are the will of the people. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying the government can't handle things but the government could use the help. Let them grow to become their best and when they do they will make contact with you on their own. Using force never achieves anything. Trust me, we thought your way and we lost our worlds. My people are here to make sure you don't make the same mistake for you have such great potential.

The heroes will never submit to governmental control. Governments come and go. Policies change all the time. Do you want your precious government to control an army of superheroes and start using them for their own purposes? This would be disastrous. And this is why they'll say no even if it kills them because they know that the alternative would be far worse."

Brian stood thunder stricken. Corin had a way with words he never suspected. If he ever stood to lead, he would be unstoppable. And he was right on every turn. If the government could control the vigilantes it would be unmitigated disaster. These operatives will be unstoppable and war would become not only useless and inevitable but could trigger the vigilantes own hunger for power and then what the government would do. No, Corin was right. The heroes should remain where they are.

Brian's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of an oddly dressed woman. She was wearing a purple robe and a black mantle.

"You called, Seyt?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" – Corin exploded.

Brian noticed he was not fond of this nickname.

"It is who you are." – The woman replied.

"Loki, mind you own business."

"Shall I go then?"

"Well, not before his memories of me are gone."

"It is your problem."

"And now it is yours as well. He has seen you." – Corin pointed out.

Loki displayed frustration. Corin's tactics were always this productive.

"Oh, very well,"

"Corin, wait! Maybe I could..." – Brian protested.

"Sorry, Geoffrey, I can't take the risk." – Corin shook head. "You already know too much but some of the things I said will stay with you. You can convey them to your superiors. I doubt they will listen at first but in time it will come in hand."

* * *

Loki took out a wooden stick out of her robes and then everything for Brian Geoffrey went dark. When he woke up he was back at the restaurant with Corin hovering over him.

"John, are you alright?"

"What?"

"You fainted."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I went to the bathroom and found you in what seemed to be sleeping state."

"But I have fainted?"

"Well, that's the waiter said. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't scare me like that. If you feel fine, I have to go."

"Go? Where?"

"Well, I do have to work too, you know. I have an article to write."

"Oh, yes, sure. You go on. I have an errand to run too."

"See you later in the..."

"Ah, no, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, then, are you really feeling better?"

"Yes, Corin, I'm fine."

"A doctor?"

"I don't need a doctor."

"A woman then?" – Corin teased.

"Corin, stop!" – John smiled.

"Alright! See you tomorrow!"

Corin left him and headed back to work. He finished the article he had been given when he made the stop with Loki to ensure his cover story was present and then returned home. He changed his clothes and then with Loki appeared near his meeting with the Red Queen.

"Thank you, Loki!"

"Anytime," – Loki said. "Seyt!"

* * *

And she disappeared. Corin shook head. She always had to have the last word, damn witch. He reached the entrance to the caves and ventured in. Martha Kent was already there waiting for him.

"You're late!" – She said.

"No, you're simply early." – Corin replied with a smile. He moved to the circular symbols on the wall where the controls of the cave were. He placed his hand on one symbol then another. The symbols came to life shifting their positions. A part of the wall moved revealing the secret entrance Martha was all too familiar with. Corin ventured in and Martha followed.

Martha realized she had not taken the key though. Going to the fortress was not possible at this point. She cursed under breath.

"So, where were we?" – Corin asked.

Martha looked at him but remembered.

"You said the ones of your past left you and your cousin alone."

"Ah, yes," – Corin recalled. "Well, as I said they left us alone as they were not ready to engage a Ventu Collaris, at least not alone. They knew better than that. Anyway, Jordana and I had to figure it out, the message; my father had left for me, and we did. But then a complication came, the two I mentioned captured her mother and I had no choice but meet with them and deliver the map."

"So they saw the map too?"

"Yes, I hardly had the choice. But they were not as astute as they thought they were. They did not recognize the clue. My father always says that a lie is believed only when it circles around the truth. The map contains truth but it doesn't show the way. Anyway, Jordana left to take her mother. I gave them the map and then left. It all seemed a bit too easy."

"They did not leave?"

"No," – Corin shook head. "No, they did not. They followed at me and close to a precipice I was attacked at first not by them but by a being of Air."

"A being of Air?" – Martha asked perplexed.

"Yes, imagine half human, half tornado. He was like the genie of the bottle. It was fascinating though his methods of attack not so much. He masters the wind. Then the two joined him and the battle became quite unfair. I resisted as much as I could but in the end they managed to push me over and I fell three hundred feet."

"Three hundred? How did you...?"

"Survive?" – Corin smiled bitterly. "I didn't. All I remember is falling. I said to myself – this is it, the end, and after that it was darkness."

"And yet you are still here?"

"Yes, I am. I woke up a few hours or maybe a few days later. The sun shone in my face. The first thought was I am in heaven but no, I was still here, and no, I don't know how I survived. I still can't figure it out." Corin paced for a while. The memory was still very vivid in him. "A few months later, I met with Tess. She was just as nosy as Luthor and as authoritative. She like many others before her displayed an interest of my bracelet. I can easily read between the lines. She brought me here actually. She was trying to unlock the secrets of the caves using me."

"I told you she does that."

"Well, she did not succeed. Actually, I ran away."

"She attacked."

"Well, she did try but that is not the reason I ran." – Corin averted eyes. Martha noticed he was blushing and remembered Tess' note. "Afterwards, as I told you I ran into Kal-El and the Green Archer. I couldn't let them help in the hostage situation. It was far too dangerous for Kal-El."

"He can handle..."

"Mrs. Kent, I know what he can do but the danger was greater than he understands. Believe me about certain aspects my knowledge is greater. After that the Justice League put down the shelter then I ran into a very interesting thief with curious skill set. And the last, when I actually worked with Ms. Sullivan, was about the tune master. At the end he was killed by a real Ventu Collaris. He took brief custody of Chloe to draw me out and basically invited me to the Yllyan settlement."

"Settlement, here on Earth?"

"Yes, that part of my people is here too. I haven't gone yet to them. I had to know Kal-El first which is why I came to Metropolis. I basically ran into him in the elevator. He was with Lois Lane. They look good together."

"Yes, they do." – Martha nodded. She planned to visit them later.

"And at long last, I ran into you – the Red Queen."

"Yes, you have." – Martha sighed. "I hoped we could talk in a different place but I'm afraid we can't go there."

Corin frowned. "Go where?"

"The fortress...well..." – Martha trailed. He did not know of the fortress and she was not sure whether it was appropriate mentioning it.

* * *

But even this bit was all Corin needed. Now that he knew, he took a different look at the table rock formation with the symbols. He knew it was a teleport he had already used it once. But now he knew what to look for. There was a small keyhole for a Kryptonian key but he was Cor-El he did not need any keys.

He placed his hand on one of the symbols and a panel opened on the side of the table. Martha looked mesmerised. She had never seen that feature of the place. Corin peeked in replacing few crystals then he closed the panel. He offered a hand to Martha. She took it and then in a blaze of light they left the caves.

They reappeared in the fortress of Solitude. It was still cool and the ice like pillars were transparent of silvery light. Martha quickly took the path to the main control unit. It was a formation of protruding transparent crystals glowing in light yellow light.

"Martha Kent!" – Jor-El's eerie voice broke the perfect silence.

"Jor-El!"

"For what purpose have you come, Martha Kent?"

"I have come because of him." – Martha replied pointing at Cor-El. He really stood out in his sparkling Azure attire and sunlight green mantle. The unthinkable happened. Jor-El's hologram appeared and Martha saw Clark's father for the first time. But the hologram did not pay attention to her. It walked straight to Cor-El.

Jor-El stopped before Cor-El. He saw the symbol, the crest on his chest then stepped back shaking vividly his head. The hologram's eyes fixed on Cor-El's and the shaking increased. Jor-El moved closer again. He opened and closed his mouth then without any further ado embraced his nephew.

Cor closed his eyes at this moment breathing shallow, tears falling freely at his sides. Jor-El moved gradually away. His eyes were lit full of joy and major relief.

"Cor-El!" – He said tenderly. "We thought we lost you."

"And for a moment you did." – Corin replied.

"Where did you go? What happened to you?"

"Do you have the thought crystal?"

Jor-El stepped backwards. He was surprised of the question but smiled. A crystal flew to his hands. Corin grabbed one side and Jor-El the other. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen but then the crystal lit. Light streamed from Corin's hand into the crystal. A minute later, Jor-El let go of the crystal. He appeared pensive.

"Much has happened, nephew." – Jor-El said after a while. "Your father and I..."

"You never saw eye to eye." – Corin finished his thought. "Everyone knows that, Jor-El but my mother believes...she believes, Jor-El." Corin moved to Jor-El. "She believes in the prophecy so did he. I encountered two seeking its power..."

"I know Vec and Vellis." – Jor-El said. "They came seeking the Verda."

"They did?" – Corin looked up. "And?"

"I gave it to them."

"WHAT?"

"They will never find it. They had only the map."

Corin relaxed. "The map holds only the key to read the real map not the map itself. You have to give credit to my father's obsessions. Mother says he never trusted the humans and their desires."

"No, he never did."

"But you did."

"It was not my call."

"Of course, forgive me I did not want to..."

"There is nothing to forgive, young Cor-El." – Jor-El sighed. "Much is there to happen. Kal-El is close now. He may..."

"NO! It is not time yet. Jor-El, I need your word. You will not tell him of me."

"Very well," – Jor-El sighed. "You have trials of your own."

"Doesn't everyone?"

Jor-El smiled. His nephew has always been bright and wise beyond his age. He remembered him mooning around everyone's lab (his, Zor's and Van's), picking up things disassembling them and putting them back together.

"Has your father brought the disk?"

"I don't know." – Corin replied. "My mother believes he did."

"Do you know where it is?"

"I think I have an idea."

"Cor-El, the disk is dangerous." – Jor-El said seriously. "It carries terrible power and responsibility greater than the Book of Rao."

"The Book of Rao is here?" – Corin looked up stunned.

"Yes," – Martha replied instead. "And in Tess' hands."

Corin looked at Martha.

"You have to retrieve it." – Jor-El said. "It is here for Kal-El."

"I'm not going to give it to him." – Martha replied. "I know what it does."

"It has to be Kal-El's choice, Martha."

"Cor-El, can't you take it and hide it?"

"I…" – Corin looked at Jor-El.

"No, it has to be Kal-El." – Jor-El said. "He has to choose."

"I don't want to lose my son." – Martha said.

Corin walked to Martha. "Mrs. Kent, I don't want to lose my cousin either but Jor-El is right Kal-El has the right to make his choice. The book of Rao is one of the greatest inventions my people have made. And it is one of the ways to preserve our civilization."

"I seriously doubt Zod will see it that way." – Martha replied.

Corin looked surprised but Jor-El nodded. "Yes, Cor-El, Major Zod is here but it is before the time you knew him. It was right after the loss of Kandor."

"When you refused to help him?"

"Yes," – Jor-El nodded.

Corin was pensive. It was certainly not the time to make his appearance before Zod.

"Where is Zod's essence?"

"In the Phantom Zone,"

"You sent him there?"

"Yes,"

'The Prophecy,' Corin thought. " _ **In time of great need the lost and banished hero of Krypton shall arise from the ashes of the wasteland to protect his people once more.**_ "

Martha looked at Corin not understanding. Jor-El was only shaking head.

"The prophecy was not made for him."

"You're wrong about that, Jor-El." – Corin countered. "I know Zod better than anyone ever knew him."

"You did not see, boy, what he did in the last days of Krypton. You do not know what he has become." – Jor-El's voice thundered.

"You have no right, Jor-El. My father was right about one thing – you are not the voice of Rao or his will. You carried your sins onto Kal-El I'm certain of this and you had no right." – Corin flared up too. "I knew Zod. I knew his soul. He is not beyond saving."

"Zod is lost, boy."

"NO!"

Many crystals fell shattered by the uncontrolled burst of anger and abstinence of Corin. Jor-El had never seen Corin lose control over anything but then again he never knew of his telekinetic skills either.

"Cor-El!" – Jor-El said. "Hear me boy! Zod is lost. He has always been power hungry. His last acts brought our world to its knees. The hero of Krypton and of so many battles brought Krypton's destruction. He was stopped but it was already too late. If given the chance he will do the same to Earth. He has already tried once. He is lost!"

"He is not lost, not yet." – Corin replied. "The Herald of Rao..."

"The prophecy is a tale, boy. Your father was wrong about it. This is why we never saw eye to eye. Your father blindly believed in it which is why he must have brought the Disk to Earth and it is his greatest mistake. The Disk will doom the Earth."

"The prophecy is real, Jor-El. My father was right all along. You just can't handle that someone was better than you."

"This is not true." – Jor-El countered. "Van was bright and brilliant but he was wrong. The prophecy is a tale, a myth, a fiction. It doesn't exist. But the Disk of Dawn is real and its power is terrible. No one can yield it and it is madness to believe anyone could. It should have stayed on Krypton and perish with it. Your father had no right to touch it."

"Then I shall find it and prove you wrong."

"If you do seek it I'll stop you. You do not realize the danger this artefact carries."

"And yet you allowed Vec and Vellis to take possession of the Verda. Who's the cynic here my father or you?"

"Vec and Vellis will never lay a finger on it. The Verda allows access to the Ground of Wisdom. This is not a tale but the prophecy is a tale. Cor-El, please, do not fall into your father's madness. The Disk of Dawn will destroy you and bring doom to the Earth."

"The prophecy is more real than you can ever realize, Jor-El. I have seen proof of that already."

"Many have pursued the madness of the prophecy and many have fallen in its name. The tale of the dragon is just a tale. It doesn't exist. Cor-El, please come to your senses. Your father was wrong."

"NO!" – Corin's voice thundered. For the first time, Cor-El believed so hard in the prophecy that Gallean, the Lord of Life, unsealed it. Wings of light encompassed Cor-El's attire and then Control crystal in one hand and Krypton sword in the other, with eyes flashing dangerously, he finally became...

"No! This is not possible." – Jor-El whispered terrified. "The Dragon Herald..."

Martha remembered reading in Lionel's notes something about a herald and even there it was obvious Lionel was terrified of it.

' _ **In time of great need when the last son of Krypton falls to despair and the league of light is overrun, when the Legion fails, when the sons and daughters of the last Kryptonian exodus lose all faith, from the lost wasteland, the one once banished shall rise from its ashes with eyes wide open and heart bleeding to hear the whale, the plea of his lost brethren, with the Dragon Herald on his side, he shall awaken from the cold darkness and sore to the light. The lost hero of Krypton shall rise to save his people once more.**_ '

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	24. S2 Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Voice of Collaris**

The vast field of ice seaweed covered both sides of the winded path to the elevated submarine mountain Ven. In its lap, huddled between the dark forests of the Algae trees, the sparkling in ice light, majestic towers of the Royal palace overlooked the valley of Yllya Needle, the capitol of Aerie, seat of the Yllyan Empire.

Two subaquatic skiffs protected by a delicate bubble of verdant energon escorted the Royal Barge to the eastern landing site of the palace. The barge landed gracefully. The hatch opened and the landing ladder lowered.

Four masked figures in dark magenta descended and stood two by two on each side of the ladder. A young woman in silver attire with sparkling verdant diamonds and necklace of radiant set of Azure crystals appeared on the hatch. The four masked figures bowed. She descended gracefully followed by a small boy with ice blue piercing eyes in black attire with a silver crest on his chest in the shape of an S.

The four masked figures formed on each side and the group proceeded to the eastern gate where another twelve of the dark magenta masked figures guarded the entrance.

A man in blood red high collared attire came through the crystal adorned gate of the entrance to greet the group.

"Welcome home to the Royal Palace of Yllya Needle, Princess Sarah Tassir!" – He greeted and bowed. "And to you too, young Prince Cor!" He took the princess' hand and kissed it.

Sarah smiled at him and he let go of her hand. "It is good to be home, Lord Master Vizier Hondo!"

"I trust your voyage was not too long?"

"No," – Sarah replied. "But it was trying for my son. He needs rest."

"Of course, Princess" – Lord Master Vizier Hondo said. "I shall have him escorted to his chambers."

"Thank you!" – Sarah smiled. "Where is my father?"

"Lord Tassir is in session with the Grand Council." – Lord Master Vizier Hondo answered. "He sends his apologies for not being able to greet you personally. He shall meet you after the session is over."

"And what of my sisters?"

"Princess Vellisha is not on Aerie currently. She has gone to attend the Galactic summit on Lexana. Princess Mira however is in her chambers with her betrothed Jean."

"Inform her of my presence. I wished to see her in my chambers."

"Of course, Princess," – Lord Master Vizier Hondo said bowing. He left the group to execute her wishes.

* * *

Young prince Cor barely resisted the urge to run and slide onto the perfectly polished floor of the royal palace. He had to behave but being a prince of a prosperous empire impeded some of his desires.

Sarah had noticed the light in his eyes and the desire hidden behind it. She had it too when she was his age and it brought a smile to her face.

"You are not as tired as you let me believe, Cor?" – She said looking into his playful eyes.

Cor immediately lowered his gaze and his hands flew innocently behind his back.

"Alright," – Sarah ceded. "Go on, have fun!"

Cor looked up to confirm he had heard correctly. His mother nodded and his eyes lit up with excitement and he launched himself. The four masked figures in dark magenta shook head smiling and two of them went after him.

Sarah reached her chambers decorated in the old Aerie style with velvet draping and seaweed cotton. Her luggage was already delivered and placed in the appropriate wardrobes. She selected an evening gown more appropriate for the palace standard.

She had barely got dressed when there was a knock n the door.

"Enter!" – She said aloud.

The doors opened and her sister Mira entered. She was in her usual night blue gown with verdant stripes.

"Sarah!" – She said and glided to her embrace. "It is so good to see you!"

"You too, Mira!"

"How was your voyage?" – Mira asked as she pulled away from the embrace and sat onto the velvet armchair in front of the dark wooden mantle piece.

"Casual!" – Sarah replied joining her on the armchair across.

Mira looked around. "And where is my young nephew?"

"Oh!" – Sarah smiled. "He is surfing the palace floor."

"He could barely hold himself?"

"Barely!"

Mira smiled and a memory of her childhood resurfaced where she and Sarah also surfed the palace floor with the poor Ventu Collaris behind them barely managing to keep up with them. Vellisha on the other hand never indulged into that particular urge.

"Vellisha is on Lexana."

"I know the Lord Master Vizier Hondo told me!"

"He never misses a cue." – Mira observed.

"It is part of his charm!"

"So how is Van?"

"He is his usual busy self." – Sarah's good cheer darkened. "He spends more and more time in his lab. Cor is mostly the one suffering from that."

"Scientists," – Mira sighed. "They never have time for family."

"Yeah, they never do."

"And so you came here?"

"A change of scenery would be good for Cor besides he drove me crazy with his incessant desire to see Aerie and the palace, and the Ventu Collaris training site, and the deep dive of Celeste, and the mines of Elect, and the launching site of the…"

"I get your point." – Mira laughed. "He is young."

"No, he simply has inappeasable hunger for knowledge. In many regards he is like a mini copy of his father…"

"And his mother!" – Mira noted. "You weren't so different at his age."

"Maybe!" – Sarah chuckled. "But I'm nothing compared to the little tornado."

"Has he begun his training?"

"He will next year." – Sarah replied. "With Major Zod!"

"Zod? Wow!" – Mira exclaimed. "It is quite an honor though he always makes passes at me!"

"I know but he is an object of desire for so many. Last time, I noticed the looks Fiora threw him."

"He did save her life all these years ago."

"As he did so many others, it is not easy to forget and he never lets you forget."

"Kryptonian heroes, what do you want!" They both laughed.

"Try Kryptonian noble superhero. Sometimes his arrogance knows no boundaries."

"Reminds you of someone else?"

"Yes, it does – Vellisha."

"Maybe we should put them together."

"I heard of Lord Master Benzie!"

The good cheer of her sister vanished. "Yes,"

"What happened?"

"His arrogance happened." – Mira replied. "Arrogance and ignorance, as Dad says, are just as dangerous as fear and loathing."

"And many others…"

"Yes, well, he was too overconfident of his skills and without the support of the space forces his guards were overrun. They fell quickly."

"Is father going to do something about it?"

"He already did. He sent an apology note to the Feroneans."

"He did what?"

"I know. Many thought he would send Ventu Collaris but no, he did not."

"Why?"

"He believes the Lord Master was in error and most of the Council agrees with him."

"But it makes us look vulnerable."

"I already told him as much but you know him. Once he makes his mind nothing can sway it."

* * *

Meanwhile, young Cor had managed to lose the faithful Ventu Collaris sent to look after him and was now freely exploring the palace. He reached the deep end where with Ancient symbols was described the command training centre of the Ventu Collaris. It was different from the training site.

The training site was a place for every new candidate chosen to become the highly honored Ventu Collaris, the royal guardians, and protectors of the scepter of power of the Yllyan Empire.

The command quarters of the Ventu Collaris within the palace were set only for the Ventu Collaris. To enter one had to possess the power of the guardians. Young Cor did not find it difficult though to bypass the security measures and enter anyway. He did trip the silent alarm though.

The command center was with view of the intergalactic core where all of the twenty eight galaxies were represented. It was the most sophisticated map in existence. It was even more detailed than the map in the Kryptonian High Council's chambers. It outlined every sector of the said galaxies with information about every planet, its importance in the galactic assembly, its policies, and its wonders.

Young Cor summoned the Milky Way Galaxy and a small planet dubbed Terra while its inhabitants called it Earth. Earth was home to the humans. They believed as most planets before learning how to explore the cosmos that they were the only intelligent race in the universe and the only ones in it. Their level of technology was considered industrial. They had not even been in orbit of their own planet yet.

He had become interested in it since his people had been visiting it for many years. For the Kryptonians it was very desirable destination. The properties of the Kryptonian physiology under the light of the humans' yellow sun generated much interest. The dense molecular structure made them all as close as gods. The light of the yellow sun gave them increased speed, strength, invulnerability, and flight.

The Yllyans were not as improved as they were though. Their only advantage under the yellow sun was increased serotonin levels, the ability to think and process even faster than usual. But of course, the Yllyans hardly needed any other improvements than the ones they already possessed. Their uncanny ability to manipulate matter and energy that even the humans had dubbed telekinesis was more than sufficient.

Cor's father often wondered what the outcome between a Ventu Collaris and a Kryptonian on Earth would be. Cor did not pay that much attention to this dilemma. He was more interested to know how exactly it happened. What particle within the light of the yellow sun was responsible for the alteration or improvement of the Kryptonian physiology?

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?" – A deep voice thundered interrupting young Cor's thoughts and for the first time he met with the Ventu Collaris High Master. He was responsible for the palace security and he did not take it lightly to Cor being in his command center.

Young Cor quickly lowered his eyes, his hands flew to his back and he assumed generally innocent posture. The high master was taken slightly aback but he was not easily fooled by such behavior. He had noticed the Kryptonian crest on his chest and knew immediately he was the son of Princess Sarah Tassir. Of course, how the hybrid boy had managed to enter the commander center was beyond him. Only someone with the skill would be able to.

Young Cor tried to leg it while the high master made his observations but was cut off when the doors closed. But young Cor was not easily dissuaded either. He turned around and his forehead wrinkled of the effort making the high master wonder. But he did not have to wonder for long as he was flat on his back.

The high master took one look at his boots and astonishment replaced his pondering. His decorative boot stripes were tied in a knot. He stood up promptly and then the room was filled with every map in the archives. And every time he discarded a map another took its place.

The high master had to disable the entire system in order to reestablish order and when he did he saw young Cor still viewing the information he found him in reviewing when he had first entered. The boy was persistent he would give him this much.

"Enough, games," – The high master said but it turned out to be the wrong thing to say. Young Cor did not approve. The wrinkles returned to his forehead. Sweat covered it too and then all the lights went off.

The Ventu Collaris command center controlled the entire security for the palace and now every single light everywhere in the palace had gone dark. The S shaped silver crest was the only thing shining in the room.

Young Cor had focused like never before and his control over his skill now knew no equal. The high master was thrown across the room with terrifying force. It was the equivalent of a telekinetic scream.

The command center doors opened and its frames stood four Ventu Collaris and the Lord of the Yllyan Empire, Lord Emperor Yanto Tassir. The Ventu Collaris carried the light scepter that illuminated the room of the command center.

The high master was just getting up to his feet when young Cor decided it was the perfect time to launch another attack but this time directed at the Lord Emperor. He levitated the caught off guard high master and launched him straight at the Emperor. The four guardians reacted instinctively and the high master was again thrown across the room where he crushed with a thud into the wall while Cor launched a tapestry at the Emperor.

Yanto Tassir blocked without any effort the tapestry though he was surprised of the skill the boy had displayed. He also noticed he was not done. Other objects flew in his direction and he had to focus to block them too. His guardians, the Ventu Collaris, however put a quick end to the fight. The boy had also flown and smashed into the wall.

Young Cor stood up quickly. And it was only then that Yanto noticed the light streaming from his bracelet. It was pure verdant light, the light of Collaris. The sheer force of the telekinetic reply was enough to push all the guardians away and make even him kneel. Then young Cor lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

"Milord, are you alright?" – Ventu Xsitor asked while helping his emperor back to his feet.

Yanto did not reply immediately. He was still stunned of the performance. It was customary for new initiatives to make an impression by attacking a superior warrior but this was off the charts.

This young boy had not only managed to gain entrance to the security command center of the Ventu Collaris, but also to knock all lights in the palace, the high master, four highly trained Ventu Collaris and the Emperor himself. It was feat no one this young could repeat. But the most stunning part was the pure streaming verdant light.

The Dragon scrolls of Collaris were the sacred text of the Yllyan Empire. And only they had foreseen the day when the streaming verdant light shall be the only bright light in the palace of Yllya Needle.

Yanto frowned as he remembered this passage in the sacred scrolls. He walked to the floor where young Cor had collapsed. He pressed his hand onto his neck and sensed the faint pulse in the veins. The bracelet on his hand held Kryptonian silver and Collaris, the emerald crystal of Aerie.

Yanto nodded at Xsitor who promptly came to his emperor.

"Close the doors!"

"Yes, milord." – Xsitor replied and closed the doors of the command center with a single wave of his hand.

"High Master!" – Yanto called.

The high master approached and knelt before him.

"Tell me what had transpired before my arrival?"

The high master told everything without omitting a single detail. There was no shame in the truth. The Emperor listened carefully.

Yanto was pensive while he paced back and forth. He stopped and turned to his guardians and the high master. "You shall never speak of what has transpired in this command center, ever."

"Yes, milord," – The five replied promptly.

"High master, take the boy to the healers. Let them understand he must not have any recalls of this particular time when he was in the command center. He must never remember."

"But milord?" – The high master looked up. "The verdant light has been prophesized. To deny its existence is to defy Collaris."

"I know the significance of this moment, High Master!" – Yanto's voice thundered. "However, this boy is still very young, and to place upon him the burdens of the prophecy is as equally irresponsible. He must not remember. It is not the time!"

"Of course, milord, I meant no disrespect." – The High Master bowed then took the boy and left the command center.

"Xsitor,"

"Yes, milord?"

"See that the boy begins the training for Ventu Collaris. He has proven this much and then do find out how he managed to enter the command center."

"I have already done this, milord." – Ventu Slier informed. "The boy has bypassed the security locks."

"How?" – Ventu Xsitor asked.

"He introduced Ventu Fells ID into the system."

"What?"

"Ventu Fells was assigned to Princess Sarah."

"I know that, Ventu Slier. But Ventu Fells' ID is to be recognized only by the perimeter security. It doesn't grant him access to the command center." – Ventu Xsitor said.

"Young Prince Cor rigged the system to think otherwise." – Ventu Slier replied and showed him the information path young Cor had used.

"Well then it is something that must not be allowed to happen again. Is it not so, Ventu Xsitor?" – Yanto asked.

"Yes, milord, it shan't happen again." – Ventu Xsitor replied.

"I have to admit this boy is full of surprises." – Yanto said.

"Milord, may I ask why really you do not wish him to remember?"

"He is too young, Xsitor. To have such fame before you learn to walk is the best way to destroy his future. This feat will be remembered by all just not yet. It will be written in the Dragon scrolls. Young Cor-El carries the blessing of Collaris."

"And it is enough to turn anyone's head." – Ventu Xsitor nodded understandingly. "The High Clergies must be alerted at this. The Voice of Collaris has been found."

"No," – Yanto shook head. "The boy has fulfilled only the first testament to knowing the Voice but yes, the High Clergies must be alerted."

"And he must not remember?"

"No, he must not. If he truly is the Voice then Collaris shall give him the knowledge at time appropriate not before."

"Yes, milord."

"Milord, what shall we tell Princess Sarah?" – Ventu Kalley asked.

"I will tell her." – Yanto sighed. "Restore the lights to the palace!"

* * *

The Yllyan Emperor left the command center. He reached his daughter's quarters where he found Sarah and his other daughter Mira alongside his two sons – Xander and Paul. They were all apparently not minding the lack of light as the air was filled with fire fragments thus illuminating the room. 'Boys', the emperor thought amused.

The announcer made the emperor's presence known. They all stood up bowing to their emperor and father.

"Sit!" – Yanto said in his authoritative voice.

They retook their seats waiting patiently for their father to speak, which was going to take some time. Their father was never in a hurry to speak or as he puts it 'prematurely or before its time'.

Yanto was still trying to determine what to tell his daughter. He was certain of one thing though Young Cor-El had gone to the center so he could earn the right to be trained for a Ventu Collaris and what perfect opportunity than to confront the High Master. Of course, the other thing that bothered him was that Sarah never told him Cor-El had the telekinetic skill. She probably kept from the Kryptonians as well, which is far more difficult.

He knew also he could not tell her the whole truth either. Such knowledge was far too hazardous and dangerous. The Voice of Collaris has always been seen as a symbol of hope but a portent of danger. Some even believed, the Voice of Collaris to be the God himself. But Yanto was concerned if the people knew the Voice is really a young hybrid boy – half Yllyan and half Kryptonian.

Yes, the Kryptonians and the Yllyans weren't best of pals these days. And such admission would be very hazardous. No, it was best people did not know the Dragon scroll prediction has come to life. The Voice of Collaris would remain nothing but a goodnight bed story. It was for the best. Of course, should the voice really be real then Collaris would choose the time of revelation.

Yanto for now had to tell his daughter something. Part of the truth seemed most appropriate.

"Daughter!" – Yanto said and looked at his eldest, Sarah.

Sarah stood up but said nothing and waited for her father to continue.

"Your son," – Yanto began enunciating slowly. "He's my grandson." He locked his eyes into hers. "He has a special place in my heart." The look in his eyes was soft but firm. "And as such is very precious to me."

Sarah frowned. Her father was being unusually open of his feelings towards her son.

"Would there be anything you would like to share with me?" – Yanto asked and his look became firmer. "Regarding h…"

Sarah stepped backwards involuntarily.

"Ah!" – Yanto exclaimed. "Well?" He said awaiting her answer.

Sarah was caught off guard and thus her involuntarily movement but it was all her father needed to see he was right. Could Cor have surrender to the urge to show off? She shook that thought. She knew her son well. He would never expose his secret ability unless provoked.

Of course, it was certain now he has otherwise her father would not make such suggestions.

"Yes, father," – She said. "There is something."

"I see."

"If you do then why do you ask?"

"You have been spending a lot of time with the Kryptonians." – It was not an accusation but a mere fact. "You have learnt of their secretive ways."

"And you are just as transparent, Father?"

Yanto smiled. His daughter had hit the bull's-eye. It was not fair of him to be critic when he was not different.

"Mira, Xander, Paul, leave us!" – Yanto ordered.

The three winked at their sister but did not fail to obey their father and left the room. When the doors behind them closed, Yanto turned to Sarah.

"You have hid from me that young Cor has the ability? Why?"

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now." – Sarah replied. She was no longer father's little girl. She was a woman and a mother ready to protect her son from anyone.

"Of course," – Yanto acknowledged. "But why did you keep it a secret from me?"

"Cor is still very young. He would never show his ability unless provoked."

"Ah!" – Yanto realized Sarah knew her son well. She was not going to accept the way he had chosen to present the events leading to her son's training but he had to try. "Young Cor was found in the Ventu Collaris command center using Ventu Fells identification."

"Is he alright?"

"After a fashion,"

"I have to see him."

"Not yet," – Yanto's voice thundered. "I'm not done." He averted his eyes and stood before the window. "His actions led to the extinction of the palace lights while he faced the High Master who is in the infirmary as well. Young Cor obviously had gone way over his head."

"He defeated the High Master?" – Sarah exclaimed pride in her eyes.

"Yes," – Yanto said barely audibly. Such admission where the palace had ears everywhere was not to be made aloud.

"Would this mean he could undergo the Ventu training?" – Sarah whispered.

"Yes and no!" – Yanto said aloud. "He has earned the right however he can never be allowed to complete it."

"WHAT?" – Sarah was confused. Her son had earned the right but putting out the lights in the palace was not sufficient argument for not allowing him to complete the training.

Yanto kicked himself mentally. He had chosen poorly his words and now it was obvious Sarah had doubts. But there was no other choice. The boy cannot be allowed to complete it without revealing that he had passed the first prophecy in the Dragon Scrolls.

"It is his punishment for entering forbidden area and compromising a Ventu Collaris."

"Such punishment should only apply to Ventu Fells who had allowed his id to be taken."

"Higher standards apply to your son. He is my grandson. If I let it pass I would pen a dangerous door. No, the rules apply for everyone, your son, your brothers and sisters, you and me!"

Her father's argument was sound but she still did not believe him. There was some other reason pushing her father to be this strict and she would uncover it but for now she had to cede.

"Of course, Father!"

A smile appeared once again on Yanto's face. His daughter did not give up but for now she has ceded.

"You…he is in the infirmary under the care of the healers. You may go to see him, now."

"Thank you, Father!" – Sarah kissed him on the cheek and darted out of the room as dignifying as possible.

* * *

Young Cor was asleep when Sarah barged into the infirmary. The Master Healer bowed and moved to the princess.

"Your majesty,"

"How is he?"

"He's exhausted." – The Master Healer said and elaborated. "I'm afraid the young prince has pushed himself beyond his natural tolerance. It has caused severe neural exhaustion. It is also very possible…"

"What?" – Sarah looked anxious at him.

"It is very possible he may not remember what happened."

"How powerful was his attack?"

"To be honest, your majesty, I've never seen this skill this developed in anyone." – The Master Healer replied. "His count of…is off the scale however his ability is untrained. Should it ever be trained he would be unstoppable."

"By Rao – it is the dragon halo." – Sarah whispered. "You must not tell anyone of your findings Master Healer."

"Of course, your majesty, but if the Emperor asks…"

"You must tell no one!" – Sarah raised her voice then added softly. "Not even my father!"

"As you wish," – The Master Healer bowed.

Sarah caressed gently Cor on the sides. Her little angel slept peacefully.

"Your majesty," – The Master Healer moved closer to her and whispered. "I think you ought to know…"

"Know what?"

"Before my services were summoned, the infirmary was host to the High Clergies."

"WHAT?" – Sarah looked up anger rising in her. "Is this why he will not remember?"

"I'm afraid so." – The Master Healer replied apologetically. "There could be very little reasons they would be summoned to see a young boy."

"It…this is all my father's doing." – Sarah said. "Something else happened in the Ventu Collaris command center. I thought it unusual my father would come and speak me privately and thus softly. Was there anything else?"

"They were carrying the Dragon Scrolls."

"You did not tell my father you saw that did you?"

"No!"

"Thank you, Master Healer." – Sarah said. "I'm grateful you didn't."

"But if the Dragon sc…were present then…"

"I know, at least, I think I do." – Sarah said. The discovery that her son might be the one chosen by the gods was intoxicating but also very scary.

* * *

She remembered clearly the day he was born. The moons above Krypton were in unusual shade – one red, one verdant, one in silver, and one blue. It was very eerie and none could ever remember the moons that night but her and her husband. It was the original halo of the Disk of Dawn. Verdant and blue are the colors of Collaris while the red and the silver are the colors of Rao.

Her husband was already researching the old scrolls, legends and prophecies but after Cor was born he focused onto the Disk of Dawn. The disk is most powerful artifact left of the earliest days of both empires. The legend of the disk carried great darkness but also great hope. It is said that only the ones chosen by the gods can yield its power and only in time of great need shall the disk present itself.

Over time, Van-El discovered the manuscript of Dawn. In it was a tale written by a follower of Rao. He described the first war on the territory of Kandor. The war had devastated the land, broken the people's homes, taken away their hopes. At this time of great need, the Red Sun God Rao sent down to the land a fiery fragment.

A simple villager honest and hard working picked it up. It burned his hand. When it had cooled off, the fragment was made of four distinct shades – red, verdant, silver and blue and thus the villager's clothes changed to these colors. To the villager, it was nothing but a piece of metal that bore him no use. He had lost all in this war – his family, his home, everything that mattered to him. His village was next to be consumed by the fire of the war.

He and few others stood in the doomed path. The heralds of death came forth. It was to be their last moment together. They were Kryptonian and were going to face it together. But the gift of the gods became their weapon.

The villager's strength, agility, speed and vision had been enhanced. And they came for them, and the Disk of Dawn shone brightly. What happened next, none could describe for none saw or heard. The only result was the heralds of death rejoining the light of Rao.

The few never saw or heard of that villager ever again. One account though highly unreliable claims the body of the villager rose to the heavens. From that point on the war ended swiftly for in every tale of that time, every side speaks either of an angel or a demon that swept through both sides with equal measure. No weapon could touch him no weapon could injure him. And then he flew away carrying the light of Rao beyond the stars to a distant world with a sun shining brightly in verdant and blue.

But all this is only a tale that carries no historical proof. It exists only in the earliest legends. Van-El suspected it was to protect the Disk. He had found subsequently many tales of the Disk. All of them were filled with the darkness of war, with the dark of power. Many claimed they had it but used it for destruction. Only the first used it to bring peace for the accounts of the first war say that casualties ended when the angel or demon appeared, though most call it the time of illumination, the time of Rao. And when he was done he returned the fragment to verdant and blue, the Verdant Blue Sun God Collaris.

Over time, Van-El found the Disk itself. The disk is made of a metal Van-El had never been able to identify (well, in the time he had). It was held in the vault of the Kryptonian High Council. It was explained this ornament had been used as an olive branch, a white cloth, a piece of peace. It was given and received in times of war by the galaxies' greatest mediators – the Kryptonians and the Yllyans.

But there was something else and it was written in the Dragon Scrolls. It was a prophecy made in the early days: the prophecy of Rao also called the New Verses. It spoke of many things, things to come. It spoke of the exodus of the titan races, of the second exodus of the Rao's followers, of a time of great darkness returning from their past to unleash hell upon the land where the last son of Krypton inhabited, of a great need, of a fallen and banished hero, of the two beacons one of hope and one of heart.

But the prophecy has almost never being taken at heart by either of the titan races. Many times many have claimed the times had come but never the details were right and over time the titan races chose to ignore the wisdom of the prophecy.

However, the Dragon Scrolls specified a day when the only light in the palace of Yllya Needle shall be the verdant stream of Collaris. It is said that the carrier of the stream shall push beyond the limit of the skill and that moment is called the Dragon Halo. It is the first step of knowing the Voice of Collaris.

The texts says: 'One would not remember past deeds of limit beyond as those who cower shall cover it up until the time the Verdant Blue Sun God gives it back' (verse twelve chapter twelve). And then it says: 'In the palace of yellow, one would find the joy and innocence of the haven; know him as the Herald of the Red Sun God Rao' (verse fourteen, chapter twelve). And the last but not least bit says: 'At the time of second exodus, the Dragon Herald of Rao shall see the truth at the hand and shall awaken from the slumber, and rise from the ashes of a broken tower' (verse seventeen, chapter twelve).

Sarah pulled herself away from the memories of the past. Her gaze fell upon her son's peacefully sleeping face. She stayed at his side until he woke up three days later.

"Good morning," – Cor said sitting up.

"Good morning, my treasure," – Sarah smiled caressing him gently. "You've been busy."

"I have?" – He looked up at her with innocence.

"Yes, you have been accepted to the Ventu Collaris training program."

"Oh!" – And with a wide smile his face lit up.

"This was your plan all along, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, mother."

"Of course," – She smiled. "No idea at all!"

He hugged her. He was happy. True, the original plan was to get noticed and he hoped he might get to train with them but never expected it to work this fast. Of course, most of the details of that day were a bit a fuzzy but his mother filled in the blanks.

* * *

The next day, he was taken to the training site by the Master Trainer. He got to train with the best of the best. The training was harsh and difficult. He had the ability to levitate objects but true telekinesis was so much more than that. The focus of a prospect trainee had to be on the physical as well as the mental and spiritual.

He had to learn of the properties of all objects and their place in nature, their resonance, their interaction. He had to learn to operate in whatever conditions – light, dark, semi; storm, hail, wind, water, air, under pressure, under fire, under the wrath of all weather.

There was no place for the weak in the training program. One must be the best never the last. He had to be ready at any given moment of any given second. Expect an attack at every time. And once one begins to master the ability one undergoes the combat training – hand to hand, weapons – cold, hot, nature, then one goes into the training session. It is a combat scenario with objectives to achieve for a time limit.

Cor was the youngest recruit but he was given no special treatment. He had to keep up the same pace as the others which was not always as logical or as possible but he pushed himself to the best of his abilities.

The underwater training proved to be a great challenge. The Yllyans in deference to the Kryptonians were water dwellers. They had to learn to swim in every possible style, survive the pressure of the depths. But the most challenging part was the time spent under water. A fully trained Ventu Collaris could survive under water for a good hour before oxygen deprivation becomes a problem. There are different breathing techniques allowing extending the time spent under water.

Sarah was there for him every step of the way. She was great comfort when it was most difficult. Even Van-El appeared at some point to be there for his son who meant a great deal and Cor pushed even harder.

Sometimes he would return home extremely exhausted but would continue with the exercise until he collapses fatigued. The next day, he would get up without any complaints and give a hundred percent of him.

"He's doing great." – Sarah told Van one day. "His master is pleasantly pleased of his efforts."

"Of course, he is. Cor is our son. He embodies the best of both – your inner strength and my stubbornness."

"Or the other way around, honey,"

"Or that, yes,"

"Which is why I hate to break his heart," – Sarah become sad.

"What?"

"He can never complete the training."

"Why?" – Van became serious.

"I waited long enough to tell you. The day he was granted his wish he defied the High Master, at least this is what my father told me. I accepted it at the time but never gave up finding the real truth."

"And it is?"

"All lights in the palace of Yllya Needle went dark and…."

Van-El's expression changed. "Oh! The only light in the palace shall be the verdant stream. For real?"

"Yes," – She whispered.

"Oh, my," – Van-El exclaimed standing up and pacing around. He stopped and stood before her. "And your father covered it up?"

"Yes," – She nodded. "He experienced the…"

"The dragon halo…oh, this is great." – Van-El exclaimed excited. "It is sometimes easy to discard the truth however frightening it is."

"Well there is that too. It is frighteningly accurate though."

"He can handle it."

"But not now, he is not ready."

"Who ever is, dear?" – Van sat next to her and embraced her. "But he will be when Collaris calls for him."

"I hope so!" – Sarah said. "But if everything is in motion then…"

"The doom is near. I know, dear. It is not something to be cheerful about."

"How are things going home?"

"Not well, no, things are actually getting worse. The forces of Black Zero are advancing again. Not long from now and all hell will break loose. The high council as always is ignoring the danger. They won't do anything until it hits them in the balls. Sometimes, I prefer the human methods."

"I doubt Jor-El agrees."

"You're right he doesn't. Zor has other ideas."

"Doubtful Jor-El agrees with them either."

"Right on. If they could have a time face to face they will definitely kill each other."

"It can't be that bad."

"No, it is worse."

"How is Lara taking it?"

"Hard, how else?"

"And Kara?"

"She's in between the fires but she can handle it." – Van answered and sighed deeply. "Hard times are coming, maybe harder than ever before."

"Don't worry yourself about it now." – Sarah said softly. "Now, we are with the people who love you. Let us be a family with no worries. Cor needs us now to be together."

"Yes," – Van-El pulled himself together. "You're right as always dear. Our son needs us."

"Major Zod will be his next step."

"I know. He is a good soldier and a great teacher."

"Everyone thinks so."

"You mean every other female?"

"Very funny, dear," – Sarah teased. "You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Of Zod? How could I be? How could I compare to Krypton's greatest hero?"

"Oh, you tease,"

Cor's training was cut short of completion as the El family had to leave for Krypton but he had learnt more than enough given the circumstances. Cor never remembered the day he defied the Emperor and his guards. His only memories of that day were of the defeat of the High Master that earned him the right to train alongside the best Ventu Collaris in the Empire.

The High Clergies noted everything in the Dragon Scrolls which were sent away sent away to the Yllyan vault planet Halo right before the fall of Aerie. The day of the prophecy, as Sarah said, has been frighteningly accurate. It was the day the Yllyans came to face to face with the Voice of the Verdant Blue Sun God Collaris and all Yllyans learnt of it. The name of the Voice however was never mentioned. He would be known by his actions as almost any prophecy says. But the day of the Voice's rising approached and when he rises all will know him. He will carry the power of Collaris and of Rao, the Red Sun God. He shall be the **Dragon Herald**.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	25. S2 Cgapter 12

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 12**

" **At the time of second exodus, by order of Light his wings shall be given, by the phoenix's tears his chains shall fall, by his right, his peoples shall see truth.** " – Dragon Scrolls, verse eighteen, chapter twelve.

 **Rise of the Dragon – Part I**

The world was stunned as unknown but fiery symbols popped up on most known monuments and places. The governments spun the story that it was hoax and most believed but there were those few that did not. The time had come – General Zod was making his move onto the humans' world. The Kandorians were gathering. Some have accepted his leadership by birthright and right of combat but others were still hiding.

A group of Kandorians had gathered just outside Lima. They did not want to follow Krypton's greatest hero. They believed the planet belongs to the humans and thus it must stay. But the general was relentless in finding them and bringing them together under his banner. He had sent his forth Lieutenant Rak'nor to rally them.

"General Zod has reacquired the powers we were missing when we came to this world. We were defenseless when the humans took the lives of our people, most notably Fiora bearer of the first born since our exile. They killed her and her baby. They took away our future. And it is time we RECLAIM IT!" – Rak'nor was passionate. His speech was powerful. "General Zod commands you to join him claiming this world as our own."

"This world belongs to the humans whether we like it or not." – Vash countered. "We are not about to start a war. No matter what we have lost we cannot condemn an entire race for that. The humans were afraid and they have every right to be."

"They will never accept us!" – Rak'nor said keeping eye contact with everyone. "Even Kal-El, son of Jor-El had chosen the humans over his own people. When Fiora was in danger, he chose to help the very human woman that wanted to harm her. Kal-El is now a traitor to his own people. The humans are going to persecute you and harm you! We are in our right to defend ourselves."

"You're stretching the line pretty thin, Rak'nor." – Vash remarked. "There is a difference between defending ourselves and conquering the humans. They will not go without a fight and just because a few elements of the humans are belligerent towards us, doesn't mean the whole planet is."

"You will choose the humans over your own people?"

"That's not a fair question. Of course, I will choose always Krypton but I'm not going to do it on the expense of an entire race. I'm sorry your business here is concluded. We have heard Zod's proposal and rejected it."

"You speak only for yourself, Vash. I have not heard the others speak yet." – Rak'nor countered.

"Commander Vash has made his point and we agree one hundred percent." – Ventor spoke on behalf of the others.

"General Zod commands you." – Rak'nor exclaimed. "It is your duty."

"General Zod may have given orders on Krypton, Rak'nor, but Krypton is gone. We do not recognize his authority anymore." – Ventor said firmly.

"And besides," – Vash interjected. "Major Zod has not earned the right to be called General. It is not he who decides he is a general it is the people since you're so keen on the law. And the people have said no. There will be no quarrel between the Kandorians and the humans of Earth. This is our final word. Leave now!"

"Then you are all TRAITORS. IF YOU ARE NOT WITH GENERAL ZOD THEN YOU ARE AGAINST HIM!" – Rak'nor spat furiously. He rose above the ground, his eyes flared up. "You will bow to the might of General Zod or perish in the ashes! This is your last chance!"

"Or what – you are going to kill us?" – Vash asked.

"There is no place for traitors on the new world!"

"You have our answer!" – Ventor said. "Good luck rebuilding it with twenty Kandorians."

"You have brought this on yourselves." – Rak'nor's fury had reached its peak. "Then death awaits you!" And his eyes turned red and fiery rays came from them.

But then an object intercepted the rays and they were deflected. Rak'nor sought the source of this interference and soon found it. His eyes grew in surprise and fury. On the hill to the right in verdant and blue with a shining crest of an all too familiar S and with outspread dragon wings, a control crystal in one hand and a Kryptonian sword in the other, a figure stood tall, fiery storm in his eyes and adamant look.

"How dare you?" – Rak'nor spat his anger out of control. He redirected his attack upon the intruder.

But the intruder blocked the rays again this time with his sword and Rak'nor stopped in the middle of his attack, sheer surprise present on his face. No sword could resist the fire. The figure swirled the control crystal and shockwave crossed the air. It was so powerful that it knocked Rak'nor and he fell upon the ground.

He stood up quickly but noticed his powers were no more. A bluish light stood in his feet. He recognized it at once – Blue Kryptonite. So it was now only skill against skill. He tried to run away but the other Kandorians did not let him.

"You will pay for this!" – Rak'nor spat. His anger was directed at the intruder.

"Mind your manners, Forth Lieutenant Rak'nor of the family Sat!" – The intruder's voice thundered in pure Kryptonian. "Born in the year of the second moon, father by Sat Nor and mother by Leela Ar, brother of Fra'nor and sister Lel'Ar! Began academy training by recommendation of Major Sal'Ir, survived the encounter with Black Zero forces at the battle of the line!"

Rak'nor stood speechless before this intruder with the inexplicable knowledge and skill.

"Who are you?" – Vash asked stepping forward.

"I AM COR OF THE HOUSE OF EL!" – The answer was. "By Van-El, out of Sarah Tassir, heir to the throne of the Yllyan Empire, you don't know me because at the time your blood was collected for this project I was not born yet."

"Another member of the house of traitors!" – Rak'nor blurred out. It was the wrong thing to say though.

Everyone's eyes went into the direction of Cor-El whose eyes have narrowed and his hand was stretched forward. Rak'nor started to turn purple and he was gasping for air and soon enough he was on his knees. Then he rose up though he was not the one doing it.

Vash quickly understood what was going on. Cor-El possessed the Yllyan telekinetic skill and was applying it mercilessly on Rak'nor. He actually thought he was going to kill him. Van-El would never kill unless truly forced with no other alternative and Cor-El did not disappoint. He released Rak'nor from the grip of death's cold hand. Rak'nor breathed really hard regaining the lost oxygen flow but starring with obvious fear at Van-El's heir. His arrogance had limits.

"Arise!" – Cor-El commanded with authority and Rak'nor obeyed. "You will return to Major Zod and you will tell him this: If he tries to conquer the Earth, Kal-El and his band of sidekicks will be the least of his problems."

"General Zod will not stop!" – Rak'nor said. "The humans can't stop us. No one can!"

"That's where you're half right." – Cor-El replied and then added with eyes lit up. "The humans can't but the **DRAGON HERALD OF RAO WILL**!"

Rak'nor was for sure going to counter whatever this traitor, Cor-El was about to say but now that he heard him he stepped backwards shocked and utterly terrified: **The Dragon Herald of Rao**! It still resonated in his mind. The prophecy of the Red Sun God and the dragon scrolls of Collaris, many Kryptonians feared the day they would come face to face with it.

Rak'nor swallowed hard. All colors from his face faded. He had no desire to return to General Zod and give him that message. He knew the general will kill him where he stood.

How on the heavens was this possible? The prophecy had grown to be nothing but legend. It was never supposed to be real. And yet it was something to scare the children at night. There was not a Kryptonian, boy or girl that did not know the story of the prophecy.

"I pledge my allegiance to you, Dragon Herald!" – Rak'nor said and bowed. Anyone else would question the prophecy but he remembered it well. And after the initial shock he remembered the signs. He recalled the appearance of Cor-El just a few moments ago – the verdant blue attire with the crest of the house of El and the outspread dragon wings. It was all the proof anyone would need. His moment of temporary anger had blinded him but not any longer.

The prophecy clearly stated that at the time of second exodus when the fate of a world is decided in a moment, and the rally of all comes forth, the Dragon Herald of Rao shall appear with a sword in one hand and a crystal in the other. And a message his name shall become (chapter twelve, verse nineteen), a message of warning, a warning never delivered.

"I pledge my allegiance to you, Dragon Herald!" – Vash said too and bowed.

"I pledge my allegiance to you, Dragon Herald!" – The others followed.

A smile appeared only for a moment on Cor-El's face. "Arise!" They all stood up gathered around him.

"Your allegiance is to Krypton, never forget this!" – Cor-El proclaimed aloud so everyone can hear him. "It is to justice and righteousness, never to a single individual! We are Kryptonians – the Guardians of Peace throughout the twenty eight known galaxies!"

"Yes, Dragon Herald," – They all replied. The prophecy was frighteningly accurate. 'The Dragon Herald has not come to rule'.

"Major Zod has chosen to take over this world instead of using the Book of Rao. He is used to rule and command. He is a soldier and he misses it. But I have faith that he will be stopped."

"Who will stop him?" – Rak'nor said.

"My cousin will!" – Cor-El replied. "He holds possession of the Book of Rao. He will make the right choice."

"General Zod believes Kal-El will use the book to destroy us!"

"And you are all wrong. The book of Rao will transport every Kandorian to a new world in a parallel dimension, parallel plane of existence. It is why it was made. And I'm sure Zod knows that but he will never make that choice. The lure of our powers and the lure to rule will silence all reason within him. He is not going to give it up."

"What can we do then?" – Vash asked.

"Nothing, your fate is in the hands of Kal-El!"

"What of yours, Dragon Herald?"

"My destiny lays elsewhere, Commander." – Cor-El replied. "But you can choose too. If you wished to stay on the Earth, you can."

"How?"

"The book of Rao will open the skies. It will become clear on its own. If you wish to stay you have to carry the Blue Kryptonite upon yourselves."

"But we have no powers. It will not work on any of us."

"And this is why Rak'nor is here." – Cor-El replied. "Isn't that right, Rak'nor?"

"Yes, Dragon Herald," – Rak'nor nodded. "I can restore their powers."

"Then anyone who chooses so makes the choice to remain on the Earth!" – Cor-El said. "Your powers shall be restored only if that is your choice."

"Would you? If you were in our place?" – Vash asked.

"I wish I could provide you with an answer, Commander Vash, but the choice is yours to make. I cannot make it for you and I will not. I cannot take away your freedom to choose your own life." – Cor-El replied. "Although…"

"Although…"

"I would think that rebuilding our race is more important. You're right Ventor. We cannot hope to rebuild our race with only twenty. Three hundred Kandorians came to Earth, a few are dead, twenty thirty something are with Zod and the rest is here. But it is still your choice to make! I have faith you will choose wisely."

"If we stayed we will have to lay low. Rak'nor is sadly right about the humans. Not all of them of course but some of them will hunt us."

"Unless we lose our powers for good," – Ventor added. "Is this even possible, Dragon Herald?"

"Yes, it is possible." – Cor-El admitted after being silent for a moment.

"Are the humans aware of this possibility?" – Ventor asked.

"No, I'm one of the few that knows."

"Who are the others?"

"Kal-El's earth mother, she is the only human that knows and me!"

"For now!" – Vash observed.

"Yes, for now," – Cor-El agreed.

"Dragon Herald, you are everything the prophecy says you would be."

"Take your time to think this over. Zod is making his move. It won't be long before the final encounter." – Cor-El said. "As for the prophecy Commander, I tried hard to resist it but so far I'm failing. And if I'm to truly embrace it dark times will come, darker than you can imagine, that I can imagine. Dragon Herald is something that sounds really cool but I haven't earned it yet. My time has not come, not yet. And to be honest, I'm not ready for it. I doubt I'll be ever ready and if I could avoid it I will. But I'm also not the one writing it. I imagine at some point I'll have to make choice and I hope when that time comes I will make the right one.

A person cannot be judged by a thousand years old prophecy. Many believe I'm the one and while some of the signs are in my direction I'm not ready to embrace it. I know **the darkness** this prophecy carries and it scares the devils out of me.

Well, I have used the name though. It comes in handy. But the Dragon Herald for now, I am not."

Vash and the others were pleasantly surprised for even this was in the prophecy. 'The Dragon Herald shall doubt destiny until the time he has matured for it'. They were surprised also of him. He has just proven himself worthy of the leadership they have already pledged.

"Rak'nor," – Vash called. "You will remain with us. Those who choose to stay will come to you to restore their powers."

"Before we go, I have to seek…"

"All is forgiven. We all make mistakes when we are scared." – Vash said. "We have all served with Major Zod. It had always been our duty but as Cor-El reminded us we serve Krypton not a single individual whoever that might be Major Zod or the Dragon Herald."

Rak'nor bowed his head. He was relieved though he did not show it. Major Zod will wait for the reinforcements but they will not come. He will wait in vain for his return too. But Rak'nor had made his choice. He will stay on the Earth with the Dragon Herald and all those who choose so.

* * *

 **Six days earlier…**

Cor-El's strong belief in the prophecy was unsealed by the grace and will of the Lord of Life, all else did not matter. But some things still did. Cor-El had left the fortress of solitude very much hotheaded. Jor-El did not make any attempts to stop him. He was still in shock. Who wouldn't be?

Cor-El realized it had become a fact just a few miles away from the fortress when he managed to cool down. But there was still something holding him tethered to the ground (the dragon wings are just a part of his crest and mantle not real wings).

The full extent of his powers had not been realized he was still very much a powerful Yllyan but reclaimed his Kryptonian powers he has not. There was still something holding him back. He made his way back to the fortress.

Martha Kent was there no more. Jor-El did not show again. He was about to leave when he heard a noise. He ducked out of sight and could barely believe his eyes. It was Major Zod but the one just after the fall of Kandor.

Zod carried in his hands Fiora. Cor-El recognized her at once. And then other Kryptonians arrived. They gathered in a circle. He placed her onto the ground and started talking. Then out of the blue dressed in black his cousin appeared. They talked heatedly for a moment.

Zod then rose to the skies and vanished. Kal-El stood there alone for a time before leaving too in a blink of an eye. But what Cor-El had learnt was important. He knew of the old project Jor-El had worked on, or more to the point forced by the high council. The old unit of Zod had been resurrected but not all had joined him. There were still some out there with no powers apparently. They had to be found.

Cor-El wondered what to do. There was obviously something else he missed, something important. And he thought Martha Kent knew what. He returned through the portal to Smallville. He headed for the Kent farm. It was high time he learnt but the trick was also to stay out of sight of both Kal-El and Zod.

He arrived just in time to see Martha return home. She had a brief conversation with Clark and then gave him an object that Cor-El recognized at once. It was the book of Rao. So this is what it was all about. The need to find the other Kandorians became now a life and death matter. He had to reach them before Zod does.

And the only place that made any sense looking for them was Tess. He moved to Luthor manor. Tess was in the parlor before her computer. She was not alone in the house but Cor-El took care of that.

"Hello Tess," – He said and entered.

Tess lifted her head and her jaw fell to the ground. He was wonderful and beautiful.

"It is time for the truth – the entire truth."

"I've been waiting for a long time for that." – She replied standing up.

"You misunderstand." – He said softly. "I have the sneaky feeling you know everything about Major Zod and his forces, about all Kandorians that have come to Earth. I also have the sneaky you know where they landed – all of them, all three hundred of them and most of their current locations."

"That would have been gr…."

"No lies Tess. I can see it in your eyes. You know where they are. I have to reach them before Zod does or the world would see an army the likes of which they can hardly conceive."

Tess opened and closed her mouth but nodded. Of course she knew. Even Zod did not know where most of his people were. A part of them were hiding with Fiora but they were now with Zod.

"Yes, I do know where they are. Those that were with Fiora have undoubtedly joined with Zod."

"And the others?"

"The last time I checked they were somewhere around Peru. But Zod will seek them. The final game is at foot."

"Yes, it is."

"What are you going to do? You don't have your powers like Kal-El. How do you count to stop them?"

"My Tess, if I did not know better I would say you are concerned about me?" – Cor-El teased.

"This is serious, Cor-El!"

"I know."

"So? How are you going to do it? You are counting on your persuasion skills or your Yllyan skills. Neither will help you."

Cor-El smiled. "That's because you do not know my people, Tess. You think they are like yours. I assure you they are not. As for my powers, my Yllyan skills are more than sufficient."

"No, they are not. You may have managed to thwart Clark once or twice but on conventional fight they will kick your ass and you know it."

"So do you suggest Tess?"

Tess was genuinely concerned for him. The connection they shared was powerful and went beyond normal relationship. But he had told her not to tell him so now she wondered how to tell him without telling him.

"I thought as much. Good-bye, Tess."

"Wait!"

She walked to him and embraced him. Her hand slid around his wrist until by touch she found the bracelet.

"Be careful, Cor-El. Major Zod is out of control. If Clark fails I will have to…"

"Clark will not fail, Tess. He is still confused."

"He is not confused."

"No but he is still fighting who he is. I imagine he always had. If it comes down to sacrifice he would do what Jor-El did. He would forsake everyone for the sake of a world. No, Tess, Clark will do the right thing."

"I know but I want you safe too." – She pushed away from him. She hid the bracelet in her pocket. She moved to her desk and took out her gun. She sighed for a moment. He will hate her. But it was the only way. She only hoped the blue Kryptonite had not damaged his skills having it been so long on him. "I'm sorry, Cor!"

"About?" – Cor-El frowned and then in a blink of an eye he saw the gun. But he was not quick enough. The sound filled the room and Cor flew backwards and smashed into the wall behind him. Blood poured like a river from his chest.

"NO!" Tess ran to him tears freely falling on her cheeks. She pressed her hand onto the wound. She was wrong for the first time. She could feel his pulse fade away. "NO!" And then something in her pocket burned. She took it out. It was the bracelet. But when she held it so close to him, the glowing burning light faded away.

It made her wonder. Why? And then her other hand got burned too. That hand was on his side near his trouser's pocket. She placed her hand in it and sensed an object, a crystal by the touch of it. She took it out and gasped. It was the rarest crystal she had ever laid her eyes on. It was yellow. She knew at once it was Kryptonite. The crystal sparkled and then glowed in a light so powerful it reminded her of the sun.

She almost freaked out when Cor-El's hand touched her cheek. His eyes had opened and were opened for the first time. He was now seeing truth. He took the Yellow Kryptonite in hand and closed his fist around it. The rejuvenation power of the crystal filled his body and the wound on his chest closed and the bullet fell on the ground.

Tess gathered much in these few seconds. She tossed away the bracelet having finally understood.

Cor-El was back on his feet. He opened his palm and in it the yellow Kryptonite's light started to fade.

"I have carried it for almost two years." – Cor-El said with a soft voice. "It had brought me back from the dead. At the times I could never figure it out. I could never see that my family heirloom was the thing holding me back. I could never let go of the bracelet it is everything I am."

Tess did not say a word for no words were required. She only hugged him. She could safely say she had never felt such feelings for anyone ever. She had never loved more passionately anyone, not Clark, not Lex, not anyone. Her love was beyond the love of love. It was higher than that. It was way more powerful than that.

Cor-El pushed her slightly away. His eyes locked into hers. And then they shared a kiss, a kiss of pure bliss, a kiss that told many stories in a blink of an eye.

He pulled gently away. He placed the yellow Kryptonite in her hand.

"Keep this very, very safe. One day I shall come for it. Protect it beyond anything else."

"I will." – She promised whispering in response.

He could feel now the strength of his Kryptonian heritage pouring through him. His powers were back. He was unchained by the only woman so caring and loving. Of course there were easier ways than shooting him but he realized he was the one who told her not to tell him how. So Tess chose the only other viable way.

He looked into her eyes and said. "I don't hate you Tess so stop."

"I…I…."

"I know." – He caressed her gently. "I'm the stubborn mule not you. You did what was right, for a change."

"Hey!"

He smiled and his smile was so contagious so her face lit up. There is nothing more telling about love than a bullet in the chest by the woman who loves you. Cor-El had managed to see beyond that and see he was the one holding himself back. She had freed him from his own blindness.

"Cor!"

"Tess?"

"Be careful. Zod is vengeful these days."

"I don't fear Zod, Tess. I never have. But he won't see me."

"You are not going to face him?"

"No," – Cor shook head. "It is Kal-El's time not mine."

"But he will go to look for the others."

"No, he won't. He will send someone else to do so. Trust me I know Zod better than anyone. I know the way he thinks, the way he does things. He will send someone else but that someone will never come back to him. I will make sure of that but first…"

"First?"

Cor-El smiled. "First, I have to go and see my people."

"Um, did I miss something?" – Tess asked confused.

"Sorry," – Cor apologized with a smile. "I have to go to the Yllyans."

"The Yllyans?" – Tess repeated even more confused.

"Yes, Tess, the last sons and daughters of Aerie are here on Earth. They have formed a colony. I have to go see them."

"Really?" – Tess looked up. "How is it I have never heard of them?"

Cor-El chuckled. "The Yllyans are not that much of advertising experts as the Kryptonians. They know how to stay out of sight."

"Where is this colony?"

"Somewhere no one can find it unless you are Yllyan."

"Yes but where?" – Tess insisted.

"I can't tell you that. Sorry Tess I really am but this is an internal matter. It is no place for humans besides you have your hands full with the Kandorians and my cousin."

"Alright, keep your secrets, for now!"

"This is not goodbye, Tess. I will be back."

"You'd better." – She gave him one last kiss before he pulled away and walked out of the door.

* * *

Once outside the Luthor manor, Cor-El stopped. It has been such a long time since he had last used his abilities. He relaxed and focused onto his muscles and then with one swift move he hit the nearby street lamp, and nothing happened, actually it hurt a lot.

"Oh, merde of crap!" – He exclaimed remembering he put his bracelet back on. He took it off and put it aside and tried again. This time the street lamp was not so fortunate. It was torn from the ground and flew many meters across the field. "Alright, I'm back!"

Cor-El started running towards it and missed it by several miles. "Yep, I definitely need to work on this. Mhm!" He tried a more controlled run but again failed the desired location. The problem was his physical and telekinetic training. It stood in his way. He had to find a balance between them before demolishing something while trying to get in control.

But there was no time for this now. He headed to the airport where he took a flight to Vladivostok, Russia. The Yllyan settlement was in the lake Baikal. From Vladivostok, he took a private plane and parachute equipment. The only way into the settlement was undoubtedly through some underwater passage that emerged somewhere on land and since he did not want to spend time looking for it he was going to go for a more direct approach.

The jet he hired was not exactly speedy so the flight took the good part of eight hours. But he managed to get the much needed rest. His bracelet was back on his hand as it was more than just an heirloom it was truly who he was. And besides, he did not need a display of super powers. There were other ways.

The Baikal was frozen solid but it did not matter. The Yllyan settlement was beneath, deep beneath, untraceable by humans. It had certainly other defenses – camouflaged to be part of the deep streams invisible to the human eyes and behind the curtain it most certainly shined like a sun.

"Ve' have reached destination." – The pilot informed.

Cor woke up and put on the parachute. "Thank you! I'll take it from here." He gave him a rare gem then opened the door and jumped. At twelve hundred feet he opened his chute. He landed on the frozen surface and got rid of the parachute.

* * *

Cor took off his cloths and adorned the Dragon Herald's attire. He was ready now to face the Yllyans though he would get wet. He walked more to the center of the lake. The settlement was most likely to be more to the middle of the lake than its corners. The unusual structure of Yllyan settlements was in honor of the Azure God – circular but mostly sun like thus it required considerable free space.

Cor neared the center and stopped. While the settlement is unlikely to be discovered by the humans, the Yllyans were not overconfident. There was bound to be a sentry. Cor took out his control crystal and with a thud banged it against the hard surface. For a moment, the camouflage of the sentry was revealed. He faced the opposite direction and most certainly had not noticed the disruption of his protection.

Cor walked straight to that position. One swift swing with the handle of his sword he knocked the sentry out. He placed the camouflage back on him while checking the pockets of the sentry. Each sentry keeps the last record of the altering streams that displayed the opposite direction of the water streams. It is a measure to ensure anyone who comes in moves into the wrong direction.

Satisfied, Cor proceeded to the most likely entry point. The ice was very thick and enriched by the Yllyan defense grid making the cutting extremely difficult. But this was not a problem for Cor's sword. The Kryptonian steel could cut through almost any surface especially when imbued with the Azure crystal (known also as Blue Kryptonite) which is why he needed his bracelet.

The blade shone in pure azure light and pierced the ice. Cor drew a circle around him and as the final cut was made the ice bloc plunged into the deep cold waters under the weight of Cor. Cor sheathed the sword while rising back to the surface to take a deep breath then he dived back in.

The waters were indeed freezing cold but just a few strokes and he restored his bodily temperature. He followed the map he had taken from the sentry. Soon enough he located the streams. Usually spotting a stream is extremely difficult but for the trained eyes of Cor that was not much of a problem.

He swam in the opposite direction for more than half an hour. It was becoming more and more difficult to swim freely a perfect sign he was closer to the protective camouflage barrier. He unsheathed the sword, removed the Azure crystal and added the collarium gem crystal.

He held the sword with both hands keeping it right before him he focused his telekinetic powers on the blade that took on a very eerie green mist light. It was the added effect of the collarium. Theoretically a focused burst of a telekinetic scream could alter the shape of streams and redirect them at any chosen direction.

The power core of each settlement is made of collarium which is also responsible for the reversed streams and such a focused burst could alter momentarily the focused polarity of the core.

Achieving full concentration, Cor swung his sword with one swift spiral flawless move. The streams reversed in an instant. The camouflage around the settlement fell and the colony was revealed. It shone brightly as a sun and put the water on fire.

* * *

The strange occurrence put the entire colony in panic. This has never happened. People ran and screamed. The instantaneous destabilization of the settlement's core broke all protections and defenses. The water pressure squeezed the walls of the buildings like a tin can.

Cor swum fast through the line where the protective barrier used to be. He had very little time to restore the balance. Once on the inside he turned around and with another swift, flawless move restored the reversed streams.

This little exercise was extremely exhausting but he held his ground. The camouflage barrier stood restored and defenses were up and about again. Cor sheathed the sword and continued swimming in the direction to the mid low levels of the sun like structure.

He reached the protective membrane and passed through. He was instantly dried. Looking around, he sighed relieved. There was no one there. He did not expect anyone anyway. He made his way to the nearest elevator but had to duck out of sight as the colony's security appeared through it. They inspected the open plaza area around, checked the membrane and then satisfied they boarded the elevator and left. Cor had to find another way up.

Ventu Vincent stood before the Grand Council facing his failure to bring forth the one claiming to be the Voice of Collaris.

"I'm saying," – Ventu Vincent enunciated slowly barely holding his contempt. "I'm saying that holding the human girl and waiting for him was a waste of time. If he really is Yllyan he would understand the message."

"You are making too many assumptions, Ventu Vincent." – The master elder countered. "Quoting the Mantra of Collaris before a stranger is no guarantee he would understand any of it and most important even he did how he would know where to come. You forgot to tell."

"Ah…" – Ventu Vincent's voice trailed off. He did indeed forget to mention a location.

"Ventu Vincent has got a point, Master Elder." – The master councilor interjected.

"How so?"

"Ventu Vincent has given our location. Of course he has done so unknowingly. This passage could refer to a location true found on Aerie but if he is truly Yllyan he could easily suppose the positioning."

"I notice, Master Councilor, the continuous usage of IF. I do not say it is not possible but the likelihood is minimal."

"Not necessarily," – The master councilor said. "At the height of the eighth, in the valley of moving winds, we shall await." He smiled. "Unknowingly he has given our location. I'm sure Ventu Vincent had something else in mind but a true Yllyan will need only reasoning and he would able to determine our location fairly easily. For any human this will not be possible."

"Of course," – The master elder exclaimed finally understanding the subtext. "Very well, Master Councilor, we shall await for him."

"Ventu Vincent, your actions serving irony have led to the possibility he would find us so there shall be no judgment but you will prepare nonetheless. He will come one way or another. Post guards at the sublevels of the land aperture and double the guards at the palace."

"Yes, my masters," – Ventu Vincent exclaimed and bowed. He was an inch away from suspension. His attitude needed adjustment. The grand council was the ruling body of the Yllyan settlement and every time he dared challenge them he undermined their authority and he needed to watch the choice of his words otherwise it would be unfortunate.

Ventu Vincent left the chambers of the grand council and headed straight to the training complex. There he selected eight of the best trainees to serve as guardians to the sublevels of the land apertures. He recalled the previous guardians and placed them around the palace and the standard guards used for increased patrol.

He was not sure how this got out of hand. He captured the girl and gave her the message. But indeed he meant something else entirely. He waited for the alleged voice in a valley near Metropolis and he did not come but the master councilor seemed to think he might have given away their colony unknowingly. He stopped to think for a moment how he figured this out.

* * *

In this moment, a shockwave crossed the entire colony. The camouflage fell and all the defenses of the colony followed. Panic spread like fire.

"What the hell is going on?" – The master elder exclaimed.

"The collarium core destabilized. The defenses are down."

"WHAT? That's not possible." – The master elder said terrified.

The water started applying terrifying pressure on the colony's outer walls. They will not fall this easily but water was already finding its way into the colony.

And then out of the blue, the collarium core stabilized. But in that brief moment it brought terror to all its inhabitants. The likelihood of this event was close to impossible. There was no reason for the core to destabilize and yet it did.

"What the hell happened?" – The master elder demanded an answer of the core's guardians when he reached the core's palace.

"We don't know." – The elder guardian replied. "The core showed disruption and the streams reshaped, then returned to the normal."

"The normal?"

"The levels before we settled here. As you know, Master Elder, it took us sometime to accommodate them to Yllyan standards. But in this brief moment they were back to their original way. It is like someone reset our entire work – in an instant and then it stabilized on its own. We have no explanation for this disruption. It should never have happened."

"I see." – The master elder said but he was pensive. What could possibly cause the core to destabilize? There had to be a reason. "Find out all possibilities however remote or impossible pertaining to the possibility of the core's destabilization, and report to me!"

"Yes, Master Elder," – The elder guardian said and bowed.

The master elder returned to the chambers of the grand council. Everyone seemed to have calmed down. But indeed the brief failure of the colony's defenses has shaken everyone profoundly. He could see it in their eyes.

The master elder winked at the master councilor to follow him. They had to take a peek into the Dragon Scrolls. It was possible somewhere in the past this has happened before. And if so, it could indicate a possible reason. Of course the Dragon Scrolls were not a technical manual but it served to record their history.

* * *

Cor-El found himself into the atrium of the main building of the Yllyan settlement having used the elevator's shafts. The atrium was a magnificent fusion between light metal alloys and dark wood. The arch columns were engraved with the crests of each ruling family. The last to rule were the Tassir. Their crest was that of an ocean blue dragon with outspread verdant wings all around surrounded by the eerie aura of Collaris.

Cor stopped before the crest and touched the dragon's heart with his right hand while his left remained on his chest. It was the ritual of greeting. He has returned home. And it was time he made it known. He unsheathed his sword and removed the verdant collarium crystal. The latter he placed in the dragon's heart.

The result was immediate. The dragon figure in the crest came to life spreading its light throughout the entire colony. He sheathed the sword and stood waiting. Tiny furrows appeared on the floor beneath him. Through the gaps the arms of a throne started rising and then the whole thing came up. Cor continued to stand before the throne waiting for the masses to gather.

And the people started arriving one by one. The last to come were the grand council with expressions of sheer and utter surprise. Among them was Ventu Vincent, the last of the Ventu Collaris, royal guards and most trusted servants of the royal family. He recognized Cor at once and disbelief was present in his eyes. He could hardly believe that the man he met was the last heir of the Yllyan Empire and yet there he stood with the collarium behind him shining like a star. The crest only activates at the presence of the royal bloodline as each collarium crystal contained the code of life of its bearer.

Cor waited for the grand council to make the first move. It was their place to speak first. They were the voice and will of the people. However, they did not come, they were still in shock that much was certain but neither was Cor going to break the code, the main governing rules of the Yllyan society.

The Master Elder stirred first. He made his way to the throne podium. Reaching it he approached cautiously Cor-El and took a good look at him. The crest on Cor's chest was what intrigued him most. It was a fusion between the Tassir dragon and the crest of the house of El of Krypton. And he knew of only one person that bore that crest.

He then retreated and bowed down. He rose by the single nod of Cor, spread his hands in greeting and then turned to the gathered crowd with the words:

"Lord Corin Tassir, son of Sarah Tassir, daughter of Yanto Tassir, Emperor of the Yllyan Empire,"

The master councillor reached the podium and took a look at Cor too. He recognized immediately his features. He resembled much his mother. It was really him. He turned to the crowd with outspread hands, and said:

"Lord Corin Tassir, son of Sarah Tassir, daughter of Yanto Tassir, Emperor of the Yllyan Empire,"

The other members of the grand council followed, taking a look at Cor and acknowledge it before the crowd.

It was now time for Cor to reciprocate but he was waiting for the only Ventu Collaris in the colony. Ventu Vincent sensed the crowd's eyes on him. They waited for the royal guard to go greet his ruler. But Ventu Vincent remained where he was. He could not bring himself to obey this silent calling.

He had believed the royal bloodline ended with emperor Tassir and though two of his daughters were here on Earth with their daughters he had always considered the bloodline had ended with Yanto Tassir.

He could not accept this hybrid, most of all, he was half Kryptonian. It was the one race he could not stand. The arrogant Kryptonians had crippled the twenty eight known galaxies with their twisted sense of what is right and what is wrong, and he, Ventu Vincent, resented them for that. He even considered the downfall of the Yllyan Empire to be their fault too.

But as it seemed Cor was not going to give him any room either. He unsheathed his sword and the crowd separated, making a clear path to where Ventu Vincent stood still. Cor then threw his sword. It flew up and then fell in Ventu Vincent's feet.

It was the only thing Cor could do for this direct disobedience – a challenge to the death. It was how such situations were dealt with in the past. Should a royal guard refuse to give respect to his ruler in such public way, the ruler has to challenge him in the art of combat. If the royal guard still refuses then he belonged to the people. They will decide his fate, whatever that might be but then the guard will be given no choice.

If the royal guard succeeds in defeating his ruler he is bound to take his place for the remainder of the ruler's mandate, whether he is ready to rule or not, whether he knows how or not. The victor is also bound to accept the loser's family as his own and protect them above even his own.

Ventu Vincent was already choking in anger that he might have to serve a hybrid but when the sword landed in his feet, which at first startled him. He had not expected the hybrid to know the law so well. But then he picked it up almost immediately without hesitation or second thought.

He did not however follow the protocol, which stated he had to make a cut on his hand and return the sword or challenge weapon back to its owner. The blood on the blade is a gesture of recognition, respect and acceptance.

The blade at present carried only Cor's blood. But Ventu Vincent threw the sword back and it landed to the left side of Cor. The sword was picked up by the master elder and raised above his head.

"The challenge of respect has not been honoured." – The master elder then turned to Ventu Vincent. "Ventu Vincent, your fate shall be decided by the people."

"NO!" – Cor spoke for the first time. He retook possession of the sword and walked to Ventu Vincent's position. He placed the blade in his left palm and made a cut. His blood dripped on the floor. Cor then placed the blade in both his bleeding palms and presented it to Ventu Vincent.

Ventu Vincent now had no choice. If he still did not take the sword, he would be killed by the people where he stood. The Yllyan traditions were quite strict on the matters of honour and respect.

Ventu Vincent bit his lip. His anger had betrayed him. He knew what follows next should he choose to disrespect the traditions and Cor again. Young Cor knew Yllyan traditions well. He gave him the last chance to save face.

He sighed deeply and his teeth grinding he accepted the sword. His look however contained much disdain. It cost him quite the effort to do something so simple and yet so difficult. But he wanted to be the one ending this hybrid so he had to swallow his pride and respect the traditions, one last time. He knew when he would be done with Cor those traditions would undergo radical change.

"The challenge has been..." – The master elder tried to continue but Cor interrupted again.

"DAWN, at the bridge of Solace, by the will of Collaris," Cor turned around and walked away not looking back even once.

The crowd too not throwing even one look at Ventu Vincent dispersed. The master arbiter took off the sword of Ventu Vincent's hands and also walked away without another look.

Ventu Vincent remained alone. No one dared look at him as per the final edicts of the Yllyan code. A challenger, he was, but he had disrespected years of tradition. A challenger who makes the challenge but do not follow its rules is considered unworthy of a look, whether he wins the challenge or not is irrelevant. No one will ever looking him up in the eyes again.

And despite all that, Ventu Vincent promised himself he would tear apart this arrogant Kryptonian, and then he would make new rules. And his first business would be to remove the grand council and replaced it with his own. And just after that he would deal with all the other traitors, and then finally he would seek to conquer this primitive world or destroy it. It was the same thing for him. The Yllyans did not need to live on the surface they were water dwellers after all.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	26. S2 Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The story is based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Schuster.**

* * *

 **Season 2**

 **Chapter 13**

" **At the height of moon upon the bridge of Solace, the Ventu Collaris shall play its last, and the Dragon shall rise to lead his people to the light!" –** Dragon Scrolls, verse one, chapter thirteen.

 **Rise of the Dragon – Part II**

At dawn, the Yllyans had gathered on the sides of the bridge of Solace. It was one of the most interesting things within each Yllyan settlements. Eight great columns incorporated the elements of life – the environment (in this case the lake flora), the construction materials (metal and wood), the essence of life (the blood of its builders), and the core element (collarium). Each column held the crests of all losers of the challenge of respect while the ground around them held the crests of all victors.

The columns were positioned in a circular fashion – two by two on each side depicting the beginning of the bridge and four in the middle, standing two by two facing each other. The space between the four is where the challenge takes place. No party may leave the perimeter of the bridge. If one falls over (not by purpose) that he is to return back to the bridge to continue the combat. The challenge ends with either total surrender or death.

Ventu Vincent arrived on the right side of the bridge. He was alone as no one had the right of helping him as per the traditions, the challenger is always alone. He was dressed in the combat dress of the Ventu Collaris – all in purple wearing the mask adorned with the collarium crown.

He held the only weapons a Ventu Collaris carries – the tears stars (which are a fusion between metal and diamond and are a deadly weapon) and the ritual staff of Collaris (whose sides are sharpened so it can be a sword and a staff at the same time. The sharpened sides are controlled by the Ventu Collaris at will).

Cor arrived too but he was not wearing his Dragon Herald attire that he did yesterday. No, he wore his Yllyan attire. It was not something fancy – a simple verdant long shirt over his blue linen trousers. On his waist he wore a beautifully crafted Yllyan leathered belt. He had no weapons other than his sheathed sword.

Ventu Vincent smiled at himself. This boy was indeed arrogant. He wore no protection and probably he thought it would bring him some sympathy but he was deadly wrong. He would get none from him.

The combatants took their places right between the first two columns on their sides and waited. The moon reached its highest and the master elder raised his hand. The combat was initiated.

Ventu Vincent did not attack at once. He waited to see what his opponent would do but all Cor-El did was to move slightly forward, unsheathe his sword and throw it in the middle between the four columns.

Ventu Vincent curled his lips. He took the chain containing the tears stars and loosened each on the ground. Then each of the stars rose from the ground and formed a crown around his head like angry wasps.

His focus reached its peak and he directed the deadly stars at his opponent. Cor evaded each the stars by simply moving out of their way. But they swirled around and came threateningly back at him.

Cor did not have the time to play Ventu Vincent's game so he did the unthinkable. He caught the first two stars with his bare hands then he started catching the others. When the last swirled at him, he used one of the stars in his hand to meet it in mid flight and direct it back at Ventu Vincent but this time helped by his own telekinetic push.

The star flew straight at Ventu Vincent who had to wipe his wide smile and duck. Cor then used another of the stars and sent it straight at his opponent. Ventu Vincent had to duck again as he could not stop the star's momentum. These two stars were out of the combat perimeter. They could not be used again. All weapons that leave the combat zone stay out of the combat zone till the end of the challenge.

The other stars in his hands Cor directed directly out of the combat zone without threatening his opponent. It was going to be as it seemed staff against sword. The sword was the only Kryptonian weapon present and something Ventu Vincent hated most.

The damned thing was made durable, hard and almost impossible to break. All Kryptonian weapons much like their crystals imbedded the properties of all surrounding materials in them which were why Cor had used the last star to hit his own weapon. His sword incorporated the strength and durability of the tears stars.

* * *

Ventu Vincent made the first steps towards the center columns. He reached the middle before Cor and took possession of the sword. Now the young hybrid will die.

Cor reached his opponent but still did not attack. Ventu Vincent on the other hand was not that noble. He swung the sword from high up but Cor simply ducked out of the way. Ventu Vincent turned the blade back into Cor's direction but Cor evaded the swing in the same manner.

This frustrated his opponent much as every time he missed his target. Ventu Vincent got angrier by each unsuccessful swing. At one swing Cor moved back and then directed a kick at Vincent's hand. The sword flew out of his hand and landed in Cor's.

Ventu Vincent moved back and summoned his staff. The real combat began at this moment. Ventu Vincent was a grand master of the staff. Even back in the days of Aerie he had almost no equal with the staff.

The staff being longer than the sword kept Cor at a safe distance away from him. But Cor countered his blows perfectly. Cor proved to be quite proficient with the sword which forced Ventu Vincent to cut the distance between them.

At close range, Ventu Vincent managed to get the high ground. He managed to cut Cor's right shoulder then his left arm, and then got rid of the sword in just a few moves. The sword left Cor's hand and landed near one of the columns.

Ventu Vincent using the momentum of his staff hit Cor straight into the chest which made him flew across and splash into a column with a loud thud. Ventu Vincent moved to him, swung high but managed only to get his left shoulder as Cor moved out of way.

Clutching his bleeding shoulder wound Cor staggered back to his feet to face his enraged opponent. Another swing with the staff – Cor ducked and then got hold of it. His hand was cut immediately as the staff was evenly sharp anywhere. Ventu Vincent's gloves were made of material that protected him from the sharpness of his weapon. He smiled victoriously.

With screeching pain, Cor used his left hand to push Ventu Vincent his telekinetic skill. Vincent did not expect it and flew backwards falling to the ground. He came back to his feet promptly. The staff had remained however in Cor's hands but Cor did not use it. He threw it back in Vincent's hands.

This alone managed to enrage Ventu Vincent beyond belief. He charged Cor angrily and the battle took on a ferocious aspect. Ventu Vincent managed to inflict other smaller wounds onto his opponent crippling him even further but Cor held his ground.

Vincent then began using his telekinetic skills without mercy throwing his opponent into the columns, crushing his body into them.

To all watching it seemed Cor did not stand a chance. They could not understand why Cor gave his opponent so much freedom of movement but Cor had his reasons. He really did not want to get angry. The last he truly did he almost killed the Emperor. And the other reason was because he wanted to avoid his destiny. He truly did not want to become the Dragon Herald. The Dragon Herald was a dark legend and he did not to be it because ironically things were more predetermined than anyone could realize.

He was not to give his life easily though. He could not do that but he was not truly fighting his opponent either. Cor had once more decided to run, run away from destiny. For him it was the only way to avoid the darkness coming forth.

* * *

But it was never to be either. His vision had become blurry. He was just inches away from death when the Lord of Life stepped in. He presented Cor with a vision of the future and all the suffering General Zod and Ventu Vincent and all malevolent evil would bring to the Earth should the Earth's protectors ever give up.

'Is this that you are, young Cor-El? Are you the one to give up every time you are presented with an obstacle? Is this why your parents sacrificed everything?' – Gallean's words resonated in his mind.

Cor-El resented the tactic the Lord of Life used – guilt but he was right. Cor had given up when Chloe had been taken. He was willing to let her in Vincent's hands. He did not care and he was afraid as he is afraid now to face his destiny.

He did not want to find the reasons why he had no powers on the Earth so Tess had to do it for him. Then he did not want to find a way to use his Kryptonian skills so hid behind his bracelet containing the Blue Kryptonite. He used the excuse that his training stood in the way – nothing but excuses. True it would take time to find a balance but a balance could be found. He did not want to face Zod because this was another excuse.

Ventu Vincent was certain of his victory. He swung one last time to finish off his opponent and thus he did not see Cor's sword fly in his hand. The sword blocked the staff. Cor then pushed his opponent off of him. He staggered back to his feet and focused all his power onto the sword as he had done before into the water before the Yllyan defenses.

The sword took on an eerie green glow that shone like a star startling everyone. Vincent however was not impressed. He swung again but this time he was due for a surprise. Cor attacked too and his sword broke the staff into two (it was something that has never happened. A Ventu Collaris staff is made off the hardest metal in existence and once made, once it cools off it can't be broken).

Cor then let the sword on the ground and attacked. It was hand to hand combat and here Cor had the upper hand although he was injured and bleeding out he did not stop even when Vincent was reciprocating on his hits. Cor was ignoring all the pain. His adrenaline was off the roof as was his determination and focus.

Ventu Vincent retreated under the pounding pressure. He had never met an opponent tougher than young Cor. The cold fury in his eyes was a like an incoming dark storm. He was losing his ground when he was so close to victory.

He tried to fight back but it was not helping. In hand to hand combat, Vincent was not that good and he knew it so he retreated and focused his abilities as Ventu Collaris. Here, he knew he can smash his opponent. The problem was there were no stray objects to use against him. The last time they met he had the advantage as there were many such objects.

But even without the help of such, Ventu Vincent was more powerful or so he thought. He had never heard of Cor's induction to the Collaris ranks. Young Cor had managed to defeat the High Master, four Ventu Collaris and the emperor, while he was very young.

Ventu Vincent seemed to be winning though. His power and hatred were great indeed. But near the end, young Cor focused like never before. The sword on the ground glowed brighter than ever and rose up. The power it unleashed cut all defenses destabilizing the collarium once more. But the odd thing was that the water did not crush the city.

The Yllyans who sensed the fall of the defenses were baffled. Why wasn't the water crushing them? The answer was very simple and yet astonishing. Cor's powers were keeping the water away. In this one moment suspended in eternity, Cor had become the Dragon, the High Protector.

The collarium core stabilized and all looks were in the direction of the bridge of Solace where they saw Ventu Vincent die. The sheer strength of the telekinetic scream had swept away Ventu Vincent's life like wind blows a candle. Ventu Vincent had employed all his power to resist the scream but it was beyond his skills and abilities to stop this power.

It is said against true power there are no defenses. And young Cor had reached the very place he had feared. He still feared it though but today he had come once step closer to becoming the Dragon Herald of Rao. For today, he had become the Dragon Guard as prophesized by the Dragon Scrolls. The Dragon had risen.

Cor of course had fallen down almost immediately after he initiated the scream. His strength had left him and now he lay once more bleeding out.

* * *

The Master Elder and the others of the grand council had hurried towards the bridge of Solace to help the victor. They moved him to the healing center but the healers were not optimistic.

"He has lost a lot of blood, Master Elder." – The master healer informed looking grim. "I fear he will not survive."

"There must be something we can do." – The master elder said.

"I'm sorry. By the end of the day, Corin Tassir will die."

The master elder shook head while looking at young Cor. The boy, the man had fought valiantly and worth of any of his predecessors. He had also done something he, the master elder considered impossible. He had focused the telekinesis power into a blade. He knew now what had reversed the streams.

It turned to be such a tragic day losing the only and last of the Ventu Collaris and the last heir and child of Aerie. But that was life. It had its ups and downs. It had what can be foreseen and what can't. It was a sad.

A sudden commotion interrupted his thoughts. A woman had arrived at the security perimeter and was pushing to get inside.

"What is this noise?" – The master elder asked as he approached the guards."What is going on?"

"I'm sorry, Master Elder. This woman is persistent." – The guard replied.

"Well, let her speak then."

"Yes, Master Elder, speak woman!"

The woman was old, grey going to white haired. She belonged to the house of the Caretakers that much was clear from her insignia – the White Sea Flower with its white and blue petals. She came and bowed to the Master Elder.

"Forgive the intrusion, Master Elder," – She said with a hoarse voice. "But the moment I learnt who has come I had to come and see him."

"You are not the only one, caretaker. Why should we make any exceptions for you?"

"You don't understand, Master Elder. I'm Mercia Alun." – Mercia stood up. "I'm…I was the royal caretaker, specifically, young master Cor-El's. I hear he is injured and you cannot heal him. He has to…"

"Let her in!" – The master elder said. "Follow me!"

They entered into the healing ward. Mercia reached Cor's bed and saw his fading colors. Her eyes sought something on his hand and then she visibly relaxed. The master elder wondered why.

"Master Elder, there is only one way now to help young master Cor-El."

"Really?" – The master healer asked approaching them. "We have tried everything. He has simply lost a lot of blood. There is nothing we can do."

"You're wrong."

"You have some audacity, caretaker." – The master elder interjected.

"Forgive me, Master Elder but you do not understand. Young master Cor-El is half Kryptonian."

"We are aware of this." – The master healer said tiredly.

"And being such on the planet of the humans…" – Mercia hinted.

The master healer slapped himself on the head. He had missed this little but significant detail.

"Of course,"

"Of course…what?" – The master elder exclaimed looking from one to the other.

"Master Elder, the healing power of the humans' sun can cure him." – The master healer responded. "I'm actually surprised he hasn't healed yet."

"He is wearing his family bracelet." – Marcia explained showing the bracelet. "It is made of collarium, the bond metal and Azure."

"By Collaris, of course," – The master healer exclaimed. "Azure is blocking his Kryptonian abilities."

"But why would he wear it if he it does?" – The master elder asked perplexed.

"He would do it because in the challenge, Master Elder, it has to be Yllyan versus Yllyan." – The master healer said. The young man had grown more into his eyes now. "We have to be quick."

"When then we have a problem…" – The master elder said. "It is already nightfall and you said he will not make it to dawn."

"There is still hope, Master Elder." – Marcia said. "The Kryptonians made an alliance with the Consortium of Mars."

"The Martians were destroyed." – The master elder countered.

"This is true, Master Elder, but there is one left." – Marcia countered back. "He is currently in Metropolis. We have to summon him here."

"A Martian – in our colony…" – The master elder objected.

"I do not believe you have a choice, Master Elder, or we will lose Master Corin."

The master sighed deeply. "Very well, make contact with the Martian."

"I thought it best we use the star projector." – Marcia proposed.

"The projector?" – The master elder exclaimed. "In order to use the projector, caretaker, we need a Ventu Collaris, and sadly we lost the only one we had."

"You do have others in training, don't you?"

"Well, we do but their skill is nowhere near that."

"One by one perhaps, but together they should be strong enough. It is the fastest way."

"Summon the master trainer at once!" – The master elder turned to the guards who went promptly to execute the order.

The master trainer Collin arrived shortly after. He was still in his sleeping attire. He was given not time to change.

"Forgive me, Master Elder, for not being presentable but the guards insisted."

"It is alright." – The master Elder said and pulled him away to explain him the complex task. They returned shortly after that. "Can it be done?"

Collin sighed deeply. "I believe so, Master Elder, but we must know who we are trying to contact. It would help considerably if we had something of his."

"Now that will be a problem."

"No, it will not!" – Marcia said and darted off the healing ward. She returned several minutes later carrying a small raggedy blanket. Calming her breath she explained. "It belonged to his child. It will direct us straight to him. His name usually among humans is Jon."

"Well then, this will certainly help." – Collin said. "Master Elder it would be preferable we conduct the star projection in the training complex with young master Corin in the middle of us."

"Master Healer, see to it. We don't have much time!"

"Oh, and I need to take this away." – Marcia said and took off Cor's bracelet of his hand.

The master healer and his men transported Cor to the training complex and made him as comfortable as possible while Collin gathered the trainees explaining them the complex act of the star projection.

They had to focus all their power in sequence and with the help of a mind master to direct it at Jon, the Martian bounty hunter, using the blanket.

"Do not be discouraged if it doesn't work right away," – Collin was saying to his students. "You have never performed this ritual before. It will take time."

"Hopefully before young master Corin expires." – The master Elder couldn't resist adding.

"I hated when people use hopefully at the beginning of a sentence." – Marcia interjected.

The trainees gathered around Cor-El in the fashion of the bridge of Solace. Each had one hand in the air and the other over Cor's body. The mind master held the blanket, the link between them and the target sought.

The first few times nothing happened but with Collin's soothing words his students focused more, relaxed and the effect was immediate. The blanket was encompassed in starlight and the star projection cut through the veils of distances and straight to its target.

* * *

Jon Jonson, the Martian bounty hunter, was in the precinct signing off a few papers. He then moved to his car to see what his next target is. On the way, he sensed a presence, a powerful one. It made the hairs on his back stand on edge. He looked around but there was nothing and then out of the blue he saw it.

It was an astral projection. It circled around an object he thought he would never see again – a blanket. But it was not just any blanket. It was the blanket his wife used to warp his child, back on Mars, all these years ago.

Next to the blanket, a figure stood. He recognized her at once. It was Marcia Alun, the Yllyan caretaker his wife had borrowed from the Yllyan royal court.

"Jon!" – She called. Her voice was eerie but perfectly clear.

"Marcia?" – Jon exclaimed still shocked of the manner of her appearance.

"We don't have much time. I don't how long they can maintain the connection. I need your help."

"Ah…" – Jon stuttered. "Of course…"

"I need you to come to us."

"Us?"

"The Yllyan colony…"

"Colony?"

"Yes, we are on the Earth."

"Yllyans on Earth?" – Jon exclaimed stunned. "How did you…we miss you?"

Marcia smiled. "You will have your answers, Jon. But I desperately need your help. I just hope you haven't lost your abilities."

"No, they are perfectly intact."

"Good. I need you to come to us."

"Alright, ah, where are you?"

"Follow this map!" – Marcia started to fade but in stars he saw a map written in the extinct now language of the Martians. "I will wait for y…" And she faded completely.

Jon stood still. He was so shocked of the news. Yllyans on planet Earth – how did they miss them – but then maybe the reports, the strange reports he had seen were not so strange. The masked figure in the museum was one of them. He had never associated it with the Yllyan royal guards, the dreaded Ventu Collaris. And yet, it was clear the Yllyans have survived and obviously prospered on Earth undetected by anyone.

The map was still clear in his mind. Why had Marcia used his language for this? Jon thrust head. It was obvious why. She did not want anyone even if they were seen to understand it. Yllyans were not particularly keen on sharing secret locations. However today they did which only emphasized how serious the situation is. They were truly desperate.

Jon left the precinct's grounds and headed to a secluded area. From there he rose up into the sky and headed to the Yllyan colony.

* * *

Once he arrived shortly after at the designated coordinates he was actually surprised of the location – the Lake Baikal. No one would have ever suspected there is a settlement of aliens in there.

He noticed Marcia on the surface waiting for him. He landed near her.

"Marcia!" – He exclaimed hugging her. It has been so long.

"Jon!" – She replied affectionately. "There is no time to lose."

"Wouldn't it be faster if we took flight?"

"Yes, straight through there."

"Hold on!"

He took her in her arms and flew in the given direction. It turned out to be a land aperture that led deep underground and as he sensed under water passageway. Soon after, he noticed the unmistakable sun like glow of the Yllyan settlement. The guards stood aside while he passed.

"Head for the dome!" – Marcia said.

Jon looked up ahead. "Which one?"

"That one!" – She pointed.

He flew in and landed. Before him the Master Elder stood. He recognized him at once too.

"Master Elder, it has been a while." – Jon said and bowed in respect.

"It is you she meant then." – The master elder replied and smiled. "It has been a while indeed."

"I understand you need my help."

"Yes, we do." – The master elder said and led the way. Jon and Marcia followed till they reached a large luxurious room. "What we are about to show you cannot be shared with the heir of Jor-El, do you understand?"

Jon frowned. Why? – was the first question that popped into his head.

"Do you understand, Martian?"

"Ah…" – Jon truthfully did not. He could not understand what Jor-El's heir had to do with this, whatever it was. "Yes!" He said nonetheless.

When the Master Elder stood aside, Jon's jaw fell to the floor. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. He was definitely not dreaming though what he saw was impossible.

"It can't be!" – Jon muttered.

Marcia moved to him and held his hand. "Jon, I know Jor-El left you to watch over Kal-El but he can never know his cousin is here."

"Ah…" – Jon snapped out of his initial shock. "You don't really have to worry. Kal-El knows nothing of Cor-El anyway."

"He doesn't? – The master elder exclaimed.

"Well, Jor-El, he…."

"He never dwells in the past." – Marcia finished his sentence snorting. "Typical…"

"Anyway, Kal-El can never know." – The master elder said. "Do we have your word?"

"Yes, you do!" – Jon nodded. "But how…is this possible? How did he survive? I know for sure he died on Krypton."

"It is a story for another time." – Marcia sighed. "Cor-El had lost a lot of blood."

"What happened?"

"He challenged the only surviving Ventu Collaris and won."

"With his Kryptonian skills this is not such a wonder." – Jon noted.

"NO! Corin Tassir did not use his Kryptonian skills. He would never." – The master trainer said.

"It was the challenge of respect." – Marcia added and Jon knew they were speaking truth. "He carried his bracelet. It contains Azure. I believe you call it Blue Kryptonite."

"Yes," – Jon nodded. It takes a particular kind of bravery and honesty to fight equally when one has such a terrible advantage. But he knew well the Yllyans they fought honorably. "But then why hasn't he healed yet?"

"We noticed the bracelet with some delay." – The master elder admitted.

"Jon, he needs the healing power of the sun otherwise at dawn he will die." – Marcia said.

"I will take him." – Jon said and bent down taking Cor's body. "I need a clear path to the surface. He is very weak."

"It shall be provided." – The master elder said and then turned to the elder guardian that has come too summoned by the former. "Open a hollow corridor."

"Yes, master elder," – The elder guardian bowed.

"I hope, Jon, you don't mind a bit of vacuum?"

"No, I do not." – Jon smiled.

They marched to the center of the atrium. The dome above their heads opened and a light corridor appeared. Jon rose above ground and darted through it. The hopes of the Yllyan Empire were now in his hands.

* * *

Jon felt fresh air almost instantaneously. He put some more speed and seconds later was out of Earth's atmosphere. He directed himself at the sun. He knew the inevitable price he would have to pay once more but he owed a debt of honor to Marcia. The pure light of the sun encompassed both of them and it reached into Cor's cells providing the necessary hand to stimulate the healing process.

On the flight back, Cor came back to life. Jon was actually surprised of how quickly he had recovered. Even Kal-El did not come back this quickly the last time he had to make a flight to the sun.

Cor opened his eyes and they met with Jon's. One look around told him everything. He understood the terrible risk Jon had taken. The Martian's Achilles heel was heat and fire. He knew Jon would lose his abilities and he also saw it in his eyes. As it appeared it was not the first time.

Jon landed on the surface of the lake letting go of Cor. His abilities were lost once more. He was back at being human. And this time Dr. Fate was not around to restore his powers.

Cor opened his mouth to thank him but Jon silenced him with a wave of his hand. "You have Marcia to thank. I owed her."

"Marcia?" – Cor exclaimed pleasantly surprised.

"You didn't know?"

"No," – Cor shook head. He looked concerned at Jon. "They are gone, aren't they?"

"Yes," – The simple answer was. His voice indicated he had accepted the fact rather peacefully.

Cor sighed. So much loss lately…but the day was not over yet. Jon had sacrificed his powers over a promise and a debt of honor.

"It is not over yet, Martian!" – Cor said cheering Jon up. "You helped…you saved my life. Whether it was for a promise or a debt of honor, I will repay it. Come with me, Jon."

Cor offered a hand. Jon took it and they darted off. Cor's Kryptonian skills were at a fritz the first time he had tried but now Cor has never felt more confident and focused. They entered the Yllyan settlement and Cor headed straight for the Collarium Core chamber where they stopped.

The elder guardian bowed to him. "Lord Tassir!"

"Bring me my sword, Elder Guardian." – Cor asked.

"Yes, milord!" The elder guardian bowed and left to execute his order.

"My powers are gone, young Cor-El. There is nothing to be done." – Jon said.

"That's not entirely true, Martian." – Cor countered with a mysterious smile on his lips. "Stay here I shall be back soon." Cor darted off.

The elder guardian returned with Cor's sword. Cor has not returned yet but he waited as did Jon. He still wondered what Cor could possibly want to achieve. He did not possess the ability to restore his powers.

Cor returned with Marcia. The attire on him attracted Jon's full attention. His eyes focused in the direction of the crest – the House of El and the Dragon of Tassir.

Marcia carried the blanket and stood next to Jon offering him a hand. Jon took it but still did not understand what Cor was up to. Cor ordered all guardians to leave and seal the door behind them.

"Marcia, have you brought Azure?" – Cor demanded.

"Yes, young master Cor." – She took the bracelet from her pocket.

"Separate the Azure from the bracelet and place it before the core."

She obeyed his command and as Jon noticed she had no idea what Cor had in mind either.

"You see, Master Martian, Collarium has unique properties. It is the core element of our planet and of our sun – Collaris." – Cor began.

"I'm aware of this." – Jon interrupted.

"Now, Kryptonian swords, well true swords anyway, have also interesting properties." – Cor continued. "Like the crystals they incorporate the properties of all surrounding materials. My sword has the properties now of Azure and Collarium that were part of my family bracelet. In short moments it will have the properties of the Collarium Core itself plus two other elements – my Kryptonian power and my Yllyan power. Together through the core's power they will cross and mingle into the one object with no powers – your child's blanket. Using the blanket's memory however through the hand of the one who has held it in her hands you will have powers back."

Jon stood dumbfounded at this statement. "That's not possible!" He whispered. "It is just a blanket."

"No, Jon, it is not just a blanket." – Cor shook head and smiled. "It is the blanket your child had been sleeping in. It holds the code of life – its and yours and with it the abilities of the Martians. Marcia having been on Mars during that time she had been breathing the air of Mars. In her hands the code of life is present too. You held me. In my body it is present as well. We are the conduits and memory of them."

Cor raised his sword and levitated it towards the core. The sword reached the core and eerie green mist encompassed it. He then focused his telekinesis and the sword glowed briefly in blue and green. From his eyes, a ray hit the blade and it started to heat.

An eerie aura surrounded the sword. An aura of blue, red and green then left the blade and crossed into the core. For a moment suspended in eternity, the core glowed in all three colors and then the mingled light left the core and filled in the blanket.

Marcia felt the surge of energy cross her body and through her hand into Jon's whose body left the ground and rose a feet. Marcia left go of him. In a brief moment, the image of Mars filled in the room, Jon's body became transparent and then back to normal.

Jon could safely say he had never felt like this before. He could feel the power inside him and he could also feel his child alive in his mind, and it brought tears to his eyes. He then gently touched the ground.

* * *

"COR-EL!" – He exclaimed as Cor laid on the ground unconscious.

Marcia knelt next to Cor and felt his pulse and then sighed relieved. He was still there. That boy was full of surprises. She remembered back in the days, he would read any insane and ridiculous theory or hypothesis and try to make it happen. This one was no exception but this time he actually succeeded.

"He is so special." – Jon said softly.

"Well, he is full of surprises." – Marcia shared. "You should have seen him the last time he was on Aerie. He defeated the High Master of the Ventu Collaris."

"He did what?" – Jon exclaimed stupefied.

Marcia smiled. "Yes, people talked about it for a long time. No one could understand how this youngling was able to do so."

"I can understand them." – Jon said. "This is not an easily achievable feat."

"No, it is not, not to mention in the process he shut down all lights in the palace."

"It must have freaked everyone."

"Freaked no, startled yes,"

"How long has he been on Earth?"

"Three maybe four years,"

"Where has been all this time?"

"I don't know. The master elder did not share this information though I think he does not know either."

Jon was thoughtful. "Some time ago, I received a report of a masked figure robbing the British Museum. The figure was described as – purple masked figure. At the time, I did not associate it with the Ventu Collaris mostly because of the way it chose to exit."

"I heard of it and no, it was not Ventu Vincent. At the time, he whined about the old days."

"This leaves, young Corin."

"Why do you think it was him?"

"I think so because Kal-El shared that when he and the Green Arrow went to help they were stopped by this figure that also happened to know his name."

"So Cor has met his cousin?"

"It would seem so."

"I told you he is full of surprises."

"Well, Kal-El was not so fond of him. He did pierce the Green Arrow with his own arrows."

"Cor must have had a good reason."

"I hope so!"

"Jon, he just restored your powers using an insane hypothesis. If he was evil he wouldn't have cared less."

"I know." – Jon acknowledged. He picked up the sword still lying near the Core. It was a marvelous craftsmanship. There were probably just a few blades like this one. Every Kryptonian soldier carried a sword but Jon doubted they were made that way. He had been always amazed by the properties of the Kryptonite but this was amazing side effect.

The Azure crystal was still glowing. He picked it up and put in his pocket. Cor opened his eyes at once.

"Did it work?" – He asked as he was standing up.

Jon shifted to his transparent self and then back. "Yes, thank you," – Jon replied.

"Oh, thank Rao!" – Cor exclaimed visibly relieved.

"Although, it shouldn't have worked at all." – Jon added. "I'm grateful but this shouldn't…"

"Yeah, well, the more one fights his destiny the more he finds out he can't." – Cor replied mysteriously and left the two alone.

"Destiny?" – Jon looked at her but she shrugged. "He is indeed full of surprises."

"Come, we have so much to catch on." – Marcia said offering a hand that Jon gladly accepted.

* * *

Far from the Yllyan settlement on a tower high above the city of Metropolis, General Zod was taking in the view. Soon, all this will be his. The humans did not stand a chance. With his people spread throughout the globe, the Justice League and its counterpart the Justice Society could not stand in his way. Soon, the book of Rao will come to him whether in his hands or those of Kal-El, and then he will destroy this infernal device.

But his people were not complete many were not present. They have not come forth when his crest filled the world. The thirty something he had with him were sufficient to subdue any resistance for now but in the long term he would need all of them.

He rose above the tower and headed to Tess' office. He had access to her system. She undoubtedly held the information of where the rest of his people were. He reached it without any troubles. Inputting the password he gained access to the system. Tess had managed to hide her files well but he had come to know her. He quickly found what he sought.

It seemed most of his people have gathered just outside Lima. He nodded satisfied. His victory was so close now. With the full ranks of his regiment no one can stop them not even Kal-El. He would give him, of course, another chance to join up. He had so much to learn about his people.

The one act as of late, Zod regretted the most was killing Fiora. She had been pregnant with his child but his fury blinded him. Of course, her death he used to rally support and as they regained their powers they were loyal to him once more and it would never waiver again. They were ready to take over the Earth.

Of course, once more, crucial to that was the destruction of the book of Rao. It should not have ever been brought to Earth but unfortunately the high council had it their way. But it did not matter victory was close.

Two of his fellow Kryptonian landed behind him. He turned to one of them.

"Rak'nor, I have a mission for you." – Zod faced him. "It is a very important mission." He emphasized. "We are not complete. There are more of our brothers and sisters out there still defenseless. You will seek them out and bring them here with their powers restored."

"Yes, General Zod," – Rak'nor replied bowing to his master. "Should any of them refuse?"

"Why would they refuse the return of their birthright? Here, take my blood." – Zod used the knife imbued with Green Kryptonite to cut his hand and fill in a phial. "Go to them and restore their abilities."

"Where would I find them?"

"They are gathered outside of Lima. You will have no trouble finding them."

"Yes, General,"

"One more thing," – Zod said and lowered his voice. "Come with me!"

They both left for the tower. When they landed Zod turned to Rak'nor. "If they do not join us then they stand against us. Do you understand, Rak'nor?"

"Yes, General,"

"Their leader is Vash. Whatever his choice would be, kill him!"

"Kill him? General?" – Rak'nor looked up at his master doubt present in his eyes.

"The house of Vash is full of traitors. In the last days after the fall of Kandor, we learnt disturbing news. The forces of Black Zero had infiltrated our city with the help of traitors. The house of Vash was one of them."

"I shall do as you ask, General." – Rak'nor bowed and left the tower.

* * *

Zod smiled on himself. Vash was the only one under his command who had true leadership abilities and he was the only one that could oppose him. Of course, back in the days, he would have never considered such a strategy. He would have given everything to protect his regiment. They were his family, his friends; they have bled together for Krypton.

Ever since they came to the Earth he had lost some of them. It was tragic every time he had to spill Kryptonian blood. But in those times it had to be done. It was their way. He only wished Kal-El would understand that but he was too much entangled into the human's way of life. And he was definitely following in Jor-El's steps and shame.

There was a time long ago he would have gladly given his life for Jor-El without hesitation, without a second thought. That changed when Kandor fell. He lost his wife and son he lost his life then. He was never the same again. And among all grieving only a foreigner helped him through. Her name was Sarah, Sarah Tassir, the princess of the Yllyan Empire.

He wondered after the time his blood was taken what has become of her. Had he stayed with her and had another child? Or did she marry someone else, perhaps that lunatic of a scientist, Jor-El's cousin, Van-El? Yes, Zod smiled, she probably married the lunatic and had a child with him. She always had the hoots, as the humans would say, for him. At the very least, he hoped he had retained her friendship. She was one of a kind. And perhaps after he conquers the humans he would try to find out. Yes, he would. Zod turned his gaze back to the sleeping city of Metropolis.

* * *

Back at the Yllyan colony, Cor was ready to leave. He had come to his Yllyan brothers and sisters, and destiny had caught up with him but now it was time he took care of the rest of his people, the Kryptonians.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Jon ventured in. Marcia had him wear the traditional Yllyan dress. He looked kind of funny in it.

"Cor-El!" – Jon said. "I have come to say goodbye. I have to return to Metropolis. But before I go I wanted to ask a few questions."

"Then don't be shy, Martian, ask!"

"You died on Krypton. I was there when…it happened. Only a piece of your tunic was found. It was all that was left of you."

"My death was highly exaggerated although in a way I did die."

"What happened? Where were you?"

"I had a built in safeguard." – Cor replied. "It transported me to the Phantom Zone."

"The Zone?" – Jon's hair stood on edge. "That place is dangerous for you."

"Yeah, tell me about it." – Cor said and smiled though it faded quickly away. "In a way, I was lucky."

"Being in that place is not luck, especially for a member of the House of El."

"Very true," – Cor acknowledged. "But when I arrived I had no memory of who I was. My tunic was burnt thus the crest of House was not present. Wraiths came out of nowhere. They were probably going to kill me but a few dwellers came around and drove them away. One of them happened to be Kafal."

"KAFAL?" – Jon exclaimed. "Oh, he is ruthless. He is a killer."

"Well, in that shithole everyone is more or less equal. Ironically he thought I could be of some use to him and of course once he laid eyes on my bracelet he thought I was of Zod's minions."

"Nonsense, anyone who knows Kryptonians would know the difference and how to recognize a member of the El."

"True but Kafal is not Kryptonian. He knew Zod's crest and that was enough for him."

"He is a fool then."

"Oh, Kafal was many things but a fool he was not. I can vouch for that. Anyway, over the years, I saved his life as well, many, many times. Most of the baddies stirred away because I had Kafal with me.

In time, I started having flashes. I started to remember. And I had to stir away from the others, from the group we were with. In the corner of the Zone, I built my own home, a sanctuary. Nothing and no one could get in there not even the wraiths.

When I fully recovered and remembered everything, I stayed in the sanctuary. It would have been difficult to return to Kafal. One false move and I could have given myself away. I could not risk telling anyone for obvious reasons."

"Then why didn't you leave the Zone?"

"And go where?" – Cor sighed. "I learnt that Krypton was gone then a few years later I learnt of the fall of Aerie. I had nowhere to go."

"You could have come to Earth."

"Earth is not my home. As strange as this would sound the Phantom Zone was my home. I had everything. Well, it was not perfect – constant danger and all but it was home, and I had my mother."

"Your mother died on Krypton with your father."

"True," – Cor nodded. "But her soul crystal remained with me."

"Oh!"

"And four years ago, the portal opened and Kal-El fell through. He left shortly after but he also released some of the phantoms and prisoners."

"I know. He had a hard lesson to learn since then."

"I imagine. My mother then suggested I leave the Zone and help my cousin."

"And?"

"And I said no. It was his responsibility and he had to fix it. And then my mother decided to play the destiny card."

"And you didn't believe a word?" – Jon smiled.

"No," – Cor smiled too and shook head. "But…uh…she was very convincing."

"So you left? Why didn't it attract other phantoms and prisoners?"

"It did not because I did not use the same portal."

"Oh, so you used Zor-El's?"

"No, I used mine!"

"YOURS?" – Jon looked at him stupefied.

"Well, yeah, I had built one too. When I was young, my father from time to time took me to Jor-El's lab and the main scientists' center. One day, when they were talking about something, I poked around. Later, years later, I came back in the middle of the night and made a few changes. Adding my own portal was one of them."

"So you came to Earth?"

"Well, not right away, I had an encounter with Kafal at the portal. It appeared he had been following me. When he saw the portal opening he thought it was his ticket out and it was the time of truth. And then I fought him. I had to stop him. I did not kill him though but he did."

"You are alive?"

"Yes, I managed to cross and I was on Earth. I took me nearly two months to heal."

"Why did not heal the moment you arrived?"

"I did not because I wore my bracelet and for the next four years it never occurred to me that my bracelet held me back until a few days ago when I had an illumination."

"But if you were on Earth then where were you? Why did not you make contact with your cousin?"

"Does he know about me?" – Cor answered with a question.

Jon smiled. "No, he doesn't know you exist."

"Well then you have your answer. I couldn't simply go there and barge in. Besides, I never knew where he was."

"But the prisoners in the Phantom Zone must have talked?"

"They have but all I knew was that Jor-El's son survived and he was on Earth, and that's all. I have never asked where."

"Then where did you go?"

"I went to Montreal and stayed there."

"Montreal, where in there?"

"I worked for the shelter, Luthor's shelter."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, don't worry, I practically ran the place. Of course, Luthor junior came one day trying to tell me how to do my job, I told him where to shove it."

"He didn't fire you?"

"No!"

"That's a bit difficult to believe."

"Oh, I can be persuasive."

"Then I imagine Tess Mercer took over and changed things?"

"Oh, she tried but I'm a tough nut to crack."

"And she did not employ her…"

"Oh, she did. We met. She's quite charming, a bit thickheaded, but charming."

"Kal-El is not on the same opinion."

"I don't know about him but I do know what I know of her and I think she will surprise everyone."

"Does she know who you really are?"

"No," – Cor did not feel sharing this point with Jon. He had clearly sensed the hostility towards Tess in Jon's voice.

"Just by the way, you wouldn't have met Kal-El in person, let's say in the British Museum?"

Cor smiled. "Yes, I have."

"What you did to the green Arrow…um…?"

"You want to be sure it was for a good cause?" – Cor smiled back. "Yes, it was. Kal-El gave me no choice. He was not backing down. I had to get him away from the museum. I could not allow him in."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Now that you have your powers why not make contact?"

"It is not time."

"He needs you."

"No, he doesn't." – Cor shook head. "I have things to do on my own. I cannot stay in the way of his path no more than he can stand in mine."

Jon sighed. He tried but maybe Cor was right. It was not time yet for them to properly meet.

"I do hope you two will meet some day."

"We will. You have my word unless I die before that."

"Don't say that."

"Well, it is not the first time I kick the bucket. A year ago, I had an unpleasant encounter with two Yllyans Vec and Vellis. They used…they used an air elemental against me."

"A what – air elemental?" – Jon frowned.

"Yes, he looked like…like a genie of the bottle. He was a formidable opponent but with Vec and Vellis on his side I did not stand a chance. I fell several hundred feet and died."

"And yet you are still here?" – Jon had hard time believing that story.

"True, you could say…I had…a help." – Cor replied mysteriously.

"Who?"

"Another time, Jon," – Cor diverted the conversation. "There is something I wanted to ask you to do for me."

"Of course,"

"Not now though," – Cor said. "A year after Kal-El reaches his potential (whenever that time might be); I want you to give this to Chloe Sullivan." Cor reached out of his robes and passed him on a dark magenta crystal. "Tell her all she needs to do is touch it and speak my name. The rest will become clear on its own."

"Sure," – Jon took the crystal and put it in his pocket. "So you met Chloe too?"

"Yes, she is very nosy but she doesn't remember. Tell her my name – Cor-El."

"She doesn't remember?"

"Her memories were taken away."

"You don't have such power."

"No, I do not." – Cor smiled. "But a witch friend of mine does."

"Then they can be reversed and …"

"I know what you are thinking, Jon, but it is not going to work." – Cor said. "Her memories are sealed with a special incantation. It is of a kind no other witch or wizard will ever dare to break unless he or she doesn't want to render Chloe's brain a vegetable. The incantation power of the Blackshire's Lords has no equal."

Jon was impressed and terrified. He had heard of the dark glory of the Blackshire Lords. He would have to wait. He could not risk Chloe's life recklessly.

"I will not tell her until the time is right. You have my word." – Jon said.

"Thank you!"

Jon nodded and headed for the door. He had almost gone out when Cor called him back.

"One last favor, Jon,"

"Anything,"

"I need to get to Lima fast."

"Cor-El, you can fly."

"Well, sadly it would seem flying is not yet in the menu."

"Very well, are you ready?"

"Not yet, I have to speak to my people first."

"Of course," – Jon said and ventured out.

* * *

The Yllyans had gathered before the throne in atrium. Cor-El arrived shortly. He stood next to the throne and then spoke.

"You have come far since the fall of Aerie and you have settled on the world of the humans to preserve our way of life. But this world is the world of the humans and I want all of you to remember that. They may not know you are here and to be honest they should never find out however this world has also become our home. And as such we are bound to protect it against all threats.

There will be a time when the humans will no longer fear outworlders and at that time we will reveal ourselves but not before. They are a younger race. They still have much to learn about the surrounding universe and they will on their own. We will not hasten that moment.

You will remain here hidden. Don't get me wrong I don't say you can't go to the surface but you will not interfere in their development or reveal our presence. We still have much to rebuild ourselves."

"Corin Tassir, our lord and…" – The master elder was saying but Cor interrupted.

"NO!"

"NO?" – The master elder looked up perplexed.

"No means no, Master Elder. I will not assume the throne. It doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Jordana Tassir, daughter of Vellisha Tassir. They live in the country of Italy. You will make contact with them but under no circumstance you are to mention I'm alive. Is this understood?"

"Understanding is not required obedience is."

"No, Master Elder, understanding is required. I will not fall on the old ways. Every person has to right to speak his or her mind. New times have come. Not everything old can be upheld. Some things have to change for the good and survival of our race. You are the last sons and daughters of Aerie. You have to preserve our race."

"Of course," – The master elder bowed to Cor.

"I wished I could be with you but I have to follow my own way. In time, when I grow up, I will be back. But before I leave, I want you all to know that I couldn't be any happier than seeing all of you together. Do not stay only in this place. There are many other places spread throughout this earth where our society can prosper. You are not confined to this place alone.

The Collarium Core needs to blossom but it also requires as much from its offspring. You have to spread them. The power of the Core comes from unity and diversity, the diversity of different places. It needs to learn and grow much like we do.

Be there for one another. It is the only way to the light of Collaris! Farewell!"

Jon was once more impressed and a recurring thought appeared in his mind – the boy is full of surprises. Cor-El had a way with words. His speech touched and uplifted the colonists this much was clear. His spirit was strong.

Cor left the throne and took the collarium out of the crest and put it back into his bracelet. He then nodded at Jon who walked to him, took him by the shoulder and bolted out of the colony.

* * *

Jon left Cor outside of Lima and returned with haste back to Metropolis. Cor on the other hand covered the rest of the way on his own. He found his people and confronted Rak'nor, forth lieutenant of General Zod, and won him over.

Many of the Kryptonians wanted to stay but Cor convinced them otherwise. The Kryptonian race needed to survive as well. Some he could not talk into leaving. They stayed behind. These ones Rak'nor converted using Cor's blood. Zod's blood was preserved for another time. Those staying behind each gathered a blue kryptonite and held to it. When the time came, the skies opened and their friends departed for the new world.

When the skies closed, the few dozen remaining Kryptonians gathered around their new leader, Cor-El.

"What shall we do now?"

"Now, we will build a new home away from praying eyes and when the time comes we shall return." – Cor-El said and smiled. The Kryptonians followed him and vanished into the shadows of the new day until the time they are needed. "Some time into the future, Kal-El, you will meet the Dragon Herald of Rao!

Somewhere far to the south in a cave illuminated in pure light, the legendary artifact – the Disk of Dawn glowed briefly. Its time had not come yet but soon the Dragon who is to become the Herald of Rao shall come to claim it and thus fulfill the ancient prophecy.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


End file.
